


Shinobi Journalist ~Kashūkigi~

by Yuuguregurl24



Series: Shinobi Journalist ~Shikigi~ [1]
Category: Hakuouki, Naruto, Rosario + Vampire, Sengoku Basara
Genre: Almost all hell breaks loose, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dimension Travel, Edo Tensei! Shinsengumi, Edo Tensei!Namikaze Minato, F/M, Genderswap KakaIru, Genderswap NaruHina, Genderswap datesana, Genderswap kojusa, Girl Saves Boy, Human/Monster Romance, Kabuto is in a rebellious phase, Multi, Naruko finds out more about her family, Original Character-centric, Rookie 9 gets scolded, boy meets girl, disney-esque moments, fairytale references, kabuto and itachi becomes Ayashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 65,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuguregurl24/pseuds/Yuuguregurl24
Summary: Yōkai Gakuen 2nd Year student, Sasha A.I Kanaka has been living a sheltered life in the school for the past 17 years and is ready to spend the summer in the Human World.But what awaits her isn't fun and games when the past comes back for an haunting, especially if it involves a clouded past and a century-old nightmare -- The threat happens to know more about Sasha than she knows herself!Join Sasha on this crazy roller-coaster ride as she outwits both the past and the present as she unlock a powerful secret that holds the key to the past. Can Sasha survive this game before time runs out or will her naiveté cost her more than just one life of a certain spy?(Somewhat of a slow burner, Updates will happen eventually so please be patient!)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka, Hyuuga Hinata & Uzumaki Naruko, Yakushi Kabuto & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Shinobi Journalist ~Shikigi~ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915048





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authoress: Hello everyone, I'm Yuuguregurl24! After signing up on Ao3, I decided to upload my story that's been going on since 2009, so I hope that you all enjoy it! The story's plot takes after the Land of Waves and Season I Arcs, it's kind of a mash-up between the Manga/Anime adaptations (Terribly sorry if there's any confusions). I own neither Naruto, Rosario+Vampire nor anything else that will be viewed here except for the ones that have this symbol (*) and the ones that have this symbol (**) are the ones that my pals from D.A and I have created.
> 
> So I ask you my dear readers and soon-to-be readers to sit back, relax and enjoy the ride!
> 
> \- "'[...]'"/"[]" are for thought, whispering and notepad writing (ex.: Otonashi San and Amano Hijiri).
> 
> \- Bold Italic is for V.O (voice over)
> 
> \- Capitalized Typing are for English Pronunciation.

_Within the deepest_ _depths of_ _darkness, a small child was sleeping so peacefully as she hears neither a single sound_ _before the silence was broken._

_"...Sorry…"_

_****My earliest memory was a dream...** _

_A voice cried out into the darkness as raindrops of light tinted with copper-blue drips down as it slowly caused ripples to form before raining down like a waterfall._

_"...I'm so sorry…"_

_**A dream of being inside a world of darkness and a voice calling out to me...** _

_Very soon, the voice was riddled with choked sobs as the tiny droplets of blue light descends in the cold darkness like rain until it changed into a maroon-red color, slowly stirring up the infant._

_"I'm truly sorry for what I am about to do... I won't deny that the road ahead of you is long and harsh but you mustn't lose sight of yourself..."_

_Suddenly, the sound of cracking was heard as they begin to form up like a spider's web as tiny rays of light bleeds through the crevices like water._

_**It was apologizing for letting me experience something lonesome and scary...** _

_"I'm sorry for making such a decision for you, but I can only pray that you don't spend your life in hating me for leaving you."_

_The voice said as the cracking soon became louder and louder until the wall shatters into a thousand of pieces like glass as rays of light envelops the darkness until the scene itself was dyed in shades of indigo, illuminated by the light of the crescent moon._

_**And the next was the prelude of my story...** _

* * *

_*'Yōkai Gakuen',_ _commonly known as 'Yōkai Private Academy', not much is known about this school except it possesses a very dark and dangerous secret:_

_It's an school that was founded by *Ayashi, built by Ayashi and for Ayashi to attend for the sole purpose of this establishment is to learn how coexist peacefully with Humanity._

_Everyone from the staff to the students are all Ayashi, hence the fact that there are no genuine Humans attending but if any unsuspecting Human were to enter the school grounds..._

_Ah well, they'll be_ **_ KILLED _** _on the spot._

* * *

Over to the northern side of the Girls' Dormitory lies a modest-sized duplex cottage located near the pathway ranging from the dormitories to the campus as the sound of clicking was heard from the 2nd floor window.

"... ... …"

It was a 17-year-old girl with dark rondo-purple waist-length hair like the *'Kyōto purple' Lisianthus flower in the early summer – She wore a spaghetti-strapped blue tanktop with tracksuit pants.

"A little graphics here, a little writing there, proofreading and... PRESTO!"

She continues to type on her laptop's keyboard automatically while sitting on top of her futon crossed legged before she stretched out her arms to relieve tension, instantly revealing a summer-colored desktop:

***~Saika no Kisetsugi~**

**Today's Topic:**

**[SUMMERTIME IN THE HUMAN WORLD** ]

The girl smiled proudly at her work before looking down to the lower left-hand corner and saw the time as she lets out a surprised gasp, causing her to jump off her futon bed in shock as she runs about frantically.

"Oh crap, it's nearly 1:30...?!"

She said as she hops straight into her master bathroom, turning on the faucet and takes a quick shower, fumbling about and caused some objects to fall from the shelves as she lets out a painful yelp.

_**Thump!** _

"Ow~!"

After calming down and changing into a simple blue tanktop and black shorts, the girl ties her hair into a half-ponytail with an indigo-purple velvet ribbon as her *kokushi-colored *ryūgeiseki swings back and forth with every movement.

"Alright...! I'll work on the column a bit more while I'm over there...!"

She said as she grabs her dufflebag and starts packing before she realizes that something was missing, causing her to look from her look over to her dresser and saw a small *hoshizukiyo-colored object.

"Huh? Oh geez, to think I've nearly forgotten one last important item... '[Well, it's not like I'm going to need it anyway...]'"

She makes her way to her dresser and reaches for an *kaichūdokeigyō with an twilight-colored *shibori before remembering an incident concerning the Headmaster's pet *kaijū-nezumi rampaging had caused the front gate's bolts to jam together, making it difficult to open.

"*sigh*"

She sighed lightly as she walks out onto the balcony, climbed on the railing and jump a great distance over the fence and landed safely onto the ground.

"Yōkai Gakuen's Newspaper Club ACE, *Sasha A.I Kanaka, FULL SPEED AHEAD!"

Sasha declared proudly as the impact brushed her bangs out of the way, revealing her eyes to be a mesmerizing shade of navy-blue like the color of midsummer evening as she makes her way on the path and over to the bus stop.

* * *

**~(Meanwhile at Yōkai Gakuen...)~**

The wind howled throughout the closed campus before sailing upwards to the rooftop, revealing a handsome young man wearing church attire that priests and monks had worn back in the ancient times.

"So it's been 17 years already, huh...? '[So the day has finally come... I wonder how she'll handle herself...?]'"

The mysterious figure thought curiously as the hood's hemline begins to waver it reveals his silvery-white hair before he sees Sasha walking along the path towards the bus stop.

"'[However, knowing her antics...]' *sigh* Looks like I have to prepare myself a couple of all-nighters––?!"

Seeing how excited the young nōshishoku-haired girl is and recalling the past events, Tenmei sighed dejectedly before sensing an familiar presence coming from behind him as a small anger mark appeared on top of Tenmei's forehead.

"Oya~ Now this is a sight! The 'Strategist' is displaying a depressed look like a father giving his daughter away for marriage."

Sighing inaudibly, Tenmei turns around and sees a tall *Bishōnen with long unkempt black hair – He wore a black robe tied with a decorated sash around the waist followed by a white bell-sleeved robe.

"Tōhō Fuhai, I prefer the term 'Honored Student' however you're right about one thing; Kanaka-kun has excelled in everything ranging from literature, history and war strategy."

He leans against the stone railing as he inhaled tobacco from his *kiseru pipe and readjusts his dark circular glasses neatly to the bridge of his nose as Tenmei broke the ice by giving the young man his second opinion.

"If anything, she can easily surpass her classmates if she desired; but I can't shake this foreboding of mine."

"Tenmei, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you're getting all senile on me–-?!"

Tenmei said as Fuhai raised a brow when the wind howled even louder than before as he lightly jokes about Tenmei's senility before he covered Tenmei's mouth to prevent him from chanting a (most likely, dangerous) spell when the latter pulls out a rosary from his chest pocket.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding~! You know, the least you can do is to humor me...?"

"We've known each other for the past 200 years and not once have they made me laugh."

"Geez, since when did you become such a square?"

Fuhai asked light-heartedly as Tenmei retorted bluntly as he retracts his hand before images flashed before his eyes and remembers the day when Sasha was brought here 3 days after she 'awakened' as if it was only yesterday.

**~(Flashback - Nearly 10 Years ago...)~**

_The clouds moved slowly as it darkens the secret world concealed by the Great Barrier, silence lingered in the air before it was broken by the sound of someone drawing in the dirt._

_"So that's the girl?"_

_Tenmei asks as he sees a young girl wearing a cobalt-blue/black pleated-checkered dress with a starlight-gray long-sleeved shirt followed by pale brown-colored stockings and white tennis shoes._

_"… … ..."_

_The little girl continues to draw doodles in the ground without even noticing that she was being watched by the former from his office's window._

_"Yes. She's a resident of the hidden Yōkai village, *Shinrinmura and is one of the youngest disciples_ _of the *Sanrō-ikkō."_

 _Said Tenmei's subordinates as he informed the rest,_ _including personal details whereas the listener was preoccupied by a few preschoolers walking up to the newcomer as they engaged the girl into a conversation._

_"Oh, so she's a member of the mysterious race, the *Ainokoyō, huh? How very interesting..."_

_Tenmei inquired as he silently predicts that the young girl's upbringing will become much interesting during the latter's stay, but little did he know that his prediction would later become a reality 17 years later..._

**~(End of Flashback)~**

"'[Is what I said but what I didn't realize that the girl had exceeded all my expectations. If only she would allow herself to so...]'."

"You know, if there's one thing we know about the new generation is that they're not the type to be scared so easily, (Like the Newspaper club) and if anyone's equipped to counter anything disastrous, then it's the Kanaka girl."

Tenmei thought back how interesting Sasha has grown over the years before Tōhō Fuhai reassures his young companion about the 'unbreakable willpower' that the new generation of both worlds.

* * *

**~(Elsewhere, over at the Bus Stop...)~**

Around the same time and ever oblivious to the *Dark Lords' conversation, Sasha continues making her way towards the bus stop while feeling a twinge of excitement bubbling up.

"'[To think that I'll be able to walk out of here just like that.]'"

Sasha thought as she makes a right turn from a rocky corner and enters a clearing to see a old tree with stretched-out branches with a small scarecrow stationed at its base.

"... ... …"

As she makes her way over, Sasha sees a boy and a girl talking high up in the tree and seated next to each other on the branches, unaware of the girl's presence as a mischievous smirk graced her lips.

"Well now, isn't this just sweet? I hope that I'm not interrupting things between you two lovebirds!"

Even though she's been called a 'spoilsport', Sasha couldn't help but to tease the two *'Airigai-tachi' and their antics while secretly rooting for them as they both looked down and blushed nervously, causing Sasha to smile deviously.

"K-Kanaka-san! How long were you––?!"

Asked Aono Tsukune - A young 17-year-old boy with dark brown spiky hair and matching eyes - He wore a white T-shirt underneath a buttoned-up green shirt followed by a pair of brown pants held by a black belt along with white sneakers.

"Just got here but if you guys want some alone time together, then I completely understand––?!"

"N-no no, we weren't doing anything like that Kanaka-san, honest!"

Protested Akashiya Moka - A young 17-year-old girl with long knee-length pink hair and *matcha-green eyes - She wore white tanktop underneath a blue jacket followed by blue jeans and black sneakers.

"'[O' woe to the daily struggles of the average guy...]' I'm just kidding, Moka-chan and I told you to stop with the formalities already (there's no need to address me like that since we're practically the same age)."

Sasha thought deadpannedly as she reassures Moka and Tsukune before she politely asked them to stop addressing the former in a formal way.

"Sorry. So, Sasha-chan, are you ready for the retreat this year?"

"Yep, I've been waiting for this chance my entire life!"

Moka said apologetically before asking Sasha if she was excited to enter the Human World in which caused the latter to answer ecstatically.

"Speaking of, you never did told us the reason why you didn't participate in last year's retreat or the class field trip to the Human World."

"Yeah, what was all that about?"

Both Moka and Tsukune asked curiously as they remembered the times of Sasha not participating in the two events concerning the Human World before Sasha thought of an excuse to throw them off.

"Sorry, but that's something for me to know and for you guys to find out… '[…Is what I would like to say once we've graduate, which was supposed to be the plan but the Old Man has something else in mind.]'"

Sasha said as she secretly thinks of wanting to tell the others the reason behind her staying behind in regards to the events concerning the Human World before remembering her meeting with the Headmaster 3 months prior.

* * *

**~(Flashback - 3 months ago)~**

_The clouds shrouded the campus with its shadowy darkness as a source of light was lit as it flickers slightly almost like it was dancing as the silence was broken by the sound of knocking at the end of the room._

_****When I first came here, I knew that life here would be no different than spending time in a detention center.** _

_"Pardon my intrusion, Chairman."_

_"Oh Kanaka-kun, come on in."_

_Tenmei welcomes in Sasha as she walked into the room softly before the girl bowed and seated quietly._

_"You wanted to see me sir?"_

_"Yes, there's something I want to discuss with you. Are you still aware of the condition back in Junior High?"_

_Tenmei then talked about her Junior High years much to the latter's displeasure while the latter herself thought about it before answering the former reluctantly._

_**Due to an past incident, I'm prohibited from** **EVER** **leaving the school until graduation came and that's something that I had to accept, whether I liked it or not...**_

_"Yes... '[Not a day goes by when I don't think of it...]' But what does that have to do with––?!"_

_"I'll cut to the chase: it's my deepest pleasure that you now have the opportunity to go with your club for their summer retreat this year."_

_"EH––?! Urk...! *Koff-koff*"_

_Sasha said unenthusiastically before Tenmei drops the bomb on her as the office fell silent until Sasha lets out a loud gasp, accidentally inhaled the air down the wrong pipe and starts coughing up her lungs._

_**...Or at least, that's what I thought originally.** _

_"Say what...? But I thought––?!"_

_Struggling to regain her composure, Sasha stammered words like, 'Are you serious?' and 'But what about the condition?' before Tenmei raised his hand and calmed the young prefect with his reasoning._

_"'Perhaps but it just so happens that the condition only applies_ _ IF _ _*Kagenashi-kun is under your supervision."_

_"'Under supervision'––? But wait, that means––?!"_

_"Yes. Congratulations, you have my permission to enter the Human World, Sasha A.I Kanaka."_

_Tenmei recites the said 'condition' again to the baffled Sasha as her mind begins to process the meaning before her eyes widened in realization._

**_From that moment on, my caged world had now began to brighten up._ **

**~(End of Flashback)~**

Suddenly, Sasha was pulled away from her thoughts by a familiar voice calling out to them (though mainly Tsukune).

"Ara~ *Ohayo-gozaimasu, Tsukune!"

Greeted Kurono Kurumu - A young girl with light ocean-blue hair tied back with a headband and deep purple eyes - She wore a white short-sleeved shirt followed by a black skirt along with leg warmers and black loafers.

"Ah, Ohayo, Kurumu-chan––?!"

Kurumu said cheerily as Tsukune replied but was cut off by Kurumu's 'smothering' hugs, prompting Moka to twitch in anger before a basin falls on top of Kurumu's head, making her loosen her grip on Tsukune.

"Kurumu-chan, are you trying to kill Tsukune?!"

Sendō Yukari – A young girl with short brownish-black hair and amethyst-purple eyes - She wore a yellow sundress accented with a pink corset along with pale yellow over-the-knee socks and brown shoes.

"Honestly, just one of these days––? Sasha-san, are you also coming with us to the Human World too?"

"You bet! I can't wait to see San-nēsan again after this whole time!"

Yukari reprimanded Kurumu's antics but got sidetracked by Sasha's 'unexpected' appearance as she asked the former excitedly about her going on the retreat, to which the latter replied enthusiastically.

"So wait, you're actually coming with us this time?"

Shirayuki Mizore asks skeptically – A girl with short light purple hair and blue eyes - She wore a black singlet underneath a white tanktop along with black jeans and blue shoes.

"Well, someone's gotta keep on eye on you guys, especially after that one incident caused by a certain SOMEONE here stealing the Headmaster's *Ririsugyō and turn the entire student body onto its ear."

Sasha said as she remembers of how the other girls (mainly one girl) had managed to cause disturbances within the course of last year and early in the semester, regardless that she was mostly absent during that time.

"Well considering the fact that you come and go once a week, I'm surprised that you haven't peeled over and died of exhaustion yet."

Said Shuzen Kokoa - A young girl with green eyes and red-orange hair tied into two bushy pigtails with red bows – She wore a short-sleeved red/white-plaided *seifuku-top followed by the academy's skirt along with red-brown stockings and brown heels.

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black, Shuzen (Like you're one to talk with your antics...)?"

"Maybe but if you consider the fact that you have this perpetual habit of biting off more than you can chew."

Sasha asked blatantly before Kokoa shrugged it off and retorted in calling Sasha out about her 'habit', earning herself a growl from the older girl.

"Kokoa, temē..."

"Well, what're you going to do about it, huh? Little Miss *Shōnenrashī––?!"

"Who're you calling an hot-blooded tomboy that can't even score herself a date because she's deemed as one of the guys due to her boyish looks, you jerk!?"

"Nobody said that, you selective-hearing idiot!"

Kokoa retorted by saying the Newspaper club's 'FORBIDDEN' word in which Sasha shouts in response, beginning their verbal assaults to each other, much to everyone's dismay.

"*Nekketsu-rekijo!"

"Oh that's real original, little miss *Anefukugō...!"

"You would think that after 3 months of constant bickering would've give these two a pair of ulcers..."

Mizore asked bluntly as she and the others watched the verbal fight before shadowed figure steps in and breaks up the fight between the two girls, pacifying them effortlessly.

"Now calm down, ladies; calm down."

Pleaded Huáng Fāng-Fāng – A young *Bishōnen with black hair tied in a long braid and pink eyes - He wore a form-fitting sleeveless navy-blue/black *tángzhuāng followed by blue jeans and matching tennis shoes.

"Fāng-Fāng?"

"Stay out of this, Mafia boy!"

"This is suppose to be a momentous occasion for the club."

Despite being addressed in such a manner, (though Sasha was surprised by the boy's intrusion while Kokoa was irritated by the act) Fāng-Fāng inquired peacefully as the two girls glared daggers at each other before they broke it up.

"So let's all learn to agree and disagree and enjoy the summer, OK?"

"Tch, fine~"

"Fine."

"Well, this is going to be a interesting (and awkward) retreat."

Suddenly, a bus horn called out as they saw a young woman with sandy-blond short hair and donning red glasses - She wore a lavender/lilac camouflage blouse followed by an blue skirt along with a pair of low-heeled white sandals.

"Hello everyone~!"

"Nekonome-sensei, Ohayo!"

Nekonome said cheerfully, greeting her students with a warm smile as she earns a warm gesture in return, unknowingly diffused the tension successfully.

"Is everyone excited for this year's club retreat––?!"

"Your tail's out, Nekonome-Sensei...!"

Nekonome asks curiously as her tail pops out in excitement, causing Sasha to point out and dodges the claw attack swiftly as it lands on Tsukune, who unfortunately got caught in the crossfire.

"Kya! Tsukune~~~!"

After settling down (and applying medical care), everyone boarded the bus with the exception of Sasha as she looks up and saw the clouds shrouding the sun before...

**_Zing...!_ **

"Ah!"

Sasha cried out, feeling a surge of white-hot pain inside her right eye as it threatens to draw blood from the socket, causing the girl to grasp it and dropped her bag in the process as it draws attention to two of her fellow colleagues.

"Shit...! '[M-my eye...]' O-Ouch..."

"Hmm? Hey, is there something wrong, Kanaka-kun...?"

Sasha whimpered before she was approached by Tōjō Rubi - A young girl with long dark black hair with two side-ponytails and reddish-pink eyes - She wore a carnation-pink corset with long brown frilled-skirt and black high-heels.

"Kanaka-san...?"

"It's nothing, I just got some dirt in my eye, that's all."

Fearing what their reactions will be, Sasha immediately makes her way to the bus as Nurari reaches for the lever and closed the doors, restarting the engine until it slowly made its way over to the tunnel.

"'[Come to think of it, I haven't felt something like that intense in a long time... Not since that day––?!]'"

While feeling relief, Sasha remembers an similar event but was force to set it aside due to the girls fighting among themselves about the seating arrangement while Nurari secretly thought about what his good friend had proposed.

 **_**•[I think it's about time for Kanaka-kun to stop being 'tied' down and start living...]_ ** **•**

"'[Mikogami... Are you really sure about this? Are you that confident of Sasha's self-control during her stay in the Human world...?]'"

Nurari thought curiously, shutting out the cries of youthful bliss, pure intentions and hilarious gags as the bus disappears into the dark tunnel before the scene slowly deteriorates like water, revealing a opened clearing located somewhere outside the Great Barrier as it was blanketed by a large cloud as the sound of pacing was heard from inside a deserted cabin.

"'And so, the caged bird has been freed from its cage and set its sight to soar the skies...' But what awaits her is not the joy of freedom but rather, DESPAIR."

Said an unknown figure as he turns his attention over to his assistant she disappears into thin air, leaving the man alone until he picks up a dart.

"Well then... Let the Hunt begin."

He said, twirling the dart in his hand until he threw it across the room as it lands a few inches from a photo of a much younger Sasha before it was dyed red with blood from the other side, revealing a pair of lightly steeped footprints.

"'[Dammit, I can't believe I got careless...!]'"

The mysterious figure rushes through the forest as if the devil was after him, panting breathlessly as he jumps from one branch to another, leaving behind a trail of blood stains the ground like paint onto an blank canvas.

_***pant, pant, pant*** _

The figure rested against the trunk before he was ambushed from all sides as the tree was caught in an explosion, resulting the boy's descent from the treetops as he falls to the ground as the attacker lands away from it.

"Tut, tut, didn't your master teach you that letting your guard down is a HUGE no-no––?! *Kawarimi no Jutsu?!"

The leader mocks the down figure but before he was rendered speechless to find out that his target was just a log as a flash of *nōshishoku appears and defeated him as a lone shadow looms over like a banshee.

"Sorry, but it's gonna take more than a surprise attack to take me down."

It was a tall young man with dark rondo-purple hair tied into a long ponytail and a pair of sharp navy-blue eyes – He wore a black shirt with matching pants followed by shin-length low-heeled boots.

"I've heard that they're strengthening their influence over in the Underground but I didn't think it would this powerful..."

He said before he rolls up his right sleeve, revealing a wristband with a sealing mark and unseals its contents as a blank *makimono out along with a modified *sumizuiko appeared suddenly.

"'[But I got to hand it to them, to make their move the instant that the 'Strategist' made his...]' If they get to Sasha before we do..."

The man voiced his displeasure and trails off in thought before sensing multiple outbursts of *Sakki coming from the trees as he sighs irritably.

"Tch, sending in the B-TEAM to do the Big Boss's dirty work, typical."

**_*WHOOSH*_ **

"However..."

_**Clang...!** _

He said as a kunai sails from the canopy through the air until it was deflected by the latter's scarf, much to the new enemies' shock and readied themselves for the intruder's counterattack.

"But regardless, I won't let that bastard's plan come to pass. I swear it on my life!"

He said as he lifts up his other sleeve and undid another seal, causing smoke to burst from the marking and reveal a *katana before he brandished them in a fighting stance, preparing to fight off against his enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All in all, I hope to learn loads from your reviews and suggestions but before I forget, here are some points and will appear in the next upcoming chapters and upon a much later note:
> 
> \- 'Kyoto purple' Lisianthus is a beautiful shade of dark purple (beat look it up on Google).
> 
> \- Ririsugyō (リリスの鏡/リリス鏡 'Ririsu no Kagami' or 'Ririsugyō' lit. meaning 'Lilith's Mirror') is a mirror that has the ability to revert monsters to their true forms owned by the Tsukumogami Lilith.
> 
> \- kokushi (黒紫) means 'Dark purple' in Japanese.
> 
> \- Ryūseki (竜石 'Ryūseki') means 'Dragon Stone' in Japanese.
> 
> \- Kaichūdokeigyō (懐中時計鏡 'Kaichūdokeigyō' lit. meaning 'Pocketwatch mirror'). Details concerning it will be revealed in due time.
> 
> \- Sasha A.I Kanaka (サシャ・エーイ・加中 'Sasha ĒI Kanaka') is my OC and the protagonist of Book 1.
> 
> \- Sempai (or Senpai) is a Japanese honorific of addressing upperclassmen or a fellow colleague as a sign of respect.
> 
> \- Nekketsu-rekijo (熱血歴女 'Nekketsu-rekijo' lit. meaning 'Hot-blooded History Girl') is Kokoa's supposed degrading nickname for Sasha.
> 
> \- Anefukugō (姉複合 'Anefukugō' lit. meaning 'Sister Complex') is Sasha's nickname for Kokoa due to the girl's obsession to bring out Moka's inner self.
> 
> 1.) Due to unexplained circumstances, Sasha was absent again during the first half of the new term but was somehow kept informed of the Newspaper club's whereabouts and partake of incidents, such as the disturbances made in Human World and on campus during the course of the new term.
> 
> 2.) Sasha is prohibited from ever leaving the school grounds was due to a past incident that caused her to forfeit her chances of entering the Human World except for 'special tasks' and for club activities. The reason behind her probation is still unknown and will be revealed later on in the story (Go to Ch. 9).
> 
> 3.) 'Temē' roughly means 'the one in front of my hand' in Japanese and is the rude reduction of 'temae' whenever the person is angry though it was originally used for a humble first person. The usage of it is quite common among the males but its usage among females is very rare.
> 
> \- Hoshizukiyo means 'Starry Night' in Japanese, in case anyone's wondering.
> 
> \- Saika no Kisetsugi (サイカの季節記) means 'Saika's Season Chronicles' in Japanese and is the main protagonist's pen-name.
> 
> \- Ayashi is plural for 'Yōkai', 'Ayashi-yo' means 'Ayashi World' in Japanese.
> 
> \- Shinrinmura and the Sanrō-ikkō means 'Woodland Village' and 'Mountain Wolf Watchmen' in Japanese.
> 
> \- Sanjo literally means a 'Mountain Girl', 'Bishōnen' translates as a 'Handsome Youth' or simply put, a 'Pretty Boy'.
> 
> \- Airigai-tachi means 'Potential Lovers' in Japanese.
> 
> \- Sōran (蒼藍) means 'pale blue color' in Japanese.
> 
> \- Kiseru is a Japanese smoking pipe that the Geisha and Daimyō used in the ancient times.
> 
> \- Tángzhuāng is a type of Chinese jackets that originated at the end of the Qing Dynasty (1644–1911) and is now a common shirt to wear by men and occasionally worn by women.
> 
> \- Senryōken (戦猟犬 'War Hounds'). More information about them will be revealed in the story.
> 
> \- Yōki is a Yōkai's life energy and can be used for offensive, defensive and observation purposes.
> 
> \- 'Kawarimi no Jutsu' is a Ninjutsu technique known to all as the 'Art of Substitution' as a means of replacing their own body with inanimate objects, such as wood, and creates an optical illusion to cause the users to either attack the enemy or flee from the battlefield.
> 
> \- Manji Formation (卍の陣 'Manji no Jin') is a very basic formation that is used to protect a central point, to defend against multiple attacks coming from multiple locations, or to defend a group against an attack that could come from any unknown angle.
> 
> \- Makimono (巻物 'Scrolls') are one of the important pieces of equipment in a ninja's arsenal and can be used for many things such as storing techniques and summoning objects or people.
> 
> \- Sumizuiko (墨刷子 'Ink brush) are tools used in Asian Calligraphy for who-knows-how-long and is quite popular even now.
> 
> Hope you all like it! All in all, I hope to learn loads from your reviews and suggestions but before I forget, I will be uploading an Bonus chapter featuring the OC's attacks, explanations and much more so until then, Mata nē!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Sasha is visiting the Human World, Yugakure's Kurorōga is hired by a mysterious backer, lies in wait for her once she arrives. Aside being tasked with this assignment, one of their own takes up a slight interest in our young nōshishoku-haired heroine.
> 
> In the meantime, Sasha concerns herself with a mysterious phenomenon whereas Nurari gives her a haunting yet helpful advice. Will Sasha take Nurari's hint to heart in time before the Kurorōga's arrival or will she be hurled into a world unlike anything she ever encountered?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authoress: The II Chapter is finally here~! Well, with that said and done, please enjoy the show!
> 
> \- "'[...]'"/"[]" are for thought, whispering and notepad writing (ex.: Otonashi San and Amano Hijiri).
> 
> \- Bold Italic is for V.O (voice over)
> 
> \- Capitalized Typing are for English Pronunciation.
> 
> And once again, I own neither Naruto, Rosario+Vampire nor anything else that will be viewed here except for the ones that have this symbol (*) and the ones that have this symbol (**) are the ones that my pals from D.A and I have created.

Around the same time in Tanzaku Town, a cloaked figure as he surveys the scene inside of a basin-like pool before diverting his attention over to his bodyguard, who entered the room with the intention of giving a report.

"Report, *Kojūrō."

"It's as you have surmised, *Masayuki-sama. Judging by his reaction and the serendipity between the times, I'd say it's not good."

Kojūrō said as he informs the cloaked young man and recounted the latter's prediction before Masayuki's eyes flickered slightly and looked back to the pool with concern etching itself on his brow.

"I see... '[It's possible, considering that the reports of *Ghoul outbreaks and the recent vanishings seems too much to be a coincidence, let alone…]'"

Masayuki thought before trailing off in thought as he recalls of seeing the timetables between Sasha and her 'part-time job' and was about to put the pieces together until he was brought back by Kojūrō.

"Masayuki-sama...?"

"'[Are all our suspicions groundless or is it...?]' Kojūrō, go back to the village and tell *Nīsan to get ready."

"Hai!"

Masayuki thought suspiciously before giving Kojūrō orders to begin preparations for the 'worst-case scenario' that was about to unfold as the latter exited the room, leaving the young man to his thoughts once again.

"'[It's been 17 years since that day…]'"

Masayuki thought before a shadowed silhouette of a village burning and a masked figure appearing near the center of the destruction, saved for its eerie sickly-green eyes... Something that has haunted him for the past 17 years.

"We can't let this generation experience the same pain and suffering that we went through."

Masayuki said softly, not wanting anyone or anything to suffer the same wounds that he and his friends have as his eyes dons a determined glint before he sees something shine in the water.

"'[It's only a matter of time before the enemy's GAME begins…]'"

Masayuki thought as he unveils another location inside a vast sea of green, the clouds sailed across the sky as the sunlight blares down on a mercenary group inside an vast sea of lush and green surrounded by mountains.

"Hey dude, where's the rations?"

"They're over here!"

**_*CLAP*_ **

Suddenly, all talk had ceased as the sound of a clap ranged out into the clearing, just enough for the men to give their undivided attention.

"Alright, alright; let's get this meeting started! The sooner we do this, the sooner we finish!"

Cried *Mikazuki Makkuro - A young man with short bellflower-blue hair as his hazel-green eyes - He wore a black shirt and jade-green pants followed by a matching *jinbaori tied with a black *datejime along with black sandals.

"... ... …"

As the men starts to settle down, Makkuro scans the area for anyone absent until he cleared his throat, instantly grabbing everyone's attention effortlessly.

"All right, guys, here's what we're going to do!"

Makkuro said as he diverts everyone's attention over to him and to the black board stationed between two oak trees.

"So *Shuryō, what are we gonna do?"

Inquired *Hiyuri Shunsuke - A young man with smoky-brown short hair tied into a small ponytail and forest-green eyes - He wore a sleeveless black shirt with grayish-blue pants followed by blackish-blue heeled sandals.

"I'm getting to that, Shunsuke."

Makkuro said calmly as he pondered for a minute before swiftly taking out a photograph from his jacket and shows it to the men, seeing it being passed all around until it reaches the hands of the group’s youngest member.

"Our main objective is this girl: The order is to find and capture at all cost."

"'[Eh? So like, are we going to go all-out for one girl? This chick seems pretty harmless to me.]'"

Asked *Kafūno Midori - A young boy with wisteria-purple short hair and black sunglasses - He wore a sleeveless black shirt and blue jeans along with a light meadow-green jinbaori tied with a dark green datejime.

"Well, in case you didn't know, this 'harmless chick' is worth *500,000,000 ryō––?!"

"500,000,000 ryō?!"

"How many zeros are in a hundred?"

"Forget that! How many are in a million?!"

Questions shoots one after the other like a fountain as a hidden mysterious figure smiled softly inside the trees though he was left unaware of the fact that he's being watched carefully by Makkuro.

"Yeah and if y'all want to be set for life, then let's catch her before the client changes his mind."

Makkuro walks back to his horse before seeing Midori still looking at the photo, unaware that Makkuro is creeping up on him like a cat stalking its prey and hugged him from behind with a smile plastered on his face.

"Midori~~! It's time to go, squirt."

Makkuro said in a sing-along fashion manner as Midori looks around and saw the men waiting patiently, much to Midori's embarrassment as he accidentally tripped over his own feet, much to Makkuro's surprise.

"HUH? OH––?! Sorry, I'll go and get ready–– Wah?!"

"'[Is this kid really a *Genin...?]' All right, let's move out!"

Makkuro thought incredulously at the little display as the young leader made his way back to his horse and signaled the men to move as they steadily made their way out of the forest.

"'[To presenting with such a fine price like 500,000,000 ryō for the capture of a simple little girl along with the promise of cleaned slates? Whoever this person is, he's certainly no amateur with it comes down to benefaction.]'"

Makkuro thought while the wagons creaked as the men urged their horses as he thinks back to what the client had said 3 nights ago.

* * *

 _After years of reluctant service, Yugakure transitioned away from the Shinobi life due to their strong pacifism_ _and their large variety of hot springs, taverns and hostels, such as the Sekkagi-ya; a highly-popular pub._

_"Order up!"_

_Said *Asahina Akira – A young woman with light Caribbean-blue hair tied in a braid and hazel-green eyes - She wore a white dress with the sleeves rolled up ¼ tfollowed by a sleeveless brown jacket along with black flats._

_"Ah *Meitō-chan, you forgot you apron!"_

_Akira called out to her younger sister, *Asahina Meitō – A young girl with Caribbean-blue short hair and hazel-green eyes - She wore a long-sleeved white shirt followed by a honey-brown skirt and black boots._

_"Eh? Ah, sorry; *Akira-nēchan!"_

_"Mō~! You've got to be a lot more careful next time, Meitō-chan."_

_Meitō said as Akira walks over to her and ties it around the latter's waist while she lightly scolds Meitō for her carelessness as it causing the young girl to pout and their customers guffawed at the sight._

_"Kya ha ha, *Hikaru-san, your daughters have become quite a pair of beauties!"_

_"Got that right, it's one of the reasons why Midori-kun here and I had fallen for them at first sight. Hey there *Master, how you all been doing?"_

_Said a new voice as everyone's turned their directions over to the doorway to see Makkuro come in the establishment with his men as the three said people blushes a darker shade of red due to Makkuro's earlier claim._

_"Up to your usual dealings again, eh Mikazuki?"_

_Makkuro smiles before he was caught off-guard by a soft chuckle coming from a young man with short mahogany-red hair hidden within the hood of his cloak as his autumn-plum eyes came into view before greeting Makkuro._

_"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mikazuki Makkuro, Leader of the Kurorōga."_

_"*gasp* Wait, you're––?!"_

_The mysterious man said as he surprises Makkuro with his intellect before he and the former were interrupted by an intoxicated Hiyuri as he leans over Makkuro, much to his displeasure._

_"Whoa... I guess we really are famous enough to attract the attention of a *Bijo––?!"_

_"Ok, Hiyuri-san, I think you have had one too many to drink, let's get you back to your room."_

_Hiyuri looks_ _at_ _the client, his vision becomes blurry due to having one too many glasses and mistakes the former for a woman until he was cut off by Midori pulling the young drunkard away as Makkuro sighed exasperatedly._

_"I'm terribly sorry for my subordinates' rudeness. If you want, might we move this discussion somewhere else?"_

_"But of course."_

_Makkuro said as he politely request a change of scenery to the mysterious would-be client, in which the latter accepted as they moved their table up to the 2_ _ nd _ _floor, continuing their discussion for the reminder of the night._

_"Tell your employer that the Kurorōga will see to this task till the end…"_

_"Well then, it appears that we come to an agreement."_

_After reaching an agreement, Makkuro accepts the other man's offer as they concluded the negotiations and returned to their parties respectively for the remainder of the night._

* * *

"'[But still, to offer us a large sum of 500,000,000 ryō just for the capture of one girl?]'"

Makkuro thought incredulously as he leads the caravan out of the forest and into a large clearing while taking the photo out again before the sunlight shines upon it, instantly revealing the target to be Sasha A.I Kanaka.

"'[... ... ...]' Alright boys, let's move out!"

Makkuro shouted as the men roared in response and the sound of hooves pounding into the ground while Midori urges his horse over towards a nearby wagon.

"Whoa now, easy boy, easy…"

He leans over to the cart and brought out a birdcage and unveiled the cage revealing a high-classed smoky-brown search hawk as it wakes up from its slumber, Midori slowly opened the cage door and called out.

"It's ok, I'm not gonna hurt you."

Midori said while giving the bird some space before taking out a star-shaped bellflower-blue ocarina, playing a melody to the hawk as its eyes take on a stern glint and expands its wings.

"Alright, take to the skies, *Takamaru!"

Midori said as Takamaru screeched and flies into the distance as Hiyuri lets out a lone whistle and urged his horse to move forward from the second row of the caravan and up to where Makkuro is.

"Eh heh, looks like Midori's all fired up... Yo, Mikazuki-Shuryō, got any ideas about where to find this girl?"

Hiyuri asked as Makkuro went silent as they entered an opened clearing filled with *susukigusa as Hiyuri continues to stare at his commander for a brief moment before Makkuro's eyes gained a professional glint.

"We'll make our way through the mountain pass. From there, Midori and I will investigate the girl's whereabouts while you and the men are to remain here, just in case they come by a different road."

"Is that so? Not to to be a buzzkill but are you sure of bringing only Midori? I mean, just by looking at the kid's profile, I highly doubt that the boy can hold his own in a fight, should the girl resist––?!"

"Despite his demeanor, Midori's prowess in human/animal synchronization is, without a doubt, remarkable and can easily surpass the Inuzuka clan of Konohagakure, if he desires it…"

Makkuro explains to Hiyuri in which the latter looks over to the former with an incredulous look as he doubts Midori's abilities while Makkuro reassures his right-hand man of Midori's strong points much to Hiyuri's surprise.

* * *

Everyone talked among themselves and played games such as *'Babanuki' while Rubi talks to the other passengers that were picked up along the way, completely oblivious to a certain nōshishoku-haired girl's turmoil.

"… … …"

Sasha became lost in her thoughts as she closed her eyes in remembrance, absentmindedly touching her necklace before a past memory suddenly retreats back into her mind.

"Huh, it appears that there's something troubling you, eh? They did say that 'Truth will out'."

Sasha gets out her cellphone to listen to some music but before she can select, she was then stopped by Nurari's voice as a means of breaking the silence, in which she complies and told him about what happen earlier back.

"The other times where I experienced this sort of thing is when I'm danger…"

Sasha remembers the times where she experience the said pain is when she's in great peril before Nurari smiles eerily and show the exact same glint in his eyes as the Headmaster did.

"It appears that you're in need of a change in your life... Why not look for a romantic love affair of your own...? After all, what can possibly go wrong?"

**"'[This coming from the guy who brought a male human here to be enrolled last year…]'"

Sasha recalls what happen last year and dismissed the topic, diverting her attention to her music before thinking back to the time where she first enrolled in Yōkai Gakuen, approximately 4 days after she 'awakened'.

* * *

 _Sasha seated herself by the courtyard's tree and reads a picture book_ _before she_ _close_ _s_ _it, as if she knew the outcome before she saw several kids whispering to each other._

_"[Kanaka-san's so scary…]"_

_"[Almost everything about her is weird, especially her eyes, they're so cold and creepy...!]"_

_Not wanting to lash out at the not-so-secretive group, Sasha ignored the gossip and went back to her usual routine, which was to stare off into space without a care in the world._

_****After I was taken in, I didn't get along with either one of my peers due to my powers and my appearance, causing every day to became like a struggle…** _

_"*sigh* '[Same story, same outcome…]'"_

_Sasha feels the moderate temperature caressing her hair like a silk curtain before sensing an nostalgic change in the atmosphere as the picture was soon replaced with an vintage-like book floating in front of her face._

_"... ... …"_

_"You look like you were moping, so I thought I ought to give you something real nice…"_

_**If it wasn't for that guy's book, then I would never have picked up the interest of venturing out to the Human World.** _

_It was a young man with light coffee-brown hair and light-blue eyes with the exception of an black cloth covering his right eye - He wore a navy-blue kimono-shirt followed by black jeans and shin-length boots._

_"... ... …"_

_He smiles gently as Sasha remained silent as her bangs obscures her eyes slightly as the young man jumps down from his spot and lands near the young girl as she opens it to see many different pictures._

_"When one ascends into adulthood, they often find themselves ill-prepared for the harsh realities, occasionally hit a few bumps here and there but if you keep moving forward without buckling, well then…"_

_He sits himself next to Sasha as he explains the workings of life outside of school and praises the unbending will of people to the young girl as her eyes, what was dimmed in color, was now colored with a sense of wonder._

**_And just like that, that little chat had become the catalyst of my desire to enter the Human World and wanting the winds of coexistence to come altogether…_ **

* * *

"'Then there's nothing that you can't do, so long as you keep on pursuing what you love the most'…"

Sasha whispers softly as she smiles fondly at the memory, unaware of Nurari's smile as if he was satisfied by her answer while noticing that the end of the tunnel is drawing near.

_*~Kakusenai hodo mabayui hikari seijaku yaburi kono yo ni yomigaeru~_

"Since I was a child, I've always wanted to know of what it was like to go beyond my *'cage'."

Sasha said as she closed her eyes and remembers of how much she dreamt of escaping her 'caged life' and visit the Human World as Nurari questions the girl's choice one more time.

"Hmph, but that depends on your answer... Are you sure that you're up for this? After all, the Human World is as VAST as the sea itself…"

_~Hageshiku yuragu kawaita daichi inochi o kakete hibana butsukeau~_

Hearing that, Sasha remained silent for a minute before she smiles her signature 'Cheshire' grin and gives out her response in a sassy yet professional manner.

"HA! You know what they say, 'You can't make an omelet without breaking a few eggs'."

_~Mō ichido dake de ii kiseki okite yo kako ni nakushita kioku no PAGE wo torimodosu chikara wo~_

Seeing the determined look in her eyes, Nurari pressed against the gas pedal as a means of revving up the speed before he cryptically asks the young nōshishoku-haired girl a question concerning the Great Barrier.

"Kanaka-kun, are you aware of the workings of this tunnel?"

"'Course I do (almost everyone here does), it's the only thing that connects Yōkai Gakuen to the Human World and that it stretches all over the country, why?"

Sasha said as she recites the workings of the tunnel to Nurari unaware of his smile as he revved the engine up and recounted the girl's answer by revealing an hidden detail concerning the Great Barrier.

_~Yami wo tsuranuku shinjiru kokoro tamashii nemuru basho sagashite mabataki dekinai surudoi gankou wo moyasu~_

"Correct but you only scratched the surface…"

"Is that right–– Wait, what?!"

Nurari explains about the purpose of the barrier surrounding Yōkai Gakuen to Sasha before she sees a small light up ahead as it begins to grow larger and larger with each passing second and grew concern before he chuckled eerily.

_~Hikari to kage no futatsu no kokoro CRYSTAL ni utsuru mirai e ima ugoki dasu~_

"Heh, I'll tell you more about later on but for now... It's goodbye to the Ayashi World and hello to the Human World…"

Nurari said as he decided to notify Sasha of the Devil's item's, the Rosary of Judgment, capabilities on a later date, much to Sasha's chagrin before the exit comes into view, causing Sasha to shield her eyes from the blinding light.

_~Akaku minagiru EYES~_

"All right, here we go."

Nurari said as the entrance comes into a close before passing by a panel of wild *himawari flowers and *susukigusa before unveiling the scenery that lies behind it.

"*gasp*"

Sasha gasped as she and the whole club saw a field blanketed with *bijozakura, *sumire and *kuchinashi flowers along with the relatively calm ocean, the seagulls crying overhead as the waves gently crashed onto the shore.

_****Back then, I don't know who said it but a person once told me that 'absence makes the heart grow fonder'…** _

Nurari chuckled eerily as she sees what else lies beyond the meadow and felt the bus coming to a full stop, causing Sasha to get up from her seat and deboard the bus in a flash as the wind washes over her like silk.

"Heh heh heh... Sasha A.I Kanaka... On the behalf of Yōkai Gakuen, We welcomed you to the Human World…"

_~Kasanari au EYES~_

With the summer wind sailing across the land and the flowers dancing, the Human World was everything that Sasha had thought–– No... It was everything that she had imagined all her life.

**_...But little did I know that so-called 'absence' would soon become the catalyst of my dilemma._ **

* * *

The summer wind sailed across the once Imperial Capital as an radio announcement calls out from the end of the hallway and resounds throughout the garden.

**_※It looks like there's going to be a 89% chance of windy weather for the remainder of the_ _summer_ _!※_**

"... ... …"

Suddenly, a young man with dark chocolate-brown medium-length hair left unkempt and a light sky-blue eye as his bangs obscures his right eye – He wore a navy-blue/white hakama underneath an black thigh-length *haori.

"*Yawn*"

He lets out a yawn, showing off his profound fangs as the summer wind brushes his bangs briefly, revealing an black eyepatch covering his right eye before someone opens the door and enters the room.

"I'm coming in."

It was a young woman with coffee-brown semi-wavy waist-length hair and greyish-brown eyes – She wore an mahogany-red *yukata followed by an dark red sash across her waist.

"Looks like we're in for some strong weather this year––?!"

She said before she was cut off by the howling wind raging outside, the clouds rumbled softly like a thundercloud.

* * *

Elsewhere, within the Land of Fire lies a small cottage located inside a clearing as silence filled the air until it was cut off by the sound of knocking.

"Enter, *Utakata-kun."

The recipient wasted no time in inviting Utakata – A tall young man with pale golden eyes and short brown hair – He wore a black tank-top underneath a light-blue kimono-top with dark blue pants and black sandals.

"How are you feeling today, *Terumune-sama?"

Utakata asks Terumune – A young man with dark chocolate-brown hair and light-blue eyes - He wore a crystal-blue kimono tied with an vermilion-red sash followed by tea-length black pants and matching shin-length boots.

"Uh, T-Terumune-sama...?"

"The wind…"

Utakata tries again as he nervously calls out to Terumune, only for the young man to voice out the change in the weather in a cryptic manner, much to his friend's confusion.

"... Is picking up…"

Terumune said as he looks up to the sky, frowning lightly at the sudden change in the air as he looks away from the scene and gives Utakata instructions.

"Utakata-kun, have both *Yagura-dono and Daisuke to get ready."

"Yes sir."

Terumune ordered Utakata to send for Yagura and Daisuke before the former began packing as Utakata disappears in a flash until he appears in front of a archway accented with violet-colored *fujitsuru and red-colored *tsubaki.

"'[Wonder what's gotten into Terumune-sama...?]'"

Utakata thought before he enters through it, prompting the *hōzukikyū to light up and illuminated the path until the exit comes into view, revealing a majestic stone courtyard within a crystal pavilion.

"I said once and I'll say it again, this place never gets old…"

Utakata said softly, walking along the plank as multi-colored *renge floats beneath it until he reached the center and approached a tall willow-like *sakuragi where he sees someone lounging on one of its great branches.

"*Yagura-san. Oi, Yagura-san…!"

"Hm?"

Utakata calls up to Yagura – A young man with short unkempt grey hair and pink eyes accented with a suture-esque scar down his left eye – He wore a light-grey sleeveless *kosode tied with a black datejima and black pants.

"What's up, *Utakata-kun?"

"Terumune-sama gave out the order to mobilized."

"I see…"

"?!"

"*Young Master…!"

Utakata was interrupted by a familiar voice coming from the west entry, revealing to be the mysterious figure as he takes off his scarf and looks up to the ceiling before he looks over to the two, of whom bowed in respect.

"It won't be for long until the storm begins…"

He said cryptically as the breeze moves away his bangs, revealing to be a pair of narrow-shaped navy-blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authoress: And once again I do not own 'Naruto', 'Rosario+Vampire' or anything that shows up and with that in mind, here are some new pointers, Enjoy~!
> 
> \- Masayuki (政幸 'Masayuki') and Terumune (光宗 'Terumune') are OC of my doing. More will be revealed in due time.
> 
> \- Genin (下忍 'Genin' lit. meaning 'Junior Ninja') are the lowest level of ninja and also the ones that display the most difference in power.
> 
> \- Ghoul are those unfortunate enough to be injected with one too many blood transfusions with monster blood, causing the recipient's body to degenerate and transform into an unintelligent killing machine.
> 
> – Nīsan means 'Big Brother' in Japanese respectively and are used by younger children as a means of addressing an older brother or a young adult male in a polite manner.
> 
> \- 'Sekkagi-ya' ('Snow Flower Princess Inn') are OC place that I've made up.
> 
> \- Kurorōga (黒狼牙 'Kurorōga' lit. meaning 'Black Wolf Fang') is a OC group of my own design. More information will be in the Authoress' Notes.
> 
> \- Hakuōki (白桜木 also known as 'Shiro Sakuragi') means 'White Cherry Tree' in Japanese, not to be confused with the popular otome game/anime 'Hakuōki' (薄桜鬼), the kanji is different but the pronunciation is the same.
> 
> \- 500,000,000 ryō is approximately $500 million in US Dollars.
> 
> \- 'Shuryō' roughly translates as 'Captain' in Japanese.
> 
> \- Jinbaori is a kimono tabard that Samurai have worn during the Warring States Period, the Datejime (or Datemaki) is a wide under-sash used to tie/hold the nagajuban and the outer kimono in place.
> 
> \- 'Yugakure' (湯隠れの里'Yugakure no Sato') means 'The Village Hidden in Hot Water' located somewhere in the Land of Hot Water (湯の国 'Yu no Kuni') and has many different names such as 'the village that has forgotten wars' (戦を忘れた里, 'Ikusa o Wasureta Sato').
> 
> \- Bijo means a 'Beautiful Woman', 'Ojō-san' is another term of addressing a young lady and/or noblewoman.
> 
> \- 'Susukigusa' is Chinese silvergrass and is a common plant in most parts of China and Japan.
> 
> \- 'Himawari means 'Sunflower' in Japanese.
> 
> \- 'Bijozakura' means 'Verbana' in Japanese.
> 
> \- 'Sumire' means 'Violet' in Japanese.
> 
> \- 'Kuchinashi' means 'Gardenia' or 'Cape Jasmine' in Japanese.
> 
> \- 'Tsubaki' means 'Camellia' in Japanese.
> 
> 1.) Overlap (composed by Kimeru) and is the 5th Opening for the original series, Yu-Gi-Oh! (Season 5). I feel that this is appropriate because Sasha has ABSOLUTE no idea who she is or where she came from (and I'm not talking about the 'Where-do-babies-come-from' question) until she'll undergo a series of a 'self-discovery'-esque trials; surpassing her limits and making life-changing decisions.
> 
> \- 'Master' (マスター 'Masutā') is a term to address those with great skill or with more experience, such as martial artists and bar managers.
> 
> 2.) Prior to the start of the series, Sasha has spent a very sheltered life in the Monster World for 17 years, the reason behind her not venturing the outside world will be revealed further in the story (Go to chapter 9).
> 
> – 'D.I.D' is short for 'Damsel in Distress'.
> 
> 3.) Whenever Sasha experiences a 'jolt', blurred visions come to mind and often caused pain in her right eye up to the point that it causes a blurred image to surface but quickly fades away the moment it subsides.
> 
> Tuned in next week's 3rd chapter! All comments and criticisms are opened!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Sasha finally arrives, the Kurorōga and a mysterious organization called the 'Rokkagumi' are mobilized into action and is now in pursuit for Umiyuri Town located in the Land of Fire.
> 
> Meanwhile Kafūno Midori, the young protégée of the Kurorōga and expert on Animal Reconnaissance, then tells Mikazuki Makkuro the true reason behind his motives regarding to the task at hand; will Makkuro comply or will Midori resort to take matters into his own hands?
> 
> With the arrival of the Newspaper Club, the Kurorōga, the Rokkagumi and a mysterious figure closing in, the start of this hair-raising satire fight is about to commence!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authoress: ALRIGHT! IT'S NOW THE THIRD CHAPTER! I want to thank Yimba and Huggiebird from D.A for letting me to add them to the story, now onward with the show. P.S., here are some pointers:
> 
> \- "'[...]'"/"[]" are for thought, whispering and notepad writing (ex.: Otonashi San and Amano Hijiri).
> 
> \- Bold Italic is for V.O (voice over)
> 
> \- Capitalized Typing are for English Pronunciation.
> 
> And again, I own neither Naruto, Rosario+Vampire nor anything else that will be viewed here except for the ones that have this symbol (*) and the ones that have this symbol (**) are the ones that my pals from D.A and I have created.
> 
> P.S., there's going to be a very SPECIAL guest star near the end of the chapter, so look forward to it!

The summer breeze washes over the Land of Sound as silence had filled the air before it was broken by the sound of glass clinking and wood grinding against something.

"... ... …"

It was a young man with ash-gray hair tied in a ponytail and onyx-colored eyes behind black circular-rimmed glasses – He wore a dark purple high-collared shirt followed by matching pants and white waist cloth tied around his waist along with blue open-toed blue sandals.

"Hm...?"

He hummed lightly as he works on a concoction that helps accelerate the body's natural healing prowess without the benefit of consuming *Hyōrōgan.

"So far so good, the medicine is coming along quite nicely…"

Kabuto said as he pours it into a vial filled with another substance until it became light in color and writes the results down before taking notice that a few vials were empty.

"'[I'm running low on some of the ingredients. Hmm, the closest shop is about 15 minutes away by foot but then again...]' Looks like I have to go to *Umiyuri in the *Yu no Kuni."

He said, pondering on what to do before he decided to go over to Yugakure's neighboring town to shop for the said ingredients as he walks out of the room, disappearing into nothingness.

* * *

The summer sun blares lightly upon the opened clearing located somewhere over in Land of Hot Water as a familiar bus comes to a complete stop and opened its doors, showing its passengers the scenery.

"Oh wow, this is amazing!"

"Look at that big ocean~!"

One after another, everyone savored the indescribable beauty, the wind sails across the plain as the seagulls flew above the waves until the bus comes to a full stop, causing Sasha to snap of it and walked out.

"I can't believe it, I'm finally here! Summer Vacation, *BANZAI––?!"

"What're you so happy about? Getting all worked up over something like this though... Seeing you this happy is quite disturbing…"

Sasha said excitedly, marveling at the untold beauty before she was interrupted by Kokoa's indifference as it ruins Sasha's mood in an instant while everyone deboards the bus one at a time.

"And this coming from the girl who spent the past 15 years pursuing her older sister, only to fail epically each and EVERY time you get 'distracted' by her 'debut' or am I wrong, Kokoa-chan?"

Sasha remembers hearing about Kokoa's *intent during the beginning of the school year, and how persistent she is while reminding her recent attempts in getting what she wants, much to the 1st year's chagrin.

"How did you––?! D'oh, no wonder you're considered as a *Miseiseijū by the other girls––?!"

"Who're are you callin' girl so unrefined that she can't get herself a boyfriend due to her scaring the crap out of the other boys because of her brute strength?!"

Kokoa retaliated by voicing another forbidden word as Sasha angrily retorted, unaware that one of the passengers followed the nōshishoku-haired girl in pursuit before Kokoa regain her posture and strike back at the former.

"Nobody said that, ya selective-hearing idiot! Bleh~!"

"You little––?!"

Kokoa huffed childishly, antagonizing Sasha into losing her temper and undergoing the Newspaper club's infamous *'Kifukukaichō Mode' as the others cower in fear.

"Girls, girls; c'mon break it up already."

"Huh?!"

But before the tension gets out of hand, a voice calls out and breaks the two girls out from their usual banter as Sasha looks over to the side and saw the owner.

"Sheesh, it's only been a few seconds and already you guys are at each other's throats?"

Said *Kagenashi Masaki - An 18-year-old young man with garnet-red hair tied in a ponytail and cosmos-blue eyes – He wore a sea-blue tanktop followed by a rondo-purple bracer on his right arm along with brown pants and boots.

"Well what'd you expect, Masaki? They've been at each other's throats since April."

Said *Mizukiri Ritsuku - A 17-year-old light-skinned young man with rosy-red hair and blood-red eyes - He wore a black sleeved-shirt with an sleeveless burgundy-red jean vest followed by navy-blue jeans and grayish sneakers.

_*pats, pats*_

"Huh? Hijiri, wha––?"

"{I got this - It'll only be a sec…}"

*Amano Hijiri holding a notepad - A 18-year-old fair-skinned young man with dark brown hair and amethyst-purple eyes - He wore a cardinal-red tanktop underneath a dark purple sleeved-shirt followed by black jeans and boots.

"Gambatte ne, *Hittan!"

Ritsuku and Masaki cheered Hijiri as he descends upon the fierce fray without fear before a sharp whistle was heard, causing everyone to look over towards the bus as a notepad suddenly enters everyone's view.

"{Everyone, please; no fighting~!}"

"San-nēsan––?"

Sasha greets Otonashi San – A young girl with blue eyes and dark blue hair tied back with a polka-dot ribbon – She wore a long-sleeved polka-dot dress with a dark ribbon along with a notepad and a pen in hand.

"I guess you guys weren't kidding about Kanaka-san's 'Kifukukaichō Mode' (She's a lot scarier than the rumors say...)."

Said Kawamoto Marin – A young woman with shoulder-length brown hair and light-colored eyes - She wore a spaghetti-strapped white shirt with ruffled folds along with blue shin-length jeans and low-heeled shoes.

"Oh, uh... Sorry about that, I'm Sasha Kanaka; it's a pleasure to meet you, Kawamoto-san."

Hearing Marin's comment, Sasha blushed lightly as she introduces herself to her older sister's kindhearted employer, prompting everyone to do the same.

* * *

"Minna-san~! May I have your attention please!"

After exchanging pleasantries, Nekonome-sensei gathers them around as she proceeds laying out the rules and guidelines (probably due to them having the knack of finding trouble where they LEAST expect it).

"OK, once your name is called, you are to stick to the group that you have been assigned to ergo that there are no switching nor trading spots!"

Nekonome-sensei shouted as she points out Rubi holding a clipboard that has the list while ignoring the complaints and protests as the result was made:

– ****Group 1**** **: Aono Tsukune, Akashiya Moka, Kurono Kurumu, *Amatsuki Tatsuki (absent)**

– ****Group 2**** **: Sendō Yukari, Shirayuki Mizore, Shuzen Kokoa, *In'getsu Yūki (absent)**

– ****Group 3**** **: Sasha A.I Kanaka, Huáng Fāng-Fāng, *Akagusa Yūgure (absent), *Nakamura Shizuku (absent)**

– ****Group 4**** **: Kagenashi Masaki, Mizukiri Ritsuku, Amano Hijiri, **Kuruizaki Riōna (has yet to arrive), *Izayoi Kanaka (absent)**

– ****Group 5**** **: Morioka Gin'ei (absent), **Yabi Yim (has yet to arrive), **Kokuyo Inuya (has yet to arrive), *Reikū Kanaka (absent)**

"Oh dear, looks like we're 9 people short…"

Shizuka said as she counted that 9 people were absent either due to summer school or being late for the exams before Rubi walked over to the club advisor and proposed another alternative.

"Oh! Nekonome-sensei, I have an idea, how about we try this way."

Shortly thereafter, Nekonome-sensei, along with Rubi's help, had managed to make a new group list temporarily until the 9 people have finished up their make-up exams.

– **Group 1** **: Aono Tsukune, Akashiya Moka, Kurono Kurumu**

– ****Group 2**** **: Mizukiri Ritsuku, Kagenashi Masaki, Amano Hijiri**

– ****Group 3**** **: Sendō Yukari, Shirayuki Mizore, Shuzen Kokoa**

– ****Group 4**** **: Tōjō Rubi (Temporarily), Sasha A.I Kanaka, Huáng Fāng-Fāng**

"Now, I have to go back to the campus for a meeting. Once I get back, I want you all to meet up at the *Kaifū-ya at 3:30 pm, so until then; Kawamoto-san, Otonashi-kun and Rubi are in charge."

Nekonome places Rubi in charge during the latter's absence as the bus drives back to the school until a heavy sigh was heard, causing it to divert everyone's attention to Sasha plagued by a cloud of gloominess.

"Had I known that the boys were going to have re-takes then I would've tutored them myself, not to mention that it'll take Riōna and Yim the day after tomorrow to get here, plus Inu-chan is…"

"Th-that's okay, Kanaka-san! It wasn't your fault or anything!"

Sasha remembers the boys' scores on the midterms and recalling a notice from the faculty room concerning five certain young individuals (mainly her younger siblings' antics) before Tsukune spoke up, hoping to cheer up the Vice-President.

"They've all tried their best to ace it, right guys?"

"Not really."

"Nope~!"

"As the old saying goes, 'you reap what you sow'."

Tsukune stammered a bit as he looks over to the others for backup only to received unconvinced murmurs, causing Sasha to be in more despair as the ominous cloud grew larger.

"B-but don't worry! I heard that Maki-sensei is in charge of the exams this year, so what can possibly go wrong?"

"'[Seriously, did he just answer that?]'"

"'[Aono-kun, sometimes I wondered how you managed to survive this long.]'"

Tsukune said before the others looked over to the male with incredulity, much to his confusion until Sasha silently comments his naiveté and wonders how he managed to survive up till now.

"PLEASE WAIT FOR ME, MY 17-YEAR PASSIONATE SUMMER! I'll BE THERE IN A SEC!"

Cried 2nd Year Amatsuki Tatsuki – A young 17-year-old boy with short red-violet hair tied back by a bandanna as he wore the male Yōkai Gakuen uniform as he writes diligently along with his friends and fellow classmates in tow.

"Ah it's no use, we'll never make it! We're finished!"

Whimpered one of the boys as he and the others were struggling to survive summer school sessions while another one retorted angrily in annoyance.

"If you dolts have time to whine, then focus on your papers dammit––?!"

"YOU TRY SOLVING A PROBLEM THAT INVOLVES FRACTIONS!"

The boys argued before the scene changes to _In'getsu Yūki – A_ young girl with icy-white short hair and hazel-brown eyes – She wore a white shirt with a sleeveless vest along with blue jeans followed by light blue shoes.

"NO SLACKING OFF!"

Hearing Maki-sensei's voice booming from the classroom, the girl sighed as she leans against the wall before moving down to the ground.

"Seriously, if they had paid more attention in class, neither one would be in this situation in the first place."

She chastised her fellow classmates for not paying attention to their classwork as blood-curling screams were heard from the room.

* * *

"Yim~ Couldn't we have just take the train?"

Asks Kuruizaki Riōna - A young girl with dark blond hair with starlight-sliver streaks and ocean-blue eyes - She wore a mahogany-red shirt followed by blue jeans along with black shoes.

"It's much more faster, less time-consuming and also not to mention; it's on GROUND level.

Riōna tries to persuade her friend as she trembles at the fact that they're about to meet up with their classmates over at the Tokyo Airport after completing a *Kyūdō Tournament.

"Oh, for the love of..."

Said Yabi Yim - A young girl with short-length light sky-blue hair and ruby-red eyes - She wore a light brown sleeved shirt with form-fitting black jeans along with matching shoes.

"Riō-chan, I told you a 1,000 times, the local ferries can't get pass the currents due to the storm so taking the plane is our only option."

"And I told you a 1,000 times that I don't do so well with heights except for the ones that I'm most comfortable with."

Yim reassures her friend for the umpteenth time before Riō reminds the former countless times of her acrophobia.

"Which is why I said it was a bad idea to take up Sempai's offer of substituting for his teammates…"

Yim retorted about not taking up an upperclassman's offer of substitution as they entered the plane and prepare themselves for their departure.

"Plus, we have to find another source of transportation once we graduate and this is a great way to help cure you of your acrophobia; besides, airplanes accidents/mishaps only happen in movies, so what could possibly go wrong––?!"

**※ _[Welcome aboard on Flight JL6181 for *Naha, Okinawa. I repeat, welcome aboard on Flight––]※_**

"Wait... WHAT?!"

But before Yim can reassure Riōna, the P.A suddenly announces that they will be arriving for Naha, Okinawa instead of Narita, Tokyo; much to the girls' shock.

"Perhaps you're right about that, Aono-kun. I mean, Yūki's there to get them all situated and Nekonome-sensei's going to pick them up later on, so I'm not worried."

Sasha said as the others started to gather their luggage respectively while Sasha looks up to see a bird flying before she breaks into a sprint, running up ahead of everyone else as a bright smile dons her visage.

"C'mon Shuzen, I'll race ya, first one to the finish line gets *¥500!"

"Oh ho ho, you're so on, Kanaka!"

"Ah, Kanaka-san, Kokoa-chan, wait up!"

Sasha challenges Kokoa to a race but unbeknownst to the club, the 'bird' happens to be the very same one that Kafūno Midori had sent as it lets out a cry and circled around, flying back to its master.

* * *

While taking a safe route through a forest as wild vines hangs from the trees like banners, the men avoided them while Midori avoids the vines with ease unconsciously as he became lost in his thoughts.

"–ri... –dori... MIDORI, WATCH OUT!"

_BONK!_

Suddenly brought back into reality, Midori was thrown off his horse and onto his backside by a branch as it catches him off-guard while Makkuro jumps off his horse and rushes over to Midori in a sprint.

"D'wah!"

"Oi Midori! You alright? Guys, let's take a 5 minute break to water the horses."

"Sir!"

Makkuro tells the men to re-hydrate the horses for 5 minutes while Midori takes the opportunity to refill his watercan along with Makkuro as they both entered into the forest, away from prying eyes.

"So, mind telling me what's going on?"

Makkuro asks curiously, wondering what Midori was thinking before the young boy fiddled with his fingers lightly before he stands up straight and looks up to the older man.

"Shuryō... About the assignment, I was wondering if I could handle this alone."

Midori asks as Makkuro's eyes widened in surprise, he stiffs a laugh as he fell over the log while holding his stomach with both arms.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha~! To think that you of all people, would go and do something so daring as THIS! Master's ain't gonna like the fact that you're cheating on Meitō-chan for a pretty Shōnenrashījo!"

Makkuro said as he gasps between breaths as he gets up from the ground as he sees a tinge of pink coloring Midori's cheeks and his ears flushed in embarrassment.

"N-no no no no! You've got it all wrong, Shuryō! I-I-I'm just trying to have a conversation with the girl, that's all!"

Midori protested defensively as Makkuro recovers and regains his composure after having a drink, Makkuro sat besides Midori as things gotten quiet again.

"OK, I think it's time to come clean with me, Midori. Ever since you saw that photo, you've been acting weird... Well, more than usual."

Makkuro said as Midori flinched in surprise as the latter faced down to the water as the former decided to go with a different approach due to his question hitting right on the mark.

"So mind telling me what's really gotten into you?

Makkuro said as Midori continues to look at the water and whispers inaudibly as Makkuro sees the former's hand reached for his sunglasses unexpectedly.

"Her eyes... They're the same as mine."

Midori said as he reveals a pair of deep navy-blue eyes with a scar running down his right as his reflection stares back at him while remembering how his life was like 6 years prior to the young boy's recruitment.

* * *

 _A young woman with wisteria-purple waist-length_ _hair and hazel-green eyes – She wore a wisteria-pink kimono-shirt tied with a matching sash followed by a wisteria-blue skirt along with low-heeled strapped sandals._

_****According to my mother, we're the last descendants of a clan that specializes in song-based *Ninpō.** _

_"*So, what shall we make today?"_

_The woman turns her gaze over to a young boy with the matching hair as his bangs covers his eyes as he sits on top of a small rock drawing a picture before he held up to the woman as his fringe revealed a familiar eye color._

_"Ocarina, ocarina!"_

_It was revealed to be a 5-year-old Midori – He wore a wisteria-blue kimono-style vest tied with a wisteria-purple sash across his waist followed by a pair of midnight-blue shorts with matching open-toed sandals._

_But during the 3_ _ rd _ _War, it gradually dwindled until there was no one left except for my mother, who was pregnant with me at the time._

_"Mama, look what I made!"_

_"Oh my, how lovely!"_

_As he shows his mother a rough draft of a star-shaped ocarina he drew, in which the latter's eyes lit up with surprise before showered her son with praise as she approved of his design._

_We managed to make our living by selling specialized ninja tools, such as ocarinas and whistles, for *Genjutsu and *Ninken Specialists…_

_"So then, shall we breathe life into this fine art?"_

_"Uh-huh!"_

_She asks which Midori replied happily as they began their search for a good material for Midori's ocarina_

_**As time went by, I developed a interest in the Shinobi arts and taught myself (something in which made me different than most kids my age).** _

_Very soon, Midori engulfed himself in his family's *Hiden and studied standard basics of Ninpō through his mother and later gain full mastery of *Ninjutsu, such as *Kuchiyose no Jutsu and *Iryō Ninjutsu, at the youngest age of 9._

**_But by doing so, not only did it attract the attention of the townspeople but…_ **

_"Ninpō: Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"_

_Midori slams his hand against the ground as black inscriptions emerges forth and reveals a pair of young white tigers, causing the adults gasped in awe before clapping their hands while the children looked on the scene with contempt._

_**...It also led me to become the prime target of harassment by my peers.** _

_"Look everyone, it's *'Kimyōme no Midori'!"_

_**'Kimyōme no Midori', that's been my nickname ever since I started training.** _

_Ever since he begun his training as a Ninja, the local children would often ganged up on Midori and bombard him with taunts regarding to his eye color in which the latter found it quite ironic._

_"Kafūno-kun, LOOK OUT!"_

_**The Shinobi considers the human emotion as 'something unnecessary'. So, with that in mind, I ignored whatever they throw at me: Enduring it all but…** _

_Someone shouted out to Midori as one of the kids deflected a kunai as it soared above the air before zeroing in on Midori as it sliced downward on his right eye and caused a hell of an uproar._

_"Oh my God, MIDORI-KUN!"_

_...Needless to say, it wasn't a good idea at the time._

_Shortly thereafter, the doctors said that it was a miracle that the knife didn't do direct damage his eyeball, but it did however, left a scar over his eye as the days blends into weeks before…_

_"Kafūno-kun... I'm so sorry, your mother... She's––?!"_

_**Two months later, after losing his mother to an unknown illness, Midori started on a journey for independence... Which didn't started out so well as he had hoped._

_**Despite that, not ONCE have I regretted of ever leaving home…** _

* * *

After reminiscing about the past, both Makkuro and Midori stayed silent for a little while before Makkuro sighed as he broke the silence and ran his fingers in his hair.

"So you're surprised to see that there's another person that shares this rare eye colour."

Makkuro said as Midori lowers his head in distress only to hear a chuckle from Makkuro as he pats Midori on the back as he gets up from the ground.

"Alright, normally I don't play favorites but since this is you we're talking about, I'll let it slide for now."

"Really?! Oh thanks, Shuryō!"

Makkuro said as Midori looks at him in shock but then displays a wide smile and thanks Makkuro as he smiled gently while he ruffles Midori's hair affectionately.

"But if all else fails and she resists, then you're *S.O.L, kiddo!"

"Like I said, you've got it all wrong, Shuryō!"

Makkuro said as Midori blushed in embarrassment as they head on back when the hawk flew right onto Midori's forearm as he places his finger gently between the eyes and looked into its thoughts.

"So, what is it do you see, Midori?"

Midori's eyes opened softly as his eyes turns from soft to stern steel as he reports the status to Makkuro.

"We found the girl and I know where she's heading…"

"Alright then, lead the way, Midori."

Midori said as Makkuro rounds up the men, unaware that they were being watched over by a shadowed figure.

"Judging the time that the Kurorōga will arrive, should be around midday tomorrow... "

He stayed silent as he surveyed everything that had transpired inside a basin filled with water before the scene goes back to where Sasha and her classmates are.

"*Kūkyo, tell the others to pack up to last about 30 days."

The figure calls out to a *Kudagitsune from the ceiling and hands a small note to it before he senses another presence coming from the shadows.

"*Hisaki, are we really going to go with the plan––?!"

"For the umpteenth time, *Raikaryū, if we're going to pull this off, we're going to need all the manpower we can get, even if it means using the girl as a pawn…"

The mysterious man asks uncertainly before he was cut off by his friend's reassurance and unyielding confidence, much to Raikaryū's dismay.

The scene soon changes to a young girl with silver-white/strawberry-red highlighted hair and honey-gold eyes - She wore a red kimono top followed by a matching skirt along with white stockings and grey low-heeled shoes.

"… … …"

She looks at the map and down at her own map, wondering about their accuracy before a question pops in her mind.

"Okay, where the Heck am I?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authoress: Woo-hoo! Finally finished! The small introduction of the OCs and the explanation of Midori-kun's past but I finally managed it! Once again, I own NOTHING and here are some notes:
> 
> \- Hyōrōgan (兵糧丸 'Hyōrōgan' lit. meaning 'Military Rations Pill') are special pills that nourish the user's body and chakra. It is made up of powerful stimulants and nutrients, said to allow the user to keep fighting for three days and three nights without rest but at the end of the three days effect, the user is brought to the point of complete and utter exhaustion.
> 
> \- Much like before, Umiyuri is another OC place that I've conjured up and the name means 'Ocean Lily'.
> 
> \- Miseiseijū literally means 'unrefined brute', (Which is rather appropriate for Sasha since she spends her time training her body almost on a daily basis).
> 
> \- ¥500 approximately $50 in US currency.
> 
> \- The word 'tan' is the affectionate variant of the Japanese honorific 'chan' and another means of addressing either a childhood friend or a child.
> 
> \- Hiden means 'Secret Tradition' and is considered as a family technique whereas Ninpō means 'Ninja Arts'.
> 
> \- Hisaki (氷咲 'Hisaki' lit. translation 'Ice Blossom') is an OC that I created (The true identity shall be revealed in due time).
> 
> \- Raikaryū (雷火竜 'Raikaryū' lit. translation 'Lightning Fire Dragon') is also an OC that I created (Like Hisaki, the true identity will be revealed in due time).
> 
> \- Kifukukaichō (鬼副会長 'Kifukukaichō' lit. meaning 'Demon Vice-President') is Sasha's nickname for the Newspaper club.
> 
> \- Kūkyo (空虚 'Kūkyo' lit. meaning 'Vacancy' or 'Emptiness') is Hisaki's familiar spirit.
> 
> \- Kudagitsune (管狐 'Kuda-gitsune' lit. meaning 'Pipe Fox) is a type of spirit possesion in Japanese legends (Think of the pipe fox in xxxHolic).
> 
> \- S.O.L means 'Shit out of Luck'.
> 
> \- Traditionally, "banzai" (roughly translated as "hurrah", literally translated as "ten thousand years") was an expression of enthusiasm and a form of applause.
> 
> \- Naha is the capital city of the Okinawa Prefecture, Japan.
> 
> \- ''Umiyuri' (海百合 lit meaning 'Ocean Lily') and the 'Kaifū-ya' (海風宿 lit meaning 'Ocean Wind Inn') are both OC places in Yu no Kuni (Land of Hot Water) and are quite renown for its (Umiyuri) tourist attractions and international trading business as well as the (Kaifū-ya) 'once-in-a-lifetime' experience of Hikarimo (光藻見 lit. meaning 'Glowing Seaweed Viewing').
> 
> – The reason behind her not entering the Human World was due to an past incident that happen 5 years prior to her enrollment to Yōkai Gakuen (Go to Ch. 4).
> 
> – When Midori said that his journey for independence didn't turned out well, he literally meant it because it was one misfortune after another:
> 
> I.) He was mistaken for a girl by some random guy on the road due to his feminine looks.
> 
> II.) Was partially distracted by a pretty bystander and had his wallet stolen by a pickpocket.
> 
> III.) He nearly landed himself a job somewhere in the Red Light District.
> 
> – 'Kimyōme no Midori' means 'Strange-eyed Midori' and is Midori's childhood nickname due to the fact that he was the only kid in his village to be born with navy-blue eyes.
> 
> – 'Byakuren' means 'White Lotus' in Japanese and is the codename of the OC (more information concerning the character will be shown further in the story).
> 
> Tuned in for the next chapter! P.S., All comments and criticisms are welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Kanaka Sasha enters the threshold of Umiyuri Town, she encounters an old friend called 'Sasaki Kanada' as well as remembering the sole reason behind her stay at Yōkai Gakuen.
> 
> Though unbeknownst to them both, they are about to learn first-hand that there are some things in this world that cannot be uncovered by one's own free will alone.
> 
> Will Sasha and Kanada get the answers they need through the easy way or will they acquire it through the hard way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authoress: Huzzah, It's finally the 4th chapter! It's gonna be big (literally speaking) with the appearance of our guest co-stars and a little info on Sasha's past! P.S., here's a little info about the chapter's new character!
> 
> Sasaki Kanada (カナダ 笹木 Kanada Sasaki) More will come during the next chapter and wanna take a guess of Kanada's Monstricity?
> 
> And I own neither Naruto, Rosario+Vampire nor anything else that will be viewed here except for the ones that have this symbol (*) and the ones that have this symbol (**) are the ones that my pals from D.A and I have created.
> 
> P.S., here are some pointers:
> 
> \- "'[...]'"/"[]" are for thought, whispering and notepad writing (ex.: Otonashi San and Amano Hijiri).
> 
> \- Bold Italic is for V.O (voice over)
> 
> \- Capitalized Typing are for English Pronunciation.

The campus grew silent as some of the students made their way to the buses, returning to their hometowns for the summer while some stayed and trained for the upcoming sports events held in the Human World.

"… … …"

Silence fell upon the nearly vacant campus as the sun blares upon a pool site where the sound of water splashing was heard.

_***Splash*** _

"… … …"

It was Ichinose Tamao as she swims at an incredible rate before hearing the sound of footsteps coming from the exit as she pauses a little and sees a hooded young man donning the Yōkai Gakuen standard uniform.

"Oya, is there something that I can help you with sir?"

"Why yes, I believe that there is something that you can help me with."

Tamao asks flirtatiously, unaware of the latter's sinister smile donning his features as he answers the young 3rd Year's question.

* * *

The sun blares down onto the little seaside town as its shops and restaurants were filled with merrymaking as the Newspaper browses through the windows of souvenirs and merchandise coming from foreign lands.

"Oh wow~ This place is off the charts!"

The Newspaper Club take in the sights while the scent of grilled food fills the air, shopkeepers showing off traditional fashion from many countries, the instinctive conversations of tourists overlapping one after the other.

"*Umiyuri-gai, Known as the 'Ocean Lily Quarters', is renowned for its clear blue bay and its rare ocean-colored lilies."

Sasha said as she reads the inscription off of the brochure that she picked up from the main gate of the seaside town and explains of how it got its name to her classmates.

"According to the brochure, their lilies gives off an optical illusion, making it seem like the entire town is floating on water... If anything, it's considered as the ULTIMATE Paradise for romantics and novelists."

"Now that I think of it, you do have a point, Kanaka-san––? Kanaka-san, where is she?"

"Where do you think?"

Sasha said as Tsukune strengthens her opinion only to find a empty space between him and Kokoa while the latter points over at the opposite direction, instantly revealing Sasha checking out the the food stands at a fast pace.

"'[Now I know why Nekonome-sensei likes the fish in the Human World, the scent that they give off when cooking is the BEST!]'"

Eying at a seafood being chilled by ice as the first batch was cooking, Sasha remembers of how Nekonome-sensei used to tell her that the fish freshly caught and cooked in the Human World are top-quality.

"Uh Miss? That batch is raw…"

The cook said as he and the customers stared at her blankly while Sasha's face flushed a beet-red colour and laughed sheepishly before asking another question.

"Uh, may I have a *Takoyaki and *Yakisoba please? Oh, and where can I find the best attraction site of Umiyuri?"

"So you want to know Umiyuri's best attractions huh?"

"Yep!"

Said *Kaname Rūto - A young man with strawberry-blond spiky-flat hair and ocean-green eyes - He wore a blue *happi followed by white obi wrapped around his abdomen and black form-fitting pants along with straw sandals.

"Well, today's you lucky day!"

Rūto points out towards the cliff-side as Sasha follows his gaze to the *Kyoto-esque shrine with little effort, its mahogany-red *ranma-shōji parted slightly, revealing the smoke of incense swirls around the small building.

"What's that?"

That, miss; is the port's legendary *Reiyaka-ji. Now legend has it that…"

Sasha asks curiously as Rūto explains the town's legend of the *'Kaisō-reijō': A Yōkai that possess a power called the *'Shurui Kōtai', which caused Sasha's ears perked up a little as she hears about the legendary being's abilities.

"Is that so?"

Sasha asked absentmindedly as Rūto nodded understandingly, unaware of the 'lost-in-thought' look that Sasha is giving off and continued with the story.

"Oh yes, legend has it that the transformations were so flawless and accurate that it was difficult to distinguish her from the genuine article."

"Some say that she was a *Doppelgänger or a *Kyūketsukijo."

Along with the comments of Rūto's coworkers, Sasha raised her brow in amusement about the Rūto's information as the former gives the young girl the directions to the said shrine.

"Just go straight down this district, then down to *Takemuratōge and take a right up to *Yurika's Peak, I hope you enjoy your stay here in Umiyuri, Miss!"

Sasha thanks him for the directions before she meets up with her classmates while Rūto smiled as he looked over to his watch as he retreats further into the stand and asked for a break from his manager.

"Hey Boss, it's nearly time to got with the preparations so is it okay if I take my break?"

"Huh? Oh yeah sure thing! Go right ahead!"

The man said as he readied a check along with a bonus for Rūto while his fellow employees looked over to Rūto curiously before looking over to the retreating form of the girl earlier.

_**Foreign girl + Rūto + Early Break Time = FORBIDDEN RENDEZVOUS** _

Realizing the conclusion, the co-workers dons sly smirks and dragged out a sigh much to Rūto's dismay.

"[Rūto-kun's smitten by that little lass?]"

"[No way, that girl looks about 15-16, I'd wager.]"

They asked in a not-so-secret manner, unaware of Rūto's temper thinning much like how one is treading upon a thin ice of angering another until…

_**THWACK!** _

"There are three things that goes against my principle, one of them is going out with women who are YOUNGER than ME _._ "

After delivering two blows to his co-workers' heads, Rūto announced his morals before two images entered his mind until the nostalgia fades away like the morning mist.

"Besides which, the girl just happens to remind me of two beauties I once encountered long ago…"

Rūto said as his eyes bear a gentle glint, which is rather rare while he prepares to leave for the day.

"[I knew it, he was dumped]"

"[No way, I'd say that he was ditched]"

"What was that?"

But not before catching the comments of his co-workers in which earned themselves a eerie glance from the latter.

* * *

After rejoining her group, Sasha wasted no time to tell them about the 'Kaisō-reijō' and explained how the notion that the love between a Human and a Yōkai was forbidden.

"It sounds like something out of a fairy tale, much like Shakespeare's 'Romeo and Juliet'!"

"I know right? And that's not all, word has it that it'll–– Hm?"

"Tsukune~~!"

Yukari likens the story to an old classic as Sasha continues the story, only to be met with silence before she sees Moka and the others had began their usual routine (i.e., fighting for Tsukune's attention).

"'[As much as I feel sorry, I'm just glad that I didn't fall for him, otherwise I would have to deal with THAT 24/7…]'"

Sasha thought about how everything would've turned out if she falls head-over-heels for Tsukune and how delighted she was for not doing so due to the constant interference of Kurumu and the others.

"Sasha-chan, you're really an expert when it comes to Mythology."

Marin said as Sasha blushed at the older woman's compliment and starts to fidget slightly, getting side-tracked in the process.

"Well, I wouldn't say 'expert' or anything (though Sakaru-nīchan's an expert when it comes down to it) and besides, the Reijō's situation sounds almost like mine if you think about it."

Sasha said modestly and whispered about how similar she and the Kaisō-reijō were in terms of abilities before San looks over to the nōshishoku-haired girl's forlorn expression and asked the troubled girl.

"{Sasha-chan, what's wrong?}"

Caught off-guard, Sasha's expression changed back to her fun-loving cheerful self quickly before she grabs her stuff and goes to the opposite direction.

"Uh you know what, I'm going on ahead! I'll see you guys over at the *Kaifū-ya!"

"'[Sasha-chan…]'"

Sasha said as she runs ahead of the others, unaware that Masaki was looking over to the girls as he sees Sasha's retreating figure disappear into the crowd.

* * *

After breaking away from the group, Sasha stopped herself in her tracks and slowly walked as she thought about her decision of telling the truth about herself.

"'[I wonder if I should tell the others now...?]'"

Sasha became lost in her thoughts until she remembers the looks of fear, disdain and resentment from her peers whenever she transforms as the young girl snaps out of it, her eyes soon begin to welled up with tears.

"'[No... Even if I did tell them, what's there to guarantee that they'll accept me right off the bat?]'"

Sasha thought as tears stains the dirt like paper before she was greeted with a folded sky-blue handkerchief, in which she instantly recognized its embroidered snowflake design as she looks up to its owner.

_"Huh…?"_

It was a young man with shoulder-length midnight-blue hair and byzantium-purple eyes - He wore a blue singlet with a short-sleeved shirt unbuttoned along with black wristbands followed by jeans and a pair of blue shoes.

"You know, one of these days you're gonna have to tell them the truth, Sacchan."

"Maybe but the only way I'll tell them is when we're all in danger, Kanada."

"Oh c'mon, where's the harm? I mean, seriously, what can possibly go wrong?"

He said softly and advises her to tell her the truth, making Sasha smile a little and wittingly retorted before Kanada returned the gesture, making Sasha laugh a little.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure in having the *Kikaryōgai's notorious 'Kogarashiōji to come and greet lil’ old me?"

"Oh please, we known each other for long?"

Sasha teases Kanada by calling his nickname, the latter playfully retorts before making their way over to a secluded area so that they can catch up for old times' sake.

"You stay here, I'll go and grab some refreshments."

"OK."

Kanada said as he instructs Sasha to stay put while he go and get something to drink from the nearby stalls, in which the young nōshishoku-haired girl complied.

"Well, to start things off, I got you your favorite."

"Thanks for remembering, kiddo. Now then, *Itadakimasu~~~!"

Sasha said as she hands over the untouched Yakisoba to Kanada and resumes eating her Takoyaki before moving on the 'added bonus' Ikayaki that the stall manager had given her.

"So, what gives?"

Kanada asked as Sasha raises a brow to his question, she stops eating momentarily as her eyes dons a neutral expression, silently knowing what the boy's question is.

"It's nearly been a years since you came back from your usual work, so why haven't you told––?!"

"Kanada, I thought we've been over this by now: it's much too soon…"

Kanada said questionably, remembering Sasha's status as the *'Aiganchō' before Sasha sternly reminds him why she forfeited her chances of ever stepping foot outside the campus grounds 5 years ago.

* * *

_****Nearly 4 years passed since my enrollment and though it was a bit rocky at first, but I managed to make new friends along the way and got acquainted with so many people.** _

_A *young man with sky-blue_ _shoulder-length hair tied into a small ponytail as his long bangs obscured his glacier-blue eyes - He wore an blackish-blue gakuran standard uniform with the collar slightly unbuttoned._

_"… … …"_

_Walking down the hall until they've reached an unused classroom with boxes of baking supplies occupying their arms, the boy sets down the box before digging into his pocket to search for the keys to the door._

_"So then, wonder shall we make today. Got any ideas, Kanaka-chan?"_

_"*Kitsune-udon!"_

_He asks as he looks over to an young 11-year-old Sasha sporting a elbow-sleeved black shirt and dark lilac tea-length pants as she declares her answer with a bright smile._

_**During that time, I even gained a shroud of new-found confidence into liking myself and embracing my uniqueness…** _

_Life at the campus had gotten even more livelier since then as the sun sets for another day as twilight descends upon the closed-off world as the sound of laughter was heard from the garden of a certain institution._

_"Yo, what's happening; Shōnenrashī––?! OH SHIT!"_

_Asked Sasaki Kanada before letting out a curse as he dodges an incoming flying kick by a flash of dark purple as the force of the attack had caused the tree behind Kanada to snap in two._

_"Ah no, not again... This is the 25_ _ th  _ _t_ _ime today."_

 _Masaki said as he and the other wards looks a young 13-year-old Sasha Kanaka - She sported a *modified uniform as her unruly hair had_ _grown to waist-length over the years and is tied in a long braid._

_"… … …"_

_Seeing how frightening Sasha can be once provoked, Kanada lets out a whistle as he tries to calm his nōshishoku-haired friend down by accidentally said the same taboo word twice._

_"Now now, let's just calm down a bit, Shōnenrashī––?!"_

_"Quit calling me 'Shōnenrashījo', Nē!"._

**_Moments of gentleness, admired affection and unyielding youthful ideals were everything I've known at the time, I felt like I was on a track to success but…_ **

_Masaki and the others sighed and tried to calm the situation down , saving their wise-cracking *nōkon-haired friend from their nōshishoku-haired friend's wrath._

_"Ok Sacchan, I think Kanada has learned his lesson... (_ _T_ _he dude's going to die of suffocation if you keep this up)."_

_Said Masaki as he sees Hijiri tickles the young girl uncontrollably before Masaki bopped him upside the head, causing the young man gave out a silent cry until everyone broke out in laughter without a care in the world._

_"I'll see you guys over at the club room, I just need to get a few things from the classroom."_

_Sasha said as she walked back inside the building without noticing pointed glares of jealously and resentment, coming from the darkness of the southeast corridor._

**_...That was before I knew that such things would have bad consequences if you're not too carefu_** ** _l._ ** **_Over the years, I somehow managed to gain popularity from the male student_** ** _s_** ** _, which_ ** **_made me a thorn in the older girls’ side_ ** **_…_ **

_"To think that you guys had stooped to a pretty low_ _level, from threatening a 1_ _st_ _Y_ _ear to kidnapping my younger siblings and then ganging up on me. As I thought, a woman's jealously is truly unslightly, *Sempai-tachi."_

_"GET HER!"_

_Sasha said as the 3_ _rd_ _Y_ _ears girls charged at her_ _and started the fight_ _until Sasha succumbs to exhaustion, pinned to the ground by her captors as they attempt on_ _humiliating her._

_"Hold her down already!"_

_"I'm trying, I'm trying. This girl is much stronger than she looks, you know!"_

**_Needless to say, it didn't exactly help since it was probably due my mistake in judgment._ **

_The girls shouted as they try to subdue Sasha as she struggles with all her might while the ringleader looked_ _on in_ _silen_ _ce_ _._

_"… … …"_

_It was an young girl with dark sunset-red hair tied loosely and *higanbana-red eyes - She wore an alternated uniform that was entirely consisted of charcoal-black, dark scarlet-red and dark hydrangea-purple colors._

_"Hmph, you know for a *Hāfu, you sure are stubborn…"_

_"Heh, fun fact about us *'Ainokoyō' is that we were raised not to give up on anything we set our minds to and that we stick to it until the end, *Warren…"_

_The girl said as she remarks of how stubborn Sasha truly is while the latter remarks in a sassy fashion hinted with a bit of venom in her voice, Warren scoffed in a haughty manner._

**_Perhaps it was my pride speaking, but I just couldn't bring myself to call for help because I was so determined not to rely on others, though it wasn't a good idea…_ **

_Suddenly, the sound of a door slamming against the wall was heard as it prompted the 3_ _rd_ _Y_ _ears and Sasha look over to the door - It was Masaki that had arrived at the scene along with Kanada and the others in tow._

_"Masaki, Kanada––?! Oh crap!"_

_Sasha said but realizes of what Warren was about to do as she delivers a swift punch to her captor's head and quickly calls out to Masaki over by the entrance as Warren scowls and breaks into a sprint._

_"Masaki, no! GET BACK!"_

_"You should've just stayed out of the way, little boy!"_

_Warren brings a heavily grotesque razor-sharp clawed hand down on Masaki before he was pushed aside by Sasha, who mysteriously appeared behind him, much to Warren's shock to which she casts aside and resumed her attack._

**_Honestly, I had zero idea of what had happen but all I knew is that I just didn't want to have someone else get hurt because of me…_ **

_"Like I said, DON'T HINDER ME!"_

_Warren screeched angrily as her claws made contact with Sasha's arms before she was kicked_ _to the side and crashed against the stone railing, Sasha collapsed to the cold floor as blood seeps from underneath her._

_"SASHA-CHAN!"_

_Everyone present cried out to the fallen Sasha as she struggles to fight against the impending slumber while Masaki's eyes, what was once filled with innocent bliss, has shattered into a thousand pieces._

_"DAMN YOU!"_

_"MASAKI, WAIT!"_

_Masaki roared as his yōki erupted like a wave, causing Kanada and the others cried out while Sasha desperately tries to will her body to stay awake but her eyes focuses in and out of consciousness like lenses._

_"Ma... Masa... '[Masaki…]'"_

_Sasha desperately tries to call out to the *shūri-haired boy as screams of terror filled the air along with the sound of ripping flesh until the girl's body had surrendered itself to exhaustion._

**_The only things that I remember on that day, was that the world around me was dyed pitch-black once again._ **

* * *

"Even if I wanted to, what's there to guarantee that––?! Hm? Why, Kokoa-chan, what a nice surprise––?!"

Sasha said vaguely before seeing Kokoa's companion, Kō-chan, transformed itself into a spiked mallet; causing both Kanada and Sasha to paled altogether.

"Run."

After hearing about the girl's rampage earlier in the semester, the nōshishoku-haired girl answered bluntly before they moved out of the way as Kō-chan (now in mace form) crushed the stone bench like a cracker.

"Ahh, doesn't this sort of thing takes us back?"

"You know, just once I would love to spend my vacation without having any trouble come and find me, Nē!"

"Sacchan, if you have time to complain, then keep moving your feet!"

Sasha said calmly before she and Kanada continues to dodge Kokoa's attacks, all the more while trying to avoid in drawing suspicion from passing bystanders and keeping a low profile.

"It feels like the entire universe has nothing better to do than to prove me wrong!"

Sasha complained as she and Kanada spend the next 2 hours in dodging and surviving Kokoa's reprimanding rampage before she managed to calm the hot-blooded vampiress down.

"So you're saying that you guys got caught up in reminiscing the old times just enough to forget about the promise time, is that what you're telling me?"

"H-hai, that's correct."

"Well if that's the case, then good."

Kokoa asked incredulously before she lets it slide, much to their relief as they made their way over to the 'Kaifū-ya', just in time for Rubi's announcement.

"Alright alright, let's all settle down now. Don't forget, we're still 9 people short!"

Rubi shouted modestly as she gathers everyone's attention and reminds them of what Nekonome-sensei had said hours earlier and continues on with the announcement.

"And without any further ado, let me just say this: WELCOME TO THE NEWSPAPER CLUB'S SUMMER RETREAT!"

Rubi said as barks of laughter filled the air until sundown as everyone had made their way to their rooms respectively as they were getting ready for lights out... Well all except for one.

"'[Though I'm not one for breaking curfew and all, but I ain't gonna pass the chance to go around exploring!]'"

Sasha thought happily as she crept downstairs and approaches the back door but not before pausing midway and saw a patient Kanada donning his own tracksuit, smirking mischievously as he leans against the fence.

"Keep furrowing those brows like that and you'll have wrinkles by the time you're 20––?!"

Kanada defended himself before they walked towards the illuminated beach, Sasha feels the cool air caressing her face as she makes her way across the white-colored sand and raised her arms high into the air.

"You know something? If it wasn't for me seeing your mug tonight, then this would've been pitch perfect."

"Ah c'mon, don't be like that, Kifukukaichō-chan."

"Just one of these days, Kanada; your 'devil-may-care' attitude is going to land both of us into a whole shitload of––!"

Sasha said bluntly as Kanada feints a hurtful pang but before Sasha can retort, she was interrupted by a sudden outburst of *Sakki, causing her to look all around until she closed her eyes and emits her 'special ability'.

"'[5–– No–– 3 meters from the north-east. 10 seconds... Crap!]' Kanada –– ABOVE!"

"Sasha! Are you alright?!"

Sasha thought as she pushed Kanada away from the spot as the sand explodes into the air and surrounds the area while Kanada rushes over to where Sasha is as he crouches down to check for injuries.

"'[Great, the one moment where I don't need the *Kibarashigyō, this happens...]' Yeah, I'm––?! LOOK OUT!"

Sasha regrets leaving her mirror behind before four spiked manacles shot towards her, Kanada dodged incoming kunai as he rolls over to the other side whereas Sasha eluded the attacks through multiple styles of gymnastics.

"W-whoa! '[Huh?]' Eh, yikes! '[As I thought, the enemy's keeping us at a distance and away from each other, dammit!]'"

Kanada notices something strange as he sees the attacker continues to lash out with the manacles, pushing Sasha into an corner with every strike.

"'[Whoa, close... Too close to call! If one of those things get me like that again, then I'll––?!]'"

Sasha saw how close the attacks are coming, unaware that a chain wrapped itself around her ankle and pulled her back with force before Kanada using the wind pressure to cut the chain mid-air as the girl skidded across the sand.

"THANKS!"

Sasha takes off in a sprint before skidding to a halt and throws a rock at the center, causing it to reveal their attacker: It was an pale white lotus-like dragon, covered in seashells, maces and chains as it lets out a banshee-like scream.

"The hell is that thing... Is it even a Yōkai?!"

Sasha and Kanada grunted in pain before questioning the authenticity of the dragon's origin before it exploded into sand as the sound of clapping was heard from within the dust cloud.

"Well, well... I didn't think that you were a match for my *Shikigami but clearly, I guess it's the other way around."

"I should say the same to you though isn't it rude to launch an attack against two unarmed civilians?"

Suddenly, a mysterious voice ranged out from the cover-up as Kanada sarcastically remarked the man's introduction much to Sasha's irritation before the dust began to settle.

"As expected of the Ayashi-reiki's 'Shield', you never failed to give out a witty remark."

It was a young man with snowy white hair and an chalk-white mask tied with a black silk ribbon – He wore a black shirt followed by black jeans along with a sleeveless ivory-white jinbaori tied with a pale yellow datejime and black sandals.

"I am *Byakuren and I must say it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Sasha A.I Kanaka and Sasaki Kanada."

"Can't say that the feeling's mutual…"

Byakuren said as he bows politely, unaware of Kanada's sarcastic retort, as the night breeze turns into a roaring wind and the moonlight shines brightly as Byakuren reaches for his *kodachi attached securely to his waist.

"Ordinarily, I would follow my superiors' orders, but I've been dying to test my mettle against the two cadets of Shinrinmura's Legendary *Sanrō."

"And let me guess, you want to raise the stakes, is that it?"

"Yes, and if I win, Kanaka-kun is to come with me without question."

"And if we win?"

Byakuren said, unsheathing his weapon as he remembers of how he disobeyed orders from his superiors by confronting the two high school students in which Kanada summed it up in a simplistic manner.

"'[Well I guess we have to do this the HARD way then…]'"

Sasha thought unenthusiastically as she and Kanada prepared themselves for the fight against this new foe.

"You know, those who take on the GAMBLE of challenging the 'Ayashi-reiki' and the *'Fūkikō'…"

"IS EQUIVALENT IN ASKING FOR A DEATH WISH!"

Sasha said calmly while Kanada joins in on the fun before they gave out their answer, unaware that they were being watched by Rūto, who stationed himself by the window inside the temple and surveys the fight at hand.

"It appears that 1st bout's about to begin, *Shujinkō-kun."

Rūto asks before the landscape was once again covered by the incoming clouds as it blocks the crescent moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authoress: Whew! Finally DONE! I'd ought to say, I think I did well with this chapter! Once again, without fail, here are some notes!
> 
> \- Shikigami is a Japanese familiar spirit that takes form of either an animal or paper.
> 
> \- Ranma (欄間) is an decorative wood craving above doors of traditional Japanese buildings and Shōji (障子) is an Japanese door, window or room divider consisting of translucent paper over a frame of wood which holds together a lattice of wood or bamboo.
> 
> 1.) The reasons behind Sasha not telling the Newspaper club about her powers is that she fears that she'll be rejected by her classmates due to rumors believing that she's an Outcast Ayashi (a type of Yōkai hybrid with an unclear ancestry).
> 
> 2.) Nearly 4 years ago, by the time Sasha entered Junior High with the others, she's quickly gained popularity/infamy from the entire male student body (minus Kanada and the others), the reason behind it remains unknown.
> 
> 3.) Sasha is the only girl who isn't in love with Tsukune, most likely due to the notion of spending everyday of being annoyed with the others' antics or because he seems too 'average' for her.
> 
> 4.) During Jr. high, Sasha wears a combined uniform between the female and the male uniforms (according to the girl herself, she stated 'It's better than to be a target for panty shots.') and the practice still continues even in high school.
> 
> \- Demon Vice President (鬼の副会長 'Oni no Fukukaichō') is an title that Sasha had earned during the course of her last years in Junior High due to her seriousness and strict schedule as the Aiganchō (愛玩鳥 'Caged Bird').
> 
> \- Takoyaki is a Japanese batter-based snack filled with octopus, tempura scraps, pickled ginger and green onion. Yakisoba is a cuisine and is served by frying the ramen-style noodles along with pork, vegetables (cabbage, onions or carrots) and flavors such as yakisoba sauce, salt and pepper. Ikayaki is a popular street food in Japan that can be serve either grilled or baked and Kitsune-udon is a noodle soup topped with aburaage (sweetened deep-fried tofu pockets) and is a local cuisine from Osaka, Japan.
> 
> \- Itadakimasu is the Japanese term for 'I humbly receive', similar to 'bon appétit' or saying 'grace'.
> 
> \- A happi is a straight-sleeved coat and is traditionally worn by shop keepers and during festivals, mainly during the summertime in Japan.
> 
> \- Kaisō-reijō (回想霊女王 'Kaisō-reijō' lit. translation 'Reflexion Spirit Queen') and more information regarding to her will be revealed later on.
> 
> \- Takemuratōge mean 'Bamboo Grove Pass', Yurika means 'Lily Flower' and Higanbana means 'Red Spider Lily' in Japanese.
> 
> \- Reiyaka-ji means 'Zero Night Temple' in Japanese and like Umiyuri, it is also an OC place.
> 
> \- 'Ayashi-reiki' (妖し霊媛 'Mysterious Spirit Princess') is Sasha's main title and the reasons behind the said title still remains a mystery until later on in the story.
> 
> \- Kogarashiōji (木枯し王子 lit. translation 'Prince of the Wintry Winds') and the Kifūkō (鬼風公 lit. translation 'Demon Wind Prince') are Kanada's nicknames respectively.
> 
> \- Kikaryōkai (鬼華霊会 'Kikaryōkai' lit. meaning 'Demon Flower Spirit Association') is another OC group that I made up and is Sasha's group back when they were in Jr. High. (More information will be revealed in due time.)
> 
> \- Kazakiri means 'Wind Chop' and is one of Kanada's best attacks.
> 
> \- Kaiō-en means 'Sea King Garden' in Japanese.
> 
> \- Bakanaka (バカナカ) is actually a pun created from 'Baka' (バカ 'Fool' or 'Idiot') and the 2nd katakana syllable of Sasha's surname (ナカ 'Naka').
> 
> \- Kibarashigyō roughly translates as 'Recreation Mirror' and is Sasha's main object. The details surrounding it still remains a mystery.
> 
> \- Rokkagumi (六花組) means the 'Six Flower Corps' or the 'Snow Flower Corps' in Japanese (the word 'Rokka' is another word for 'Snow Flower').
> 
> \- kodachi is a Japanese short sword and is one of the traditional made nihontō (Japanese Sword) that either Samurai and the Daimyō used back in feudal Japan.
> 
> \- Shujinkō means 'Head of Household' or 'Hero' in Japanese.
> 
> \- Kyūketsukijo means 'Vampiress' in Japanese.
> 
> \- Shūri means 'Autumn-plum' in Japanese.
> 
> \- Sanrō (山狼 'Mountain Wolf') is an OC special task force that guards the perimeter of Shinrinmura from Human eyes.
> 
> In the later chapters, I will post (or upgrade) the terminology chapter so please be patient! ^w^ Once again, all comments and criticisms are welcome and I own nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Kikaryōkai founders recuperate from their tussel with the Rokkagumi's Byakuren; Sasha and Inu decided to explore the seaside town but how can they when trouble is already brewing when they can barely expect the unexpected?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authoress: AND SO DAWNS THE 5TH CHAPTER! And I would like to thank the 5 reviewers and the 3 who faved and followed my story~!
> 
> And I own neither Naruto, Rosario+Vampire nor anything else that will be viewed here.
> 
> P.S., here are some pointers:
> 
> \- "'[...]'"/"[]" are for thought, whispering and notepad writing (ex.: Otonashi San and Amano Hijiri).
> 
> \- Bold Italic is for V.O (voice over)
> 
> \- Capitalized Typing are for English Pronunciation.
> 
> P.S.S., I have more information of Sasaki Kanada!
> 
> Biography: At some point, Kanada was present when Sasha unofficially adopted two young kids that were orphaned by a gang of poachers hiding out near the outskirts of the Western Great Barrier's. Shortly thereafter, Kanada was also there when Sasha struck a deal with Tenmei about never setting one foot outside the barrier grounds until graduation arrives, much to his dismay.

The sky begins to lighten up with bright hues of orange and pink as the sun starts to ascend from the horizon, lighting the seaside town with its light before the silent tranquility was broken by a familiar voice.

"I see, so both parties have made contact... ‘[If that's the case, then we ought to speed things up]’."

Suddenly, a shadowed figure walks on the utility poles as a familiar Kudagitsune coils itself around his wrist before the scene changed over to a sleeping Sasha, unaware of the impending danger.

"… … …"

She hugged her pillow as her legs curled up to her chest before sunlight peers through the window, causing the girl to stir in sleep and rolled on her back, revealing her chest securely wrapped up in bandages.

"Morning already? But I just got to bed not too long ago––?!"

"For once, I don't blame you…"

Sasha grumbles as a sharp pain forms in her chest before seeing Kanada perched himself on the pane like an bird as he was covered in patches from his left cheek to his right eye as he waved his bandaged right hand in the air.

"Yo, Pisicuţă-chan––?!"

"You look like shit, Kanada."

"And same to you."

Sasha said bluntly while Kanada jumps from the pane as he looks over to his childhood friend.

"W-what? What is it?"

Sasha asked warily as Kanada reached out and ran his fingers through her hair to comb out the tangles until she swats his hand away in annoyance and gets up from her bed, only to stumble by the pain in her right leg.

"Ah damn––?!"

Sasha cursed, wincing in pain and was about to fall to the floor before Kanada catches her by holding her shoulders in a gentle vice-like grip.

"Easy, girl, easy... '[As I thought...]' C'mon, let's head to the bathroom…"

Kanada said as he guides her over to the bathroom with a towel and a fresh pair of clothes in hand before Sasha's face blushed furiously as she swats Kanada's hand away until he sets the latter onto the edge.

"Oh c'mon, this is you we're talking about. Think about it, if I did something *ecchi to you, Sakaru-nīsan would killed me in a heartbeat."

Kanada asks, pinning Sasha's hair in a bun and reaches over to the valve in the tub as the whistling sound of the water shoots from the faucet before taking out a vial and pours its contents into the tub.

"Just let your body soak in for 5-10 minutes and you'll be good as new. If you need me, I'll be outside."

"Right. Thank you, Kanada."

Kanada said as he lays out instructions for Sasha to follow while the former nodded only once as he makes his way out of the bathroom while Sasha expresses her thanks to the nōkon-haired boy.

"No problem."

After Kanada left, Sasha unbuttons her shirt and unbinding her bandages before proceeding in taking off the rest of her clothing as she enters the tub carefully, hissing in pain as her wounds came into contact with the water.

"Ah! SHIT, that stings!"

Sasha curses as she struggles to make herself comfortable before seeing her reflection in the water and rethinks about the fight late last night.

* * *

**_**What happen last night was unlike anything I've ever encountered and that's saying something…_ **

_The atmosphere suddenly becomes chilly from the night air and the clouds to shift and swirl almost like a whirlpool as the sound of unsheathing metal is heard._

_"Now then... BEGIN!"_

_Byakuren shouted_ _before he vanishe_ _d_ _in a flash_ _and emit a grand amount of *Sakki into the air as Sasha scowled and looked around themselves before closing the gap between_ _her and Kanada_ _until they're back to back._

_"Well well, looks like someone here did their homework... If we're not too careful, then I fear that we won't come out unscathed this time, Sacchan…"_

_Kanada said as he looks left to right for any signs of the white-clothed samurai as Sasha scoffed and did the same while her body tenses in suspense._

_"'[Clever bastard... He's emitting his energy into the air, preventing me from pinpointing his exact location.]' Ah dammit, just where the hell is this guy––?!"_

_"You should choose your words wisely, Kanaka-san because the old saying goes, 'Be careful of what you wish for'."_

_Sasha thought about how Byakuren discharged his aura_ _in order_ _to confuse her senses until suddenly he appears_ _in front of her_ _and swung his sword across_ _her_ _chest_ _before_ _he kicked her across the ground._

_"I've heard that your detection skills are unparalleled but if this is the true extent of your strength––?!"_

_Byakuren retorted as he see the state that 'she' was in but the body slowly starts to waver like ripples on a watery surface as it begins to deteriorate like a haze until it vanishes into smoke as if a flame had just been blown out._

_**If it hadn't been for Kanada's quick thinking, then I've wouldn't be standing here today, but still…** _

_"What?! But how––?!"_

_Byakuren thought as he looked behind himself to see Kanada but only to find an vacant spot and a wisp of dust rising in the air._

_"'[What the hell is going on––?!]'"_

_Distressed by the sudden disappearances, Byakuren looks around until he felt two different energies and looked up to the sky as he sees Sasha had back-flipped as she sends out a flying kick in the form of a crescent moon._

_"*KURESENTO Talon!"_

_Sasha sends the first kick two meters in front of Byakuren as it conjures up a smokescreen to entrap the latter momentarily as he senses another incoming attack and dodged it by side-stepping to the other side._

_"'[I got ya now, you bastard!]' Take this! *Fūsanami!"_

_Kanada shouted as he raised his right arm and swung it to the ground as it caused the sand to erupt and engulf Byakuren like how a person is before being swept away by a powerful ocean current._

**_To think that we'll meet a guy who takes the phrase 'Calm before the Storm' to a whole new level would come._ **

* * *

While waiting for Sasha to finish up with her medicinal bath, Kanada takes advantage of her absence and pulls out a photo, depicting a much younger Sasha and a unfamiliar face.

"… … …"

"Y'know, staring at it won't give you the answer that you seek…"

"Perhaps but then again, I wish."

Suddenly, a feminine voice breaks the silence as Kanada agrees with her but sometimes he wished for it.

"So what happens now?"

The mysterious girl asked about Kanada's next move before the latter thinks back to what happen earlier this morning.

* * *

**_**At first, we were under the impression that it was just an easy win but man... Were we proven wrong._ **

_"And little word of advice: 'Never count your chickens before they hatch', otherwise…"_

_Sasha said, brushing a lock of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear as the waves roared in the distance._

_"'You're in for one hell of a surprise!'"_

_Sasha said as Byakuren rolled over to his side, struggling to stand before he was suddenly blasted over a few meters across the sand as the attack disarmed him in the process._

_"'[N-no way, but how... It's impossible..]'"_

_Byakuren was surprised to be caught off-guard and be disarmed of his weapon at the same time, Byakuren brushes the dust off from his clothing and spitting out bits of sand, wiping at the smudge of a scratch on his chin._

_**The way he withstood two of our best attacks head-on and how he gotten out of it with only scrapes practically had me quaking in my boots.** _

_"Amazing... So that's why you two are a 'tight-knitted pair'…"_

_He secretly smiles as he lowers his head in which caused his bangs hide the look in his eyes, shocking both Sasha and Kanada in the process._

_"'[No way... KURESENTO and Fūsanami are two of our best attacks and yet he acts like it was nothing?!]'"_

_"'[Those attacks are worth four times the damage, you would think that he'd be down for the count––?!]'"_

_Sasha and Kanada thought, recounting the times whenever they unleashed their attacks respectively while Byakuren relieves all tension in his body_ _as his bangs keeps shadowing his eyes._

 _"*'Fūrinkazan'... 'Be swift like the wind and stay_ _silent as the forest'... As expected of_ _the *Captain Kamino Luciana, she schooled her students well…"_

_Byakuren said as he recites an old verse from Sun Tzu's 'Art of War' and praises the individuals' teamwork, offering compliments to their mentor before Byakuren smiles eerily, much to Kanada's suspicion._

_"But I'm afraid that you just weren't fast enough."_

**_At first, I didn't realize what he meant but after seeing what's he's capable of,_ _it was_ _no_ _laughing matter._**

_Suddenly, Sasha felt a sharp pang as she falls to her knees_ _in pain_ _before feeling something warm dampening her shirt and takes her hand away from her chest, only to realized that they've been dyed a deep crimson-red colour._

_"'[I-impossible!]'"_

_Sasha thought as she senses Byakuren conjuring up his speed again before he disappears in a flash and retrieved his recently discarded sword._

_"I've heard that you've become quite a different person when 'pushed to the edge', so I was hoping to meet you as the '*Higure no Paparatchi' or perhaps as the '*Hoshizukiyo no Kyūketsukijo'."_

_Byakuren said as Sasha gasps in shock due to him knowing her other nicknames_ _before the atmosphere grew dark and cold like an howling snowstorm during_ _the dead of winter._

_"And seeing how this is a golden opportunity to turn the tide, since there's been an increase in numbers on your part... Isn't that right; Kokuyo-kun?"_

_**As much as I hate to admit it but I'm actually grateful for that *Inushōjo's appearance.** _

_Byakuren asked as Sasha and Kanada pulled back abruptly while Byakuren dodged the strike as the wind starts to pick up the pace by blocking the moonlight with the_ _drifting clouds._

* * *

"... ... ..."

Kanada thinks more about last night's brawl, unaware that his companion shared the same sentiment as she looks outside the window and out to the beach where all signs of their fight vanished without a trace.

"'[Just what the heck does a guy like that want with Sasha-chan?]'"

She thought, narrowing her eyes in suspicion as she remembers the first time she laid eyes on Byakuren.

* * *

**_**Kanada's right about one thing: 'Things aren't always what they seemed'…_ **

_"'*Inu-chan...!"_

_"'Kokuyo...!"_

_"'Now now, what did *Kamino-Sensei say about underestimating your opponents?"_

_Sasha and Kanada widened their eyes in surprise, feeling mildly glad for the newcomer's appearance before the latter questions the pair's common sense._

_"’Never assume otherwise'... Just when I thought I could surprise Sacchan and *Kanada-temē."_

_"I heard that, *Tonchiki!"_

_"'But the fact that you've harmed my friends still stands and for that, you're going to pay very dearly!"_

_"I couldn't agree more!"_

_Inu playfully insults Kanada while Sasha sweat-dropped nervously before they_ _set aside their differences without a second thought, reaching a mutual understanding._

_"'[Even though they're constantly at each other's throats almost on a daily basis, they can settle their differences in a blink of an eye…]'"_

_Sasha thought quietly as she lets out a nervous laugh, instantly remembering the times where Inu and Kanada would pull a 180 and agree on something._

_**At first, I wanted to refrain from interfering and observe the situation for Sacchan's sake but after seeing that guy's skills, it was no longer an option.** _

_"Well well, to have 3 of Yōkai Gakuen's *Kikaryōgai as my opponents is a rare honor and if that's the case; I ought to take things up a notch."_

_"Huh...?"_

_"*Byakuren-ryū – Ninpō: Shirasu Bunshin no Jutsu!"_

_Byakuren jabs his kodachi into the ground, conjuring a blue electricity as it surges underneath the ground and creates two sand-based clones as he reappears behind Sasha, prompting the latter to counter his attack._

_"'[DAMN!]' Take this! *Mikazuki STRIKE!"_

_"'_ _How predicable_ _...!"_

 _Sasha shouted, causing Byakuren to pull back abruptly as he jumps a few steps away from Sasha's current position and stabbed his kodachi_ _back into the ground, conjuring another technique._

_"*Byakuren-ryū – Ninpō: Shirasutsunami no Jutsu!"_

_B_ _yakuren shouted as_ _a tidal-like sand wave erupted from under him and willed it towards Sasha's direction, prompting both Inu and Kanada look over to the direction before they were stopped by Byakuren's replicas._

_"Get out of my way!"_

_"*Kazakiri!"_

_Seeing the replicas blocking their path, both Inu and Kanada simultaneously cut down the clones but not before seeing that the clones were left unaffected by the attacks and multiplied in numbers large enough to be a group._

_"EH?!"_

_"OH, C'MON!"_

_Inu and Kanada chorused dejectedly go up against the replicas while Sasha dodges another attack from Byakuren as he relentlessly keeps Sasha on the defensive, causing her to think about what Byakuren had said earlier._

_"*'Alea iacta est'…"_

* * *

Byakuren's words had echoed within the crevices of Sasha's mind as she stood up from the tub and grabbed a bath towel hanging onto the railing.

"'The die has been cast', huh?"

Sasha said as she wraps the towel around her body and dries herself off gently before donning her new outfit – It was a form-fitting sleeveless one-piece blue jumpsuit followed dark amethyst-purple stockings.

"'[Even though we managed to escape by a hair's breadth, why I do have this nagging feeling that this was just the beginning–– Hm?]'"

Sasha thought, pondering about the uneasiness as she exits the bathroom and walks back into the room, only to see that Inu and Kanada were knee-deep into their work.

"'[It's always like this... Heck, I'm surprised that they haven't snapped and ripped each other's throats out already.]'"

Sasha thought as she starts drying her hair, combing it thoroughly while secretly looking over her shoulder to see that Inuya and Kanada were on the verge of snapping.

"'[Well, better to defuse this before it gets out of hand...]' Na, Inu-chan––?!"

"Ah, Mō~! This is getting us nowhere!"

Sasha thought, wanting to nip the tension at the bud before she absent-mindedly picks up her mirror and putting it her right breast pocket before Kanada replies negatively as he gives his report.

"No matter how much I dig, I can't find a single trace of him; hell, not even a speck. One moment he was there and the next thing you know, he's gone! (It's like trying to find a glass shard in a sand dune)…"

Kanada said, frustrated at the fact that neither he or Inuya could find any trace of Byakuren, comparing the man to a phantom.

"I see... '[I don't think that we'll find anything useful, not while that guy is out somewhere in the town...]' If that's the case, there's no use is mulling over it so…"

Sasha thought about the downsides of being prey before she breaks out from her thoughts and walks over to the door, prompting Kanada and Inuya to pull themselves out of their thoughts.

"Where are you going, Sasha?"

They asked curiously as their voices stopped the young nōshishoku-haired girl in her tracks unaware of her concerned gaze before the latter replaces it with her smile as she looks over her shoulder.

"I'm heading over to the banquet hall, you guys want anything?"

"Now that you mentioned it, I haven't eaten anything since this morning so... *Mugiyu with *meron-pan, please."

"OK and while I'm at it, Inu-chan come with me. We need to inform Rubi-san about your arrival and have you assigned to a group (mainly mine)."

**"That's right, I've been dying to meet the new recruits."

Sasha asked as she and Inu walked out and made their way downstairs before they were greeted by the former club president, Otonashi San – She wore sky-blue short-sleeved blouse and a pair of dark blue capris.

"[Ara! Sasha-chan, Kokuyo-kun; Ohayo!]"

"Oh girls, Ohayo!"

"Kawamoto-san, Ohayo~"

"A moment please."

San smiled as she wrote on her notepad happily along with Marin before guiding the girls over to the sun room to talk privately, wanting to know the outcome of Sasha's wounds.

"How are your wounds keeping up?"

Marin questioningly, cutting to the chase as Sasha flinched at the older woman's tone and remained silent about it before Inuya scoffed lightly in annoyance due to the mere mention of it.

"Well, the good news is that the bleeding stopped on its own but it looks like Sasha's going to have to avoid heavy-lifting for a while."

"Seriously guys, you make it sound like it's big deal. Need I remind you guys that I've been through situations worst than this."

"'[You call a blow to the chest and to the ribcage as 'not big deal'?]'"

Inu advises Sasha to avoid unnecessary moving before Marin cautions them to be more careful during their stay in the Human World, causing Sasha to scowl in annoyance before she apologizes to the young innkeeper.

"But I'm terribly sorry for scaring you last night, Kawamoto-san."

"Don't be, if it weren't for San-chan getting up for a glass of water then who knows what could've happen."

"{But seriously, who or what the heck happen, Sasha-chan?}"

Marin waves it off as she was glad that San was the one who found the battered trio first and not her classmates before San inquired the details behind their injuries.

"Heh, you guys wouldn't believe me even if we did tell you."

Sasha said wryly before she thinks back to what happen to when the fighting came to a close.

* * *

_An unnatural silence lingers in the air until muffled sound of thundering was heard from the distance as it grew closer and closer until finally, it shattered the silence as if it were like glass itself._

**_BOOM!_ **

_Suddenly, a shadowed figure crashed into the tide pool violently before bubbles starts to appear until the figure resurfaces, revealing itself to be a slightly battered Sasha as she lets out a gurgled cough._

_"Sasha-chan!"_

_Inuya cried out as she found herself surrounded by Byakuren's sand replicas as they had multiplied into 8s while Kanada fought against his share of the clones and collapsed to the ground thanks to exhaustion._

_"GET OUT OF MY WAY!"_

_Inuya releases an electrifying current into the ground and engulfed them until they returned to their original state._

_"… … …"_

_Inu rushed without a second thought as the whole ordeal was being witnessed by an equally-battered Byakuren as he stands on the rocky border of the tide pools._

_"You know, you three are quite tenacious but let's see of how well it can hold up, shall we?! *Fūton: Daitoppa!"_

_Byakuren blows out an energy-infused blast of wind as Kanada senses the intensity behind the technique and quickly vaulted over to where Inu is as she struggles to heave an unconscious Sasha out of the water._

_"'[Shit, to go up against something so intense is suicide_ _but... The odds of it succeeding are 50/50 but...]' *Tōboefū!"_

_Kanada thought, conjuring his attack and sets against Byakuren's attack before the two attacks canceled each other out and is on the verge of backfiring before he jumps down from the ledge and shielded the girls._

_"GET DOWN!"_

_Kanada said as the blast exploded violently and sweeps Byakuren off his feet as he skids across the sand until a mysterious hand appears and halted the boy's descent._

_"You see, this is what happens when you disobeyed orders and go off on your own, Byakuren."_

_It was a young man with red hair a_ _nd a_ _carmine-red mask tied with a black ribbon – He wore a black shirt with matching jeans followed by a sleeveless scarlet-red jinbaori tied with a pale yellow datejima and black sandals._

_"Y'know, sometimes I can't help but to wonder why I'm paired up with you…"_

_The mysterious figure asked questioningly as he grips his wakizashi sword lightly, wondering what sort of offense he did to have been paired up with Byakuren._

_"I don't need you to tell me that, *Shakuren-temē…"_

_Byakuren coughed_ _lightly_ _before Shakuren helped him up a_ _nd_ _made their way to the devastated tide pools, only to find out that Kanada, Inu and Sasha had survived the blast by diving into the water to avoid the blast._

_"No way, I don't believe it…"_

_"They've survived...?"_

_"'[Normally fend_ _ing_ _off Byakuren's attack head-on is suicid_ _e_ _but to avoid_ _it_ _by diving into the water...]'_ _I_ _t appears tha_ _t this is the reason_ _why_ _he’_ _s called the_ _*'Fūkikō' and_ _is deemed as_ _Yōkai Gakuen's *'Gesenaidate no Kanada'…"_

_Byakuren was rendered speechless as Shakuren praises Kanada's agile reflexes, now knowing the reason behind Kanada's profession as Sasha's right-hand man._

_"It appears that my companion had caused you three a little bit of trouble today…"_

_Shakuren said as Kanada and Inu look_ _s_ _at him_ _in_ _pure rage but not before they witnessed Shakuren had summoned a birdcage-like gateway cloaked with an ghostly veil from top to bottom._

 _"Now now, if makes you guys feel any better, this victory_ _belongs to you, however I will say this: The next time we meet, things will end differently…"_

 _Shakuren said as he and Byakuren enters the gateway, disappearing_ _within the portal without a trace as Kanada turns_ _away from it, focusing his attention onto Inu and an unconscious Sasha in her arms._

* * *

"'[And judging by his tone, he means it…]'"

Inu thought back to Shakuren's claim as Sasha remained silent before Marin and San looked at the two girls as worry soon grew into concern.

"If that's the case, then be careful from on now, Kanaka-san. I'm not trying to scare you but until your teacher comes back, please play it safe."

"Well, if you put it that way; I guess I've got no choice but to obey the chaperone's wishes."

Marin lays out some ground rules to the girls, especially to Sasha as she hesitated a little before reluctantly agrees with the young innkeeper.

"Now that matter is settled, why don't you two join us for shopping, you know; to help pass the time until lunch?"

"Souvenir shopping, eh? Just what the doctor ordered…"

Marin asks politely, cheering the two girls up with the pretext of shopping alongside her and San until lunchtime.

"Great, we'll leave in a little while."

Marin said as she and San walked in the opposite direction, leaving both Sasha and Inu by themselves before Sasha lets out a gasp as if something had dawned on her.

"Oh, I almost forgot! We need to inform Rubi-san about your arrival, have you assigned over to my group as well and to discuss what to do for this year's paper."

Sasha said, almost forgetting to inform Rubi about Inuya's arrival and to have her participate in the club meeting, confusing Inuya a little before her eyes lit up in realization.

"Excellent idea, Sacchan. I have so many ideas for this year's paper."

"That's more like it... '[And while I'm at it, I could at least use a break…]'"

Inuya said and offers to lend a hand much to the nōshishoku-haired girl's delight as they walked through the hallway and onto the patio before they were suddenly greeted by the club president.

"Yo, look what the cat dragged in...!"

Said Morioka Gin'ei - A young man with ink-black hair held back with a red headband and reddish-brown eyes - He wore a black shirt along with beige jeans and black sneakers.

"Hey there, Sacchan, Inu-chan; fine weather we're having today–– Oof!"

Gin asked cheerfully as he appears behind the two girls and tries to make a move on them by placing his hands on their hips before he quickly finds himself elbowed him in the gut.

"How many times will you repeat the *same old thing?"

Asked the karate club captain Miyamoto Haiji - A young man with cropped light grey hair and dark-colored eyes - He wore a white karate uniform outfit tied with a black belt across the waist and light dark brown converse shoes.

"Y'know, it makes me want to wonder how you managed to survive this long, Gin (especially after what happen *last time)."

"Ah clam it, Haiji!"

Haiji asks questioningly, wondering how his frenemy can survive Sasha's wrath and still be up to his usual antics before the latter barks at him in embarrassment.

"Moving on, let's get this meeting started…"

Sasha said, ignoring the boys' antics before she and the others began the meeting.

"Alright then, now that's settled; you all know what to do?"

"Hai!"

"Okay then, we'll meet up back in the banquet hall."

Sasha said as she finished assigning everyone their respective jobs, causing the whole gang to go their separate ways until only Gin and Haiji were the ones left behind.

"So, while they're all gung-ho on the newspaper, shall we head into town and conduct our own investigation?"

The two 3rd Years stood there in silence, breathing neither a single word before Gin enlists Haiji's help for some private investigating in regards to last night, much to Haiji's confusion.

"That Byakuren guy was able to drive Kanaka over the edge last night, which is no easy feat––?!"

"Oh no, I want no part of whatever scheme you're coming with, Gin. Remember what happen the last time you took 'matters into your own hands'?"

Gin said before Haiji cuts him off, reminding the wolfish president of how the feud between the Newspaper Club and the Kōan'iinkai began before the latter shakes it off.

"Oh c'mon, if we hand this guy and his little buddies early in the game, we'll be able to enjoy our vacation and also, think how happy Sasha-chan will be…"

Gin persuaded him with the thought of Sasha praising him with affection, just enough for him to have a nosebleed, completely oblivious to Gin's triumphant smirk.

"'[And with that, I win.]' So do you say?"

Gin thought deviously before he asks smoothly for Haiji's answer as the karate-loving 3rd Year's shoulders trembled visibly until finally he and Gin shook on it.

"I'll do it! But, let me say this: No funny business. Unlike the Outcasts and the ANTI-THESIS, I'm not KEEN in sending the Ayashi back 200 years, Gin…"

"Yeah yeah, I hear ya loud and clear. Geez, since when did you became such a stick in the mud?"

"Right after Sasha performed the *Seoi Nage on your ass for 'flirting' with her back when she was in Junior High."

Haiji said before warning Gin of the consequences much to the werewolf's embarrassment as he takes out his camera and surveys the landscape until he sees a familiar figure inside the shaded sanctity of the forest.

"Sorry Haiji, but there's been a slight change in plans! Later, dude~!"

"Whoa, wait–– What?! As I thought, he really is a dog. Hey, wait up you moronic mutt!"

Gin heads off into the direction of the light as Haiji scowled in annoyance before the scene switches back to Sasha letting out a sneeze, notifying Inu, Marin and San as they looked back at the nōshishoku-haired girl in concern.

"Did you catch a cold, Sacchan?"

"Inuya, you of all people should know that I don't get colds. Most likely someone's talking about me, (bet it's either Gin or Haiji)."

"Are you referring to that old *superstition?"

Inuya asks questioningly as Sasha dismissed it before she comes into eye-contact with some on-lookers, averting their gaze hastily as they resumed going about their business.

"'[Heh...]' No matter where I go, it's the same old thing, not that I'm griping or anything…"

Sasha whispered amusingly, remembering the times of being in the spotlight before she softens her eyes in bitter-sweetness, in which did not go unnoticed by Marin as she looks over to the former before asking what she meant.

"What makes you say that, Kanaka-san?"

Marin asks before Sasha touches her hair and remembers the times of being looked down by others while Inuya and San senses her distress and answered Marin's question for the young nōshishoku-haired girl.

"[For the past 17 years, Sacchan had been accused of dying her hair and having colored contacts despite the fact telling everyone that she's of foreign descent.]"

San wrote down her answer as she remembers how much people had ridiculed her young *imōto-figure up to Jr. high before the latter had enough of their shenanigans one day.

"During that time, Sacchan had to knocked some sense into them, both verbally and physically speaking."

Inu explains as she remembers how Sasha beats the crap out of her classmates while the former remembered an incident that had happened sometime during the semester.

"I remember that there was this one time back in Jr. High, a 3rd Year came waltzing in and challenged her, (in which ended in 9 seconds)."

"[After that, he was later sent to the Annex for 3 cracked ribs and a mild shoulder dislocation. The one thing that Sacchan's most notorious for is... Uh, h-how should I say this...?]"

"Simply put, according to 'some' people, I'm 'temperament-prone'."

San wrote about what happen afterwards before Sasha summed it up as Marin was left stunned before she and the girls looks at the former wryly.

"It's not as bad as it sounds, most of it was just exaggerations–– Alright fine, it was the only way to get my point across…"

Embarrassed, Sasha chuckles and tries to lighten up the situation but gave up as they resumed their shopping until Marin gave Sasha and Inu the chance to explore the rest of Umiyuri.

"Are you sure you don't want us to accompany you two? Especially since what happen last night?"

"Don't worry, everything is going to be OK."

Sasha said as a fabric shop steals Sasha's attention before she was suddenly pushed to the side by a blur of dark purple and ash-gray as they fell to the ground hard, causing Inu to cry out in fright.

"Ho ho, talk about 'expect things where you least expect it'. Hey *Ryūsei-heichō, you've gotta see this!"

Seeing the scene unfold through the spyglass, an hooded young man with semi-shaggy pale blond hair tied in a loose ponytail and metallic-gray eyes as he gestures over on his right side before he puts down his spyglass.

"Hm? Ryūsei-heichō?"

He leans over to his superior questionably as the latter sighed in quiet irritation, causing him to set aside his *gashōsetsu, *'Senkōroku' and looks over at the center of the town square along with his young subordinate.

"*Yūnagi-kun, call for *Senri-danchō and tell him that the target is on the move."

Ryūsei grabs his cloak and makes his way out the door before he sensed 3 familiar presences coming from in from the north, east and south gates as he pinpoints the newcomers' exact locations respectively until he dashes off.

**_PANG…!_ **

"The wind is changing... Kojūrō, we need to hurry."

Sensing Ryūsei's yōki, Masayuki felt a chill surged through his spine and picked up the pace and hopefully to prevent the cryptic vision from happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authoress: And SCENE! So then, can you all guess who this mysterious young man is and what is his reason for targeting our main Heroine?
> 
> Here are some notes for the chaper, ENJOY~!
> 
> \- Higure no Paparatchi (日暮れのパパラッチ 'Twilight Paparazzi') and Hoshizukiyo no Kyūketsukijo (星月夜の吸血鬼女 'Vampiress of the Starry Moon Night'') are two of the many nicknames that Sasha had earned during the course of her junior high school years.
> 
> \- Kamino Luciana is an OC of my Watcher, juicyonkey on Deviantart.
> 
> \- Kokuyo Inuya is the OC of my good friend Inu-senpai1 and is the childhood friend to Kanaka Sasha, friendly rival to Sasaki Kanada. Banken no Kantō (Kantō Region Watchdog)/ Inushōjo (Dog Girl)/Tonchiki (Mutt) are Inuya's title and nicknames respectively during the latter's time as a delinquent.
> 
> \- Jūni-shi means 'Twelve Masters' and is the shared nickname of Sasha's group.
> 
> \- Gesenaidate no Kanada (解せない盾のカナダ lit. translation 'Kanada the Impenetrable Shield') is Sasaki Kanada's nickname during his time as a delinquent.
> 
> \- Ryūsei means 'Falling star' or 'Meteor', Yūnagi means 'Evening calm' in Japanese and are the OCs that I made.
> 
> \- Heichō means 'Lance Corporal' or 'Captain'. Danchō means 'Commander' in Japanese.
> 
> \- Mizūmi no Sato (湖の里 'Land of Lakes') is an OC place that I made up. (More details concerning it will be revealed in time XD).
> 
> 1.) Fūrinkazan is a popular battle standard used by the Daimyō of the Kai Province (now known as the Yamanashi Prefecture), Takeda Shingen during the Sengoku era and is from Sun Tzu's 'Art of War'.
> 
> \- Fūsanami (風砂波 lit. translation 'Wind Sand Wave') and Tōboefū (遠吠え風 lit. translation 'Howling Wind') are two of Kanada's best attack.
> 
> \- Byakuren-ryū - Ninpō: Shirasu Bunshin no Jutsu and Byakuren-ryū - Ninpō: Shirasutsunami no Jutsu means 'White Lotus Style: White Sand Clone Jutsu' and 'White Lotus Style: White Sand Tsunami Jutsu' are two of Byakuren's offensive attacks.
> 
> \- Fūton: Daitoppa (風遁・大突破lit. meaning 'Wind Style: Great Breakthrough') in Japanese.
> 
> – Crescent Talon (クレセント鉤爪 'Kuresento Kagizume'): This attack enables Sasha to jump high into the air and conjure her kicks at an 180 degree and hit her opponent's blind side.
> 
> \- Mugiyu and meron-pan means 'Barley Tea' and 'Melon Bread' in Japanese and are beverage & snack respectively.
> 
> \- Alea iacta est means 'The die is cast' in Latin.
> 
> 2.) Senkōroku (戦公録 'Senkōroku' lit. meaning 'Record of the War Prince') is an OC adventure/romance Gashōsetsu (画小説 'Gashōsetsu' lit. meaning 'Picture Novel') that I made up on the fly (Think of it as the 'Icha-Icha' novels that Kakashi reads). Details concerning it will be revealed in due time.
> 
> – 'Shakuren' means 'Red Lotus' in Japanese and is the codename of the OC (more information concerning the character will be shown further into the story).
> 
> \- A Wakizashi (脇差 'Wakizashi' lit. meaning 'Side-inserted sword') is one of the traditional-made nihontō (日本刀 'Nihontō' li. meaning 'Japanese Sword').
> 
> \- 'Shakuren-temē' is Byakuren's nickname for Shakuren.
> 
> – 'Kanada-temē' is Inuya's affectionate nickname for Kanada. The love/hate relationship between Inuya and Kanada resembles a siblings' fight but all in all, they care for another's safety and have each other's back despite their differences in opinion.
> 
> – Inuya goes to the same school as Sasha and the others but has different classes and has a part-time job as a clerk over in the Mononoke Arcade Shopping District.
> 
> Tune in next chapter to find out! (And once again I would like to thank Inu-senpai1 for adding her to the story!)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when Sasha is trying to spend the Newspaper Club Summer Retreat without stirring up trouble, she is soon led by the hands of nostalgic fate as she crosses paths with Yakushi Kabuto.
> 
> Meanwhile, the Kurorōga have entered the streets of Umiyuri to fulfil the task that was given to them as the curtains are on the verge of unleashing the signal of attack...
> 
> Will Sasha make the resolve to escape and draw their line of fire or will she make the decision that she will regret later on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own neither Naruto, Rosario+Vampire nor anything else that will be viewed here except for the ones that have this symbol (*). The ones that have this symbol (**) are the ones that my pals from D.A and I have created.
> 
> P.S., here are some pointers:
> 
> \- "'[...]'"/"[]" are for thought, whispering and notepad writing (ex.: Otonashi San and Amano Hijiri).
> 
> \- Bold Italic is for V.O (voice over)
> 
> \- Capitalized Typing are for English Pronunciation.

_****I was born and raised in Shinrinmura, a village hidden deep within the heart of forest and mountains…** _

_The summer breeze washes over the Shinrinmura village as birds chirps high in the sky, the sunlight beams through the leaves like light shining on the water as idle chatter broke the tranquil silence._

_"Come and check out these wonderful works of arts!"_

_"Come on down and taste Grandmother Aoi's home-baked bread!"_

_Merchants sho_ _ws_ _their attractions as children skipped stones across the *Ryūōjibashi river while their parents were bargaining with traders until the scene changes over to a huddled corner where a divination was taking place._

 _**Aside from being renowned for its population of *Junketsuyō/Hanyō descent but it's also known as the 1** _ _ **st** _ _**Yōkai Village to ever work in foreign trade.** _

_"Hmm.. Uh-huh…"_

_Replied *Kagurazaka Isara – A young woman with sky-blue waist-length hair tied into a loose braid and glacier-blue eyes - She wore an alice-blue sleeved shirt underneath a camellia-white dress followed by ebony-black boots._

_"What? What is it, what do you see, *Isara-sama?"_

_"It would appear that your luck with men will take a turn for the worse unless you wear the color passionate red."_

_As she sees the outcome of her reading, Isara advised the young woman to wear something red to increase her luck with the opposite sex._

_"Really you mean it!?"_

_"Yes."_

_A girl repeats Isara's divination until the latter confirmed it, prompting the girl to buy a large bulk of red fabric from a neighboring stall much to the bystanders' surprise until she sees 3-year-old Sasha._

_"Fufu…_ _Oh, how very interesting."_

_"...?"_

_"A chance acquaintance is decreed by destiny…"_

_Isara giggled as she performed yet another telling_ _for the little girl before_ _she smiled and replied in a cryptic manner._

**_Is what she said but she failed to mentioned that that so-called 'chance acquaintance' would have such an impact on me 17 years later…_ **

* * *

"Sasha-chan!"

Inu exclaimed as she saw Sasha laying down on the ground along with the man in question as they both let out painful groans while struggling to sit up due to the impact's impending dizziness.

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna feel that tomorrow…"

"Hey girl, you OK?"

"O-Ow, Ow, Ouch... I-I'm fine, Inu-chan but more importantly…"

Sasha grumbled painfully as Inu knelt down and gently steadied her fallen friend as the former squeaked in discomfort before looking over to the one who rammed into her.

"O-Ow…"

Unbeknownst to Sasha, it was Kabuto of whom she bumped into - He wore a low-collared elbow-sleeved white shirt followed by dark blue pants and matching open-toed sandals.

"No need to worry about, just a few bruises here and there but rather than me, are you okay miss?"

Kabuto points out Sasha's injury as she looks from the man and down to her injured right forearm as it slowly began emitting pain.

"Huh? O-oh this... It's nothing that a couple of pain-killers can't cure–– Ow!"

Sasha rasped in pain as she blushed in embarrassment before Kabuto walks over to the young nōshishoku-haired girl and took up her forearm onto his lap.

"H-hey what're you––?!"

"Please calm down and try not to move."

Sasha asked before Kabuto instructed her in a professional manner in as a bright teal-colored light enveloped his hand and pressed lightly against the injury as Sasha winces in pain.

"Please bear with it, it'll only be for a moment."

Kabuto said as Sasha stood still until the pain dissolves while Sasha's complexion goes from lightly pale to its usual lightly-tanned color as Inu gasped in awe while the young man smiles knowingly.

"OK, I've healed both your brachialis and supinator, you'll no longer feel any more––?"

Kabuto said as Sasha inspects it herself by throwing punches in the air as if picking a fight with an unseen opponent.

"Thanks very much, my name's Sasha and this is Inuya."

"But most people call me 'Inu' for short."

Sasha thought as she introduced both Inu and herself to the *haishimofuri-haired young man as the latter smiled and returned the bow.

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi, but I have to bring this man over to the authorities and return these items over to the hostel that I'm staying, now if you ladies would just excuse me."

Kabuto said as he turns away and tries to lift up the said thief when suddenly, some of the weight was shifted evenly prompting him to Sasha supporting the unconscious thief's left side.

"Well if anyone needs me, I'll be over at the Kaifū-ya (and try not to take took long, especially since he fits your 'Ideal Man' description, Sacchan)."

"'Aw shut it, Inu-chan!'"

Inu said before whispering playfully into Sasha's ear as she blushed hotly and retorted, unaware of Kabuto's smiling amusement before he sensed an unknown presence coming from across the street.

"Uh, Yakushi-san; what is it? What's wrong?"

Kabuto's eyes continued to linger there until he was brought back to reality by Sasha's concern, surprising him a little.

"'[What was that...?]' Nothing, shall we head on over to the authorities?"

Kabuto played the innocent routine and casted it aside as they make their way towards the authorities' station, leaving the area until the scene changes over to a concealed Ryūsei hiding inside an attic.

"'[Impressive... Not many people would've sense my presence so easily but it's difficult for me to go any further. So, the best course right now is to report back…]'"

Ryūsei thought before disappearing as the scene changes back to Sasha and Kabuto makes their way over to the Kaifū-ya, coming back from the little errand and reentering the town square as Kabuto tries to cheer up the latter.

"Ugh~ I can't believe that *Obā-san would get the wrong idea... '[Just what part indicates that Kabuto-san and I were on a D-D-Date…]'"

"It's quite alright, Kanaka-san. I mean, a lot of people would often mistake a guy and girl being together and all."

"Point taken, but still... '[Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever been on a date before...?]'"

Sasha thinks back to earlier, Kabuto laughed nervously as the two continued their trek back to the town square before something dawned on her mind, admitted the fact that she's been single for the past 17 years of her life.

* * *

_After turning the ruffian over to the authorities, Kabuto and Sasha soon made their way to the inn that Kabuto had mentioned moments prior as they came across the co-owner, waiting at the entrance of the said hostel._

_"I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience, young man. To interrupt your date with your young lady friend too…"_

_"'Lady friend'? Oh no, ma'am; she's not my girlfriend or anything."_

_Said the elderly woman looking no more than seventy at best while the statement catches the attention of Sasha and Kabuto respectively as the two individuals blushed and denied the claim altogether._

_"Oh I'm terribly sorry but thank you both so much again for bringing back our savings."_

_The elderly innkeeper said as she explains that ever since her husband's back gave out, business has been booming as of late with paying for the medical treatment and laying off workers much to the couple's dismay._

_"That's rather unfortunate…"_

_Kabuto whispered quietly while remembering a brief image of an orphanage as he helps the old woman in opening an pill bottle and hands over the correct dosage to the latter along with a glass of water._

_"I know but there's nothing we can do…"_

_The women said, getting lost in her thoughts before Sasha gets up from her chair and walked over to the broom closet, much to Kabuto's surprise._

_"If it's all right, then perhaps I can lend you a hand…"_

_"Huh, oh no please, that's not really necessary."_

_"It's quite all right. Someone once told me that 'To help others is another way in helping yourself', right Obā-san?"_

_Sasha said as Kabuto smiled at Sasha's willfulness before she pulls him over to the kitchen like how a leaf is when it's being pulled by the wind upon a mid-spring day._

_"And he also told me this other saying too: 'He who does not work, shall not eat.', nē; Kabuto-san?"_

_"That's right––?! Wait, what?!"_

_Sasha said as Kabuto agrees understandingly before he registered the words properly while the elderly woman giggled as Sasha tugged on Kabuto's arm and pulled him over to the doorway leading into the kitchen._

_"It's not funny, ma'am!"_

_The elderly innkeeper laughed jovially as Kabuto cried out from the kitchen, protesting rather hotly._

* * *

Kabuto frowned unpleasantly, still miffed at the fact that Sasha tricked him into helping out before girl walks over to an *Okonomiyaki stand and bought a *furoshiki-covered box containing two *bentō over to Kabuto.

"Well, here you are."

"Oh no, that's not necessary––?!"

_***GROWL*** _

"… … …"

But before he can decline, Kabuto's stomach growled unexpectedly loud enough for Sasha to hear as his face flushed while Sasha brings out the bentō and expresses her thanks for his assistance.

"Here, it's thanks for lending me a hand for that Obā-san."

"'[Ah, might as well...]' *Otsukare-sama, Kanaka-san."

Kabuto thought softly before thanking Sasha for the offer as he accepts the second bento from Sasha, much to the nōshishoku-haired girl's delight.

"Back when I was a kid, I learned that 'food tastes better when good friends come together'––?!"

_**CRASH!** _

Sasha said happily, reciting an old saying before she was interrupted by a loud crash as they diverted their attention over to a young couple were protecting two children from an drunkard, much to their curiosity.

"'[What's going on?]'"

It was a tan-skinned tall young man with messy dark rondo-purple chin-length hair and jaw-length bangs framing his face - He wore a navy-blue tank-top followed by blackish-blue jeans along with calf-length brown boots.

"Now, now; let's just talk about this…"

Said a young woman with bellflower-blue and ocean-blue eyes - She wore an iris-blue sleeveless kimono shirt tied with a sapphire-blue sash along with majorelle-blue pants and wedged flats.

"'['Makoto'? Wait a sec… Is that…?!]'"

"Makoto, look after the little ones…"

Sasha thought as she sees see the pair more clearly before the intoxicated man charged at the young man only to be stopped by the latter who disarmed the weapon and flipped him over his right shoulder.

"Hey what the––?!"

The young man's eyes are now made clear as it revealed to be a handsome piercing pair of deep navy-blue eyes due to the latter's sunglasses being dropped from the force of momentum.

**_THUD!_ **

"Now now, let's not act too rashly, sir…"

He said as he pins him down effortlessly before motioning to Kabuto to lend a hand thus pleasing the crowd while the authorities thanked both men when suddenly the mysterious woman appears and calls out to the two.

"You've been wonderful help, especially since you've kept my granddau–– I mean, my younger sister company."

Makoto thanked Kabuto, expressing her thanks before she nearly fumbled with her words much to Kabuto's suspicion before they were interrupted by Sasha's breaking the ice.

"*Makoto-nēchan, *Sakaru-nīchan!"

Sasha said as she hugged Makoto in happiness while Sakaru joined in the fun unbeknownst of the suspicious stare that Kabuto is emitting before Sasha started to ask the two questions while she was away.

"How's everyone back home been faring? Is Mom doing well? What about Dad?"

Sasha asked as questions were shot one after another while Kabuto retreated back due to the fact that there was no opening to intervened.

"Ha ha, one at a time now, Sacchan."

"Eh heh, sorry Nēchan…"

"Mom and Dad are just fine, they're making a great breakthrough with the petitions."

"Really?!"

"Yep, Ryūōjibashi will be back on its feet in no time."

Makoto explains the conditions back in Shinrinmura, causing Sasha to be excited for the good news as Makoto clears her throat and grabs her younger sister's attention.

"Alright, I've answered your questions now you answer mine."

"Sure thing, ask me anything."

"Like how you doing at school?"

"?!"

Makoto asks as Sasha shudders in fear and panics silently, complementing on whether to tell the older woman before the latter asks in a peering tone as the girl squeaked in fear.

"Sasha?"

Makoto, now getting suspicious of the behavior, looms over Sasha and smiles all angelic-like as the latter was on the verge of giving in until she was rescued by Sakaru.

"Makoto, let's not indulge this now. I'm pretty sure that Sasha will have loads to talk about her experiences at Yōkai Gakuen over lunch, isn't that so; Sasha-chan?"

Sakaru said as he pacified the tension between the two, much to Sasha's relief before she glances over to where Kabuto silently chuckles to himself and smirks lightly as he sends Sasha a message with his eyes.

"'[Nice going, kid]'"

Feeling flushed, Sasha resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at the haishimofuri-haired man, pouted and mouthed a single syllable.

"'Mō~!'"

After grabbing some refreshments and catching up, Sasha went on ahead to the inn in excitement as Makoto goes after her while leaving the men behind as they introduced themselves to each other.

"I forgot to introduce myself earlier but my name is *Nakate Sakaru, pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"I'm Yakushi Kabuto."

Sakaru said as he extends his right hand over to Kabuto as the haishimofuri-haired boy returned the gesture while Sakaru smiles and watches Sasha's retreated figure.

"I haven't seen my little sister smile like that in years... '[Not since that day…]'"

Sakaru said as he remarks of not seeing Sasha smile so happily in years ever since she enrolled into Yōkai Gakuen before he started reminiscing about the past.

* * *

 _The sunlight beams through the_ _trees_ _as the wind rustl_ _ed_ _the leaves gently above the ground_ _before Shinrinmura came into view._

_"Hello there, Sakaru-kun!"_

_"Morning~!"_

_The inhabitants greets Sakaru Nakate as he made his way towards a two-story house with combinations of the Japanese *machiya structure, Romanian rural designs and suburban homely shades of chalk-white and sky-blue._

_"Another day of patrol gone and–– Hm?"_

_Stretching his arms out in the air and relieves the build-up tension, Sakaru sensed a familiar spark of yōki_ _and_ _prepares himself for impact as a dark rondo-purple blur flew itself at_ _him_ _and hugged his waist._

_"I had a feeling it'd be you, Sacchan."_

_Sakaru said fondly and sees his youngest sister, Sasha as she smiles cheerfully – She wore a midnight-blue/black pleated-checkered dress with an starlight-gray long-sleeved shirt followed by pale blue stockings._

_"*Okaeri, Sakaru-onīchan!"_

_Sasha greeted her older brother cheerfully, causing Sakaru to kneel down to her level and pats her head fondly before picking her up in his arms as the two siblings enter the house._

* * *

Smiling at the memory, Sakaru remembers the events that came afterwards, changing his expression of nostalgia to an expression of resignation as it caused Kabuto to arch a brow and stare at the older man in question.

"'[Judging from his expression, I'd say something didn't go according to plan.]' Um, Nakate-san––?!"

"Oof~!"

Kabuto wanted to ask Sakaru but before he can, both men were startled by an small blur of wisteria-purple as it collides with Sakaru, snapping the latter out of his trance and manged to caught the young boy.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't paying much attention."

Seeing the boy's hair color, Sakaru widened his eyes in shock before he and Kabuto looks over to the young boy's direction and saw a slightly-exhausted Makkuro as he wheezes lightly before catching his breath.

"You see *Chiaki, this is what happens when you run off too quickly."

"S-sorry, Shuryō–– I mean, Sempai…"

Makkuro said breathlessly as he lightly scolds a sheepish Chiaki (A.K.A Midori) who bows apologetically until the older male inducing looks over to a baffled Kabuto and and an equally-baffled Sakaru.

"I'm terribly sorry for this. Chiaki has always been a rambunctious child since he was young."

"Oh no, there's really no need to apologize."

Makkuro said, patting Midori's head in fondness before he swatted his hand away, only to have the older boy hug him in playfulness, causing both Kabuto and Sakaru to chuckle lightly at the scene.

"By the way, I'm *Kuran; pleased to make your acquaintance."

Makkuro introduces himself as 'Kuran' and bows politely to the two men, secretly knowing that Sakaru's eyes flickered slightly, which did not go unnoticed by Kabuto as he casts a secret glance over to the young Nakate.

"The pleasure's mine, I'm Nakate Sakaru and this is Yakushi Kabuto."

"Pleased to meet you, Kuran-san, Chiaki-kun."

Not wanting to raise suspicion, Sakaru introduces himself along with Kabuto, who returns the gesture though his surname had caused Makkuro to widened his eyes in surprise before he shakes it off.

"Likewise, and as much as I hate to come and go but I'm afraid that we have some business to attend to––?!"

"Sakaru-nīsan, Kabuto-san! Where are you?"

Not wanting to waste any time, Makkuro and Midori tried to bid farewell to the men before Sasha's voice calls out to them as they vanished quickly and left in a flash, unaware that Kabuto had stole a glance.

"Ah-ha, finally found you guys! Seriously, I was wondering of why it was so quiet––?! Kabuto-san, what is it? Is something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing."

Sasha said relievedly until she saw Kabuto's expression before Kabuto waved it off as they resumed their trek to the Kaifū-ya, knowing that both Makkuro and Midori had retreated to a secluded alleyway.

"'[The kid's more sharper than I give him credit for. Yakushi Kabuto... Now, where have I heard that name?]'"

**※ _There is to be a typhoon today. All residents are to stay indoors––?!※_**

Makkuro thought impressively as he listens the weather forecast coming from the radio while Midori takes off his sunglasses to see a better view of Sasha before she disappears out of sight.

"Shuryō, was that the––?!"

Midori said curiously before he was cut off by Makkuro making a tweeting sound as the young boy senses two incoming presences appearing deep within the alleyway.

"Shuryō, you're not serious about those two being our back-up––?!"

"According to the client, the girl isn't your average female to be persuaded so easily. If anything, she could easily surpass Lady Tsunade of Konohagakure in terms of strength."

Midori asks anxiously only to be rebuffed by Makkuro's straight reply before shocking the young boy as two shadowed figures appeared from behind the young leader, much to Midori's dismay as he groans lightly.

"*Kikuto."

"Hai, Mikazuki-Shuryō?"

The first on the scene was Kikuto Rikki - A tall young man with crimson-red hair and violet-blue eyes - He wore an black shirt followed by a sleeved dark gray hoodie with navy-blue jeans along with calf-length boots.

"*Korito."

"You know, I was wondering why you had us on standby, Mikazuki-Shuryō and Midori-chan."

Asked Korito Rikki - An tall young man with crimson-red hair but a darker shade and honey-brown eyes - He wore an long-sleeved shirt followed by a navy-blue hoodie with matching jeans along with shin-length boots.

"Oh c'mon on, no love for the comedy man? Oya, what's wrong Midori-chan, aren't you glad to see me?"

Feigning hurt, Korito asks curiously until he sets his sights on Midori's scowling face as he playfully taunts before Midori rolls his eyes and summons his hawk once again with his whistle.

"Still cold as always, Midori-chan~!"

"Korito, I swear, if you don't zip it, I'm gonna kick your––?!"

"And with that done, it's time to start the job so you guys in?"

With the two busying themselves with their mutual banter, Makkuro attached a small note on Takamaru as he cuts off Midori's chance of swearing before he and the others took off into a sprint from the alley and into the street.

"Tch, it's bad enough that we have to worry about one thing but now we have to worry about the Kurorōga too? Man, this sucks…"

Ryūsei peers from the parlor window inside a vacant antique shop before he sensed a familiar presence behind him.

"Impeccable timing as usual…"

Ryūsei whispered as he looks behind him and saw his companion eating traditional Japanese sweets such as *Mizu-shingen Mochi and *Warabimochi.

"'[Sometimes I often wondered how he and I are relatives?]' If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have WAY too much free time."

"Aw~ C'mon, do be like that, *Ryūtsun!"

Ryūsei voicing out his opinion regarding to his employer's schedule until the latterteases Ryūsei light-heartedly.

"Che, party pooper."

Chizakura pouted childishly as he sheds his disguise – He was a tall young man with short mahogany-red hair and autumn-plum eyes – He wore a long-sleeved black shirt followed by matching jeans with ankle-length black boots.

"So, what did you find out?"

"Only that the *'Fūō no Renkinjutsu-shi' and the *'San'nō' are in for a surprise. Chizakura-san, now are you really––?"

"Positive."

Ryūsei uneasily questions Chizakura's plan, wanting to make sure if the older man was certain before the latter reassures him positively, his eyes brimming with confidence.

"Chizakura-san, surely you must've read the reports over the years but Sacchan–– I mean, the girl is trained by the very best––?!"

"I know what the girl is capable of but no matter what, it's essential that we must have her as our ally."

Ryūsei said, trying to discourage Chizakura from needlessly provoking Sasha and discussed the consequences before while Chizakura reassures him soothingly.

"Well, if you plan on striking a deal with her, then why are you going to such lengths as to disguise yourself as *the prince (especially since it's high treason to do so!)."

"Ryūsei, I thought we've been over this; I am not blind to the risks."

Ryūsei asks questioningly, wondering why would Chizakura go to such lengths to commit high treason such as impersonating a member of a royal lineage before Chizakura stops him mid-sentence.

"Underneath normal circumstances, I agree with *Sakaru-jī's decision to wait until the girl's 18th birthday but the last time I agreed to such a proposal, we found ourselves in a predicament…"

Chizakura said seriously, thinking back to an old incident from way back when as he and Ryūsei are left unaware that they were being watched by a hidden Ascella as she hears Chizakura's further explanation.

"It's true that by doing this, there will be grisly repercussions once the girl finds out the TRUE reason behind my actions."

Chizakura light-heartedly predicts the outcome if Sasha were to find out the truth as Ryūsei became speechless before Chizakura walks over to the barricaded window.

"And besides... Once she overcomes the thing that she fears the most, she'll no longer have any reason to hesitate. Wouldn't you say, *Kusa-chan?"

"'[What?!]'"

"Dammit...!"

Smiling lightly, Chizakura asks the startled spy for her opinion as Ryūsei immediately fall into battle stance, releasing a small output of his yōki into the air, making the spy sweat lightly from the tension.

"'[This guy's bad news…]' Tch!"

She thought nervously, already seeing her defeat by Ryūsei's hands as she clicked her tongue in annoyance and disappeared from their presence.

"Chizakura-san, has it ever occurred to you that your methods of obtaining allies is a bit... Excessive?"

"More or less…"

"*sigh*"

No longer feeling spy's presence, Ryūsei expressed his concern in which Chizakura replied nonchalantly as the former groaned in annoyance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authoress: FINALLY DONE! Now, it's onward with the next one! Here's some notes, so please enjoy!
> 
> 1.) Ryūōjibashi (竜王橋 'Dragon Prince Bridge) is an OC place that I created and is located near Shinrinmura's Western Border. It's famous for its swap meets, its dragon-like riverbank and its 'Karyū' (華龍 'Flower Dragon') flowerbeds and blue flowers (German lit. 'Blaue Blume'/青花 'Seika').
> 
> – '-san' (not to be confused with the Rosario character or the number '3') is a polite honorific used to address someone should other titles are unavailable. '-sama' is a more respectful version for people of a higher rank than oneself and is used to address others, such as guests or customers.
> 
> – Junketsuyō means 'Pureblooded Yōkai'.
> 
> \- Sode furiau mo tashō no en means 'Even a chance acquaintance is decreed by destiny' in Japanese and is an saying from the famous manga, 'Samurai 7'.
> 
> – In this passage here, a reference was made that the protagonist's and the Authoress' luck are somewhat akin to a hit-n-miss.
> 
> 2.) Despite her foreign looks and mysterious vibes, Sasha hasn't had a date for the past 17 years due to her running errands for Tenmei as his 'assistant' and her other activities aside from the Newspaper club which explains about her having zero knowledge of conversing with a member of the opposite sex romantic-wise.
> 
> – 'Obā-san' literally means either 'Aunt' or 'Grandma' in Japanese and is used to address a relative or a elderly person.
> 
> – Okonomiyaki is an Japanese savory pancake containing varieties of ingredients and is an cuisine of the Kansai and Hiroshima areas of Japan.
> 
> – Furoshiki-bentō (風呂敷弁当 'Wrapped Cloth Box Lunch'): Furoshiki is an traditional Japanese wrapping cloth used as a means of transport for clothes, gifts, etc. Bentō is an Japanese boxed cuisine commonly sold in convenience/department stores, bentō-ya (bentō shop) and railway stations.
> 
> – Otsukare-sama means 'Thank you for your hard work 'or 'you worked hard' in Japanese and is used as a means of expressing your appreciation for a fellow colleague's work within your team or business-wise.
> 
> – Onēchan/Onīsan means 'Older Sister' and 'Older Brother' respectively and are used by younger children as a means of addressing an older person such as teenagers and young adults.
> 
> – Nakate Sakaru(21)/Nakate Makoto(20) are the main protagonist's older siblings and like before, more information will be revealed later in the story.
> 
> 3.) In light of the fact that she's been called the 'Demon Vice-President', Sasha still cannot hold her ground against Makoto (because she can be quite scary when provoked) so Sakaru often gets Sasha out of trouble by distracting the young woman, much to Sasha's relief.
> 
> – Okaeri means 'Welcome back' and is a form of greeting a family member or a fellow colleague coming back from an errand.
> 
> – Machiya is a traditional Japanese townhouse dating back to the early Heian era and is located throughout Japan (particularly Kyoto).
> 
> \- 'Kuran' (九蘭 'Kuran' lit. meaning 'Nine Orchids' *Not to be confused with the character 'Kaname Kuran' of Vampire Knight*) and 'Chiaki' (千秋 'Chiaki' lit. meaning 'Thousand Years') are the aliases of Makkuro and Midori respectively.
> 
> – Kusa (not to be confused with the village 'Kusagakure' or the plant grass) is actually an old term to described undercover Ninja.
> 
> – Sekikasshoku, Kūsōshoku, Haishimofuri and Sekishishoku means 'Reddish-brown', 'Sky-blue', 'Ash-gray' and 'Red-violet' respectively in Japanese.
> 
> – 'Fūō no Renkinjutsu-shi' (風桜の錬金術師 lit. meaning 'Wind Cherry Blossom Alchemist') and the 'San'nō no Kurorōga' (三王の黒狼牙 lit meaning 'Kurorōga's Three Kings') are Makkuro and the others' titles respectively.
> 
> And with that, so dawns the ending of the 6th Chapter, Mata nē!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Makkuro confirmed Sasha's location, Morioka Gin'ei and Miyamoto Haiji sets out to find out the reason behind the Rokkagumi's fixation on Sasha and what do they want from her.
> 
> Meanwhile, Yakushi Kabuto is on the verge of finding out first-hand just how 'interesting' Sasha truly is as their paths are slowly entwining with one another as they embark on the ride of their lives.
> 
> Will Sasha and the Newspaper Club find a way to escape the clutches of the Kurorōga without revealing their true forms or will they stand idly by and surrender to the unseen hands of Fate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own neither Naruto, Rosario+Vampire nor anything else that will be viewed here except for the ones that have this symbol (*). The ones that have this symbol (**) are the ones that my pals from D.A and I have created.
> 
> \- "'[...]'"/"[]" are for thought, whispering and notepad writing (ex.: Otonashi San and Amano Hijiri).
> 
> \- Bold Italic is for V.O (voice over)
> 
> \- Capitalized Typing are for English Pronunciation.
> 
> Now... ONWARD WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER!

The summer sky quickly turned to a dark shade of gray as rain began to poured and engulfs the town in a hooded figure took shelter in a watchtower on the south side of the town from the sudden storm.

"Yeesh, talk about downpour... Luckily I managed to find this place beforehand, otherwise I would've been in trouble."

The man takes off his cloak before turning on a lantern until he winces in discomfort due to the pain in his left shoulder - He wore a black short-sleeved hoodie along with dark blue jeans and black sneakers.

"Of all things, it just had to rain…"

He said before the scene changes over to the Kaifū-ya as the establishment's employees were scurrying left and right in the hallways, preparing for the upcoming typhoon.

"Ah, make sure you reinforced the entrance with more sandbags––?! Kosuke-kun, don't forget to tighten down the doors as tight as you can!"

"Hai!"

The manager said as her employees hollered out and placed a few more sandbags against the wooden door while tightening the shutters over at the patio, oblivious to a certain girl's troubles.

"Aw man, and just when the weather was getting nice! I even got a new swimsuit too––?! Rubi-san, do you plan on wearing that?!"

"EH?!"

Kurumu complained before she looks over to Rubi and saw the assistant's swimsuit, much to the girls' shock as their exclamations were heard from the 2nd floor, alerting a unsuspecting Kabuto.

"… … …"

Ignoring the girls' cry of outrage, Kabuto shrugged it off and went back to looking outside the window and surveyed the storm as he frowned irritably.

"'[Tch, talk about bad timing; not only am I late in reporting back to *Orochimaru-sama but I have to wait out the storm.]'"

Kabuto thought as he curses his suppose 'bad luck, irritated that he's practically stranded until the storm is over.

"'[But like the old saying goes, 'no use crying over spilled milk'.]' Might as well wait for the storm to pass…"

Seeing that worrying won't help his situation, Kabuto discards it as he walks down the hallway until he came across Sasha leans against the windowsill, recalling what happen about 3 minutes ago.

* * *

_The sky begins to rumble as the clouds began to shift in motion as the wind becomes restless while a number of shops starts closing up for today due to the incoming storm._

_"Sasha-chan, what is it?"_

_Sasha becomes more lost in her thoughts until Makoto's voice snaps her out of it, prompting the young girl to unknowingly stepped in a fork leading to different districts before she looks over to Makoto questionably._

_"Uh no, it's... It's nothing…"_

_Not wanting to trouble Makoto with her problems, Sasha took her depression and sucked it up as she dons a neutral expression before Makoto narrowed her eyes in suspicion._

_"*Pisicuţă, the only time when you act all withdrawn is when you have something that you can't tell... Or am I wrong?"_

_Makoto addresses her younger sister by the latter's 'affectionate' nickname and recalled the times of how Sasha acts whenever she has something on her mind that she can't even bring herself to ask Sakaru._

_"N-no, you're not wrong; *Nē…"_

_"Now tell me, what's on your mind."_

_Sasha grimaced, muttering softly as Makoto smiles triumphantly and asks the young nōshishoku-haired girl to come clean, causing Sasha to organized her thoughts together as she stayed silent for a minute._

_"Well, this is just hypothetically speaking, but have you ever encountered an opponent whose skills might be on the same level as you... Or maybe, a bit higher?"_

_Sasha hesitantly asks Makoto of what it was like when going up against anyone similar to Byakuren as Makoto looks over to her anticipating younger sister._

_"No, can't say that I have…"_

_Makoto said as Sasha sighed dejectedly, feeling slightly disappointed about Makoto's answer before the latter frowned lightly._

_"Sorry if I wasn't much help…"_

_"It's OK but thanks for hearing me out."_

_Makoto said as Sasha reassured her older sister before they resumed their way to Kaifū-ya, unaware that their conversation was overheard by a carefully concealed Kabuto._

* * *

"*sigh* *Mendokusē…"

"'[... ... …]'"

Sasha groans exasperatedly and runs her fingers through her hair unaware of the fact that she was being watched by an unsuspecting Kabuto, resting from behind the wall for a brief minute before emerging from his hiding spot.

"Is something on your mind, Kanaka-san?"

Kabuto asked an unexpected Sasha as she jolts in surprise and gets up from the floor with a faint blush donning her cheeks.

"N-no, not really... '[It's probably be best if I keep this sort of thing myself...]' I-I should probably go and check up on my group…"

Sasha said, making Kabuto's eyes narrow suspiciously until he went in the opposite direction before Fāng-Fāng walks past him as he grabs Sasha's attention with concerns of two certain males.

"Fāng-Fāng, what's wrong?"

"Kanaka-sempai, have you seen Gin-sempai and Haiji-sempai on your way back from your shopping by any chance?"

"No, can't say that I have, why?"

Sasha asks questioningly as Fāng-Fāng inquires the boys' current whereabouts, in which the latter replied to the young 1st Year's answer negatively.

"Well, it's just that they've haven't been seen since this morning."

"And...?"

"It's been 20 minutes and they haven't returned."

Fāng-Fāng said, feeling concerned for the 3rd years' well-being as Sasha widened her eyes in surprise, now feeling a bit fearful of the boys' fate and remembering the events concerning last night.

"Ok, that is weird. In terms of free time, Haiji spends his very carefully unlike Gin."

Sasha remembered how they've spend their time wisely until she was cut off by the storm with concern as the window were stained with rain.

"'[If they're not gallivanting as usual, then where in the world could those two morons be?]'"

Sasha thought uneasily as she wonders the boys' whereabouts, unaware that the wolf was currently out on the prowl for a certain *'Akazukin'.

* * *

Thunder reverberated in the air as the howling wind causes the wild *Ajisai and the trees to tremble from the profound rainstorm, silence filled the air before it was broken by a familiar sigh of disappointment.

"Man, here I was hoping of meeting golden-haired beauty like 'Snow White' or somethin' like that?"

"That would be 'Rapunzel', Morioka-kun."

Gin said as he sees the sky crackled with lightning and the mist rises from the ground like smoke before someone corrected his knowledge of fairytales while Gin looks over and saw Shakuren standing on the opposite side.

"Forgive my intrusion, but I am Shakuren."

"'[So he's the one that stopped the fight...]'."

Shakuren introduces himself to the young club president, of whom narrowed his eyes lightly at the sudden tone and thought about his interference late last night, decided to discreetly coax some answers on Sasha's behalf.

"Ah well, I'm not exactly knowledgeable like Sacchan is but I've been itchin' to meet you 'Lotus' boys for 'takin' care' of my *kōhai last night––?!"

"It appears that the rumors concerning your treatment towards women are true…"

Not wanting to arouse Shakuren's suspicions, Gin casually addressed the man in his usual manner but before he can toss in an insult, he was cut off by Shakuren's opinions.

"Your flirting is as incessant as a lovesick hound in heat but becomes brotherly the next…"

Shakuren remarked Gin's behavior towards other girls and Sasha respectively as the latter sweat-dropped at the man's comment and blushed in embarrassment before regaining his composure.

"But isn't that the same for you guys? Challenge a pair of high schoolers and then make a strategic withdraw the next...?"

Gin asks as the rain continued to pour as Shakuren rests his hand onto his kodachi and slowly positioned himself into his fighting stance, prompting Gin to do the same.

"Looks like the only way for me to find out… Is to get you to talk."

Gin concluded before the thunder and lightning clashed together, illuminating the landscape in a flash of white.

"That's only if you can…"

Shakuren taunted the 3rd Year Club President as the storm clouds rumbled loudly until the thunder and lightning crackled ominously.

* * *

Unaware of the club president's fight with Shakuren, Sasha and the others are working on their club's new issue once summer's vacation is over and they return to school.

"Well, isn't this just peachy keen…"

Said *Akagusa Yūgure - A 18-year-old boy with dark auburn-red hair worn unkempt and bright amber-brown eyes - He wore a blackish-green tank-top with a bluish-teal shirt followed by scarlet jeans and ivory-white armbands.

"It's really pouring down…"

"*Yūkkun, you looking at it won't make it go away in a flash. It's as Luciana-sensei once said: 'A watched kettle never boils'."

Yūgure said for the 10th time, prompting Sasha to call out to him bluntly without looking up from her laptop before Fāng-Fāng comes over to the older girl with a tray holding teacups.

"Here's some tea."

"Ah thanks, Fāng-Fāng."

Looking back and forth between Sasha and Fāng-Fāng, Yūgure sighed loudly as he falls on his back and stared at the ceiling in boredom, hearing the clock ticking before he sighed again.

"Ah, I'm so BORED~!"

"Yūgure, you making it sound like it's the end of the world isn't going to change anything and besides, it's not like it's anything new."

Said *Nakamura Shizuku - A young 17-year-old boy with dark red hair accented with blond highlights and feldgrau-green eyes - He wore a sky-blue shirt underneath a sleeveless gray hoodie followed by mahogany-brown capris.

"Remember how often we get rainstorms back in Shinrinmura?"

"Yeah but not like this. I mean, it's practically something out of an horror movie."

Shizuku reminisced about Shinrinmura before their enrollment to Yōkai Gakuen as he continues to see the passing downpour, beating against the windows like drums, unaware of Sasha's contemplative gaze.

"'[As much as I hate to pick a side, I can't help but to agree with Yūgure, the downpour's practically ominous.]'"

Sasha thought deeply as she secretly agrees with Yūgure, taking in what happened to her last night into consideration before she stands up and walks out of the room, surprising the boys in the process.

"Kanaka-sempai, where are you going?"

"Going down to the banquet hall."

Fāng-Fāng asks curiously before Sasha answered him quickly as she walks out of the room and into the hallway, leaving the 1st and 2nd Years classmates/clubmates to themselves.

"Um, Akagusa-sempai."

"Yeah, what is it?"

Unable to withstand the awkward silence, Fāng-Fāng looks over to Yūgure and Shizuku, prompting the two older boys' to look over at the young Mafia heir in question.

"Has Kanaka-sempai always been––?!"

"Oh yes, most definitely."

Before Fāng-Fāng can ask, Yūgure and Shizuku answered unhesitatingly as they remembered 3 hours ago.

* * *

_After news of the rainstorm was heard, Makoto and Sasha resumed their way back to the Kaifū-ya when they were greeted by Amatsuki Tatsuki._

_"Ah~! Hisashiburi, Sasha-chan––?!"_

_Tatsuki said happily before Sasha hastily greeted him with a blow to the stomach as he staggered a little and collapsed on the ground._

_"Aaand he's down for the count."_

_"Congrats Tatsuki, you've managed to last 00.01 second."_

_"A-aw shut it, Y-Yūki…"_

_Yūki said sarcastically with a bored look as the *sekishishoku-haired boy rasps in pain and tells her to shut up._

_"Hisashiburi, Sacchan––?!"_

_Y_ _ūgure and Shizuku greeted the two women though it was short-lived due Sasha had greeted them with a two identical blows to the stomach as_ _they dropped to the ground altogether, causing Sasha to go in *'Oni' mode._

_"I told you guys multiple times already! Quit_ _STUDYING_ _at the_ _LAST MINUTE_ _!"_

_Sasha shouted as Yūgure and Shizuku cried out in pain while Makoto and Yūki continued to the scene unfold with amused smiles on their faces._

* * *

"But believe me when I say this, Sacchan's a great kid."

Frowning at the memory, Yūgure grimaced lightly before shaking the ill feeling off and tells his young kōhai about Sasha's positive qualities.

"Oh really (though she seems rather aloof most of the time…)"

Fāng-Fāng said surprisingly as he couldn't help himself but remember Sasha's attitude and the times where she brushes anyone off almost automatically before Shizuku brings him back to reality.

"Yeah, almost everyone knows what you mean."

"They do?"

Shizuku said as he tells the young man that he's not the only one that thinks about Sasha's so-called 'aloofness', much to the young Mafia heir's surprise.

"Sacchan may seem a bit distant and unclear at first, but she means well."

"She just doesn't express it well…"

Shizuku explained about how Sasha means well despite her flaws before Yūgure chimes in bluntly as the scene changes over to an oblivious Sasha, who stopped momentarily until she sneezed lightly.

"It's getting a tad chilly––?!"

_**BOOM**!_

Sasha said lightly before lightning flashes brilliantly, startling her in the process as she covers her ears in discomfort due to the storm's velocity.

"D'wah! Holy crap, that scared me––?!"

_**CRACK**!_

"'[Okay, I'm starting to come around about the whole 'coincidence' thing.]'"

Sasha heard the window cracked loudly and saw it be riddled with cracks, disturbing her ominously as she looks over to Kabuto staring at the storm with a nostalgic look visible in his eyes before Sasha walks up carefully.

"Um, Kabuto-san?"

Sasha's voice immediately snaps Kabuto out of his thoughts as he pulls away from the window and looked over to the nōshishoku-haired girl, his eyes widened in surprise but quickly regains his composure.

"Hm? Oh, Kanaka-san, is there something you need?"

"Uh no, it's just that...'[What're you doing, you idiot?! Say something!]' Is there something wrong? You looked as though you've got something on your mind."

Kabuto asked Sasha as she was jolted out of surprise before silently berates herself for stammering, unaware of Kabuto widened his eyes in shock before going silent again as the rainfall continues to fall.

"Huh? '[Do I really look like I have something on my mind? Hardly anyone says that to me…]'"

"'[D-did I say something I shouldn't have? Should I have just minded my own business...?]'"

Kabuto thought questionably, secretly looking at Sasha before he falls silent again, the two individuals stood in the hallway and heard the sound of the rain beating against the rooftop.

"… … …"

"Do you not like the rain?"

After a few minutes of silence, Sasha hesitantly asked Kabuto if he hated the rain, in which he dons a bewildered look before softened his gaze and smiled lightly.

"Ah well, it's not like I hate it per se but it kinda reminds me of how I used to be when growing up, that's all…"

Kabuto said, remembering how he was prior to his career as a Shinobi before something had flickered quickly like a candlelight in the dark as the scene switches over to the 1st floor of the hostel.

"*sigh* what a day…"

Oblivious to the conversation between Kabuto and Sasha, Marin looks up to the storm-covered sky and sighed lightly as she and San made their way over to the staircase.

"I can't say that I'm a fan of this ghastly weather…"

"[According to the reports, it looks like it'll keep on raining until midnight tonight…]"

Marin said, expressing her opinion about the weather as she and San were given a board game by the owner and some refreshments when they heard the front doorbell ring.

"Oh my goodness, they're so handsome~!"

"[…?!]"

Marin and San overheard the staff's comments before they looked over to the entrance and saw customers as San senses something out of the ordinary from the youngest, who was busy looking over the guest list.

"Hi there, welcome! Are you and your companions staying for the night?"

"Just until the storm lets up."

The innkeeper asks Makkuro, Midori, Kikuto and Korito before the innkeeper showed them their quarters as a waitress gave them towels while Midori blushed, nervously adjusting his sunglasses.

"Thank you very much, *Ojō-chan."

Coming to Midori's rescue, Makkuro smiled and kindly thanked the assistant's offer as he took up the towels and handed them over to his men.

"W-would you like some refreshments?"

"Yes please."

The waitress stammered a little, proposing some refreshments to the men as Makkuro accepted the offer politely, unaware that Korito was scowling a little as he remembers the man's habits when it comes to civilians.

"'[Che, it's always like this whenever we're on a job... Charismatically kind to women plus Midori…]'"

Korito thought irritably, recounting the times of Makkuro being courteous with the opposite sex along with Midori and the times where the former being strictly stern with the men and his peers.

"'[…Yet severely strict with us and the men.]'"

"What was that, Korito-kun."

Makkuro whispers to Korito menacingly while Kikuto and Midori takes off their cloaks before Midori walks over to the door and nearly walks into a chatting Sasha and an listening Kabuto as they made their way downstairs.

"Really?"

"Seriously, it's the truth––?!"

**_SLAM!_ **

"Hm?"

Sasha said until a door slammed before dismissing it as they made their way to the banquet hall, unaware of the said door's occupants' expressions when they saw how close their target is.

"S-Shuryō... T-that was––?!"

Midori stammered uncontrollably before he was silenced by Makkuro's hand over his mouth as he regains his composure and snaps his equally-shocked companions out of their stupor.

"It appears that Lady Luck is smiling down on us. Ok guys, here's the plan…"

Makkuro said as he brings Korito, Kikuto and Midori into a huddle and discussed the plan of action to them as the sky rumbled lightly with thunder.

* * *

Ignorant of the mercenaries' plans, the Newspaper club relocated to the *Asagao Banquet Room and preoccupied themselves by going over what topics to discuss before they were interrupted by a soft voice.

"Please excuse me."

"Hm?"

Grabbing everyone's attention, the doors slid open as revealed a young servant – She wore a light lavender kimono tied with an safflower-red obi as her semi-wavy honey-brown hair shadows her eyes.

"Pardon my intrusion but there's a letter addressed to Kanaka Sasha-sama."

She said softly as Tsukune and the others look over to Sasha on the other side of the hall with Kabuto, earning a slight confused expression from the young nōshishoku-haired girl as she gestured herself to confirm her identity.

"M-me?"

"Hai, and it is imperative that you retrieved it."

Sasha asks questioningly as the attendant affirms the sender's name, *'Ryūko' and how it's urgent for Sasha to read, much to everyone's curiosity until Kurumu asks her young nōshishoku-haired classmate.

"'Ryūko'? Who's Ryūko?"

"Beats me but since it's here, I might as well check it out."

Sasha said unenthusiastically as she gets up from her seat and goes with the young attendant, unaware of the latter's smirk which didn't go unnoticed by Kabuto before Inu came back from her room with her art supplies.

"Huh? What did I miss?"

"Nothing much, just that there's a letter from some guy called 'Ryūko'."

"Ryūko? (Dunno who that is though…)"

"Yeah, though it's probably a 'letter of challenge' or something––?!"

Inu asked for the details concerning it in which Mizore inquired the said letter's sender before she and the others were taken by surprise when Kabuto stood up abruptly as he raced out of the room and down the hallway.

"Whoa, what's gotten into him?"

Around the same time, Sasha continues to follow the attendant until they reached the end of the hallway as the young lady stops in her tracks.

"In here, please."

"Okay... '[Huh...?]'"

She said as she gestures to the door and instructs Sasha to go inside a vacant tearoom, much to Sasha's confusion as she remembers the inn's layout yesterday.

"That's strange, why did you brought me here?"

Sasha asks innocently as the young attendant walked over to the other side of the room and slid the door open, revealing Makkuro, Korito and Kikuto as they rendered the staff unconscious, tied up and gagged.

"Who would've thought that 5 hours of *Geisha lessons would actually pay off. Nice work, Midori-chan…"

"Aw shut it, Korito!"

"Whoa, didn't see that one coming."

Korito said as he congratulates the young attendant's skills in etiquette and for luring Sasha out, teasing him before Midori angrily rips off his disguise and wipes away the make-up much to Sasha's shock.

"(SO CUTE~!) I mean, who are you people?!"

Resisting the urge to gush how cute Midori is like a stereotypical high schoolgirl, Sasha shook it off and demands what their intentions were as Makkuro steps up to pacify the tension.

"Now now, let's not get too worked up––?!"

"'Too worked up'? Ha, that's rich, coming from you! I know for a fact that Byakuren's the one pulling the strings but should've figured that he'd be too much of a chicken to finish the fight!"

But before he can even speak, he was interrupted by Sasha's retort, surprising the four men in the process as she indulges them on what she knows so far.

"'Byakuren'? Wait, what're you talking about? We've just received this job 4 days ago, so there's no way we could've––?!"

Midori retorted hotly, unaware of Makkuro's contemplating look, which didn't go unnoticed by Kikuto as both men narrowed their eyes lightly and tuned the conversation out while Makkuro contemplates the girl's claim.

"'[Talk about an unexpected turn of events. I know for certain that *Sakuya isn't an idiot to go head-to-head with the Leader of the *'Kikaryōgai', let alone three at once."

Makkuro thought thoroughly as he sees the guarded look on Sasha's face before he went back to his thoughts again.

"'[Just what is going on inside that head of his––?!]'"

But before he can ponder any further, Makkuro was pulled away from his thoughts as he hears the sound of muffled footsteps coming from down the hallway.

"'[Best get this show on the road...!]' Tch! Kikuto, Korito!"

Makkuro clicked his tongue but before they can even make their move, the back room door suddenly flung open as Sasha was pulled back abruptly, causing her to lose her balance until someone steadied her.

"What the––?!"

"Hold your breath!"

"'[Wait, those are––?!]' Guys, get out of the way!"

Sasha looks up to see Kabuto toss two smoke bombs towards the room, the scene played out in motion as Makkuro shouted to his men to backed of before the bombs hit the floor and exploded.

"Oh shit...!"

Korito cursed as the explosion caused both parties to back off from the explosion while Kabuto takes Sasha with him before they bumped into San and Marin, startling them in the process.

"Whoa––?!"

"Kanaka-san, what are you––?!"

"No time to explain!"

Sasha yelped, steadying herself from knocking over Marin before Kabuto sensed an incoming blast and have everyone braced for the impact, the pressure scratching the *shōji before it dies down as a calm voice was heard.

"Sorry but I must advise you to refrain from making any more movements, Yakushi-kun."

"Dammit...!"

Makkuro had both Kikuto and Korito hold both San and Marin hostage, making Kabuto narrow his eyes at the leader before Midori cleared his throat as a means of notifying his presence to the three individuals.

"And unless you want to avoid doing anything unnecessary, I suggest that you surrender quietly and hand over the *'Aikūki."

"Oh hey, Midori; didn't actually see you there."

Midori said as Makkuro looked behind him and saw the young *shidō-haired page, commenting the latter's small stature (much to his chagrin).

"'['Aikūki'?]'"

Kabuto thought confusingly as he secretly takes a glance and saw Sasha's shocked expression once she heard the name.

"'[How did they––?! No, no, no, focus Sasha! Now is not the time to be bothered by the past!]'"

Sasha snaps herself out of her thoughts, oblivious to Kabuto's suspicious gaze before he looks over to San as she silently mouths Morse Code over to the young man.

"Kanaka-san, whatever you do, don't move from that spot."

"Eh?"

Still within earshot, Kabuto quietly whispered to a still-confused Sasha as San conjured her defense, *'Song of Protection' and cast it unto the two without raising the captors' suspicion.

"Wait a minute, why are we even talking about this? We have a quota to fill, so let's get on with it."

Midori said hotly, wanting to get the job over and done with but just when he was within arms' reach, Midori was suddenly pushed back by a strong blast.

"D'wah!"

"Ow!"

Midori cried out in alarm as he was sent flying towards Korito after San stepped on his foot and ducked, shocking everyone altogether before Makkuro looks over to San and sees a circular mark on her tongue.

"'[Oh crap, she's a––?!]' SHIT! *Ninpō: Fūheki no Jutsu!"

Makkuro thought as he jumps in front of his men and began to weave hand signs, conjuring a wall of air before the two assault blasted them out of the inn forcibly due to the impact, landing on the rain-soaked beach.

"Not bad... '[Not too bad at all…]'"

Bringing himself to recover, Makkuro said as he sees Marin and Kabuto go up to the sides and quickly closes the door before the scene changes over to a troubled Gin.

"Well now, this sort of thing sure takes me back…"

Gin said as his headband falls off and breaks, causing his bangs to fall over his eyes as sweat trickles from his forehead to the tip of his nose, his shirt riddled with cuts and his jeans marked with grass stains.

"'[OK. Somehow, I need to think up a new plan or I'm toast!]'"

Gin carefully sets up a strategy as the rain starts to pound harder into the ground along with the noise of wind resounding throughout the clearing as lightning and thunder clashed with one another.

"I've heard that Lycanthropy grants you incredible speed and agility and yet you haven't attack my blind spot, which would've been appropriate since unlike Byakuren, I don't possess the stamina to catch up."

"'[He's right about thing but he's only saying that to get me to drop my guard and self-destruct.]'"

Shakuren commends Gin on his analyzes as the latter takes up his stance again by bringing his forearms to his chest as the raindrops were slowed down to the ground.

"'[Thought you got the drop on me, didn't you but I've got you all figured out.]'"

Gin thought, smirking confidently as Shakuren smiled contently when suddenly Gin rushes forward as he swings his right fist at Shakuren who dodges it and jumped back.

"EAT THIS!"

Gin closes the gap and swung his fist at Shakuren's cheek, sending him high into the air and come crashing to the ground as Gin huffed heavily.

"As expected of Yokai Gakuen's 'Mad Dog' but it's gonna take more than that to bring the likes of us down.

"Huh?"

"*Ninpō: Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Suddenly, a familiar voice calls out to Gin as a flash of ivory-white as a herald of shuriken coming straight at him.

"'[Maybe it was a bad idea to take that invitation too early––?!]'"

But not until he saw a small rainfall of black feathers, the water was blown sky-high into the air by a blast as the sound echoes throughout all of Umiyuri and caught the attention of a certain group.

"What the Hell was that?"

Korito asks as Midori, along with Makkuro and Kikuto, stood in front of the patio as he looked over his shoulder to see smoke rising into the stormy sky through the harsh curtain of rain.

"Worry about that later but right now we got a bigger problem…"

Makkuro said as he took a step back from the patio entrance before closing his eyes and breathed in deeply until a shroud of blue flame-like cloak engulfs his body entirely.

"Lest you guys want to live to see your next birthday, I suggest you stay right where you are."

"What?"

Makkuro said as Kikuto brings the two befuddled boys over to the side until Makkuro begins weaving hand-signs at a rapid pace and clapped his hands loudly.

"*Fūton: Fūō-Tanjū no Jutsu!"

Makkuro bellowed as the wind pressure had gathered in one place along with petal-like lights appears in front of him before launching it like bullets to the glass doors.

"'[There's not a jutsu in the world that's more destructive than that technique and the client DID say 'use any means necessary'.]' It's only a matter of time."

"'[So that's Shuryō's Ace Technique…]'"

Kikuto thought as he sees the attack closing in until a blue-purple pendant began to glow brightly, making the rainwater rise up and form a crystallized shield as it not only neutralized the attack but absorbed it effortlessly.

"'[Should've known...]' Guys, stay right where you are!"

Makkuro barked as the shield glowed bright red and redirected it back at the latter until his eyes turned into a eerie shade of navy-blue and clapped his hands before the assault zeroed in and erupted, engulfing the patio.

"There, that should keep them preoccupied for about a minute or so... '[Your teacher had schooled you well, Makkuro.]'"

Sakaru praised Makkuro's attempts before he hears muffled voices ranged out from a certain room on the 2nd floor as he walked pass Kabuto, who was done reinforcing the doors after the skirmish.

"Just hear me out guys! If anything, I'd say that we send someone over to the school and then wait––?!"

"Oh yeah sure, unless you're alright in having two barbecued Vampires, a soaked Succubus and a water-logged *Setsujo on your hands."

Inu said as she comforts a blurred figure from inside the hostel but was interrupted by Yūgure's retort, stating that the weather has become too unstable for either Moka, Kokoa, Kurumu or Mizore to go for help.

"Then what about contacting the school for help––?!"

**_*Crackle*_ **

"Soo… Plan B, anyone?"

Fāng-Fāng suggests a plan which went unheard due to the lightning caused a power outage, making everyone go silent as the young Mafia boy proposed an alternative plan.

* * *

_After the scuffle, Marin spared no expense and placed the inn on lock-down as they made their way to the 2_ _nd_ _floor and explain the situation to the others._

_"_ _Though_ _I didn't see any signs of bad living but it doesn't change the fact that they were hired by someone who not only knows the existence of the Ayashi but they had specific knowledge of Sasha's appearance."_

_"And after that, it's gets even better. They've also researched almost everything about me, from my early childhood to my current lifestyle…"_

_Sasha expounded sarcastically until Fāng-Fāng questions the whereabouts of Gin and Haiji only for_ _it be brushed aside by Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore and Kokoa._

_"They're probably harassing the local girls here or something."_

_Said Kurumu as she shrugs her shoulders indifferently as Yukari, Mizore and Kokoa nodded in agreement._

_"Tch, fooling around at a time like this…"_

_"Can we please get back to the topic at hand?"_

_Yūgure degrades his upperclassmen as Yūki asked deadpannedly before Sasha clears her throat to get everyone's attention._

_"All right moving on, aside of what we've gathered, not much is known about Byakuren or Shakuren."_

_Kanada said as he discusses about what he and Inu had uncovered facts about the pair late last night._

_"For all we know, they could be *'Onmyōji' or worse, *'Oniryōshi'."_

_Sasha uncovered a 'worst-case scenario' about the men's identities to her classmates in which didn't fazed them as she recalls that they've been threatened over numerous times on a daily basis._

_"Apparently, their benefactor must think that it would be funny to place 500,000,000 bounty on my head––?!"_

_"500,000,000 ryō?!"_

_Sasha slams down a file containing the bounty as everyone's eyes had widened like saucers at the amount._

_"Are you meant to say that this Shōnenrashījo, the one who refuses to wear the female uniform and vowed to wear it on the day she graduates is worth this_ _ MUCH _ _?!"_

_"Pretty much, yeah."_

_Said Kokoa as she gestures over to Sasha's direction and points out the bounty as Kanada answered bluntly._

* * *

Sasha looks back to her friends and sees the conversation has scaled even further as the muffled sound of thunder rumbles from within the stormy heavens.

"So without any means of communication, transportation and field advantage, we're basically screwed...!"

"Sasha, where are you going?"

"What I should've done minutes ago…"

"Wait a minute, you're not planning on turning yourself over to them, are you?"

"If it means of giving everyone here a chance to escape, then yes."

Rubi was interrupted by Sasha walking over to the door with the intention of turning herself over to the Kurorōga, much to everyone's protest as they began arguing back and forth.

"But Sasha––?!"

"I think I have a plan that might save us all from resorting to self-sacrificing options."

"Kabuto-san?"

Seeing the conversation getting nowhere, Kabuto stepped in and proposed a fool-proof plan.

"You have an idea?"

"Yes but it'll require a stealth, tact and a huge amount of black fabric."

Tatsuki asked hopefully as Kabuto lists off the things need for it to work in which he had everyone gathered in haste.

"Alright then, what do you have in mind?"

"Let's just say that whatever luck you've lived by, let's hope it last the night... '[And hope we last the night too…]'"

Sasha asks Kabuto about it as he explained about the element of surprise until the hostel engulfed with smoke, catching Makkuro's team off-guard before shadowed figures emerged from the cloud cover at high speed.

"Shuryō! There are 8 targets! 5 are on the move from the front!"

Kikuto shouted as he accidentally inhaled the smoke while Midori struggles to open his eyes just briefly to see 3 figures jumping from the rooftop and made their way over to the cove.

"SHIT! Kikuto, you and Korito take on the 5 out front! Midori, you and I will handle the 3 from the back!"

Makkuro barked orders as they split up, however what did not occurred to them is that over in the left alleyway is an unusually large crate before the lid popped open and creaked lightly as a pair of glassed came into view.

"[To think that the inn would have something like this…]"

"[It's not so uncommon. Back then, people build these types of houses to smuggle contraband and whatnot.]"

Sasha whispered, surprised that the Kaifū-ya would have a smuggler's passageway hidden underneath the hostel while Kabuto explains that it wasn't an uncommon thing to do as they made their way to the escape hatch.

"'[As the old saying goes, 'there's a light at the end of the tunnel]' Be careful, try not to make a sound (we honestly don't know who else is left behind to guard the inn)."

"[Ok…]"

Kabuto thought deviously as he opened the lid and hopped out before holding out his hand into helping Sasha out of the crate.

"Careful, it's a bit slippery…"

"Okay."

Kabuto cautioned Sasha to watch her step due to the rainwater soaked the crate's rim, making it somewhat slippery as she carefully steps out of the crate and out of the growing puddle.

"Are you ready for this?"

"Uh-huh."

As soon as Sasha got out, Kabuto asks the young girl before she replies resolutely much to his satisfaction and looks around to see if they were being watched like before.

"All right, let's go…"

_***POOF*** _

Kabuto whispered as he weaved hand-sign for the *Shunshin no Jutsu as they were engulfed in smoke and disappeared without a trace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authoress: And so dawns the end of the new chapter!  
> 1.) Shunshin no Jutsu (瞬身の術 'Body Flicker Technique') is a high-speed movement ninjutsu and is the general skill to almost all Shinobi.
> 
> \- Yūgure Akagusa (赤草 夕暮 'Akagusa Yūgure') - (17):
> 
> Occupation: 2nd Year Senior High Schooler
> 
> *(More will be revealed in time)*
> 
> \- 'Yūkkun' is Sasha 'affectionate' nickname for Yūgure, much to his dismay.
> 
> – Pisicuță is Sasha's childhood nickname. Pisicuță is Romanian for 'kitten' or 'little cat', which seems appropriate since Sasha has had a petite stature as a child growing up.
> 
> – Bakumatsu-jidai is another term for the Edo-jidai (1603–1868) or simply the 'final years of the Tokugawa Shogunate'.
> 
> \- GIn's nickname for Shakuren, 'Akazukin' means 'Red Riding Hood' in Japanese, which is appropiate due to the fact that the character (Red Riding Hood) had met a wolf in the forest on her way to her grandmother's house
> 
> \- 'Shidō' means 'purple wisteria' and is the Japanese term of Kafūno Midori's hair color.
> 
> – Midori's nickname, 'Jūshi no Midori', roughly translates as 'Beast Master Midori', which is rather appropriate due to his human/animal synchronization abilities.
> 
> 1.) Sasha was marked absent for reasons unknown sometime during the first half of last term but later came back just in time for the midterm exams.
> 
> 2.) Despite being the same age as Tsukune and the others, Sasha is older than them in terms of experience.
> 
> – 'Aikūki' means 'Indigo Sky Princess' in Japanese and is Sasha's very 1st title (the 2nd being the 'Ayashi-reiki').
> 
> \- Yukijoyō means 'Snow Fairy' in Japanese. In this passage, Yūgure used this to address the Yuki-onna in an archaic manner.
> 
> \- Ninpō: Fūō-Tanjū no Jutsu and Ninpō: Fūheki no Jutsu means 'Ninja Art: Wind Cherry Blossom Revolver Jutsu' and 'Ninja Art: Wind Wall Jutsu' respectively. (More will be revealed in the A/N chapter).
> 
> The A/N Chapter will be here soon, so look forward to it! More will be revealed soon so until then, Mata nē!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Kabuto and Sasha races against the clock, Morioka Gin'ei and Miyamoto Haiji then sets out to uncover the reason behind the Rokkagumi's attempt of capturing Sasha while trying to avoid of revealing their true natures.
> 
> Meanwhile, the Newspaper Club are wondering what's been vexing Sasha and her reasons whereas the Rokkagumi are getting ready to confront the young girl but not before introducing themselves to an interested Kabuto who isn't a stranger to the supernatural.
> 
> The time of fun and games is over as the showdown between ideals infused with unyielding wills draws near.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authoress: HELLO MY READERS! I am so sorry for taking so long to update my chapters! I meant to update it a little faster but circumstances arose and I kind of made it a bit longer than I originally planned. This chapter is featured with two flashbacks and a few details of the protagonist's past and here are is a introduction of Sasha's family, hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Reikū: Age: 15 yrs old (Oct. 23rd, Libra)/Izayoi: Age 16 yrs old (Nov. 21st, Scorpio)
> 
> Gender: Male (Izayoi)/Female (Reikū)
> 
> Monstricity: (It's a secret~)
> 
> Occupation: Yōkai Gakuen Senior High Students (1st year)
> 
> Family: Sasha A.I Kanaka (Adoptive Older Sister)
> 
> More will be revealed in the next chapter! And P.S., I own neither Naruto, Rosario+Vampire nor anything else that will be viewed here except for the ones that have this symbol (*). The ones that have this symbol (**) are the ones that my pals from D.A and I have created.
> 
> P.S., here are some pointers:
> 
> \- "'[...]'"/"[]" are for thought, whispering and notepad writing (ex.: Otonashi San and Amano Hijiri).
> 
> \- Bold Italic is for V.O (voice over)
> 
> \- Capitalized Typing are for English Pronunciation.

The students managed to complete their make-up exams as they made their way over to *Mononoke Arcade before two young 1st Years made their way down the hall, carrying their school bags and sighing.

"Whew~! Finally done with the EXAMS!"

Cheered Reikū Kanaka - A young girl with mahogany-red hair with and light hazel-brown eyes - She wore an loose sleeved navy-blue shirt followed by black jeans along with ankle-length white-checkered sneakers.

"Yes, Rei-chan; I know. You've been saying that for the past 5 minutes.

Said Izayoi Kanaka monotonously - A fair-skinned young boy with silver-gray hair and alice-blue eyes - He wore a pale azure-blue shirt followed by navy-blue jeans and black sneakers.

"But still, I thought he'd never finish! I'll be dreaming about his lectures for the next month!"

"Well, that's what you get for eating a batch of cream-puffs before bed, Reikū."

"Ha ha, very funny, Izayoi––?!"

**_CRASH...!_ **

"What was that?"

Reikū bemoans about hour-long lectures for the next month before Izayoi reminds her the reason behind it, in which she replied sarcastically before hearing something break on the 2nd floor.

* * *

As the rain continues to pour upon the seaside town, the thundering sound of the thunderclap had subsided as smoke slowly rises into the air.

"You see, this is what happens when you don't plan ahead of time…"

"Tch."

Said an mysterious voice as it reprimands Gin for taking an reckless action whereas the latter himself scoffs irritably while being helped up to his feet by the owner of the said voice only to be hit with another lecture.

"Even without the aid of a full moon, it doesn't change the fact that you're vulnerable. You said so yourself, remember? 'The brighter the moonlight, the––?!"

"'The faster werewolves become'. Yes Haiji, I know."

"Geez, you know, I can't help but to feel sorry for Kanaka-kun. The thought of her having the subcategory ability of your species––?!"

Gin said irritably as Haiji nearly finished with his rant in which contains vital information concerning their youngest kōhai as the former cupped his fellow classmate's mouth quickly.

* * *

_"*Ninpō: Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_

_"'[Maybe it was a bad idea to take that invitation too early.]'"_

_Gin thought as he seemingly accepts his fate before all 3 immediately sensed an incoming blast of *yōki-infused pressure in the wind and looked upwards to the sky, just in time to see a small snowfall of black feathers._

_"Aw shit––?!"_

_Gin mustered what little strength he has left and retreating back and hid behind a boulder while Byakuren was forced to go back behind Shakuren as the latter took up his kodachi sword and stabbed it into the ground._

_"*Shakuren-ryū – Ninpō: Akajihei no Jutsu!"_

_Shakure_ _n_ _summons a wall of volcanic rock erupts from the ground, protecting both him and his white-clad companion as the incoming assault made contact and repelled it, resulting a blast of dirt erupting violently._

_"Goddammit Haiji, this is exactly why you and I can't have nice things!"_

_Gin shouted exasperatedly and covered his ears in annoyed discomfort as the explosion had resonated throughout the entire clearing and all of Umiyuri._

* * *

"'[But if it hadn't been for Haiji comin' here, then I would've be turned into a beehive by now, however…]'"

Gin secretly thanks his rival before flashes of blue had entered his line of vision as he held his breath momentarily.

"As always, you two have impeccable timing... *Sōren, *Kūren…"

"Byakuren…!"

Byakuren said as he address the two newcomers with sarcasm before Shakuren nudges him with reprimand.

"… … …"

It was a man with sapphire-blue hair and a eye-length iris-blue mask tied with a silk black ribbon - He wore a black shirt and jeans followed by a sleeveless zaffre-blue jinbaori tied with a pale yellow datejima and black sandals.

"Byakuren, our orders are to observe only... Have you forgotten *Kyokuchō's orders?"

Sōren grips his hostler containing a *tantō attached to his left thigh tightly as he reprimands Byakuren for his reckless actions, only to be angered by the boy's indifference as he shrugged it off like a speck of dust.

"*Fukuchō…"

Shakuren said as he bows to the Vice-Commander, Kūren of whom returns the gesture.

"We'll talk about this later…"

It was a young woman with blue hair and side-swept bangs along with an eye-length steel-blue mask - She wore a black shirt and jeans followed by a sleeveless navy-blue jinbaori tied with a yellow datejima and black boots.

"Byakuren, you and Shakuren are to report back *Shiren-kyokuchō right now."

Kūren said as she takes Byakuren's recent behavior into consideration while ordering Shakuren to go back to their base along with Byakuren and Sōren in tow.

"What?! Are you for real?! We have them right in our grasp! Once the girl succumbs to *Neki, we'll be able to––?!"

"'['Neki'?]'"

Byakuren said before letting out a curse and indulged an important detail unintentionally, which did not go unnoticed by Gin, and earned himself an stern glare from Kūren.

"Byakuren...!"

"Ngh, Y-Yes Ma'am... I understand."

Kūren said as Byakuren jolts in fear and complies to the woman's demand reluctantly while Sōren turns his attention over to Haiji and Gin by submitting an warning in advance.

"I'm terribly sorry the trouble that we caused but nonetheless, this isn't the last time we will see each other but the next time we meet... Will end differently."

Sōren said professionally as Shakuren takes out an talisman and chanted a spell to summon the same gateway like last time.

"Therefore, we bid you farewell…"

Kūren said before disappearing into the dark gate, Haiji releases his body's tension and glanced over to his wolfish rival as concern painted over the latter's face and narrowed his eyes in thought.

"'[It's practically a miracle that Sasha and the other two have managed to fend off ONE of them with just the skin of their teeth but...]' …We might not be a match for them even at our best."

"I kind of have a feeling that you might say that but worrying about it isn't going to help us any... Nor will it help the others."

Gin theorized the outcome if both sides had gone all out as Haiji reassures him before the former shook his head in disagreement much to his martial arts-loving rival's confusion.

"I understand that but those guys are the least of my worries. The one whom I'm most worried about is Sasha––?!"

"Gin, I thought we've been over this but Sasha is almost 18, so she can handle something like this herself."

"I meant if she was a normal Yōkai... You, me, Sempai and the Headmaster already know what she's like when facing this sort of thing."

Haiji berates Gin for having little faith but was reminded of Sasha's weak point as Gin's legs accidentally buckled but just before he falls to the ground, Haiji hoists him over his shoulder like a sack of flour.

"H-Hey, what're you––?!"

Gin asks questionably as Haiji scolds the latter like a little kid caught red-handed of stealing a cookie from a jar.

"I understand your sentiments and all, but if you're going to stand around and think about it then you're not going to be much help."

Haiji sensed Gin's body stiffen a bit and grumbles irritably while slightly pouting like a child before resigning himself of accepting Haiji's help as well as his advice.

"As if I need you to tell me that, you Lolicon perv."

"Be that as it may, I'm more interested in what Byakuren had said."

Haiji said before going back to what Byakuren had said moments prior as he recalls the English lessons that Sasha had taught him 2 years ago.

"'[So, if I recall correctly, 'Ne' is derived from the word 'Neru', which means 'Sleep' and 'Ki' is another term for 'Hime' so... 'Neki', 'Sleeping Princess'…]'"

_**['Neki' + Sasha + Enemy Withdrawal = SET UP]** _

Haiji' pieces the facts together regarding the earlier attack on Sasha and Byakuren's slipped tongue.

"SHIT! Gin, we've been had!"

"DON'T GO CONVERTING YOUR YŌKI RIGHT OFF THE BAT, YOU MORON!"

Haiji shouted before Gin shouted angrily due to the former accidentally converted his yōki into strength and crushed Gin's calves.

* * *

Nearly 30 minutes have passed since Kabuto and Sasha had escaped through the hidden passageway underneath the Kaifū-ya.

"'[Amazing, she can still keep up with me even after I manipulated my chakra down to my feet.]'"

Kabuto sees how effortlessly Sasha is keeping up despite him imbuing his legs with his chakra but was forced to take it back as he sees the girl shivered visibly under the rainfall.

"'[So even girls like her have their limits though I gotta admit, she's something else…]'"

Kabuto thought, unaware that he accidentally lost his footing as he slides down the roof before he clasped the roof's hip to slow down but was disappointed due to the rainfall cascading it clean.

"'[Not good! The roof has been in disrepair for so long and thanks to the rain, it's been cascaded smoothed... If I don't stop, I'll––?!]'"

Kabuto thought frantically before something clasped his wrist tightly, causing him to dangle from the edge like a thread and saw Sasha holding onto the railing, ignoring the unending downpour as it pelts away at her body.

"'[She's not going to last much longer. At any rate, we need to get out of the rain and seek shelter or otherwise…]'"

Kabuto analyzed Sasha's condition while looking around only to see a vacant building, making him regain his footing as Sasha scoots back and pulls him up on the roof before the former points out the same building.

"We'll rest there until the rain stops."

Kabuto preformed the same hand-signs and disappeared in smoke, unaware that they were being watched by a pair of shadowed figures concealed in the residing warehouse over on the opposite side.

"And like a moth to a flame, they've taken the bait…"

It was a young man with azure-blue hair slicked back – He wore a black sleeved shirt with black jeans followed by a sleeveless cobalt-blue jinbaori tied with yellow datejime along with a eye-length cerulean-blue mask.

"*Kōren, you know what to do."

The mysterious figure said mischievously as he takes up his katana on his right hip and a *naginata strapped to his back while he looks over to his partner.

"Yes *Seiren... I'll keep an eye on them, go and report this back to *Kokuren."

Said Kōren – A young man with mikado-yellow hair tied in a ponytail – He wore a sleeved black shirt with and jeans followed by a sleeveless maize-gold jinbaori tied with a yellow datejime along with a yellow mask.

"It's only a matter of time now…"

Kōren said anxiously as Seiren readied himself for relaying the message before he sees the young blonde donning his wakizashi and a *kaiken concealed in his clothing.

"Oh and one more thing: Don't start the PARTY without us now."

Seiren answered nonchalantly as well as playfully warning Kōren not to one-up him much to the former's surprise.

"Oh don't worry, I won't and besides, it's no fun without having you guys around."

Kōren said as he smirked a fanged smile while Seiren performed the same technique as Shakuren did earlier and disappeared without a trace.

* * *

The Newspaper Club have gathered around in the banquet hall again to discuss about the situation at hand.

"Dammit, this sucks!"

"Oh, did that fact occurred to you just now?"

Kokoa shouted as she slammed her fist against the wall and startled her fellow club-mates as Mizore comments sarcastically as she answers Kokoa's tantrum calmly as she gritted her teeth in anger and continued her rant.

"Aren't you guys pissed off at the fact that we have to stay here while the little Shōnenrashījo goes off and plays 'hero'! Did she honestly think that we're not capable of handling this sort of thing on our own?!"

Kokoa shouted as as Moka walks over to her rambunctious younger half-sister and hands over a glass of tea to calm her down.

"As much as I hate to say this but Kokoa's right, we're no strangers when fighting against dangerous adversaries, so why should this be any different than the last few times?"

Mizore said calmly before the room felled to silence again as Tsukune thought about the first time where he and the others met Sasha sometime during last year.

* * *

_****We met Kanaka-san sometime during Ririko-sensei's class, about a few days** **before the midterm exams…**_

_Few months have passed as the students prepare for the midterms before math teacher Kagome Ririko takes up attendance._

_"Aono Tsukune, Akashiya Moka, Kurono Kurumu, Shirayuki Mizore…"_

_She holds up a logbook containing student attendance as she calls the names one by one before landing on a familiar name._

_"Kanaka-san? Kanaka-san? Absent again, huh?"_

_She asks curiously before the door slid open, revealing a16-year-old Sasha entering the classroom as she dons her modified uniform, her long hair tied in its usual ponytail and the usual pair of *uwabaki._

_"Sorry I'm late, Ririko-sensei. My alarm didn't go off…"_

_"Not at all, in fact you've made it just in time but I will see you after class."_

_Sasha said sheepishly while Ririko-sensei looked over to the girl and smiled gently as she dismissed it but not before instructing the girl to see her after class._

_**Unlike Mizore-chan's case, Sasha never had problems with the school but due to circumstances, she often takes a leave of absence for about a week or so.** _

_"Everyone, this is Sasha A.I Kanaka. Due to special circumstances, she wasn't able to come to school much often sometime during the 1_ _st_ _semester so there may be some things that she's not aware of."_

_Ririko starts the lesson as the day went on without any problem until the students leave for the dormitories while some headed towards the field for their athletic activities before cries were heard from a two-story building._

_"EH?! Are you meant to say that Kanaka-san's the Vice President?!"_

_"That's the gist of it."_

_Kurumu and the others half-shouted in shock, glancing over to the girl in question as the latter plugged her ears in annoyance due to the combined velocity of her new clubmates._

_"Yes, even though she's in the same year as everyone else, Kanaka-san has been a member of the club since Jr. High through the recommendation of the previous_ _club_ _president."_

_"Simply put, I'm basically your sempai in terms of experience."_

_Nekonome explains about Sasha's membership while the latter summed it simply until a sigh was heard from the blackboard as they all looked over their shoulders and saw Gin smiling to himself._

_"Ah, it seems like only yesterday that Sasha-chan came here and asked to be a part of the club with that 'tender' glint in her eyes––?!"_

_"Can we please get back to the topic at hand without you spewing falsified crap or do you want a repeat of what happen the last time I was here?"_

_"No, thank you. I really don't want to experience the *'Wrath of the She-Devil' debacle again."_

_Gin remembers the day of Sasha's recruitment while the latter retorted by reminding him of what had happened back when he was a 1_ _st_ _Y_ _ear, much to the latter's dismay and to the others' curiosity._

_"Well then, for all the trouble that this lazy bum committed during the start of the year, you guys have my utmost apologies."_

_"Sasha-chan, you can be so cold…"_

_"Well I wouldn't have to be so cold if you've kept your hands to yourself."_

_Sasha said, coolly reprimanding Gin for his misbehavior as the others smiled at his misfortune and joined in on the fun while the days soon_ _blended into a few months before the *PSC incident and word of its defeat had spread throughout the school like wildfire._

_"'During the period of closure, the students are to return to their respective homes immediately.' No way, I don't wanna be separated from Tsukune!"_

_Kurumu said as she repeats what the notice shows and tearfully hugs Tsukune much to the girls' annoyance as they pry the busty Succubus off of him before he suffocates to death._

_"Well if you take it into consideration, the damage was pretty severe…"_

_Shortly thereafter, the Headmaster had announced that the school will be closed for renovation due to the damages done to the school building._

_"Oh, and speaking of classes, has anyone seen Kanaka?"_

_"Wait, now that you think of it, she's been absent for a couple of days now…"_

_Yukari recalls the events before Kurumu changes the subject concerning a certain nōshishoku-haired girl, much to everyone's surprise as they recalled that they haven't seen Sasha after the incident._

_"Oh if you're looking for Kanaka-san, then she's still in the hospital."_

_"THE HOSPITAL?!"_

_But before they can even questioned their Sempai's whereabouts, they were greeted by a passing student answered their question, prompting them to go to the hospital before the receptionist gave them the room number._

_"If it's about Kanaka-san, she's on the 2nd floor in Rm. 406."_

_"*Arigato-gozaimasu!"_

_Everyone gave out a thank-you as they reached the elevator and pressed the button of the desired floor, wasting no time dillydallying_ _and rushed over to Kanaka's room._

_"Sasha-chan/Kanaka-san––?!"_

_Everyone barged through the door and cried out Sasha's name altogether as they encountered a doctor standing in front of the door._

_"Ah…"_

_It was tall man with reddish-brown hair slicked back and light green eyes with a distinctive scar on his right_ _eye – He wore a dull jade-green shirt followed by dark brown trousers tied with a black belt and sporting a white coat._

_"… … …"_

_With an intimidating glare, Tsukune and the others went pale as they simultaneously performed *saikeirei apologetically, the man remained silent before his patient chortled a little, much to her classmates' surprise._

_"It's alright, it's not as if he's going to eat you guys, so long as you don't do anything to annoy him... I think."_

_"And this coming from the girl who flies off the handle immediately whenever she's called 'Shōnenrashījo' or 'Miseiseijū' respectively––?!"_

_"WHO'RE YOU CALLING AN UNREFINED TOMBOY WHOSE BOYISH CHARM IS CONSIDERED TO BE HER ONLY REDEEMING FEATURE, YOU JERK?!"_

_Sasha said before her physician retorted by mentioning two forbidden words in one go, much to everyone's shock since as the said girl jumped out and attacked him in which he parries effortlessly._

* * *

"'[From what I've gathered so far, Kanaka-san was hospitalized only AFTER the incidents concerning *Oyakata-sama and the PSC––?!]'"

"Eh? What's wrong, Rubi-san?"

Rubi thought before she was interrupted by Moka' concerns, causing Tsukune and the others to look over at Rubi.

"Ah no, it's just... When did Nekonome-sensei announced the retreat last year?"

"Huh? About 3 days ago? Why do you ask?"

Rubi asked curiously as Yukari answered unhesitatingly, earning strange looks of confusion from the rest of her classmates before Rubi speaks up again.

"And when did Kanaka-san called in sick?"

Rubi asked questionably as they answered the older witch's question hesitantly for it was a matter of time before the very secret that Sasha herself had protected all her life will come to light.

* * *

Both Sasha and Kabuto managed to reach the vacant warehouse that they saw earlier, taking the opportunity to wait out the storm as Kabuto looks out the entryway for any sign of the rain stopping.

"Looks like we'll have to stay here until the rain lets up."

Kabuto surveys the weather before looking over to Sasha seated on a wooden crate as the water from the rafters drips down and falls onto her exposed nape, causing her to shudder at the coldness.

"Well, there's nothing to do except to wait but in the meantime, let's get out of these clothes."

Kabuto walked away from the entrance and further into the warehouse, looking around for any necessity till he came across crate chalk full with clothes.

"I'm with you on that one, catching colds are no joke at this age and also not to mention––?! Wait, care to repeat that again for me please?"

They continued to search inside but not before Sasha voiced her opinion aloud until she realized something while looking over to Kabuto.

"Why? Is there a problem––?! I'm terribly sorry... Please forgive my insensitivity––?! '[This sensation...?! Oh shit, they've found us already?!]'"

Kabuto asked until it registered through and sees Sasha blushing red in which has caused him to do the same as he apologizes for his remark before sensing an air of dead and looked up to the rafters.

"Huh, well I'll be… '[The kid's got some sharp instincts…]'"

The mysterious figure was impressed by Kabuto's sharpness before he unsheathes his *uchigatana as he released his chakra, catching Kabuto's attention.

"'[This huge output of chakra––?!]' Kanaka-san, I think we should––?!"

"*Shōton: Kongōsekiga Keisei no Jutsu!"

Kabuto was interrupted by the intruder's jutsu as glacier-like walls erupting from the drains and enveloped the building inside diamond-like camellia before he unsheathes his sword and positioned it above the tile.

"And now... *Kokuren-ryū - Ninpō: Hyōmu-jō no Jutsu!"

He bellowed as he jabs his katana into the beam, causing Kabuto sensed his chakra signature surrounding the perimeter as he sees it emitting the very same spark prior to the now.

"Oh no, Kanaka-san––?!"

Like a sudden jolt of one's heartbeat, everything has been dyed in a monotone shade as Sasha's image was reflected on Kabuto's lens for a moment before she disappears a second later.

"Disappeared?"

Kabuto nearly made his way over to the entrance but stopped himself in his tracks as the sound of walking was heard from the opposite side of the warehouse.

"No need to worry about the girl, you ought to be worrying about yourself, *Megane-kun."

Kabuto stepped back a bit and addressed the 'guest' as a mixture of calm and stoicism graced his features before the mysterious guest shows himself to the young man.

"'[… … …]'"

It was a young man with pine-green spiked hair as his bangs were held back by a hair clip – He wore a black sleeved shirt with black jeans followed by a sleeveless meadow-green jinbaori tied with a yellow datejime.

"*'Ryokuren' is my name and a pleasure to meet your acquaintance: Former *Root member and *Nuke-nin, Yakushi Kabuto––?!"

"There's this old saying that 'Patience is a virtue' so, if you want to get out of here alive, then I suggest that you state your business while I'm still calm, Ryokuren."

"Now now, I meant no offense but what I truly want is just a conversation with you, Yakushi-san…"

Ryokuren introduces himself before he was cut off by a enraged Kabuto leaking out Sakki at the mere mention of a certain group while Ryokuren pacifies the tension.

"Ahh!"

Sasha screamed as she continued falling until she reached the end only to land on cold concrete, causing a jolt of pain to surge through her body.

Sasha said before she takes in her new surroundings as she gets up from the ground and walks towards the warehouse's entrance and looks up to the sky, her eyes widened in shock.

"*gasp*"

What greeted her was not the stormy-colored sky but rather a eerie shade of indigo with an hint of fiery-blue tint illuminated by the *sōkōji like water beneath the moonlight.

"'[It's the same, just like that day…]'"

Sasha thought before she shook it off and looked over to the opposite warehouse to see Seiren, Kōren and Kokuren standing at the top as they readied themselves to fight.

"Though, I gotta admit... It's pretty impressive for you guys to go through this much trouble just for me... You guys must really want to see the Kikaryōgai's leader in action…"

Sasha said, getting ready for the fight of her life, trapped inside the closed-off dimension before she was ambushed by a explosion as *Shikigami had begun recording the events as it sends the footage over to its twin.

"Ara ra~! Looks like the show's about to begin!"

Ryokuren feeling excited for the spectacle while Kabuto looked on with a emotionless gaze before the scene switches over to Masayuki and Kojūrō sensed a change in the atmosphere.

"Looks like the storm is about to begin…"

Masayuki whispered, dreading on the fact that his prediction came right on schedule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like all the chapters before, here are some notes~!
> 
> \- Shakuren-ryū: Akajiheiki no Jutsu means 'Red Lotus Style: Red Earth Wall Jutsu' in Japanese and is one of Shakuren's defensive technique.
> 
> \- Sōren (蒼蓮), Kūren (空連) and Shiren (紫連) means 'Azure Lotus', 'Sky Lotus' and 'Purple Lotus' in Japanese. Much like Byakuren and the other four (Shakuren, Kokuren, Seiren and Kōren), they are all codenames of the Rokkagumi.
> 
> \- Kyokuchō means 'Commander' and Fukuchō means 'Vice Commander' in Japanese.
> 
> \- Neki (寝媛) means 'Sleeping Princess' in Japanese and is an unknown tool of the Rokkagumi. Details concerning it will pop up in the Terminology Chapter.
> 
> \- Tantō, Wakizashi, Naginata and Kaiken are all Japanese weapons that were used by either Samurai or Ninja back in the Sengoku Era.
> 
> \- Ninpō: Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, known to all as Konohagakure's famous technique 'Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu'.
> 
> \- Eigetsu (影月 'Eigetsu') means 'Shadow Moon', Kijin (奇人 'Kijin') means 'Oddball' and Yōmoku (鷹目 'Yōmoku') means 'Hawk Eye' (not to be confused with Lt. Hawkeye from Full Metal Alchemist) respectively in Japanese.
> 
> \- Uwabaki is a type of Japanese slippers worn indoors at home, school or certain buildings such as companies or public places where street shoes aren't allowed.
> 
> 1.) Kōren means 'yellow lotus' in Japanese, which is quite befitting due its symbolic meaning for courage, beauty, refinement, aristocracy and cheerfulness during the ancient times, warriors wore yellow chrysanthemums, which represents both the emperor and the royal family as a pledge of bravery, which seems fitting for Kōren since he's neither scared (or rather, stupid) enough to go head-to-head with Sasha alone.
> 
> \- sōkōji means 'Twin Light Pillars' in Japanese and is an atmospheric opitcal phenomenon in the form of a vertical band of light which appears to extend above and/or below a light source.
> 
> \- Kikaryōgai (鬼華霊会 'Kikaryōgai' lit. meaning 'Demon Flower Spirit Association') is the name of an OC group that works for Tenmei Mikogami, an unofficial division of the Kōan'iinkai.
> 
> \- Nuke-nin means 'Missing Ninja' and is used as term for Shinobi who severed all ties with their home villages and give their loyalties to another.
> 
> \- Hane-shikigami (羽式神 'Hane-shikigami') 'Winged Shikigami' in Japanese.
> 
> \- Shōton: Kongōsekiga Keisei no Jutsu means 'Crystal Style: Diamond Flower Formation' and Kokuren-ryū - Ninpō: Hyōmu-jō no Jutsu means 'Black Lotus Style: Ice Dream Castle Jutsu' are two of Kokuren's attacks.
> 
> \- According to Nekonome, Sasha had joined the Newspaper Club through the recommendation of the previous president (Otonashi San), sometime before Gin joined. However, due to Gin's newly-found perverse instincts and sense of superiority, he decided to harass her but much like with San, Sasha beat him in submission. This incident would be later called the 'Wrath of the She-Devil' (怒りの女魔 'Ikari no Nyoma').
> 
> \- 'Kōan'iinkai' literally means 'Public Safety Commission' or 'Security Enforcement Committee' and is Yōkai Gakuen's Student Police Force. During the course of the 1st Season of Rosario+Vampire, the previous members were once the rivals to the Newspaper club until its disbandment by the Headmaster due to their corruption.
> 
> \- Arigatogozaimasu means 'Thank you very much' in Japanese and is a polite term of gratitude when asking a person a favor or an question.
> 
> \- Saikeirei has a very deep meaning, It's a way of a person showing a very deep sense of guilt when making mistakes.
> 
> 2.) Oyakata-sama (お館様) means 'Your Lordship' or 'Your Ladyship' in Japanese and is considered as a revered term for someone important, mainly someone of noble birth.
> 
> \- Momozake means 'Peach-flavored Saké' in Japanese.
> 
> \- musaya means 'Tip-less scabbard' in Japanese.
> 
> And without any further ado, I will see you all in the next chapter and more will be revealed in the 4th Bonus chapter so... Mata nē!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the failed attempt of capturing Sasha, Makkuro and the others regrouped with the rest of the Kurorōga to be granted an audience with their client for the first time.
> 
> As Sasha faces off more of the Rokkagumi, the Newspaper Club finds out more about their no-nonsense, fun-loving Vice President whereas Kabuto learns that there is more to Sasha than meets the eye.
> 
> Can Sasha figure out a way to outwit these battle-readied Ninja or will she only taste the staleness of being outwitted once again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my readers and reviewers!
> 
> \- "'[...]'"/"[]" are for thought, whispering and notepad writing (ex.: Otonashi San and Amano Hijiri).
> 
> \- Bold Italic is for V.O (voice over)
> 
> \- Capitalized Typing are for English Pronunciation.
> 
> And on another note, ON WITH THE SHOW!

_****Previously, on ~Natsuki~…**_

_"Information such as *that* is confidential... Especially with them here."_

_"Once the girl succumbs to *Neki, we'll be able to––?!"_

_"Looks like we'll have to stay here until the rain lets up."_

_"Ninpō: Kongōsekiga Keisei no Jutsu!"_

* * *

Kikuto and Korito eventually lost sight of their targets due to the weather worsening and caused them to regroup with the Kurorōga, in which had played a hand in capturing three of the masqueraders.

"Make sure that the cargo is secured and tight! We don't want them flying out!"

"Yes sir!"

Makkuro shouted as he struggles to hear his men over the pelting rain before he heard a loud flapping sound as he turns around and sees the stretched canvas coming loose.

"Ah hell; Hiyuri, help me with the canvas!"

"Sir!"

Makkuro cursed slightly before enlisting Hiyuri's help to reconnect the canvas to the wagons as the sky rumbles with thunder, getting ready to clash with the lightning much to Makkuro's dismay.

"Kikuto, I need you and your brother calm the horses down before they get spooked and run off to God knows where! The last thing we need is to be stranded in the middle of nowhere!"

"Yes sir––?!"

Makkuro shouted for the twins' help to calm the horses stationed over at the hitching post until the sky rumbled with thunder again and clashed with lightning.

"Aw shit...!"

Makkuro cursed as the sound caused the horses to bray in fright, destroying the post with their hooves and ran across the clearing, trampling over a few crates here and there as the men jumped out of the way.

"Look out!"

Midori's horse, *Shirayuri, made her way over to him, causing him to immediately jumped on her back and tries to grab the reins but was prevented before the boy took out his ocarina and played a soothing tune.

"Don't worry, everything's going to alright––?! *Shirayuri, calm down–– Oh, for the love of God!"

Midori reassures the mare before lightning strikes the bamboo as it falls on the ground, spooking Shirayuri as she brays in fright and galloped away from the group and ran throughout the pathway.

"You know, I remember when horseback riding was... Easy!"

Midori said as he tries to make another grab for the reins again before he decided against it in fear of falling face-plant on the ground and be trampled by the spooked mare.

"'[Dammit, there's gotta be another way––?!]' Eh?"

Midori thought desperately of another way before the mare's constant galloping had caused the reins to fly overhead and land upon her crest, much to Midori's surprise.

"'[LUCKY!]'"

Midori pulled the reins and steered Shirayuri, dodging bamboo stalks and entered into an open clearing, bucking in fear as she unintentionally tries to throw her young rider off.

"Honey, I ain't letting go...!"

Midori was determined to calm her down by playing his ocarina with powerful velocity as his flower-shaped birthmarks darkened and his eyes glowed a vibrant shade of navy-blue, causing the mare to let the song calm her.

***Hff-hff, Hff-hff***

"Easy girl, easy... '[Judging the distance, looks like we've strayed pretty far upstream.]' The ground's becoming more unstable––?!"

They both made their way over towards a parasol of bamboo leaves before he heard cracking from above until he looks up and sees the bamboo come down on them due to the increased weight of the rain.

"Oh––?!"

"GET DOWN!"

Midori cursed a little before hearing a cry as two shadowed figures send the falling debris over to the side as it broke through the bamboo like a blast of cannon fire until voices broke out, breaking the silence.

"Dude, are you really a *Genin?"

"You three––?!"

Midori immediately looked over his shoulder, shocked to see who it was that saved his life as the rainstorm continues to drone on and on.

* * *

Meanwhile an explosion as gigantic clouds of smoke rises in the air until 2 shadows emerged from the clouds, revealing to be Kokuren, Seiren and Kōren as they land on top of the opposite building, witnessing the destruction.

"Whoo~! That was close one! If *Danna here hadn't warned us and we didn't dodged it in time, then we would've ended up flat as a pancake…"

Kōren joked lightly, marveling at the destruction before the dust cleared and reveals to be Sasha as the source behind the attack.

"'[As much as I like to pulverized them to a pulp as the next *Yankee, but letting him provoke me won't solve anything nor will it help me get out of this place.]'"

Sasha clenched her teeth before calming herself down and focused in finding an escape rather than listening to Kōren's provocations.

"'[*sigh* Talk about getting the short end of the stick, I hope that Kabuto-san's doing a lot better than I am…]'"

Sasha complains about her 'luck' and prayed that Kabuto's situation is less serious than she thought... And wow, was she right about that.

"Now that's over and done, there's something that I wish to discuss with you, Yakushi-san."

Ryokuren asks politely as Kabuto calmed down but retained his cool demeanor as he folds his arms across his chest and leaned against the stacked crates.

"Considering the circumstances are in your favor, I might as well hear you out but I've never imagined that the Legendary *Mizūmigakure would have an *Shōton user in their ranks."

Kabuto said in a calm manner as he sees Ryokuren's eyes brimmed with excitement at the new nickname for his homeland.

"Oh ho, is that what they're calling my motherland, *Acasatara?"

"When you spend 8 years in the spying business for as long as I have, you intend to learn a few things or so."

"Your skills of espionage really don't do you justice, but you're right."

Kabuto said passively as he hears Ryokuren praising Kabuto's intelligence before agreeing with the haishimofuri-haired Shinobi as Ryokuren brings his right hand up.

"The 'Kongōsekiga Keisei no Jutsu' entraps its targets by crystallizing the surrounding water unless the target unleashes an even stronger amount of his or her energy to override the caster's, it's impossible to break out."

Ryokuren channeled his yōki to his palm, it glowed with a familiar shade of fiery-blue and gathered the moisture in the air until it begins to form into a sphere of water while he brings out a ice-blue crystal from his left pocket.

"'[The moment the crystal came into contact with the water, it crystallized in an instant. Huh, I guess that woman isn't the only one capable of doing that.]'"

Kabuto sees Ryokuren's pendant touched the surface and crystallized the water, turning it into a small crystal globe while grimly remembering a certain individual's abilities at the same time.

"But enough about me, there's something that I've been meaning to ask you."

"Oh really, and what's that?"

Ryokuren said happily as Kabuto looks at him incredulously, only to be taken back by Ryokuren suddenly appearing behind Kabuto's back as he slings his arm around the young man's shoulders.

"How did it feel to be surrounded by a group of Ayashi and still able to keep your cool?"

"So we finally get down to business then…"

Ryokuren asked curiously before he dodges Kabuto's attack, who sheds off his guise and revealed his true nature altogether, ignoring the lightning crackling as its flash illuminates the scene in pure white.

"Oh, and I also forgot one last thing about Danna's other jutsu, 'Hyōmu-jō no Jutsu'…"

Ryokuren said as he pointed out another fact about Kokuren's other technique, taking up Kabuto's attention again before the scene changes over to Hyōmu-jō.

"...Is an technique meant to entrap and detain its targets inside a separate dimension, much like the one surrounding Yōkai Gakuen."

"But unless you unleash an even stronger amount of your yōki, you won't be getting out of here any time soon, *Torukogikyōki-chan–– Whoa!"

Kokuren informs Sasha the technique's mechanisms and compares it to the Great Barrier as Seiren walks over to Sasha before she delivers a kick, only for it miss and slice through the air, causing damage to a nearby wall.

"Ara~? What it something I said...?"

Now Sasha isn't exactly the 'prone-in-using-violence-daily' type but she has enough strength and reaction time for self-defense, something that could put any professional martial artist to shame, even if it's just a reflex.

"As expected of Yōkai Gakuen's 'Oni no Fukukaichō', you really don't have the patience for dillydallying…"

Seiren watched in awe as Kōren and Kokuren reappears beside him, preparing themselves to launch their combined assault.

"Now, either we do this the easy or the really, really hard way... Your choice but no pressure."

Seiren playfully, trying to provoke Sasha into attacking as she grits her teeth in anger and charged at them.

* * *

The Kurorōga had managed to find a emptied takezō that was located somewhere from the Takemuratōge, taking shelter from the harsh downpour, thanks to the efforts of Shirayuri and Midori.

"'[Well, it's not exactly what I had in mind but at least it's dry.]' We'll rest here until the storm lets up."

Makkuro thought mildly before he gave the order to rest for the night until he saw some of them shivering from the downpour, Makkuro looked over to the left and saw two crates filled with towels and light-colored *yukata.

"Make sure there's enough for everyone, I won't risk having anyone suffering from pneumonia."

"Now, now, don't go killing us off just yet, Shuryō! We ain't so easy to get killed from a measly cold."

Makkuro said as he passes the objects around before one of his senior subordinates hears his concerns and lightly joked how the possibility of them falling ill was 1 in a million.

"Oh yeah, you guys aren't the type that dies from a cold…"

Hearing that had caused Makkuro to smile and praised their simplicity, earning a couple of laughs along the way as he walks over to Midori, who remained silent and continues to survey the landscape.

"According to the reports, they won't be able to follow us, much less be able to reach us here."

Makkuro reassures the boy while the latter looks at the path again before retreated into the storehouse as Makkuro prepares a make-shift bath consisted of an large wooden barrel.

"So, mind telling me what's up?"

Makkuro questions Midori about his new-found worries before the scene changes over to the Kaifū-ya, the wind howled eerily as Marin surveys the chaos before diverting her attention upstairs with concern.

"I just hope everyone's okay…"

Marin wonders about the kids' situation before she hears voices from the outside, prompting to stop herself from her cooking (because a certain group knocked out the staff, she took up cooking duty) as she grabs the broom.

Marin stayed silent as she approaches the door cautiously but before she can lock it, she heard a familiar yelp.

"Ah! Watch it, dude!"

"Sorry, my bad."

Marin furrowed a brow as she peers through the door's window and saw Haiji and Gin, sighing in relief and grabs the boys' attention.

"Miyamoto-kun, Morioka-kun, is that you?"

"Yeah, it's just us, Kawamoto-san."

Marin unlocks the security chain and opens the door as the two 3rd Years made their way inside and up to the 2nd floor until they were in earshot of the conversation between Rubi and the others.

"Look, all I'm saying is––?!"

"Rubi-san, you're making it sound like Sasha-chan's got something to hide."

Kurumu said as she and the other girls looked over to the young assistant with concerned expressions as Gin, Haiji and Marin ceased their movement and lightly leaned against the doorway, eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Actually, Rubi's got a point. If you think about it, Kanaka-san always changes the subject whenever we ask something about her."

Mizore pointed out the times where Sasha changes the topics whenever Tsukune and the others asks about the nōshishoku-haired girl themselves as well as pointing the other times about the girl's change in behavior.

"Now that you mention it, the teachers were rather calm about Kanaka-san's tardiness whenever she comes late, plus there were times when she doesn't come back for at least a few weeks and often comes back with injuries."

Tsukune remembers Ririko-sensei's reaction last year and the times where Sasha spends long periods of time away from the school, coming back to school with either lightly-scrapped or severely injured.

"If we think about it, there's a lot of things that we don't know about Sasha-san or what kind of Yōkai she is."

Yukari said, unaware that Haiji, Gin and Marin had overheard the conversation as the two 3rd Years looked at each other and decided to come clean as they entered the hall, surprising everyone present.

"I think it's high time you guys ought to know your vice-president on a more personal level."

Gin said, breaking his long-kept silence about Sasha's 'condition' to his fellow club-members along with Haiji who shared his sentiment as he stood by him stoically.

"'Personal level'? What do you mean by that, Gin-sempai––"

"Does this have something to do with Sasha-chan's refusal of entering the Human World?"

Tsukune asked curiously before he was cut off-guard by Kurumu's question about Sasha's reluctance of participating any sort of activities concerning the Human World as Haiji stepped up and calmed everyone down.

"There's actually a few reasons as to why Sasha never sets foot outside the campus and––?!"

"I think it be best if you saw the *Ayashi-reiki in action. You know what they say, 'Seeing is Believing'. Right, *Ryūtsun?"

Haiji resolved to tell the young 2nd Years of what their vice-president is actually capable of combat-wise before he was interrupted by a familiar voice, revealing to be a disguised Chizakura, much to Haiji's and Gin's shock.

"What the––?!"

"How the hell did he––?!"

However, before they can regain their voices, everyone was pulled away by the sound of yelps coming from behind.

"H-hey, put me down, you big brute!"

Suddenly, both Kokoa and Yukari were in the grasp of Ryūsei until the man's employer gave a swift nod, much to everyone's confusion before the door slid opened, revealing a dark hole waiting for the two girls.

"It's nothing personal."

Ryūsei apologizes as he chucked the two girls into the mysterious 'wormhole' before the scene switches to Sasha dodging Seiren's and Kōren's attacks as they weaved hand-signs at a fast rate.

"*Seiren-ryū – Ninpō: Seigyoku-are no Jutsu!"

Seiren lifts his naginata and unleashed a hailstorm of sapphire shards upon Sasha, causing her to jump out of the line of fire before the blast had knocked the wind out of her and caused her to skid across the rooftop.

"D'wah!"

Sasha yelped as she takes out a knife and embeds it into the gutter, halting the speed of the descent until she reached the edge, dangling helplessly like a stray piece of thread.

"Ok, ok, that was cutting it a little too close for my taste!"

Sasha lets go of the edge as she lands safely upon the ground while stepping away from the building absentmindedly and kept walking backwards until she felt an familiar presence, causing her to sigh dejectedly.

"Shit, just when I thought I'm out of the frying pan…"

"You hopped right into the fire…"

Sasha voiced out her displeasure once again as she sees Kōren over at the end of the pathway, smiling unusually cheeky and finished Sasha's sentence.

"*Kōren-ryū – Ninpō: Ōgyokuyari no jutsu!"

Seeing the girl exhausted, Kōren stabs his wakizashi in the ground and summoned gigantic spikes of topaz, causing it to run rampant as they desolated the ground until it became a river of thorns.

"Aw, not again…"

Seiren said exasperatedly as he and Kokuren saw heaps of dust fills the air and obscured their line of vision, sending annoyed glares to the young boy.

"Leave it to Kōren to go out in spectacular fashion… '[From the time he was a greenhorn, Kōren's never been the type to hold anything back. If we're lucky, we might be able to get away with just a scolding…]'"

Kokuren comments Kōren's lack of finesse, unaware that they were being surveyed through the lens of an *shikigami as the scene is projected in a video-like footage screen and is surveyed by Kabuto and Ryokuren.

"'[She's rather remarkable for someone so young. If anything, she could go head-to-head with Lady Tsunade herself.]'"

"'[I see, that *condition wasn't some punishment but rather, it's actually a chance to help cultivate her skills into becoming a fighter…]'"

Kabuto sees Sasha ejects herself from the cloud and lands on another rooftop, dodging devastating combinations until he snaps out of it to see smoke erupting from the spot between his comrades and Sasha.

"Oh, it appears that the calvary has arrived."

Ryokuren said amusingly, much to Kabuto's confusion before he follows Ryokuren's gaze over to the screen and saw two shadowed silhouettes within the dust cloud until he and Sasha dons a surprised look upon her face.

"Well now, color me impressed…"

Kōren said as he pulls back along with Kokuren and Seiren, just before the last wisp of dust disperse, revealing the identities of the so-called 'calvary'.

"Ow! What the heck just happen––?!"

"I can't believe that guy got the drop on us! Ooh, when I get my hands on him, I'm gonna––?! Huh?"

Yukari yelped while Kokoa vows to return the favor ten-fold before she trailed off and took in her surroundings until she looked over to Sasha, who was rendered speechless and had yet to regained her voice.

"Kanaka? What the heck are you doing here?"

"That's supposed to be my line! Who–– Or what–– How the hell did you guys get here?!"

Kokoa asks curiously as Sasha snaps out of her stupor and retorted, fumbling with her words before finding the right question as it caused the two girls take in their new surroundings, slowly getting the idea of the situation.

"Uh, I take it that we're not in Kansas anymore, are we?"

"Ya think?"

"And we're currently inside a pocket dimension quite similar to the one surrounding the school, right?"

"Oh yeah."

Kokoa prompted Sasha to answer the question with sarcasm before Yukari summed the situation up as she, Yukari and Kokoa looked over to the opposite building to see the other party, getting ready to fight.

"And now that we're here, the chances of minimizing collateral damage improbable?"

"Most likely, yes."

"I like the sound of that."

"Wait a minute, Kokoa––?!"

Kokoa grins mischievously and has Kō-chan transform into a gigantic mace, causing Sasha to realize what the girl's intention is and wanted to dissuade the 1st Year from doing something stupid.

"I can't believe I'm actually going to say this, but Kokoa-chan's right."

But before she can interject, Yukari stepped up and supported Kokoa's claim, in which the statement had caused Sasha to look at the young witch as if she had just grew two heads on either side of her shoulders.

"Yukari-chan, you're kidding, right?"

"Just hear me out for a minute, Kanaka-san."

Sasha remembers what Moka had said about Kokoa's persistence and dreaded over the fact that the habit being infectious before Yukari spoke up again, bringing the older girl back to reality.

"Kanaka-san, do you still remember what you told us last year?"

Yukari said as Sasha's eyes widened in surprise at the young witch's question, causing her to remember the first time she came back to the club in a long while.

* * *

_"Ah, it seems like only yesterday that Sasha-chan came here and asked to be a part of the club with that 'tender' glint in her eyes––?!"_

_"Can we please get back to the topic at hand without you spewing falsified crap or do you want a repeat of what happen the last time I was here?"_

_"No, thank you. I really don't want to experience the *'Wrath of the She-Devil' debacle again."_

_Gin remembers the day of Sasha's recruitment while the latter retorted by reminding him of what had happened back in 1_ _st_ _Y_ _ear, much to the latter's dismay and to the others' curiosity._

_"Well then, for all the trouble that this lazy bum had committed during the start of the year, you guys have my utmost apologies."_

_"Sasha-chan, you can be so cold…"_

_"Well I wouldn't have to be so cold if you kept your hands to yourself."_

_Sasha said as she coolly reprimanded Gin for his behavior before the latter sighed dejectedly as the others smiled at his misfortune and joined in on the fun._

_"Amazing, to think that Gin-sempai, who's a full-blown pervert and a womanizer, would actually be afraid of a girl!"_

_"Yeah, and she's even the same age as us~!"_

_"It's rather impressive. You know, we should bring her along with us more often."_

_Kurumu said in amazement, never missing a chance to insult the president about his perverseness while Tsukune and Moka chuckled nervously before Sasha cleared her throat, instantly grabbing everyone's attention._

_"Now that we're done with the pleasantries, it's bit overdue but I would like to test your skills in espionage."_

_Sasha made her intentions of getting to know her fellow club-members as well as to know about their strengths and weaknesses, though little did she know, Sasha would immediately regret saying that in 20 minutes flat._

_"TSUKUNE~~~~!"_

_True to the prediction, Sasha already found herself to be annoyed by the other girls' antics, such as fawning over Tsukune and arguing about who gets to do what with him during the test._

_"Uh g-girls, can we focus on the task at hand, please––?!"_

_"Kurumu-chan, quit hugging Tsukune to your chest like that! Can't you see that he's suffocating?!"_

_"You're just jealous that my boobs are bigger than yours, Moka!"_

_Unfortunately, Sasha's voice went unanswered as_ _the girls continued to fight over Tsukune, unaware that their constant bickering is grating Sasha's nerves until…_

_"ENOUGH!"_

_"D'wah~!"_

_Finally fed up with the scene at hand, Sasha immediately grabbed their_ _attention with the velocity of a lioness, much to the others' discomfort as Sasha proceeded in lecturing them._

 _"Now look, I know that individuality is great and all but you know what's even more greater?_ _Teamwork…"_

* * *

"'If we cannot put aside our differences and trust each other, then how can we work together as a team?', that's what you said before, right?"

Yukari said, quoting what Sasha had said back then as the older girl smiled fondly at the memory before the two 2nd Years were interrupted by Kokoa's voice.

"Uh, if you two are done braiding each other's hair, mind if we get back to the task at hand?"

Kokoa asks sarcastically as Sasha and Yukari smiled at the girl's comment before they began to wonder on how to fight against Kokuren and the others.

"So, any ideas on how we're going to do this?"

"Well, needless to say that fighting these guys one-on-one is definitely out of the question."

Due to her experience with Byakuren last night, Sasha began thinking of a way to one-up the three captains as well as taking the upsides and the downsides into consideration.

"OK, so what's Plan B, Kanaka-san?"

"I might have an idea but it's rather crazy and reckless."

"What could you possibly have in mind that's crazy and reckless?"

Hearing that, Yukari asks cautiously as Sasha answered back in a hesitant tone about having a plan that's both crazy and insane before Kokoa chimes in with skepticism.

"The part that involves you two keeping both Seiren and Kōren preoccupied while I'll deal with Kokuren."

"… … …"

Sasha tells them the part where they had to keep Seiren and Kōren at bay, causing the two girls stare blankly as silence looms over them for a minute before…

"WHAT?!"

The two girls shouted in union, causing everyone present to cringed in discomfort before the scene changes back to the Kaifū-ya, where the Newspaper Club felt a change in the air.

"Judging by your expression, I'd say that it's starting…"

Gin said as he, Haiji and the others breathed neither a single word before they all think back what literally happen 2 minutes ago.

* * *

_"Kokoa-chan, Yukari-chan!"_

_Moka and Kurumu shouted in shock as Mizore bolted over to the hallway, praying that both Kokoa and Yukari are alright but unfortunately, it was all for naught as the dark hole had already vanished before they even got there._

_"No way, they're gone...!"_

_"Disappeared?"_

_Mizore said as she, Moka and Kurumu inspects the spot themselves before they looked over their shoulders to glare daggers at the one responsible for throwing both Kokoa and Yukari into the hole._

_"Where did you––?!"_

_But before they can even vent out their anger, Ryūsei had already moved back to Chizakura's side as the latter hands a letter over to a hesitant Marin, who had reluctantly accepts it._

_"Make sure that the dear Kanaka girl receives this ultimatum once she and her friends gets back from 'playing'."_

_"If you guys are here, then why don't you deliver it to Sasha-san yourself?"_

_"Let's just say that my colleague and I have somewhat of a curfew and our employer has quite an imagination if we take our time dillydallying."_

_Chizakura said politely, prompting Marin to look up at him with annoyance as he respond of how his employer's prone to over-worrying before Haiji chimed in with curiosity._

_"And what happens if she doesn't come back from 'playing'?"_

_"I make it a policy on not thinking about the 'what-ifs,' my boy. Dwelling on such problems and over-thinking situations just leaves you barren, right, Ryūsei?"_

_Chizakura said as he looks over to Ryūsei before he took out an circular item and placed it at the center of the table along with a *Hamaguri-shaped compact containing a single blood-red pearl._

_"This is the magical item: *Suimukyōyū. Unlike how the Shikigami, the Suimukyōyū gives you complete insight of what the person is feeling. Pisicuţă's case isn't the type that can be explained in words alone…"_

_Ryūsei said as he leaves with instructions and how Sasha's situation cannot be explained verbally before they leaped out the window and disappeared into the night._

* * *

Gin cleared his throat of irregularities and signaled Haiji to resume the conversation earlier.

"As I was saying, the thing about Sasha is that she's not your average Yōkai. Have you heard of the Ainokoyō?"

"Ainokoyō?"

"I've heard of them. They're considered to be the subspecies of the Hanyō. Not much is known about them but their race was found by a Vampire called *'Yūmeiō' sometime during the mid-16th to early 19th centuries."

"If that's the case then Sasha-chan's a descendant of the Vampire race, kind of like Moka and Kokoa-chan, right?"

"Not necessarily."

Haiji unveils Sasha's Monstricity as Rubi talks about the Ainokoyō's origin, prompting everyone to think about the possibility of Sasha being a distant relative to Moka and Kokoa until Rubi spoke again.

"Due to their namesake and mixed heritage, the Ainokoyō are often mistaken as 'Outcast Ayashi'."

"Then you're not saying that Sasha-san's an Outcast––?!"

"No, that's not it."

Rubi explains the etymology but after hearing the words 'Outcast Ayashi', Mizore interjected with the possibility that Sasha is like the Outcast before Gin cuts the Yuki-Onna off, shocking everyone present.

"Between the Ainokoyō and the Outcasts exists a very small yet powerful difference…"

"'Difference'?"

"What kind of 'difference'?"

"Unlike the Outcasts' unclear ancestry, the blood of the Ainokoyō's Yōkai progenitor can either skip a generation or remain inactive for 100, if not 1,000 of years."

Gin said with utmost seriousness, something that shook both Tsukune and the others to the core as they hesitantly asked their president before Haiji concluded the answer for the former.

* * *

Around the same time as the Newspaper club, both Kabuto and Ryokuren stayed focused on the fight, still reeling in on what just happened as they saw a silvery-white blur go by and another building destroyed in a flash.

"So I see, no wonder the Boss wants her so badly…"

Ryokuren finally understands 'Shiren', not paying heed to Kabuto's calculating stare as another building was reduced to rubble before the scene changes back to the pocket dimension.

"Che, can this day get any worse?!"

Kōren evades another swing from 'Kō-chan' by landing near Seiren, who had deflected iron tarot cards from Yukari, unaware of the girls' contemplating stares as they remembered what Sasha had said nearly a millisecond ago.

* * *

_"WHAT?!"_

_The two girls shouted in union, causing both their opponents and Ryokuren's shikigami to cringed in discomfort while Sasha remains unfazed by the girls' outburst._

_"Are you crazy?! Did you forget what you literally just said about fighting these guys one-on-one?!"_

_"Kokoa-chan's right, you, Kanada-san and Inu-chan know first-hand of what these guys are capable of."_

_Kokoa questions Sasha's decision and having a 'senior moment' while Yukari supports the claim in reminding Sasha what she learned first-hand, which happened late last night... Literally._

_"I know but––?!"_

_"Well I have a different plan in mind!"_

_Sasha was cut off by Kokoa's different plan before she leaps into the air along with a transformed Kō-chan in tow, ignoring Sasha's warning as the 1st year soon delivered a frontal assault upon their ringleader: Kokuren._

_"Eat this!"_

_Kokoa shouted as she swings her mace down to the older male but unfortunately, her attack was effortlessly blocked by the combined efforts of Kōren and Seiren, much to the girls' shock._

_"What the––?!"_

_"Sorry honey, but we can't let you go after our leader just like that."_

_Seiren and Kōren repelled the young vampiress as it sends her flying, prompting Sasha to break in a sprint and jumped from the rooftop as she caught her underclassman._

_"Ugh!"_

_Sasha shielded Kokoa from the impact, skidding across the roof until they came to a halt but not before Kokoa's weight caused them to tip over until Yukari chanted a whirlwind, saving them just in the time much to their relief._

_"Sasha-san, Kokoa-chan!"_

_After setting the lightly-wounded Sasha and Kokoa down, Yukari runs over to the edge and starts jumping down on the stacked boxes as she rushes over to the two girls in a flash._

_"Hey, you guys alright?"_

_"Ugh, something tells me that I won't be doing any heavy-lifting for a while…"_

_"_ _Oh_ _, my head…"_

_Yukari asks as she hears Sasha and Kokoa groaning lightly due to feeling the sting of the impact before Sasha bops Kokoa on the back of the head._

_"OW, what did you do that for?!"_

_"For being an reckless idiot! Kokoa, the reason why I need you and Yukari fight against Kōren and Seiren is because fighting solo might give us a ticket out of this place."_

_Kokoa asks_ _irritably before she was cut off by Sasha's reprimand before she explains her plan to the two girls in a hushed tone, theorizing_ _a way of breaking Kokuren's jutsu until Yukari makes a realization._

_"Sasha-san, are you saying what I think you're saying––?!"_

_"Oh yes."_

_Yukari asks questionably_ _before Sasha becomes concise, much to Kokoa's confusion as she looks_ _between her classmates in confusion_ _until she broke the ice and asked the two 2nd years._

_"Uh, will someone please explain to me what's going on?"_

_"Remember what I said earlier? About fighting these guys solo was a bad idea?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_Sasha asks Kokoa about what the former said earlier, in which Kokoa quirked a brow as she looks at the sudden confident girl discerningly, wondering if Sasha had hit her head hard on the roof._

_"And you saw how Kōren and Seiren blocked your attack on Kokuren, right?"_

_"R-right?"_

_Sasha asks curiously as Kokoa continues to look at the former incredulously before she answered the question hesitantly._

_"So, I'm thinking, what is it about Kokuren that he can't afford to be attacked?"_

_"Sasha, what the Hell are you getting at?"_

_Sasha asks questionably until Kokoa irritably asks for the vice-president's point, finally fed-up with the older girl's questions before Sasha theorized the captains' attempt._

_"I'm saying that this entire time, I thought that by defeating these guys would get me out of this place but your attack on him had made me see the whole picture."_

_"The 'whole picture'?"_

_"Exactly, the more I think about it, the more I realize what was_ _their_ _advantage: Our surroundings."_

_Kokoa asked skeptically as Sasha explains her theory further and deduced that Kokuren, Kōren and Seiren were using their surroundings to their advantage much to Kokoa's shock._

_"Yes, it's the only reason why they had me on the defensive, not because they were cautious of me getting the upper hand but because they were being cautious of the area."_

_Sasha said as she explains the enemy's advantage and reason for keeping the nōshishoku-haired girl on defense to Yukari and the perplexed Kokoa._

_"I mean, have you guys noticed of how far we are from the warehouse––?!"_

_Sasha said before she, Yukari and Kokoa were cut off by sensing their opponents' yōki spiked up as they were coming closer to the girls' location._

_"You know, this whole thing sounds theoretical and all but I guess we might as well put it to the test, right?"_

_"Got that right."_

_Kokoa asked quizzically, prompting Sasha to confirm it as they started to think of an plan to turn the tide._

* * *

"EAT THIS!"

Hearing Kokoa's voice, Kōren and Seiren looked up to the sky and dodged the incoming attack as they jumped from the rooftop and onto another, unknowingly fell right into the girls' hand again.

"Is this punishment for getting in over our heads and being cocky earlier?"

Kōren and Seiren dodged a combined barrage of roof tiles and tarot cards created by Yukari and Kokoa, grumbling about the girls pulling off a miracle.

"'[Dammit, didn't think that the girl would catch on so quickly if it wasn't for those girls' timely arrival––?!]'"

Displeased, Kokuren thought ruefully before he was interrupted by a sudden spike of yōki coming at him from the back as he jumped upwards to the sky, only to be caught by a flash of silvery-white.

"Too slow!"

Kokuren came to face-to-face with Sasha as she sends sends him over to the vicinity of Warehouse 41 much to the boys' surprise, unintentionally giving the girls an opening.

"Alright, girls, over to me!"

Sasha cheered while Kokuren recovered from the sucker-punch as he looks up and saw Sasha standing alongside Kokoa and Yukari.

"Yōkai Gakuen's *Higure Paparatchi is HERE!"

Sasha gathered up her hair and ties it into ponytail before her eyes donned a fierce look with new-found confidence as Kokuren rallied his equally-stressed teammates out of their daze, with Seiren taking the initiative.

"*Seiren-ryū - Ninpō: Seigyoku-ibarakyū no Jutsu!"

Seiren jumps into the air and twirled his naginata again, conjuring a flurry of sapphire-blue lights before they began to formed into thorn-like bullets.

"'[Right on the mark...]' Girls, move out of the way––?!"

Sasha thought triumphantly before she barked at Kokoa and Yukari to move out of the range until Seiren caused them to break their formation up and give Kōren the chance to catch them.

"Take this! *Kōren-ryū – Ninpō: Ōgyoku Muchiuchi no Jutsu!"

Kōren shouted as he jabs his kodachi into the ground and summoned thorn vine-like whips as he willed them over to the girls, causing them to scatter momentarily.

"Sorry but that trick won't work for the 2nd time!"

Kokoa said as she had Kō-chan transform from a mace to a *bō and starts to twirl it like a baton, causing the vines to get caught by the spinning.

"*Yossh, and now...!"

Kokoa grips the transformed Kō-chan and pulled on the vines along with an baffled Kōren altogether with all her might and pound him towards the ground.

"Whoa, I guess Rubi-san wasn't kidding about Kokoa being the strongest of the 1st Years."

Everyone marveled at the girl's display before they resumed their fighting until Kokuren, Seiren and Kōren regrouped on another warehouse, unbeknownst to them that they're about an inch away near the 41st.

"Goddammit, just when you thought this was going to be an easy task, this happens."

"Well, look on the positive side, at least things can't get any––?!"

"Hate to interrupt your talk, boys but what's the word for 'Oh, shit!' in Romanian?"

Seiren grumbled, not liking the fact of being one-upped by a bunch of girls as Kōren chimes in before he was cut off by Sasha' question as she delivers a incoming dropkick.

"*Oh, câcat!"

Kokuren, Seiren and Kōren answered in Romanian deadpannedly as they jumped from their spot and landed on the ground before the rooftop exploded upon impact from the attacker.

"Ah man, she's hammering at them like there's no tomorrow, more so than me whenever I tried to bring out *Moka-onēsama."

Kokoa witnessed the relentless counterattacks performed by the uncharacteristic battle-readied Sasha and comparing them to the former's usual antics while Yukari thinks back to what happen earlier.

* * *

_"You know, this whole thing sounds theoretical and all but I guess we might as well put it to the test, right?"_

_"Yeah, and I know the perfect way to do that."_

_Kokoa asked quizzically, prompting Sasha to think of an plan to turn the tide until the young Vice-President comes up with the answer._

_"Oh really, and how do you plan on doing it?"_

_"Simple really, with me grabbing the bull by the horns."_

_Kokoa asks coyly as the latter simply takes out her mirror, feeling uncharacteristically confident much to the girls' confusion as they look at the older girl incredulously._

_"Now listen up, we can't let them know what we're up to, so we need to keep them focused on us the whole way until we've reached the warehouse."_

_Sasha draws the layout of the entire district in the ground and marks an imaginary line going from their current location before getting up and walked to the center of the warehouse._

_"And your experience as a delinquent going to help us how?"_

_"Trust me, Kokoa-chan: Everything's going to be just fine."_

_Kokoa asks skeptically before Sasha reassures the young girl as the former stops herself in her tracks and looks_ _up at the ceiling._

_"Congratulations, you guys earned yourselves two front-row seats as to why people called me the 'Ayashi-reiki'…"_

_"Huh...?"_

_Not looking away from the ceiling, Sasha said calmly as she looks away_ _from the skylight and closed her eyes slowly before bringing her mirror up to eye-level, much to Kokoa's and Yukari's confusion before…_

_"*Kibarashiryū: Atozōhenji!"_

_Sasha shouted as she unleashes a grand amount of her yōki before it forms into a bright pillar of light as it floods the area like a tsunami startling almost everyone within the vicinity._

_"*Fac apel la tine, Creatură de Viteză!"_

_Sasha chanted in Romanian, the surrounding dust began to form into a dragon as it coils around the nōshishoku-haired girl, engulfing her inside it as the sky glows a vibrant shade of pale azure-blue at an incredible rate._

_"Eh? What's going on? What's happening to Sasha?!"_

_"I don't know!"_

_Startled, the girls shielded their eyes from the light, not knowing that the sensation had stopped Kokuren, Kōren and Seiren in their tracks as they felt a change in the air._

_"Guys, at the ready! It's starting!"_

_Kokuren said, brandishing his kodachi swords and fell into battle stance while instructing Kōren and Seiren to do the same as the scene switches back to Sasha._

_"Eu, portar lumii spiritelor, vă invită la mine în ceasul meu de nevoie!"_

_Sasha continued on with her incantation, feeling the ritual's effects_ _is starting to kick in as it caused Sasha's body to undergo a transformation sequence._

_"What's happening?!"_

_"Hell if I know!"_

_Kokoa and Yukari managed to get a good look at the effects, just in time to see Sasha gaining slight athletic attributes, such as obtaining a fit build, an increase in height and in bust._

_"La arestare făcut la zeu lună, Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto, asigura victoria mea cu iuțeală de neegalat și de a elimina dușmanul meu!"_

_Very soon, they witnessed Sasha's short hair_ _suddenly_ _grew_ _to calf-_ _length as it slowly_ _begins to_ _lighten until it becomes slivery-white color as her eyes shined pale glacier-blue before she disappears in a flash._

* * *

Getting back to reality, Yukari snaps of her thoughts and followed Kokoa's lead as they reached the warehouse.

"This relentless stamina, the way she attacks with precise speed and accuracy. If anything, she might be on the same par as Gin-sempai or maybe more."

"So what're you saying, that Sasha's werewolf of some kind?"

"I don't think so. Unlike Gin-sempai's Lycanthropy that allows him to fully transform during a full moon, this seems different yet similar. Is it possible...?"

Yukari analyzed Sasha's new-found abilities as Kokoa chimed in with the possibility of Sasha being a Werewolf until Yukari explained the difference before they got an good look at Sasha's transformed state.

"No way, but I thought that race was extinct!"

"What, what's going on?!"

Kōren said, finding himself completely baffled by the realization as Kokoa and Yukari looks over to them with confusion before Sasha delivers another assault to their defenses.

"Oh yeah, there's no mistaking it!"

"You guys guessed correctly."

Kokuren confirms everyone's suspicions of Sasha's new-found abilities before the latter appears behind him, congratulating him for guessing the correct answer until she sends him flying across the air.

"*Yama Inu?!"

**• _['Yama Inu' (also known as the 'Japanese Wolf') is a predator renowned for its bottomless stamina. ts stamina is so vast and relentless, it can pursue its prey for 7 days/nights without rest]•_**

"'[I see, no wonder it felt so similar to Gin-sempai…]'"

"'[But more importantly, where the heck did Kanaka get this power from? It feels so similar to the Kahlua-onēsama's 'Wealth of Power' but…]'"

"'[Alright and now...!]' Kokoa-chan, over here!"

Riddled with mixed senses of awe and wonder, Sasha delivered another blow to their defenses as she send them flying into the air, right top of the warehouse's roof, much to Sasha's delight and called over to Kokoa.

"About time!"

"Here we GO!"

Kokoa, now seeing what Sasha has in mind, hopped over to Sasha's location as the older girl wasted no time in launching the 1st Year into the air like a speeding bullet.

"OK, Kō-chan!"

Kokoa willed Kō-chan to transform into mace again before she swings him down, crushing the roof as it breaks from the overwhelming pressure of Kō-chan's weight.

"Dammit...!"

Kokuren maneuvers himself over to them but by doing so, it caused a familiar trinket to fall out of his pocket and onto an broken rafter, much to Kokuren's chagrin and to the girls' confusion.

"'[Judging from his expression, I guess that crystal is our ticket out of here...]' Yukari-chan, destroy that crystal!"

"Right!"

Deducing the significance, Sasha instructs Yukari to destroy the pendant as she sends an iron tarot card at high speed until it slices it in half before the same thing happening to Ryokuren's crystal back in the real world.

"Alright!"

"Way to go!"

Sasha and Kokoa cheered for Yukari's success as the two crystals glowed bright in resonance, causing the two to shatter like glass before the scene changes over to Ryokuren and Kabuto.

"Well, looks like my work here is done."

Ryokuren said, wrapping things up as his now destroyed crystal fall to the floor, no longer brimming with power much to Kabuto's amusement.

"Oh really, and what work would that be, Ryokuren-san?"

"Sorry kiddo, but that's something for me to know and for your girlfriend to find out."

"She's not my––?!"

Kabuto wonders what Ryokuren was talking about before the latter retorts playfully about Sasha being Kabuto's girlfriend but was cut off by the sound of the warehouse's roof breaking and collapse on him abruptly.

"Ah, shit!"

Kabuto teleported himself out of harms' way, not looking back at Ryokuren as he summons his gate-like wormhole again and disappears inside of it while conjuring a teleportation spell over to his companions, saving them swiftly.

"What the––?! Where'd they go?!"

"Who cares about them! Right now, we need to find a way to get out of here and fast!"

"Kokoa, Yukari––?!"

Yukari was rebuffed by Kokoa's rude comment as she reminds the young witch that they have bigger things to worry about until Sasha calls out to them before something dawns on her.

"*Inversa!"

Sensing a change in realities, Sasha invoked an cancellation spell as it cause her to revert back to her original form, making her break out in a sprint and grabbed both Kokoa and Yukari tightly.

"Both of you, grab onto me! Something tells me that it's going to be a bumpy ride!"

Sasha said as her left eye glowed vibrantly as a streak of indigo-blue appears suddenly, taking on the form of a dragon as it engulfs the three girls and vanishes out of sight until…

_**CRASH!** _

They've returned to the real world as they crashed through an old attic floor and landed in a pile of soft fabric, thus cushioning their fall much to Sasha's relief as she sits up and inspects Kokoa's and Yukari's conditions.

"Now this is rather awkward…"

Kokoa and Yukari began to feel sore but before they can comprehend what had happen, they were found by a young seamstress who had heard the crash from downstairs.

"Good evening, this may sound a bit sudden but I don't supposed you have a phone I can borrow?"

Sasha realized that she transported the three of them to the same fabric shop that she saw earlier this afternoon before an old grandfather's clock chimed 12:00 am, she lets out a nervous laugh and greets the shop's owner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I own neither NARUTO or Rosario+Vampire (and if I did, then Asuma-Sensei, Jiraiya and Neji would still be alive ^w^)!
> 
> \- Torukogikyōki (トルコギキョウ姫 'Torukogikyōki') means 'Lisianthus Princess' in Japanese.
> 
> \- Hamaguri (蛤 'Hamaguri') means 'Clam' in Japanese.
> 
> \- Suimukyōyū (水夢共有 'Suimukyōyū' lit. meaning 'Water Dream Sharing') is a device that give people insight of a person's past with the help of a jewel called 'Blood Pearl' (血真珠 'Chishinju' lit. meaning 'Blood Pearl').
> 
> ' lit. translation 'Dream Sharing') is an magical item created by Ryūsei. Unlike the Shikigami and their image projection, the Nōmumoguri is capable of projecting its target's thoughts and feelings (which resides in the latter's blood), giving complete insight on what's going on.
> 
> \- Takezō (竹蔵 'Takezō' lit. meaning 'Bamboo Storehouse') is an traditional Japanese storehouse used by rural communities to store many kinds of things, from non-perishable objects (like rice and grain) to ordinary objects (such as gunpowder and weaponry for example).
> 
> \- Yūmeiō (優闇王 'Yūmeiō' lit. meaning 'King of Gentle Darkness') is the progenitor of the Ainokoyō. (More information will be revealed in the AN chapter in due time).
> 
> \- Seiren-ryū – Ninpō: Seigyoku-are no Jutsu/Seiren-ryū - Ninpō: Seigyoku-ibarakyū no Jutsu means 'Blue Lotus Style - Ninja Art: Sapphire Hailstorm Jutsu' and 'Blue Lotus Style - Ninja Art: Sapphire Thorn Bullet Jutsu' in Japanese and are Seiren's offense techniques.
> 
> \- Kōren-ryū – Ninpō: Ōgyokuyari no Jutsu/Kōren-ryū – Ninpō: Ōgyoku Muchiuchi no Jutsu means 'Yellow Lotus Style - Ninja Art: Topaz Spear Jutsu' and 'Yellow Lotus Style - Ninja Art: Topaz Thorn Whip Jutsu' in Japanese respectively and are Kōren's double-edge techniques (offense/defense).
> 
> \- Sukiari (隙あり 'Sukiari') means 'I found an opening' in Japanese and is a chance opportunity in fights, should the opposing opponent drops his/her guard down.
> 
> \- Bō (棒 'Bō') is an staff weapon frequently used by those who studies Bōjutsu during feudal Japan and is frequently used in modern-day Okinawa.
> 
> \- Recreation Style (気晴らし流 'Kibarashi-ryū') is an powerful yōjutsu for Sasha's use to properly hone her power, the Shurui Kōtai (種類交代 lit. translation 'Category Alteration'). Details concerning it will be revealed in due time.
> 
> – Recreation Style: Afterimage Conversion (気晴らし流: 後像変字 'Kibarashiryū: Atozōhenji'): This enables Sasha to active the Shurui Kōtai by invoking an incantation (see below) in order to reconstruct her Monstricity genes into a different one, causing her body to undergo little modification.
> 
> EX.: 'I call upon you, [monster's nickname]! I, the Gatekeeper of the Spirit World, beckons you to my side in my hour of need! Upon the pledge made to the [Monster's source of power], ensure my victory with your unrivaled skill and eliminate my enemy!'
> 
> Romanian Translation: Fac apel la tine, Creature de viteză! Eu, portar lumii spiritelor, vă invită la mine în ceasul meu de nevoie! La arestare făcut la zeu lună, Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto, asigura victoria mea cu iuțeală de neegalat și de a elimina dușmanul meu!
> 
> Incantation's Translation: "I call upon you, Creature of Speed! I, the Gatekeeper of the Spirit World, beckons you to my side in my hour of need! Upon the pledge made to the Moon God, Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto, ensure my victory with your unparalleled swiftness and eliminate my enemy!"
> 
> \- Cancellation Spell is to revert back to the original form. To invoke it, say the word 'Inversa', which is Romanian for 'Reverse'.
> 
> – *Shokuryū (食竜 'Eclipse Dragon'): Whenever Sasha transforms by inciting the incantation, the necklace responds to the bearer's transformation. More will be revealed in the AN Chapter~!
> 
> – The reasons behind Sasha not telling the Newspaper club about her powers is that she has the ability of recreate her Monstricity DNA into another one without physically alternating her appearance. Because of it, she has been mistaken as an Outcast Ayashi and was deeply frowned upon for the last 17 years.
> 
> – The male students, (mainly those coming from a prestigious race), believed that if they were defeat Sasha, they'll take her as a bride whereas the female student body, on the other hand, believed that she charmed the boys with her looks.
> 
> So once again, thank you all for reviewing and favoring my story, 'Shinobi Journalist ~Natsuki~!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After winning a bout against more of the Rokkagumi, Sasha and the Newspaper Club has managed to secure the Ayashi's existence by the skin of their teeth and a whole amount of luck.
> 
> But just when she and the others can finally take a breather, Chizakura comes with a proposal, something in which will change Sasha's fate drastically.
> 
> Will Sasha accept this mysterious offer or will she risk the well-being of those she loves?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here, the 10 ch. has arrived! Though it wasn't easy but with the help of my Bonus Special II (and my very old chapters that I made way back in 2009) as the base and a few retouches, it's more awesome than before!
> 
> I own neither Naruto, Rosario+Vampire nor anything else that will be viewed here except for the ones that have this symbol (*) and the ones that have this symbol (**) that my pals from D.A and I have created.
> 
> \- "'[...]'"/"[]" are for thought, whispering and notepad writing (ex.: Otonashi San and Amano Hijiri).
> 
> \- Bold Italic is for V.O (voice over)
> 
> \- Capitalized Typing are for English Pronunciation.

_Thanks to Kabuto's plan, the Newspaper club had managed to keep a low profile by the skin of their teeth._

_Seeing how neither side gained the upper hand, the enemy decided to back off, however, the price of ensuring the safety_ _of the secret_ _was paid very dearly._

* * *

Sasha realized that she transported the three of them to the same fabric shop that she saw earlier this afternoon before an old grandfather's clock chimed 12:00 am, she lets out a nervous laugh and greets them.

"Good evening, this may sound a bit sudden but I don't supposed you have a phone I can borrow?"

Sasha asked curiously as the seamstress shakes her head in disagreement but despite the awkwardness, the seamstresses soon provided them with old-fashioned cloaks as they embark on their way back to the Kaifū-ya.

"Well, despite the fact that we've crashed through her attic and gave her a fright, she was real kind enough to lend us these cloaks."

"Although, you did take your sweet time in being picky, Kokoa-chan."

Kokoa praises the seamstress' adaptability and generosity before Yukari remarked how the former was being picky in the selection before they looked over to their exhausted Vice-President with concern.

"[Seeing how she hasn't said a word about what happen, I guess she really doesn't care what others think of her.]"

"[Actually, I think it's the opposite.]"

Kokoa whispered over to Yukari and expressed that Sasha is probably expecting some questions about her powers as Yukari expresses the opposite.

"[I mean, think about it: Sasha-san practically revealed her secret without a second thought, regardless of the consequences. So, I guess that she has full trust in us…]"

"[Yeah, but even so––] Oof!"

Kokoa whispered lightly before she was cut off by bumping into Sasha's back as the latter came to an abrupt stop, much to the young vampiress' chagrin.

"Ow, what the heck, Sasha––?!"

"It appears that we have a guest…"

Just before Kokoa can express her displeasure, Sasha cuts her off by revealing that they're being greeted by a familiar guest as she narrowed her eyes in anger.

* * *

The inhabitants have restarted their usual day-to-day activities while cleaning up the damages that the typhoon had left in its wake as the sound of hammering was heard from the Kaifū-ya.

"Okay and that should do it––?!"

"OW! Son of a––?!"

"Language, Ritsuku-kun!"

Kanada finishes renovating the floorboards before he was startled by Ritsuku's yelp from the entrance, nearly uttered a curse word before Tsukune interjected, causing Kanada to remember what transpired earlier.

* * *

_"Well everyone, I've got some good news and some bad news…"_

_It was almost 7:00, the very same time that the Kaifū-ya was supposed to be opened for business, Rubi had San gather the Newspaper Club into the banquet hall and discussed the news to them._

_"The good news is the Innkeeper and her staff are doing fine. There was no signs of sabotage to their health, so they'll probably wake up around lunchtime."_

_"But the bad news is we can't let them see their inn in such a state so until they've recovered, we'll have to do our best and make it look exactly before those guys came here."_

_Rubi said as she disclosed the condition of the Kaifū-ya's innkeeper/staff while Marin proposes on taking advantage of their semi-comatose state and repair the inn before they wake up._

_"Exactly, and since I'm still in charge until Nekonome-sensei comes back, I'll be assigning you all into groups of two."_

_Rubi said as she reminds everybody that Nekonome placed the young assistant in charge until the advisor comes back from the school and that she'll be responsible in assigning everybody into groups._

_"And like before, once you're assigned, you can't switch nor trade places with each other."_

_"Dang it!"_

_"And no complaining either!"_

_But not before adding the same rule that Nekonome had made the other day, much to_ _the girls'_ _chagrin._

* * *

Once Rubi assigned them, Kanada smiled nervously at the memory before he saw the passing clouds shadowing the land while remembering that the meeting were 6 people short much to his concern.

"'[Of all things sacred, this has to happen…]'"

Kanada reenters the hostel and sees the repairs finishing up, unknowingly made his way to the banquet hall as he sees the girls preparing the table for lunch before hearing the shōji opening, revealing Masaki, Hijiri and Yūki.

"Sorry we're late––?!"

"It was a while ago, just what the heck took you guys so long?"

Masaki was the first to enter the room and apologies for the wait before Kurumu cuts him off as she places her hands on her hips, huffing exasperatedly.

"Sorry about that, we were just checking on how Sasha and the others were doing, that's all."

Yūki states the reason behind their actions in regarding the condition of their nōshishoku-haired classmate as Kanada enters the hall, startling everyone.

"Yeah and...?"

"Same as before…"

Kanada asked on the progress of his friend's condition, prompting Masaki and Hijiri to grimaced lightly before Yūki speaks up, giving info on the their members' condition.

"They've kept sparring with each other as if there's no tomorrow but whenever she gets the chance to take a breather, Sacchan would look up to the sky and becomes lost in her thoughts…"

Yūki said as she remembers how the three had finished up their tasks and made their way over to an secluded area beyond the harbor district, never telling anyone about what happen last night.

"Just when we're finally able to take a break, this has to happen. I swear, it's like we're prone to having trouble come looking for us where we least expect it."

"Kurumu, I don't know if you noticed but it's somewhat a double-edged sword whenever it comes down to us."

"Well, if you think about it, it's not anything new."

"[Even without our meddling, we can still get into trouble pretty much on a daily basis.]"

Kurumu laments about being unable to take a break from their chaotic school life before everyone admitted that they all can get into trouble almost daily, in which Kurumu and the others agreed undoubtedly.

"We just have to be patient and let Sasha-chan catch her breath, it won't do us any good if we pressure her."

"Moka-san's right, nothing good ever comes from backing a cat to a corner."

Moka proposes an alternative before Kanada interjected with the consequences of cornering Sasha until the door suddenly slid open as a familiar voice calls out to everyone present.

"Guess who's back and ready to rock––?! Are we interrupting something?"

Said *Kuruizaki Riōna as she enters the banquet hall – She wore a scarlet-red shirt slightly-unbuttoned followed by light-colored capris and a pair of jet-black stockings.

"*Riō-chan, How many times do I have to tell you, don't go barging in unannounced––?!"

Said *Yabi Yim as she trails after her friend – She wore a light brown shirt with knee-ripped blue jeans along with white-blue tennis shoes.

"As usual, you guys have impeccable timing…"

Kanada hugs his fellow classmates/childhood friends in delight before he looks over to the others and coughed sheepishly, causing the young man to conduct introductory between the two groups.

"Oh right. Everyone, this is Kuruizaki Riōna and Yabi Yim, fellow villagers from our hometown, Shinrinmura."

Kanada said as he points to Riōna and Yim respectively, causing the two girls to introduce themselves to the Newspaper club.

"Kuruizaki Riōna, pleased to meet you guys!"

"I'm Yabi Yim, it's a pleasure to meet everyone."

Riōna said in her happy-go-lucky manner while Yim introduces herself politely, catching everyone off-guard as they returned the kind gesture.

"Oh! The pleasure's all ours, I'm Akashiya Moka."

"I'm Kurono Kurumu."

"Shirayuki Mizore."

"And with that cheery note, let's eat because I am starving."

The girls introduce themselves to one another before Kanada calls everyone over to have lunch together, catching up with each other for old times' sake before Riōna asks for Sasha's whereabouts.

"Speaking of which, where's Sacchan? She never never misses a gathering like this before. She was suppose to meet us up at the town square the moment we've arrived but she didn't answer her phone when we called."

Riōna remembered what Sasha texted the other day as she sees the everyone's glum expressions before Riōna spoke up once again.

"Did something happen?"

_"Well the thing is…"_

Riōna asks curiously as she sees the boys exchanged looks with one another before looking over to Kanada as he sighed lightly and decided to tell the two what happened.

* * *

As soon as they've relocated in a secluded spot away from Reiyaka-ji's grounds, Makkuro had everyone unpack and set up a temporary command center.

"Alright then, let's start unloading the caravans and inspect the damage. As soon as we're done, we'll be back on the road by tomorrow morning!"

"Sir!"

Hiyuri said and recited Makkuro's orders, prompting them to engage in today's chore as they also conversed among themselves.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Midori!"

"Yeah, Hiyuri?"

"It's time to switch shifts with Korito."

But before he can join the rest of the men, Hiyuri calls Midori over and tells him to switch out with Korito in guard duty as the young man thinks back what happen 6 hours ago.

* * *

_Once the rain ceased, the night sky became pitch-black like someone spilled ink across a canvas as the ground was littered with a large sum of puddles, reflecting the cloudless night sky._

_"Alright, lights out in 10! Korito, Kikuto; Makkuro wants to see you both!"_

_Hiyuri and the rest men starts to prepare themselves to turn in for the night while calling out to the Rikki twins in the process, prompting the two to walk over to the other side of the Takezō._

_"What's up, Shuryō?"_

_"You wish to see us, sir?"_

_"Kikuto, you have the first watch with Hiyuri."_

_"Sir!"_

_The young leader wasted no time in dillydallying and discussed an arrangement in guard and watch duty, making Korito snicker quietly to himself at his younger twin's orders, not knowing that it'll be short-lived in 3... 2... 1…_

_"Oh and Korito, keep an eye on our guests. Make sure they don't do any funny business."_

_"Dang it~!"_

_Makkuro pointed over to a small shed where it contained their 3 guests, causing Korito to cried out dejectedly due to the fact that he'll spend the next 6 hours on guard duty._

* * *

"It probably be best if you go and relieve him right now because honestly, I don't know how much longer he'll hold out (He's not looking too good)."

"Yeah, you should go, like right now."

"Yes sir."

Hiyuri points out to Korito's insomniac state before he jolted slightly and shook his drowsiness away as he went back to his guarding much to Midori's concern but before he can relieve Korito, Hiyuri stops him.

"But remember, no fraternizing with the prisoners."

Hiyuri reminds Midori not to engage in any contact with the prisoners, prompting Midori to nod curtly before he resumed his trek over to the shed, unaware that their conversation was overheard by the shed's occupants.

"Well, so much for negotiation."

"Oh really, and what gave you that idea, Yūkkun? (Does the fact that they've gave us the silent treatment for the past 6 hours mean anything to you?)"

Yūgure said dejectedly while Tatsuki replied sarcastically over his shoulder due to that he, Yūgure and Shizuku were positioned in a triangle formation bound by ropes and talismans.

"Now that I think about it, this is practically your fault that we're in this mess, Yūkkun––?!"

"Excuse me, but how is this my fault?!"

"None of this wouldn't happen if you've just stick to the plan but no~!"

"*sigh* Not this shit again!"

"You just had to go and show off."

Tatsuki said dryly as he remembers how he, Yūgure and Shizuku got caught by the enemy before Tatsuki reminds Yūgure what happened earlier much to the boy's chagrin.

* * *

_Nearly 30 minutes have passed since Kabuto's plan was put into action and while Makkuro and the San'nō split up to catch the 8 hooded fleeing figures, unbeknownst to the men that neither group has the target._

_"'[Judging by how they're still following us and hasn't fall back means that they haven't captured Sacchan just yet but just to be on the safe side––?!]'"_

_"But still, these guys are clearly underestimating us."_

_Tatsuki thought,_ _suspecting that the fact that Sasha hasn't been captured just yet before Yūgure chimes_ _in as he lands on a high branch, causing both Tatsuki and Shizuku to stop and look over to their friend._

_"Yo guys, who's up for a little trip down memory lane?"_

_"Yūgure, that's not part of the plan––?!"_

_Yūgure goes back to the pursuers' location_ _with the intent of flanking them, despite Tatsuki's warnings and prompted them to follow their overzealous friend, unaware of the sinking change in the atmosphere._

_"Heh heh, you fell for it…"_

_Suddenly, Makkuro appeared before them as he chuckled lightly, delighted at the fact that Yūgure unintentionally walked into the older man's trap, hook, line and sinker as Makkuro's group clapped their hands together._

_"*Ninpō: Tajū_ _Isshi Tōjin!"_

_The four figures cried in union as black markings emerged forth from either side of the clearing, channeling their chakra into the formation as it glowed brightly and renders the three boys immobilized._

* * *

"How you've managed to stay alive with that attitude is beyond me…"

Tatsuki grumbled, wondering how Yūgure had managed to stay alive with such an attitude while the boy flushed with embarrassment before he shakes it off and tries to change the subject.

"You know, if it wasn't for these talismans, I'd kick your scrawny––?!"

"ENOUGH ALREADY!"

But before Yūgure can retort, Shizuku dismissed the conversation sternly and accordingly much to the other boys' surprise as they fell silent, still stunned by the younger boy's outburst.

"Arguing isn't going to solve anything…"

Shizuku said as he reminds Tatsuki and Yūgure that arguing caused by dissension won't solve anything nor that it'll help their situation get any better.

"Now, we need to focus less on arguing and figure out a way to––?! Someone's coming...!"

Shizuku said softly before he sensed Midori's presence as the young boy opened the door, startling the 3 high schoolers in question.

"Don't be alarmed, I just have a few questions for you guys…"

Midori closed the door behind him and situated himself in front of the boys, prompting them to raise a brow in confusion before the scene switches back to Hiyuri and the others.

"Hey Kikuto, give me a hand with this!"

"Yes sir!"

Hiyuri said, struggling in lifting up a heavy crate filled with rations as Kikuto walks over to him and supports the vice-commander but to no avail because the crate was as heavy as lead.

"Yo guys, need a hand?"

Suddenly, a voice called out to them in which brought smiles on the two men's faces as they looked over and saw Korito in perfect condition again.

"Perfect timing, give us a hand with this."

Hiyuri struggled in holding up the crate which Korito helped them, unaware that they were being watched by Makkuro before he sensed 2 familiar presences, revealing to be Kūren and a hooded figure.

"There's actually no need to be alarmed. Before your arrival, I had placed a barrier surrounding the camp."

Sighing in resignation, Makkuro moved away from the entryway and addressed his guests politely by offering them drinks and a fan due to the humidity escalating in temperature.

"It's something that I've created in my spare time, one that not even *Konohagakure's all-famous *Byakugan can penetrate but if you're that concerned, then have your lady friend can patrol around the perimeter if she wants."

Makkuro said and proposed Kūren to go on patrol herself to calm her growing concerns in which she and her employer complied.

"Just be careful, Kūren."

"As you wish, Kyokuchō."

Kūren's employer cautioned her to be careful on her patrol while Kūren replied softly as she disappears in a flash, leaving the two men alone in the tent.

"There's no need to hold yourself back on ceremony, like I said; you're perfectly well-hidden here."

"Hmph…"

Makkuro reassures Shiren about the security details before the young man scoffed lightly as he reaches for his clip and takes off his cloak in a swift motion.

"... ... …"

It was a young man with dark rondo-purple hair tied in a ponytail and an amethyst-purple mask – He wore a indigo-blue sleeved shirt followed by black jeans along with a iris-purple jinbaori tied with a periwinkle datejima.

"As always, your skills in *Fūinjutsu have grown quite tremendously since your time away from home. If anything, you might consider yourself as the 2nd Coming of the *'Kiiroi no Senkō'––?!"

"Including the mask."

Shiren praises Makkuro's Fūinjutsu before Makkuro clears his throat and makes a gesture towards his eyes, encouraging Shiren to shed his disguise entirely before the young man complies almost reluctantly.

"Sorry, I guess old habits die hard when one takes on the role as the Heir…"

Shiren said in a melancholy tone as he reaches for his mask and undo the tie, letting it fall onto his hands and looks up to Makkuro.

"I know I said this once but I'll say it again: It never gets old…"

Makkuro said as he sees Sasha's image appears briefly before disappearing, revealing Shiren's face for the first time.

"I swear, it's hard to believe that you're a boy despite your girly features."

"And it's nice to see that your witty-banter hasn't diminished over the years, Makkuro."

Makkuro joked about Shiren's feminine features as the latter commented the older man's personality sarcastically before Shiren's eyes narrowed slightly.

"So then, let's get down to business, shall we?"

Shiren said in a serious diplomatic manner, prompting the two men to sit down and discussed the next course of plan.

* * *

The Newspaper club remained silent, saying neither a single word before Riōna breaks the ice.

"Is that so...? Well, if you think about it, she's always been like that (I mean, it's like waiting for a dud to go off or something)."

Riōna recalls the times where Sasha would kept things to herself, bottling her troubles up as if she was like a powder keg until she explodes.

"Aono, where are the girls now?"

"Over in *Rinka's Cove––?!"

"I would refrain from finding them if I were you guys."

Kanada asked Tsukune for the girls' whereabouts but before the young man can speak up, he was cut off by a unfamiliar voice as everyone looked over to the opposite side of the hall in surprise.

"You may not like the outcome when you corner someone like Pisicuţă, especially if she's on the edge."

The mysterious figure removed his hood, revealing him to be the very same one who inspired Sasha to have a keen interest in the Human World while beckoning the others closer to him and explained his plan to them.

* * *

The summer wind grew cool as the climate becomes mildly warm while the seagulls cry out from above Yurika's Peak and below the rocks near Rinka's Cove.

**_*Splish... Splash... Splish... Splash*_ **

Whereas the ocean waves sent them crashing onto the rocky interior of the cove as they had scared the nesting seagulls as the gentle sound of clacking fills the air before…

**_BOOM!_ **

The silence was broken by Kokoa wielding a transformed Kō-chan (mace mode) as Yukari summoned tarot cards over to the target before she takes out an vial filled with crystal-blue substance and throws it over to the water.

"'[What was that..?]'"

Kokoa and Yukari thought simultaneously as they saw the vial sail across the air until it breaks upon impact, causing the substance to spill into the bay and freeze the water instantly.

"WHAT?!"

"'[Heh…]'"

Kokoa and Yukari gasped, witnessing the potion's rapid process until finally the bay was frozen over as Sasha leaped out of the trees, lands on the ice and skating over at the center before calling out to the girls.

"So, you gals comin' or what? Don't worry, it's perfectly safe; watch!"

Sasha asked before reassuring them the safety by knocking her knuckles against the ice's solidity as it echoes lightly.

"Well if that's the case, I call dibs––?!"

"Wait a minute, Kokoa-chan!"

Kokoa said nonchalantly, being mildly impressed by Sasha's ingenuity and was about to set out before Yukari stops the young Vampiress in her tracks.

"What now?"

Kokoa asks exasperatedly as Yukari pointed at 2 pairs of ice skates near Sasha's dufflebag, discouraging an impulsive Kokoa from charging in by explaining Sasha's reason behind the skates.

"Something tells me that Sasha-san anticipated this and had this prepared beforehand, otherwise you're be in for a rough ride."

Yukari praised Sasha's insight and walked over to the dufflebag as she puts them on before going out on the ice while leaving a baffled Kokoa behind before she snaps out of it and follows Yukari's lead.

"Hey, wait for me!"

Kokoa cried out as she hastily puts on the skates and skating out to the bay, carefully making sure that she doesn't fall along the way, stumbling slightly as she catches up with Yukari.

"Ok then, as I was saying... Begin!"

They resumed their sparring though they were being watched by Masamune, hidden in the shadows of the trees.

"... ... …"

He wore an black tank-top underneath an sky-blue/midnight-blue sleeveless hoodie and jersey-like blue jeans followed by a pair of blackish-brown boots.

"'[Not bad…]'"

Masamune felt mildly impressed by the feat as he continues to survey the scene until Sasha threw more catalysts one after another as icicles begins to form together like stalactites and began to obstruct the frozen landscape.

"Kokoa-chan, watch out!"

Yukari called out in alarm, prompting the two to dodge the growing formation, although Kokoa has something different in mind.

"But that's not enough to stop me!"

Kokoa declared confidently as she swings Kō-chan and crushed the icicles, unaware that she has fallen for Sasha's trap.

"Gotcha!"

Sasha said as she threw a small vial towards Kokoa's direction, of whom unknowingly broke the vial upon contact.

"Oh Shit!"

Now realizing what Sasha had in mind, Kokoa cursed lightly as the vial's substance spilled on Kō-chan and made him reverted back to his original state.

"Hey, no fair! That was a totally a cheap shot!"

"'A soldier favors haste over cleverness'."

"Huh?!"

"Meaning that there's no such thing as a 'cheap shot', Kokoa-chan."

Kokoa exclaimed, not taking Sasha's sneak attack too kindly while Sasha takes a page out of Tzu's 'Art of War' much to Kokoa's confusion before Yukari chimes in by explaining it in a simple manner.

"Oh... I knew that."

"'[Obviously not.]'"

Kokoa proclaims of knowing the meaning while Sasha, Yukari and Masamune thought otherwise before the girls went back to their sparring as Masamune sensed a familiar presence.

"Was wondering when you'll get here."

Masamune greeted the newcomer without so much as turning his head around much to the woman's indifference.

"You never change, do you *Masamune-dono?"

It was a woman with ebony-black/white accented hair tied in a ponytail and apple-red eyes – She wore a sleeveless tailcoat underneath a mesh shirt followed by a navy-blue skirt along with black stockings and sandals.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt but good try, though."

Luciana saw Sasha delivering a roundhouse kick to Kokoa's stomach before praising the vampiress' moxie as he sees Kokoa getting back up and reengages Sasha who dodges her every swing attack effortlessly.

"It's hard to believe that she was in a fight not too long ago…"

Luciana said as she marvels at Sasha's recovery from her fight with Kokuren and the others while Masamune thought otherwise before he makes his way towards the shore.

"Masamune-dono?"

"Something tells me that there's more than meets the eye…"

Startled by the man's movement, Luciana called out to Masamune but was cut off by the latter's comment as she follows him towards the shore before the scene shifts over to Sasha.

"'[Not bad, considering that they've been at this for over 15 minutes.]'"

"Hyah!"

"Whoa, watch it, Yukari-chan!"

"Ah! Sorry about that, –desu!"

Sasha thought in an impressed mood before dodging Yukari's tarot cards as they attacked Kokoa instead much to her chagrin, prompting her to call out to Yukari in annoyance.

"'[Well then, time to bring this to a close...!]'"

Sasha thought as she closed her eyes in concentration before darkness engulfs her consciousness and plunges her into a world that she vaguely remembers, making no effort to resist until a sudden glow envelopes her body.

"... ... …"

Her cuts and bruises had begun to heal until neither a single outline was present before she opened her eyes in a flash and glowed a vibrant shade of navy-blue as a indigo-blue dragon suddenly manifests itself behind her.

"Eh––?!"

"W-what the––?!"

"'[This sensation...?!]'"

"N-no way, how did she––?!"

Everyone in the vicinity flinched at the sudden spike of Sasha's yōki as the girl disappeared in a flash, startling the girls until Sasha reappears behind them and sends them over to the shore with a powerful kick.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt."

Masamune and Luciana winced at the collision before Sasha delivers a powerful kick to the ground, shattering the ice as if it was a mirror as she races across the bay in a dash and reaches for the shore just in the nick of time.

"Tch, show-off…"

Sasha smiled, prompting Kokoa to feel jealous before they were interrupted by the sound of Masamune clapping alongside Luciana.

"Well now, glad to see that you haven't been slacking off since you left home, Pisicuţă."

"I'm never one for slacking off, unlike a certain someone who constantly gets into trouble with Luciana-sensei almost on a daily basis, *Masamune-nīsan."

Masamune complimented the girl before Sasha remarked in a sassier tone of how Masamune would get caught by Luciana and be lectured from morning, day and night, much to man's embarrassment and Luciana's delight.

"Thanks for reminding me kid, I almost forgotten the whole scolding part."

Masamune said sarcastically before they've all left the cove and made their way back to the marketplace until Luciana had both Yukari and Kokoa to escort her over to the Kaifū-ya, leaving Masamune and Sasha alone.

"So, I hear that you 'caught' someone's eye again, not that it's new or anything but... The way I see it, it's far different than what that you've usually encounter."

"*sigh* You have no idea…"

Masamune compares the nōshishoku-haired girl's previous encounters over at Yōkai Gakuen to the now, prompting Sasha to reply unenthusiastically before they made their way over to the *Kaiō-en for some privacy.

"So what else did Kanada told you?"

"Only about how you guys fought against that Byakuren character the other night and your meeting with this *'Shiren' character earlier today."

Sasha asked about how much Masamune had heard from Kanada and the other before he replies skeptically as the garden was blanketed by the passing clouds, silence ensues until Masamune broke the ice.

"So, care to explain what happen?"

Hearing Masamune's question, Sasha stayed quiet as the wind howled lightly and caused the willow-like *Fujiki vines swayed like bamboo, causing Sasha to remember what happened last night.

* * *

_"Ow, what the heck, Sasha––?!"_

_Just before Kokoa can express her displeasure, Sasha cuts her off by revealing that they're being greeted by a familiar guest as she narrowed her eyes in anger._

_"Now this is a surprise, I had expected that you'll be the 1_ _st_ _one to survive being trapped inside Kokuren's jutsu and live to tell the tale but you and your companions have exceeded my expectations entirely."_

_Hearing Byakuren's voice, Sasha fall_ _s_ _into battle mode before the man turns the asphalt into sand, causing_ _them_ _to sink in the quicksand trap before Byakuren solidifies the ground again, making sure that they're secured good._

_"My apologies but my employer wishes to have a word with Kanaka-san, which requires privacy."_

_Byakuren said, flashing a small smile as his demeanor caused Sasha to have the urge to give Byakuren a piece of her mind before he summons a black hole underneath her feet, much to the girls' shock._

_"Best keep your legs straight, helps breaks your fall."_

_Byakuren said nonchalantly, causing Sasha to disappear entirely until she landed on a familiar wooden patio belonging to a very familiar cottage._

_"What the...?"_

_Baffled at the fact that she's been teleported from Umiyuri and back to her cottage in Yōkai Gakuen, Sasha pushed the thought aside in favor of addressing her hooded 'guest' with all-too familiar pair of autumn-plum eyes._

_"Ah, so you've arrived. I hope you weren't too roughed up by the escort."_

_Still claiming to be 'Shiren', Chizakura motions Sasha over to the table where he arranged an Victorian-style tea party, accented with native sweets such as *Kuzumochi, *Kōhīzerī and *Yōkan alongside with chilled beverages._

_"On the contrary, I LOVE being approached by an battle-ready *Otaku, falling through a magical portal and be greeted by his mysterious employer on my front porch."_

_"Oh, good; glad you liked the idea."_

_Sasha said sarcastically while the latter comments joyfully, making Sasha unsure whether he recognized the sarcasm before setting it aside as they both sat down and began the meeting._

_"So, what do you want?"_

_Sasha asked bluntly as Chizakura cut to the chase before_ _taking out a small envelope out from his coat and placed it in front of the young girl until Sasha's eyes widened in shock._

_"I have a proposition for you, *Saika. And should you refuse to comply, then the ones in the photographs will be held responsible for your actions tonight."_

_Sasha remained silent, trembling with mixed emotions as the envelope revealed to be photos of the Institution's residents to Reikū and Izayoi before Chizakura spoke inaudibly, making Sasha's eyes grow wide in shock._

_"... ... …"_

_"You have until sundown tomorrow to give me your answer, until then... Have a good night."_

_Chizakura said as a_ _shroud_ _of darkness swarms around them and teleported them back to their respective locations in the Human World._

* * *

"I see, so he played that card on you...?"

"Yeah and if I don't give him my answer come sundown, they'll pay the price."

Masamune said as Sasha bitterly remarks what will happen should she refuse the offer before theorizing the outcome if she declines.

"And honestly, I-I don't know what else I should do…"

Sasha said quietly, unsure what to do about the predicament as Masamune remembers a similar situation from long ago before he sighed lightly.

"*sigh* Seems like you're in a pickle. Well, if anything; I know just what you need right now."

"Ha?"

"I've already told Riōna and the others that they can come too."

"Haa?!"

"And if you want, you can invite *Majo-chan and *Shitsukoijō-chan too."

"'[That is, if they can survive the 'remedy'…]'"

Masamune proclaimed on having the right 'remedy', confusing Sasha a little before she figured out what he means, feeling somewhat insecure about inviting Yukari and Kokoa along for the so-called 'remedy' session.

* * *

Nearly 1/3 of the student body arrived at the Arcade, getting an early head-start on their long-awaiting holiday now that they've completed their make-up exams yesterday and the day before.

"So, where do you guys wanna go to next?"

"Dunno, any where's fine."

One by one, the air was soon filled with disembodied chatter before the scene changes to an French-Japanese restaurant called *'Mōsōmuyo Brasserie'.

"May I take your order now, *Goshujin-sama?"

"Ah yes, I'll have the––"

"Um, Miss, May I have a refill?"

"Hai, *Ojō-sama."

It was styled in late Victorian-era but was furnished with traditional Japanese polished mahogany tables, ebony-black *zabutons and 6 crystal-clear *orbuculum poised as centre pieces.

"[Ne ne, did you see that guy?]"

"[Uwa, how handsome~!]"

"[Is he waiting for his date to arrive?]"

The young employees whispered among themselves as they see Masamune seated at table no. 1 by the vine-covered railing.

"'[This is going to be fun…]'"

Masamune sips his tea, paying no heed to the whispering and focused on the orbuculum in front of him before looking down at the time '60:59:54' and the plaque, *'Fantajī Wārudo: Odawara-jō no Shinjun' in amusement.

* * *

The scene changes over to Sasha – She wore a fitted black-amethyst trenchcoat-like jinbaori underneath a black shirt followed by a pair of jeans and shin-length black boots along with a pair of *sōkodachi attached to her waist.

"... ... …"

Silent anticipation filled the air before the scene switches to Riōna and the others as they huddled together, waiting for their nōshishoku-haired classmate.

"Hey Riō-chan, how much time do we have left?"

Yim asks curiously – She wore an spaghetti-strapped white tank-top underneath an sleeveless navy-blue kimono-shirt followed by a pair of obsidian-black jeans along with ankle-length leathered boots.

"About 58:49:50…"

Riōna checks the time – She wore an black halter-top underneath an wrist-length burgundy-red kimono followed by an hakama-like mini-skirt and thigh-length white stockings along with wedged *zori-like sandals.

"Of all things, Masamune-nīsan just had to choose this *RPG?"

Inu remarks her disbelief of Masamune's decision – She wore a white yukata-like camisole underneath a black kimono-top followed by a matching skirt along with white stockings and grey low-heeled shoes.

"I heard about this game before, it's notorious for its unpredictability and difficulty; almost no one ever completed it and lived to tell the tale, (it's a killer)…"

Yukari remembers how it was difficult to beat – She wore an off-shoulder white dress underneath an black halter-top corset-like vest followed by a pair of pale seashell-pink stockings and low-heeled flats.

"Anything yet, Sasha?"

Asked Kokoa – She wore an sleeved black dress underneath a traditional medieval silver *Cuirass followed by a high-low ruffled skirt and hip-length white stockings and heeled shoes.

"No, nothing yet."

"But still, I can't believe that we're about to infiltrate history's strongest fortress: Odawara-jō (despite the fact that it's a RPG)!"

"Shh!"

Sasha said as she resumes scoping before Kokoa praised the eye-catching aspects loudly in anticipation until Yukari and the others quieted her down.

"Ok, listen up. I found a secret tunnel hidden underneath the northern watchtower; if anything, that's our ticket in: through the enemy's blind spot."

Sasha said as she spotted a way inside the castle by going through the enemy's blindspot, much to everyone's delight as they get ready to mobilized.

"[Alright, let's go.]"

"[Right.]"

They made their way towards the frozen moat and into the hidden tunnel until they've reached the end before seeing a trap door located above their heads, much to Sasha's glee as she scopes out the area cautiously.

"Ok, the coast's clear, let's go."

Sasha inspects the scene from side to side as she opens the door, realizing that they've found themselves inside an European-influenced ballroom before Sasha sensed an sudden spike of yōki.

"Guys, get down––?!"

_**BOOM!** _

"Gahh!"

The bomb over to the girls as it exploded violently, causing them to be blown back whilst Sasha skids across the floor until Kokoa comes to her rescue, stopping her from hitting the base of the staircase.

"*Hff-hff, Hff-hff* Thanks, Kokoa…"

Sasha thanked Kokoa groggily, still feeling the sting from the blast as the young vampiress helps the older girl up.

"Don't mentioned it––?!"

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho~ Well well well, if it isn't the Ayashi-reiki herself!"

But before Kokoa can deny Sasha's thank-you, they were interrupted by the sound of haughty laughter as the two girls looked behind them and saw the source.

"Oh no, not this clown again."

"It's been a while hasn't it, Sasha A.I Kanaka…"

It was a 18-year-old girl with bright sunflower-gold hair styled in twin-drills and light periwinkle-blue eyes – She wore a Antoinette-styled white dress accented with wisteria-blue/purple bows followed by Victorian-styled heels.

"Just what we need, a pain-in-the-ass fangirl…"

"You said it."

"So, any idea who she is?"

"This girl is––?!"

"Hold your tongue, peasant!"

Riōna said exasperatedly as she and the others looked at the awkward girl with incredulity (mainly the outfit) before Kokoa breaks the ice, causing Riōna disclosed information but was cut off by the girl's arrogant order.

"You are in the presence of the Queen of France: Marie Antoinette II––?!"

"*Kanaka-ryū – Ninpō: Enrei Ranbu no Jutsu!"

"Ah, wait!"

**_BOOM!_ **

The girl claims to be a descendant of the infamous French queen before Sasha summoned 10 fireballs and send them at her, causing her HP gauge went from 4000 LP to 3990 LP in a blink of an eye much to everyone's shock.

"O-oi, didn't anyone teach ya to wait 'til people are done talkin'––?!

"SHUT UP! *Hissatsu: Jeek Gi!"

**※ _Red Team Player 5: *Makeno Mariko – ELIMINATED!※_**

Mariko asked angrily in a thick Kansai accent until Sasha appears in front of her and delivers dropkick on the girl's head, her LP gauge going from 3990 LP to 0 before she disappears in a flash and the M.C announces her defeat.

"'[I-instant K.O…]'"

Riōna thought before Sasha summons her group's RPG settings bar, clicked on Kokoa's avatar and made adjustments, switching her current wardrobe with a simple red kimono and light armor much to Kokoa's confusion.

"Ok, now that's over and done, let's go."

"Right behind you, Sacchan."

"Hey, wait a minute!"

Proud of what she did, Sasha immediately grabbed the girls' attention again as they were about to make their way over to the next level before Kokoa shouted in a huff, much to Sasha's annoyance.

"What is it now?"

"'What is it'? Why did you go and changed my clothes!"

"Alright, since you'd asked, I'll be frank with you: It's a tactless liability."

Sasha asked exasperatedly as Kokoa walked up to the nōshishoku-haired girl and demanded to know the older girl's action, prompting Sasha to voice out her opinion in a blunt manner much to Kokoa's displeasure.

"Don't get me wrong, the *'Knightess' is a good choice for withstanding and dishing out frontal assaults but as for surprise attacks or ambushes, it's just not gonna cut."

"B-b-but––?!"

"Sacchan's right, Kokoa-chan; where we're going, it's only going to be a hindrance."

"Not only that, but after seeing Makeno's avatar, it's tasteless and tacky (Why would someone like that chose such a ridiculous outfit is beyond me…)"

Sasha explains the ups and downs behind the outfit while Kokoa tries to disagree but was convinced otherwise by Riōna and the others before Sasha delivers the final blow to the young Vampiress' ego.

"Aaand on that cheery note, let's move out."

"Right."

"Stop! Nobody make any sudden moves. This is the 1st hurdle, so whatever you guys do, DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING––?!"

"Kyaa!"

Sasha holds up her arm, stopping everyone in their tracks as she warns them of the 1st hurdle until Kokoa trips and grabbed a sconce, which was actually a lever to set off the hallway's booby trap much to everyone's shock.

"Ah!"

The hallway's mechanisms initiated the famous Rube Goldberg trap as they hear the progress from all around until the ceiling's tiles opened up behind them and reveals a Gatling gun-like crossbow.

"Is that what I think it is...?"

"Uh-huh…"

Riōna asks skeptically as Yim confirms the Kuruizaki girl's suspicions in a mixed manner between bluntness and nervousness before Inu slowly takes a step back to Sasha, who like everyone else, was taken back by the sight.

"It's times like this, I just wanna say…"

Fearing the worst, Sasha walks up to Kokoa and Yukari, throwing the witch over her shoulder and carrying the vampiress like a bag of rice, calmly answering Inu's question until…

"HAUL ASS!"

"Somehow, I'd have a feeling that you'll say that...!"

Sasha breaks in a sprint, prompting everyone to follow while dodging the trap before the scene switches back to Masamune as he looks on with amusement until he heard a few boys discussing something behind him.

"Hey, did you guys hear?"

"Hear what?"

"There's been a break-in over in the Newspaper clubroom."

"No way."

The group of 3rd Years gossiped amongst themselves about a recent break-in much to Masamune's confusion as he listened in on the conversation a bit more.

"Yeah, the guy practically turned the whole room onto its ear and left just like that, (with the Kanaka Siblings hot on his heels)."

"Yeah right, you're making this stuff up!"

"Seriously, I'm not making this stuff up! I saw them chasing him down towards the field and then––"

"Are you ready to order sir?"

The boy said how the perpetrator being chased by Reikū and Izayoi much to Masamune's interest before a waitress comes along, causing the young man to be pulled away from his thoughts on the conversation.

"'[Talk about bad timing...]' Yes, I'll have the A-combo and a small salad, please."

"Certainly, sir."

Masamune was a bit miffed that he was interrupted before he ordered something to eat as he looks back at the orbuculum and saw Sasha's group completed the 2nd level while pondering about what the boy had said just now.

"'[If what that boy said is true, then...]' To think that after all these years, I still can't tell what that kid is thinking."

Masamune he softens his gaze lightly in nostalgia, softly whispering his opinion to himself as the waitress comes along and brings him his food until the scene changes over to Sasha's group as they exited the 3rd level in a hurry.

**_*Pant, Pant, Pant*_ **

Ragged pants were heard as the group managed to escaped death with naught but the skin of their teeth, a sheer amount of luck as Sasha straightens up and breaks the ice.

"OK, new plan: the next time we play this game again, let's choose the right instead, (though it'll probably be the same as this one) Agreed?"

"Agreed."

Sasha said as Yukari plucks a *bo-shuriken out of her shoulder, causing everyone to agree with the nōshishoku-haired girl's proposal unanimously and resumed their trek to the entrance of the final level.

"Guys, this is it. This is the final level…"

Sasha said as she grabs the girls' attention by opening the doors and stepped inside the main hall before Sasha looks over to the center which was hidden behind a crystal-blue/pearl-white *sudare.

"And there's the treasure…"

"Yeah, we're one step closer to completing the game!"

"'[This sakki...!]' Guys, look out!"

Riōna piqued up excitedly before Inu and Yim sensed killing intent and pushed the others out of the way as two laser-like blasts came at them from behind.

"Gah!"

_**※Blue Team Players 3 and 4: Kokuyo Inuya** **and Yabi Yim – ELIMINATED!※**_

Yim and Inu cried out in pain before their HP gauge go from 1200/1100 to 0 in a blink of an eye, disappearing simultaneously as the M.C announced their defeat.

"Inuya, Yim!"

"This is––?! Sasha, watch out!"

"Kuruizaki-san!"

"Kokoa-chan, Sasha-san; behind you–– Kya!"

_**※Blue Team Players 2 and 5: Sendō Yukari and Kuruizaki Riōna** **– ELIMINATED!※**_

Riōna sensed another attack before Yukari warns the two until she was shot with the same blast as she and Riōna disappeared in a flash, causing the M.C to announce their defeat.

"Yukari!"

"Yukari-chan!"

"I warned you, didn't I? As a wise old man once said, 'An eye for an eye')."

Kokoa cried out as a voice calls out suddenly, causing the nōshishoku-haired girl to turn her attention over to the entrance with narrowed eyes burning with anger.

"*Kagurazaka Aiko!"

"In the flesh...!"

It was a young 17-year-old girl with mint-green hair tied into a royal bun and sea-green eyes – She wore a peacock-like greenish-blue dress with blue/green teardrop-shaped designs embroidery and black-sapphire thigh-high boots.

"Tch, should've known that you'd pull off a stunt like this!"

Sasha glowered at Aiko's underhanded tactic before the girl's teammate enters the room.

"Hmph, don't you know that old saying, 'All is fair in love and war'?"

It was a young 16-year-old girl with platinum-sliver hair tied in a high ponytail with side-swept bangs obscuring her left ruby-red eye – She wore a one-shoulder hip-slitted black dress with garter accents and black kitten-heels.

"And *Kagurazaka Miō, what a surprise…"

"You know these girls?"

"Somewhere along the lines…"

Sasha said monotonously before the Kagurazaka sisters dispersed their main weapon, *'Kichōdaihō', in exchange for a pair of French-European sabers and engaged the remaining members of the blue team in a sword fight.

"Today's the day that I'll take that title!"

"Sorry but we're not gonna lose to you girls, not like this...!"

Aiko said excitedly as she and her sister charged at their opponents with the intent to kill, prompting Sasha and Kokoa to fight back.

"Seems like you got yourself quite the partner since the last time you were here, Kanaka!"

"Thanks for the compliment, Senpai (I think)…"

Aiko praises Sasha for having Kokoa as a fighting partner before Sasha breaks off the tension and resumed fighting the opposing Senpai.

"Eat this...!"

_**※Red Team Player 2: Kagurazaka Miō** **– ELIMINATED!※**_

Kokoa said as she delivers a swift kick to Miō's stomach, causing damage to the girl's remaining LP as it went from 110 to 0 in a flash, prompting the M.C to announced Miō's defeat.

"Miō-chan!"

Aiko screamed, unknowingly giving Sasha the chance to send her flying towards the wall with a swift kick.

"Didn't anyone teach you that taking your eyes off the enemy is a bad move?"

"Sasha-chan, are you alright?"

Sasha drops to the ground in exhaustion, feeling pleased at Kokoa's diversion tact (albeit unintentionally) before vampiress walks over to the nōshishoku-haired girl in concern (despite the fact that she'll never openly admit it).

"Don't worry, I'm fine, (except that I'm down to 200 LP)…"

Sasha said, sneaking a glance at her HP gauge and saw that she has only 200 LP left before she looked at Kokoa, who surprisingly looked like she hasn't broken a sweat until she brushes off and gets up from the ground.

"Now then, let's go and get the treasure––?!"

**_BOOM!_ **

"If I'm going down, then I'm taking you two down with me!"

Sasha said until the wall exploded suddenly, revealing that Aiko had survived the hit and summoned the Kichōdaihō again as a last ditch effort, shocking the two girls.

"So say goodbye, Ayashi-reiki!"

Aiko shouted as she charges the weapon for an all-out blast before aiming it at the exhausted pair, Sasha grimaced and closed her eyes reluctance.

"'[So this is it then––?!]'"

"Ugh!"

Sasha was seemingly ready to accept defeat until she felt a surge of energy, her LP gauge went from 200 to 900 before Kokoa pushed her out of the way and took the blast head-on.

"The Knightess' Armour––?! Oh, no; Kokoa-chan...!"

Seeing that she now has the Knightess' Armour, Sasha inflicts a kunai over to Aiko, causing her LP to drop, giving Sasha the chance to go to Kokoa as she cradles her in a comforting manner like listening to a man's last words.

"Kokoa-chan, why the hell did you do that?"

"Yeah, why did I do that...?"

Sasha wondered why the prideful vampiress would executing a self-sacrificing act despite their differences in terms of unrelated nonsense, causing Kokoa to answer the vice-president's question weakly.

"*Koff-koff* Sasha, promise me one thing…"

Kokoa laughs lightly until she coughs harshly, feeling the damage from the attack as she starts to fade away, but not before giving Sasha words of encouragement.

"Beat this *Retsutōkanjo and show her what the Ayashi-reiki is all about...!"

_**※Blue Team Player** **6: Shuzen Kokoa – ELIMINATED!※**_

Kokoa said as she gives Sasha a victorious grin before disappearing into pixels, prompting the M.C to announce her defeat.

"'[Kokoa-chan…]'"

Sasha thought as she takes a moment of silence in honor of Kokoa's selfless act despite knowing that the girl's not really dead before she hears Aiko's laughter.

"So Yōkai Gakuen's 'Strongest of the 1st Years', Shuzen Kokoa, has fallen. What's wrong? Afraid of not having your little friends around?"

Aiko feeling impressed of eliminating Kokoa as she looks over to the Newspaper club's vice-president and decides to taunt, mocking Sasha's friends as she walks over to the downed girl.

"Well you should be once I'm done with you and once word gets out that I defeated Yōkai Gakuen's Ayashi-reiki here and now, everyone will be singing of how strong I really am!"

Aiko gloated on how the entire school will be admiring her feats of defeating Sasha as she summons a cleaver-like sword, raising it in the air with the intent to deliver the final blow to Sasha's remaining LP.

"And now, say goodbye––?!"

**_BOOM!_ **

Aiko swings her weapon upon Sasha before a flash of light suddenly erupts, causing Aiko to be sent backwards as her LP went down from 100 to a measly -10 points.

"Ow, what the––?!"

"*Knightess Hidden Attribute: 'Queen's Guard' – ACTIVATE!"

Aiko asks before Sasha activates the armor's 'hidden attribute' as the armor glowed brightly, engulfing Sasha in a flash of white light until it died down as a huge cloud of dust hides the nōshishoku-haired girl from Aiko's sight.

"W-what the–– What happened––?!"

"This happened."

Aiko was cut off by Sasha's voice as she reveals her trump card, the 'Dark Valkyria' before the dust finally cleared.

"The *Dark Valkyria... A very rare RGP move when you combined the Knightess with the Dark Armor: the *'Meinisō Robe'."

Sasha said – Her avatar's outfit was accented with the now slim-fitted Knightess armor as it engulfs nearly her whole body, giving a Valkyrie feel.

"Individual-wise, both armors can dish out 3400 and 5300 points of damage respectively but combined, it's now capable of dealing 8700 points of direct damage!"

"8700 POINTS?!"

Sasha said, feeling mighty victorious as she reveals the added bonus to a pale-faced Aiko, of whom now dreaded at the fact that the former's armor now deals with direct damage.

"All right then, time to avenge my comrades' deaths (even though they're not really dead but you get the point)!"

"N-no way...!"

Feeling the Goddess of Victory smiling down on her, Sasha activates her new-found attribute, the *'Starlight Gauntlet' as the starry-sky shines upon it, charging up the weapon until it reached 100% capacity.

"So say your prayers, Kagurazaka Aiko!"

Sasha declared as she charges at Aiko with god-like speed much to the girl's (and the audience's) shock until the nōshishoku-haired girl appeared before the shocked Aiko.

"Eat this: *Yamegami no Kanadzuchi!"

"Kyaa!"

_**※Red Team Player** **1: Kagurazaka Aiko** **– ELIMINATED!※**_

Sasha delivers an powerful upper-cut to Aiko's jaw, sending her straight through the ceiling, taking out the whole roof in one fell swoop, causing the M.C appear and announce Aiko's defeat as she disappears into pixels.

"And that's that––?!"

**_*Clap, clap, clap*_ **

Sasha looks up to the starry-night sky in silence before clapping was heard from the throne area, confusing Sasha as she looks over and saw the owner of the said applaud.

"'[It's impossible to enter until the last player finishes the game, so how the heck did he enter undetected?!]'"

Sasha remembers the game's rules before Chizakura spoke up, aware that he's causing the Mōsōmuyo employees to panic slightly and the customers feeling restless at the scene.

"Bravo! Such an amazing accomplishment, and only 1 minute to spare––?!"

Chizakura said as he praised Sasha's accomplishment in a calm tone, completely unfazed when Sasha appears before him with the now powered-down gauntlet aimed at the Oniryōshi's throat.

"Judging by your silence and the fact that I'm still standing; I can safely assumed one thing and one thing only."

Chizakura asks curiously, correctly guessing that his offer is taken into consideration until Sasha walked past the cloaked man.

"… … …"

Silently, Sasha clears away the debris as she found a scroll before she turns around, facing Chizakura with determination.

"I Accept!"

**※ _Mission Complete – Omedetō!※_**

Sasha declared triumphantly and unravels the scroll, causing the M.C to announced happily as fanfare echoed throughout the air and colorful confetti rained down upon the semi-demolished scene.

"Well then, it appears that you and I have an accord, Saika-san. But before I forget, there's a list of instructions waiting for you back at the Kaifū-ya."

Chizakura said, feeling quite happy that he and Sasha were able to reach an agreement before he takes his leave but not before he gives Sasha a list that's waiting for her back at the Kaifū-ya.

"Well, until then…"

"*sigh*"

Sasha folds her arms across her chest in disapproval as Chizakura to cryptically bids farewell to the nōshishoku-haired girl before disappearing into the gate, leaving Sasha by herself until she lets out a sigh.

"Something tells me that I'm going be in for some OVERTIME…"

Sasha said before she logs out and returns to the real world, just in time when Masamune finished up paying as they wasted no time going back to the Kaifū-ya.

* * *

With the reconstructions to the Kaifū-ya finished, things went back to normal before the sound of a door creaks opened, revealing to be an out-of-breath Sasha and the gang until they were greeted by an awaiting Sakaru in the banquet hall.

"Oh, Okaeri."

Sakaru replied calmly much to the gang's worry (mainly Masamune's) before they all settled down and discuss about what happened in regards to Chizakura.

"I've read the content so far and apparently, he wants to meet up with you over near the border between *Hi no Kuni and *Oto no Kuni…"

Sakaru reveals Chizakura's intent, shocking everyone present except for Sasha, her eyes lightly flickered at the countries' name before she plays it cool and feigns ignorance.

"And why would he want me to do that?"

"A little before you guys arrived, a call came in from the Headmaster's office."

Sasha asks as Sakaru continues speaking before falling silent again, making Sasha and the others feeling uncomfortable with the man's stoicism

"By order of the Headmaster, Tenmei Mikogami, the Newspaper Club is report back to Yōkai Gakuen."

"WHAT?!"

Sakaru relays Tenmei's request for the Newspaper Club to report back to Yōkai Gakuen, much to everyone's shock until Sasha hits the table with her fist.

"He wants us to come back?!"

Sasha questioned what Sakaru had said before she looks up to the nōshishoku-haired man with heated eyes as she jumps up from the floor and grabs him by the collar.

"But what about Tatsuki and the others?! Are we just going to abandoned them like that?!"

"Sasha, calm down––?!"

"Look, we'll discuss this later but right now we need to pack."

Masamune tries to calm Sasha down before Sakaru made matters worse by postponing the conversation on a later date, angering Sasha even more.

"B-but––?!"

"That's an order, Sasha!"

Not wanting to leave things unfinished, Sasha tries to reason but was cut off by Sakaru's order, causing Sasha flinched slightly.

"To hell with that order!"

Sasha shouted as she runs past Sakaru and grabs the letter before she storms out of the inn, shocking everyone present.

"Ah, Sasha-chan––!"

Riōna tries to call out to her friend but was stopped by Masamune as he ushered everyone to their rooms in accordance to Sakaru's wishes until it was just him and Sakaru left.

"Y'know, it ain't really my place to say this but isn't it a bit late for you to be treating her like a child now?"

Masamune asked the still-faced Sakaru as he gritted his teeth in silence, prompting Masamune to sigh once again and continue with his lecture.

"If anything, I understand that you want to play it safe until the time is right and all, but you should know that we've lost that option ever since that day."

Masamune said seriously as Sakaru remained silent once again, not wanting to admit the man's reasoning.

* * *

Without a destination in mind, Sasha ran aimlessly through the scarcely-empty street before slowing down in favor of her body's demand to rest.

_***pant, pant, pant*** _

Panting slowly, Sasha straightens herself out and continued walking aimlessly before she found herself in the middle of town square as she looks up the starry-sky.

"I can't believe I actually exploded like that…"

Sasha whispered, feeling strangely refreshed after her outburst as she continues her trek before stops herself, getting lost in her thoughts until she breaths sharply and walked over to a nearby transportation stable.

"Excuse me, sir?"

Sasha politely grabs the shopkeeper's attention and asks the elderly man a small question, something in which nobody had expected.

"How far is it to get to the Final Valley by horseback?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will our young heroine do next?
> 
> \- Ninpō: Tajū Isshi Tōjin (多重一糸灯陣 lit. meaning 'Multiple Light String Formation') is an technique used by a group
> 
> \- Riōna Kuruizaki (Feb. 20th, 17)/Yim Yabi (Jan. 3rd, 17)
> 
> \- Rinka's Cove (林花の浦 lit. meaning 'Forest Flower Cove') is an OC place of my creation. It's quite renowned for its forest-like foliage and pond-like clear water bay,
> 
> \- Mōsōmuyo Brasserie (妄想夢世・ブラッスリー 'Mōsōmuyo Burassurī' lit. meaning 'Fantasy Dream World Brasserie') is a pocket-dimension RPG Café that allows one to play a large variety of games, similar to computer cafés but it only requires the power of pocket dimension and teleportation (since cellphones are rendered useless once you enter the 4th dimensional tunnel).
> 
> \- Fantasy World: Odawara-jō no Shinjun (ファンタジー・ワールド: 小田原城の浸潤 'Fantajī Wārudo: Odawara-jō no Shinjun' lit. meaning 'Fantasy World: Infiltration at Odawara Castle') is an European-Japanese mixed Warring States-influenced RPG - First one to reach the 4th level and reduce the opposing team's LP to 0 wins the game.
> 
> \- Kanaka-ryū Ninpō: Enrei no Ranbu (加中流 No. 17: 炎霊の乱舞 'Kanaka Style – Ninja Art: Burning Spirit Wild Dance') is an self-taught ninjutsu RPG skill that Sasha achieved during the beginning of the game, capable of inflicting nearly 10 to 20 points of direct damage to the opposing player.
> 
> \- Makeno Mariko (負けの マリエ 'Makeno Mariko') is an OC character of my design and is the one-sided rival to Sasha in the Mōsōmuyo Brasserie but keeps losing almost on a regular basis, so much in fact that she earned the title 'Make-joō' (負け女王 lit. meaning the 'Defeated Queen').
> 
> \- Light Armor: The Knightess (光甲冑: ザ・ナイトテス 'Kōgatchū: Za Naitotesu') is a European-influenced armored breast plate used in the RPG, it's capable of withstanding and dishing out 3400 points of damage. It's a portmanteau between 'Knight' and 'Countess' (*see more details down below*).
> 
> \- Hissatsu: Kakato-otoshi! (必殺: かかと落とし lit. meaning 'Killer Move - Axe Kick'/ 내려 차기 'Naeryeo Chagi') plays a significant role in the martial arts, such as Taekwondo and Kung Fu, in using the leg or using the foot.
> 
> \- Bō-shuriken (棒手裏剣 'Bō-shuriken' lit. meaning 'Stick Shuriken') is a iron/steel pike variant of the Hira-shuriken (平手裏剣 'Hira Shuriken' lit meaning 'flat shuriken'), which is usually four-sided but sometimes round or octagonal in appearance.
> 
> \- Kasui-dama (花穂玉 'Kasui-dama' lit. meaning 'Spiked Ball') is a part of a medieval weapon called a 'Flail' but at times, it's often created as a theme prop for Medieval-themed movies or games.
> 
> \- Sudare (簾/すだれ 'Sudare' or 御簾/みす 'Misu') is a Japanese window screen (or blinds) made out of decorative wood, bamboo, or other natural material woven together with simple string, colored yarn, or other decorative material to make nearly solid blinds; it's used to shield the verandah and other openings of the building from sunlight, rain, and insects.
> 
> \- Kichōdaihō (帰蝶大砲 'Kichōdaihō' lit. meaning 'Lady Butterfly's Great Cannon') is an RPG cannon that specializes in dishing out surprise attacks and carry out 'LAST RESORT' suicidal attacks.
> 
> \- Retsutōkanjo (劣等感女 'Retsutōkanjo' lit. meaning 'Inferiority Complex Woman') is Kokoa's nickname for Aiko due to the girl's obsession of becoming the 'Princess of Ayashi', something in which she resents Sasha for because of her power.
> 
> \- Knightess Hidden Attribute: Queen's Guard (ナイトテス 隠し属性: クィーン・ガード 'Naitotesu Kakushi Zokusei: Kuīn Gādo') is an ultra-rare Quick Draw move that inflicts 3400 damage but combined with its counterpart, you can unlock the rare mode, the 'Dark Valkyria' (ダーク·バールキュリア 'Dāku Bārukyuria' *see below*).
> 
> \- Dark Armor: Meinisō Robe (冥甲冑: 冥尼僧・礼服 'Meigatchū: Meinisō Reifuku' lit. meaning 'Dark Armor: Dark Priestess' Robe') is a Japanese-American influenced robe used in the RPG, it's capable of withstanding and dishing out 3500 damage.
> 
> \- Dark Valkyria (ダーク·バールキュリア 'Dāku Bārukyuria') is an rare RPG move that combines the Dark Armor: Meinisō Robe with its counterpart, the Knightess.
> 
> \- Dark Valkyria Hidden Attribute: Starlight Gauntlet (ダーク·バールキュリア 隠し属性: 星灯甲掛け 'Dāku Bārukyuria Kakushi Zokusei: Hoshiakarigōgake') is an Equip-type move that enables the user to use the armor's special ability.
> 
> \- Yamegami no Kanadzuchi (夜女神の金槌 'Yamegami no Kanadzuchi' lit. meaning 'Night Goddess' Hammer') is an one-hit K.O attack worth 8700 damage of the combined might of the Knightess armour and the Meinisō Reifuku.
> 
> \- Sakusenganryō (作戦完了 'Sakusenganryō') means 'Mission Completed!' in Japanese
> 
> \- Omedetō (おめでとう 'Omedetō') means 'Congratulations' in Japanese and is a term used to congratulate someone for accomplishing a huge achievement.
> 
> \- Hi no Kuni (火の国 'Hi no Kuni')/ Oto no Kuni (音の国 'Oto no Kuni') means 'Land of Fire' and ''Land of Sound' in Japanese and are countries in the Naruto Universe.


	11. Bonus Special I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a little sneak peek of the upcoming-in-the-nearer-future fanfict: 'Shinobi Journalist ~Toharukigi~', hope you enjoy it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all have a wonderful day of reading the story 'Shinobi Journalist ~Natsuki~' - Stay tuned for more chapters, My readers!
> 
> I own neither Naruto, Rosario+Vampire nor anything else that will be viewed here except for the ones that have this symbol (*). The ones that have this symbol (**) are the ones that my pals from D.A and I have created.
> 
> \- "'[...]'"/"[]" are for thought, whispering and notepad writing (ex.: Otonashi San and Amano Hijiri).
> 
> \- Bold Italic is for V.O (voice over)
> 
> \- Capitalized Typing are for English Pronunciation.
> 
> Now... ONWARD WITH THE CHAPTER!

_Within the deepest depths of darkness, a small child, wrapped inside a blue bundle, was sitting in the midst of the dark space, hearing neither a single sound_ _before the silence was broken._

**_**My earliest memory was being all alone inside a dark world and a_ _voice…_**

_"...Sorry…"_

_Suddenly, a voice called out as tiny drops of blue-tinted water fell from the endless ceiling._

_"...I'm so sorry…"_

_**It was calling out to me from the endless beyond,** _ _**riddled with sadness** _ _**…** _

_Its voice riddled with choked sobs as the droplets come in one after the other like rain in late autumn, miraculously missing the newborn and caused the ground's stillness to deteriorate into a thousand ripples._

_"I'm truly sorry for what I am about to do…"_

_Very soon, the ripples' hue soon changed from the mesmerizing copper-blue to the eeriness of maroon-red as muffled rumbling was heard, accented with the sound of cracking as if glass was on the verge of breaking._

**_It was as_ ** **_if_ ** **_it was apologizing for leaving me to experience something very lonesome and scary._ **

_"I won't deny that the road ahead of you is riddled with hardships but you mustn't give up or lose sight of yourself."_

_"I'm sorry for making such a decision for you but the least I can do is to pray that you don't spend your life hating me."_

_The cracking soon became louder and louder until finally it had shattered into a thousand of pieces as light chased the darkness away until the scene itself was dyed in pitch white._

**_My second memory was the prelude of my story…_ **

* * *

Disembodied chatter was heard throughout the school, the students had started to clean the classrooms while going over their plans for the holidays along with discussing club activities.

"Oh wow, you're actually going over to Paris for Christmas? I'm so envious!"

Suddenly, a young 1st Year with apple-blond hair tied into swirling pigtails discussed her plans of inviting another person much to her girlfriends' shock.

"No way! Who're you going to ask?"

"Fu fu, it's gonna be Kanaka-sempai of Class 2-3!"

The girl said before letting out a squeal as her classmates gaped in surprise before letting out a huge squeal as it resounds inside their classroom much to the chagrin of the male students.

"Really, you're going to ask the Newspaper Club's *'Oni no Fukukaichō'?! As in the one who takes the commands of Headmaster Mikogami, the one they call the *'In'gakku'?"

"The one who's on the same par with Morioka Gin'ei, the 'Mad Dog', the one they call the *'Tsukiakari Ripōtā'? The *'Byakuyakō'?"

The girl confirms their suspicions before running out of the classroom at full speed as her friends looked to one another and rushes after her, leaving the classroom nearly silent before it was broken by one of the 1st Year boys.

"Wow, I guess that the rumors weren't so far-fetched after all, but I'm surprised that they didn't hear about what Kanaka-sempai had in mind…"

*Takahashi Atsumi confirmed the unknown rumor before *Minamoto Kakeru looked over to him with a confused expression along with the other three as they leaned in close to Atsumi.

"Eh, informed what?"

"What? You mean you didn't hear about it?"

As the girl approached the classroom, she opened the door immediately as it slams against the panel with full force, causing the 2nd Years to flinch in shock and discomfort, crying out in pain due to spilling their hot beverages.

"Kanaka-sempai! My family's hosting a Christmas party over in Paris, so I was wondering if you––?!"

She shouted aloud as she scares her upperclassmen with brimming confidence, unaware that her plans will all be for naught once she finds out.

"Huh? Oh, if you're looking for Kanaka, don't waste your breath, kid. The boy had already left an hour ago."

"Eh?! Well then, where is he?"

"You mean you didn't hear the news?"

"Kanaka's going with his club for a retreat in the Human World."

Said one male student in irritation as he groans from the pain of having spilled his hot beverage onto his lap, causing the girl gave out a gasp and demanded the whereabouts of his classmate much to the latter's chagrin.

"EH?!"

The girl gaped until she lets out a ear-piercing scream as it resonated throughout the campus, causing a familiar young priest to winced at the velocity before he shakes the feeling off and resumed what he was doing.

"18 years, huh...? '[So the day has finally come... I wonder how he'll handle it...?]'"

The mysterious figure said as his silvery-white hair flows along with the wind – His eyes looks pass the fence as he sees a group of 2nd Years walking towards to bus stop.

"'[However, knowing the boy's temper...]' *sigh* Looks like I have to prepare myself a couple of all-nighters––?!"

Smiling at the scene before he recalled past events that a particular boy was in, Tenmei sighed exasperatedly as he prepares himself a grand amount of paperwork before sensing an familiar presence.

"… … …"

It was a tall *Bishōnen with long unkempt black hair – He wore a black robe tied with a decorated sash around the waist followed by a white bell-sleeved robe.

"Oya~ The 'Strategist', Tenmei Mikogami, is depressed again though this isn't the first time…"

He inhaled his *kiseru and readjusted his dark circular glasses neatly to the bridge of his nose as Tenmei stayed silent for a moment until he broke the ice by smirking as he gives the young man his second opinion.

"Tōhō Fuhai, the boy definitely has the capacity to surpass his peers if desired but... I can't shake this foreboding."

"You know, I once read an article that distress can cause gray hair to grow––?!"

Tenmei said before Tōhō Fuhai joked about going senile until he raised his left hand over an angered Tenmei's mouth as the latter pulled out a rosary from his chest with the intent of casting a dangerous spell.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding~! Man, don't you learn how to take a joke, Mikogami?"

"We've known each other for the past 200 years and not once your jokes has ever impressed me…"

"Aiya, how cold of you; Ten-chan~!"

"Who the hell are you calling 'Ten-chan'?!"

Tōhō Fuhai pouted as Tenmei retorted hotly as he retracts his hand before he remembers the time where the said boy was brought to him to care for at a young age as if it were only yesterday.

* * *

_The clouds moved slowly as the air remained_ _constant inside the secret world, the silence which had lingered in the air was broken by the sound of someone drawing in the dirt was heard._

_"So that's the boy?"_

_Tenmei sees a young boy hunched over as he continues to draw wolf pictures in the dirt, unaware that he was being watched by the Headmaster himself from his office's window._

_"Yes. Saren A.I Kanaka: He's the 2_ _n_ _d_ _son of the renowned *Shinrinmura's Sonchō, Leland Williams and the younger brother to the Captain of the Sanrō, Nakate Sakaru."_

_Said Tenmei's subordinates as he informed his employer the rest of it whereas the listener was preoccupied by a volleyball rolling towards the boy's way and sees a few preschoolers walking up to the latter down._

_"Oh...? So he's a member of the mysterious class,_ _the *Ainokoyō? How very interesting, something tells me that he'll bring about the winds of change…"_

_The man said but was interrupted by Tenmei as the young boy's upbringing will become much more interesting during the latter's stay here in Yōkai Gakuen, something in which would later become a reality 18 years later…_

* * *

Tenmei thought back to how his young charge had grown over the years, including how he was (albeit unknowingly) present during the incident involving the Kōan'iinkai and the Newspaper Club.

"'[Though I can only pray that nothing goes wrong…]'"

"Ah–– Ah–– Ah-choo!"

Tenmei thought as the wind picks up when a boy lets out a sneeze loud enough to scare his fellow classmates.

"Whoa... Hey man, you OK?"

Asked *Kagenashi Masaki - An 18-year-old young man with autumn-plum hair tied in a ponytail and cosmos-blue eyes - He wore a sea-blue hoodie followed by a pair of grey pants and dark brown boots.

"Ugh, yeah…"

Answered Saren Kanaka – A relatively-slimmed young man with dark rondo-purple longish hair – He wore an navy-blue sleeved tunic beneath a black-amethyst jersey followed by dark blue jeans along with charcoal-black boots.

"You know, this wouldn't have happen if you had been a tad discreet the other day."

Said *Mizukiri Ritsuku - A 17-year-old light-skinned young man with rosy-red hair pinned with a scarlet clip and blood-red eyes - He wore a black sleeved shirt with a burgundy-red vest followed by blue jeans and grey sneakers.

"I know Ritsuku... I know–– Ah-choo!"

Said the former as he crouches down to the ground and unzipped his dufflebag while remembering the time where he was summoned to the Headmaster's office 2 months ago.

* * *

**_**For as long as I could remember, I thought that my new-found life here at Yōkai Gakuen would be no different than spending time in a detention center._ **

_The candlelight flickered slightly as it caused the shadows to move almost like they were dancing before the silence was broken by the sound of knocking at the end of the room._

_"Yes, what is it?"_

_Asked Tenmei as he looks out into the window with his back turned against the door as the muffled sound of a young man was heard from the other side._

_"Pardon my intrusion, Chairman."_

_"Ah Saren-kun, come on in."_

_Tenmei welcome a concerned Saren into the office as he motioned the boy to be seated._

_"You've summoned for me, sir?"_

_"Yes, there's something I want to discuss with you. Are you still aware of what had happen during Junior High?"_

_Tenmei asked about the boy's well-being since Jr. High curiously despite how_ _uncomfortable the_ _boy_ _was_ _whenever it is mentioned as the latter himself thought about it before answering the former reluctantly._

**_Due to an incident back in Jr. High, I'm prohibited from ever leaving the school until graduation and that's something that I had to accept…_ **

_The boy frown slightly as he answers the older gentleman's question hesitantly while remembering the details of the said incident as the images flashes inside his mind like a cinematic record._

_"Yes but what does that got to do with––?!"_

_"I'll cut to the chase: You now have the opportunity to go with your club on their winter break."_

_**...Or at least, that's what I thought.** _

_"Wait, WHAT?! But Headmaster, the condition––?!"_

_Tenmei said bluntly as the boy went silent for a brief time before letting out a sound as Tenmei remained calm in a professional manner._

_"'Unless you are on his person at all times, you are not to step outside the barrier's boundaries' right? Well, it just so happens that so long as Kagenashi-kun stays within your radius, you can keep a close eye on him…"_

_The boy stammered nervously, Tenmei inquired that he has found a loophole in the condition, much to the latter's shock as Tenmei chuckled softly and explained to the latter carefully._

_"Starting Winter Break, you may now enter the Human World, *Saren A.I Kanaka…"_

_**From that moment on, my caged world of loneliness, which was veiled in darkness, had now began to brighten up.** _

* * *

"[You sure you're not coming down with a cold?]"

Wrote *Amano Hijiri – An 18-year-old young man with brown hair and amethyst-purple eyes - He wore a cardinal-red long-sleeved shirt underneath a dark burgundy-purple short-sleeved followed by black jeans and boots.

Hijiri looked concerned for the poor boy as they all continue their way over to the bus stop before Saren reassures Hijiri before letting out another sneeze.

"Yes Hijiri, I'm sure. It's just that ever since word got out, everyone started talking about it non-stop––?!"

Saren said before he heard the distant sound of raising voice coming from the end of the pathway, prompting the young schoolboys looked over to one another until…

"Haul ASS~~!"

Saren urged the boys to run for it as the wind brushes the boy's bangs out of his face, revealing a handsome pair of deep navy-blue eyes.

"Aw man, talk about bad luck! First I get chased for 2 weeks, then my blades gets chipped during practice (That's *¥1,075 down the toilet!) and now I'm sneezing up a storm! Seriously man, what could be more worse than this?!"

Saren said irritably as he and his group quickly made their way over to the bus stop and saw nearly half of the newspaper club present along with the club advisor and his assistant in tow.

"Are we late, Nekonome-sensei?!"

Saren asks Nekonome Shizuro - A young man with sandy-blond hair with slanted eyes and dark auburn-red glasses - He wore a dark red shirt underneath a white dress shirt followed by brown trousers and loafers.

"Nope, you guys made it just in the nick of time…"

He said as he greeted the boys with a kind-hearted smile before he heard the sound of a bus horn, alerting everyone present as the school bus emerged from the tunnel until it stop in front of them.

"Alright, all aboard!"

Shizuro said before it was Saren's turn, making his way over to the left, unknowingly took up a seat next to Kokota before Tōjō Rubi walks from behind the young teacher.

"That's everyone, sir."

Tōjō Rubi said politely - A young girl with long dark black hair with two locks tied into ponytails and reddish-pink eyes - She wore a Gothic pink corset with long blackish-brown skirt with frills at the end and high-heeled shoes.

"Arigato, Tōjō-kun."

"Hai, Nekonome-sensei."

Shizuro thanks Rubi for her assistance before she takes up a seat behind the bus driver, Nurari but not before she greeted her fellow female, Aono Tsukuyo – A young girl with dark brown hair and matching brown eyes.

"*Ohayo, Rubi-san."

Aono Tsukuyo greeted cheerfully - She wore a white sleeved-shirt underneath a princess-style pale beige coat followed by light blue jeans along with white sneakers.

"Ohayo-gozaimasu, Aono-san."

Rubi smiled and returned the gesture before Tsukuyo was greeted with a gentle tap on the shoulder, prompting the young brunette to look next to her and see the source.

"Tsukuyo-chan, Ohayo!"

Said Akashiya Mokato - A young man with pink long hair and emerald-green eyes - He wore a long-sleeved black shirt exposing his choker rosario underneath a grey sleeved shirt followed by a pair beige pants and black loafers.

"Ah, Mokato-kun, Ohayo–– KYAA!"

Realizing that Mokato was sitting next to her, Tsukuyo greeted before she was ambushed from behind by a pair of muscular hands groping her breasts much to Mokato's chagrin.

"Tsukuyo-chan, Ohayo!"

Said Kurono Kumaru - A young boy with light ocean-blue spiky hair and deep purple eyes - He wore a sleeved blue jersey with matching pants and brown sneakers.

"Kumaru!?"

"*Yossha! I'm finally gonna spend the winter holidays with Tsukuyo-chan––!?"

_**BONK!** _

Kumaru declares his delight of spending the holidays with Tsukuyo while still groping her before he was suddenly brought down by a wash basin, surprising everyone as they look to the summoner.

"I swear, does your depravity knows no bounds, Kumaru?!"

Asked Sendō Yūko – A young boy with chin-length dark brown hair underneath an black cap and purple eyes - He wore a mahogany-red shirt with a black vest followed by green shorts along with white socks and brown shoes.

"Yūko, temē...!"

"Ok, ok; let's all calm down now."

Said Shirayuki Miro – A young boy with short light purple hair and blue eyes - He wore a black sleeved-shirt underneath an midnight-blue hoodie followed by brown khakis along with white sneakers.

"You know something, I think I understand as to why the old man gave me his consent (He probably wanted me to act as a babysitter)…"

"Well, who needs a babysitter, Kanaka?"

Saren said deadpannedly as he realized the reason behind Tenmei's sudden approval and how he recalled reading reports about club's 'misadventures' before he was interrupted by another voice.

"Kokota...?"

Questioned Kokota Shuzen – A young boy with emerald-green eyes and red-orange spiky-flat hair – He wore a red/white sleeved shirt followed by dark red/black plaid pants along with shin-length black buckled boots.

"So the Headmaster finally unleashes his 'dog' huh? I'm not surprised given that fact that he works you morning, day and night."

Kokota said, putting on a haughty demeanor as he remembers seeing Saren going back and forth between his assignments and his club activities over the past weeks much to the latter's annoyance.

"Well what can I say, *Kokota-temē, I'm always up for a challenge…"

"Y'know, has anyone ever told you that you're real piece of work, *Nadeshiko-kun––?!"

"Who're you calling an obedient little kid whose more feminine than the women and gets turned down by them because he looks 'flaky' and 'unreliable', you bastard!?"

"Nobody even said that, you selective-hearing idiot!"

"It's rather surprising that these two didn't get a pair of ulcers with all that bickering…"

Saren said nonchalantly, irritating Kokota as he retorts back by uttering a forbidden word, thus beginning their usual routine as everybody looked on in amusement.

"Clingy Redhead!"

"*Hot-blooded Joseirashī!"

"Who're you calling girly-faced pretty boy––!?"

"Kokota-kun, Kanaka-sempai; stop it!"

"Fān-Fān?"

Pleaded Huáng Fān-Fān – A young Bishōjo with black hair tied in a long braid and pink eyes - She wore a light baby-blue qípáo dress followed by black thigh-length stockings and matching flats.

"Today is a momentous occasion so let's let bygones be bygones and get along for a few minutes, Ok?"

"Tch, fine!"

"Fine…"

Fān-Fān comes in between them and reasoned the two boys as they resorted in glaring daggers before turning away from each other in a huff, much to the relief of the others as Shizurō boards the bus and takes attendance.

"Now when I call your name, raise your hand high so I can see you."

"Hai~!"

Nekonome said as he was greeted with responses and prepares to take up roll-call, calling on his students' names one at a time.

"All right, Aono Tsukuyo-san?"

Nekonome called out to Tsukuyo as she raises her hand into the air before moving onto the next name.

"Akashiya Mokato-san?"

Mokato raised his hand out while Nekonome had checked him off before going to the next name as Saren looks out the window to see the dark clouds gathering before sensing an unknown sensation emitting from his right eye.

"'[What? What this is? This feeling––?! Ow... M-my eye... It's hurting something fierce...]' O-Ouch…"

Saren thought, the white-hot searing pain begins to threaten to draw out blood as he hunched over his seat and grasps it in pain with his right hand until he hears Nekonome calling out his name.

"Saren A.I Kanaka-san?"

"'[Not good... I have to call out otherwise Nekonome-sensei will mark me absent––?!]'"

"Here I am!"

Saren struggled to raise his hand but the immense pain caused his hand to falter until suddenly someone raised it in the air while other impersonates the latter's voice before Nekonome looks over and sees the boy's hand.

"Ah OK! Kagenashi Masaki-san?"

Nekonome calls on another while Saren looks over to Kokota seated next to him until he lets go of the latter's arm and hands the latter a small bottle of eye drops.

"You can be a real handful, you know that? You know that your eyes gets dry during this time of year, so don't give us a hard time, got it?"

Kokota complains to the baffled nōshishoku-haired boy and feigns annoyance, causing Saren smile as he laughs and playfully retorts.

"Like you're one to talk, Mr. *Anisakutai…"

"As if you're any better, Ice Princess. It's going to be a few hours till we reach the Human World, I'm going to sleep. Wake me up and I'll bleed you dry. _"_

Kokota closed his eyes while Saren applies the drops to his eye before looking out the window until the sound of pacing was heard from inside a deserted cabin.

"'And so, the caged bird has been freed from its cage and set its sight to soar the limitless sky...' But what awaits him is not the joy of freedom but rather, DESPAIR."

Said the unknown figure before he picks up a dart and threw it across the room as it lands on a photo of Saren before it was dyed crimson-red with blood.

"'[Dammit, I got careless...!]'"

The mysterious figure leaps through the trees, gripping his left shoulder in pain until he slowed down and rested against the tree as he hisses in pain while the sky darken and shadowed the landscape briefly.

"What the––?!"

Suddenly, He was taken by surprise by a paper bomb going off, resulting the boy's descent to the ground as pieces of bark and splinters lands onto the floor while the attacker lands away from it.

"Tut, tut, didn't your master teach you that letting your guard down is a HUGE no-no?"

The leader mocks the down figure before he were rendered speechless to find that the target had survived the attack and pulled a switch with a log.

"What the––?! *Kawarimi no Jutsu?!"

He said before a flash of nōshishoku took them by surprise as a lone shadow looms over them like a banshee.

"Sorry, but it's gonna take more than a surprise attack to take me down."

It was a tall young man with dark rondo-purple hair tied into a long ponytail and sharp navy-blue eyes – He wore sleeved kimono-style black shirt with matching pants followed by shin-length low-heeled ebony-black boots.

"I've heard that they're strengthening their influence but I didn't think it would this powerful…"

He voiced his displeasure of the enemy gaining the upper hand as the wind sailed throughout the trees before he narrows his eyes in thought.

"'[But to make their move the instant that the 'Strategist' made his...]' If they get to him before we do, then…"

He whispered as he takes out a blank *makimono along with a modified *sumizuiko before sensing *Sakki as a hoard of kunai and shuriken sailed from the dark canopy until they were deflected by the latter's scarf.

"But regardless, I won't let that bastard's plan come to pass, I swear it upon my life."

He calmly declared as the leaves fall from the trees and fluttered about and the cold wind carries the *sakuragi leaves before it landed gracefully onto a wooden floor, stirring up the occupant.

"Mmm…"

It was a young man with dark chocolate-brown unkempt hair and a light sky-blue eye as his bangs obscures his right – He wore a navy-blue hakama underneath an black thigh-length *haori.

"Looks like we're in for some strong weather this year."

**_*Knock, knock*_ **

"Come on in, *Yukimura."

The young man said as the winter wind brushes his cheek-length bangs briefly before he gives his consent to the incoming visitor, causing the door slid opened.

"I'm coming in."

It was a young woman with slightly long coffee-brown hair and light brown eyes – She wore an red kimono-shirt followed by a pair of form-fitting black pants.

"Is something wrong, Masamune?"

Yukimura curiously looks over her husband before she walks over to him, seeing the sky turned to the darker shade of storm-gray as the clouds gathering from the west alongside her husband.

"The wind's starting to pick up…"

"Yeah... And that can only mean one thing."

She said, feeling the midwinter wind caressing her face while Masamune wraps his arm around her waist, the clouds rumbled softly as tiny snowflakes descends from the *nōkaishoku-colored heavens like *Shirazakura.

"A STORM is brewing…"

"Do you think those two are ready for what's about to happen?"

Masamune said grimly as Yukimura asks about the condition of two certain boys and wonders if they're prepared for what's about to commence.

"Looks like it's going to be one of those days again (Though I hope that kid's ready)…"

Masamune said before the scene changes back to the mysterious figure as he stands triumphantly among the fight.

"… … …"

The mysterious man hasn't received a single scratch until he sensed a change in the atmosphere and looked up to the sky, revealing to be–– Saren...?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that includes Ch. 1 of 'Shinobi Journalist ~Fuyuki~' but before I forget, Saren's nicknames are somewhat the same as his *OS (Original Story) counterpart and how they were formed (though the full explanations of the nicknames with be revealed in the A/N chapter).
> 
> 1.) The Alternate Hero's nicknames are the alternate counterparts:
> 
> \- 'Tsukiakari Ripōtā' (月灯り·リポーター 'Tsukiakari Ripōtā' lit. meaning 'Moonlight Reporter') = Higure Paparatchi (日暮れ·パパラッチ 'Higure Paparatchi' lit. meaning 'Twilight Paparazzi').
> 
> \- 'Byakuyakō' (白夜公 'Byakuyakō' lit. meaning 'Arctic Night Prince') = 'Byakuyagi' (白夜姫 'Byakuyagi' lit. meaning 'Arctic Night Princess').
> 
> \- 'In'gakku' (影学区 'In'gakku' lit. meaning 'Shadow School Prefect') = Aiganchō (愛玩鳥 'Aiganchō' lit. meaning 'Caged Bird').
> 
> \- 'Oni no Fukukaichō' (鬼の副会長 'Demon Vice-President') = Kifukukaichō (鬼副会長 'Kifukukaichō' lit. meaning 'Demon Vice-President')
> 
> \- The money regarding ¥1075 yen is equivalent to the US 10 dollar bill.
> 
> \- Saren's given name has two different meanings in kanji and is short for either 'Supported Love' (サ恋愛 Saren'ai) or 'The difference between love' (差恋愛 Saren'ai).
> 
> \- In Japan, it's said that when a person sneezes, it means that there is someone talking about him or her.
> 
> 2.) In this version, Saren's hobby is Ice Skating and that it helps him think things out (due to me being inspired by the new anime 'Yuri! ON ICE').
> 
> \- Sanjin means 'Mountain People' in Japanese.
> 
> \- Bishōnen/Bishōjo means 'Beautiful Youth' and 'Beautiful Woman' in Japanese and are terms to address either Shōjo or Shōnen protagonists.
> 
> \- Kiseru is a Japanese smoking pipe that Geisha and Daimyō used to have back in the Sengoku Era.
> 
> \- Ohayo-gozaimasu - 'Good Morning'/'Morning' in Japanese.
> 
> \- 'Nadeshiko' is derived from 'Yamato Nadeshiko' and is a term for the 'Ideal Japanese Woman', particularly define as shy, pure and obedient.
> 
> 3.) Anisakutai means 'Older Brother Complex' in Japanese and is rather appropriate due to Kokota's persistence to the Inner Mokato and is a reference to Rosario+Vampire II characters, Moka and Kokoa.
> 
> So what'd you guys think? There will be another Bonus Chapter featuring footnotes and trivia points regarding the chapters. That's all for now - I need to work on the 7th chapter (and make changes for the sixth as well). So peace out, my readers!
> 
> Once again, I own nothing.


	12. Bonus Special II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the 2nd Sneak Peek of Shinobi Journalist ~Toharukigi~, please enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note!
> 
> I own neither Naruto, Rosario+Vampire nor anything else that will be viewed here except for the ones that have this symbol (*). The ones that have this symbol (**) are the ones that my pals from D.A and I have created.
> 
> P.S., here are some pointers:
> 
> \- "'[...]'"/"[]" are for thought, whispering and notepad writing (ex.: Otonashi San and Amano Hijiri).
> 
> \- Bold Italic is for V.O (voice over)
> 
> \- Capitalized Typing are for English Pronunciation.

_3 days have passed since the Rokkagumi's ambush but Saren had managed to keep a low profile, even if it was by the skin of his teeth,_ _however…_

_The price of ensuring the safety of Yōkai Gakuen and its students was paid very dearly._

* * *

3 days has come and gone as Umiyuri has restarted its usual day-to-day activities while cleaning up the damages that the typhoon had left in its wake as the sound of hammering was heard from the back of an certain hostel.

"Okay and that should do it. *Marin-san, we're done with the repairs over on this end––?!"

"OW! Son of a––?!"

"Language, Kumaru-kun!"

Kanada finishes the patio before he was startled by the sound of Kumaru's yelp from the entrance, nearly uttered a curse word before Mokato interjected, causing Kanada to remember what transpired earlier.

* * *

_The heat had lessen due to the storm's passing as the sky and the ocean became more calmer while Umiyuri inhabitants pitched in their efforts of their city's reconstruction, all except for a certain hostel._

_"The good news is, when Saren and the others decided to make themselves as decoys, we had put up a barrier surrounding both the inn and the warehouse."_

_Rubi said as she pointed out the bright side of the situation at hand much to everyone's relief._

_"But the bad news is that the damages made to the warehouse were written off as 'lack of proper maintenance' whereas the damages done to the Inn is…"_

_Marin explains about the damages done to the destroyed Warehouse 41 during Saren's fight while Rubi proposes to help with the repairs behind the barrier in hopes of lightening up the boy's mood._

_"So until the repairs can be done, we have to keep the barrier up for the time being and until Nekonome-sensei comes back from the school, I'll be in charge of who pairs up with who and who gets what, so don't complain."_

_Rubi said as she holds up a clipboard bearing a chart of chores and the group who gets it much to the dismay of three certain boys._

_"Dang it~!"_

_In the end due to Kumaru's unfortunate luck of the draw, the Newspaper Club were divided into groups while Rubi assigned the jobs to them._

* * *

"Ha ha ha…"

Kanada chuckled nervously at the memory before he saw the passing clouds shadowing the land while remembering the image of a certain nōshishoku-haired boy walking towards the harbor.

"'[Saren, I wonder what's eating him...?]'"

Kanada reenters the hostel, unknowingly made his way to the entrance as he sees Kumaru and Mokato reinforcing the door frames while hearing footsteps of Yūko, Kokota, Inuko, *Yūki and Miro rushing over with groceries in tow.

"Sorry we're late!"

"It was a while ago, moron!"

Miro said but was interrupted by Kumaru's irritation as Mokato tries to calm the young playboy, much to the latter's chagrin.

"Sorry about that, we were just checking on how Kanaka-kun was doing, that's all."

Defending Miro, Yūko states the reason behind their actions in regarding the condition of their nōshishoku-haired classmate, much to Kanada's surprise as he walks out to the front, startling his fellow club-mates in the process.

"Yeah and how is he?"

"Same as he always been…"

Kanada asked on the progress, prompting Kokota shook his head in disapproval.

"Day and night, he practices as if there's no tomorrow and whenever he's not spinning like a top, he looks to the sky and becomes lost in his thoughts."

"Man, just when I thought we've finally gotten away from our hectic school life, this sort of thing has to happen and what happened to Saren the other night only made matters worst."

"Well, can you blame him, Kurono? He barely managed to hold his own against those bastards the other night and the night before that*."

Feeling uncomfortable, Kumaru complained about being unable to spend the summer free from worries before Miro quickly defends Saren's silence by reminding the young Incubus of what happened back at the warehouse.

"Look, I understand that and all, but having to spend only 1 day of fun, then spending the past 5 days doing nothing but repair work really sucks!"

"And that's a bad thing because...?"

Kumaru said, grumbling about they got to spend only 1 day of fun and spending the last 5 days, doing nothing but repairing the Kaifū-ya while Miro asked in a nonchalant tone much to the boys' displeasure.

"Because it totally ruined–– No, it OBLITERATED my plans, dammit!"

"And by 'plans', you mean having the chance of seeing Tsukuyo-chan in a 'sexy swimsuit', is that it?"

"Yes, that's exactly what it means!"

Kumaru complains how it hindered his plans before an unknown voice points out the boy's true motive as awkwardness ensued.

"Guess Saren wasn't exaggerating when he said that four guys were going 'gaga' for a Human female."

It was *Kuruizaki Riō – A young 17-year-old boy with dark blond hair highlighted with silver-starlight and ocean-green eyes – He wore a scarlet-red short-sleeved shirt followed by jeans and a pair of jet-black tennis shoes.

"Now now, Riō; the 'rules' don't apply to these guys but you can't blame him for wanting a little thrill in your life."

Said *Yabi Yuan – A young 17-year-old boy with azure-blue short hair that is like the blue sky and crimson-red eyes rubies - He wore a light brown sleeveless shirt with knee-ripped blue jeans along with white-blue tennis shoes.

"Riō, Yuan~! Are you two a sight for sore eyes!"

Kanada greets his childhood friends in delight before he looks over to the others and coughed sheepishly, causing the young man to conduct introductory between the two groups.

"Ah, these two are your fellow Sempai, Kuruizaki Riō and Yabi Yuan. Riō and Yuan, these guys are the new members of the club: Akashiya Mokato, Kurono Kumaru, Sendō Yukō, Shirayuki Miro and Shuzen Kokota."

Kanada said as he sees the others greet the two older boys before Riō asks for Saren's whereabouts, causing the boys to flinched lightly at Saren's name.

"He was suppose to meet us up at the town square 3 days ago but didn't answer his cellphone when we called."

Yuan remembers what Saren promised beforehand but when Riō and Yabi arrived, he didn't showed up for the said time as he sees the boys' glum expressions before Riō broke the ice.

"Did something happen?"

"… … … …"

He asks curiously as he sees the boys exchanged looks with one another before looking over to Kanada as he sighed lightly and decided to tell the two what happened.

"Well the thing is…"

* * *

_The sky became pitch-black as if someone had spilled a bottle of ink across a blank canvas as the ground littered with puddles as they reflect the cloudless night sky._

**_*Splish... Splish... Splish...*_ **

_However, the stillness of the beautiful scenery had come to an end as the sound of soft splashing had entered the area, breaking the silence and the steadied water has begun to rupture slowly by small ripples until…_

**_*Splash*_ **

_A brown-leathered boot broke the illusion as it revealed a slightly-drenched Saren carrying Kokota over his shoulder and Yūko trailing behind the older boy._

_"... ... …"_

_With his denim-jean_ _blue shirt destroyed and his cloak given to the young *Tejinaji, Saren's attire has been reduced to his simple sleeveless black tank and navy-blue jeans._

**_*Splish... Splash... Splish...*_ **

_With every step, the water becomes more distorted by the ripples as they made their way back to the Kaifū-ya in silence, breathing neither a single word to one another until they've approached the lightly damaged entryway._

_"'[It's probably be best that I don't mention about what happen... If word were to reach the school, then the situation right now will go from BAD to WORSE.]'"_

_Saren thought silently as he predicts the outcome of their situation, unaware that their roughed-up appearance says it all and how Saren was too preoccupied to even sense Kanada's presence._

* * *

"Is that so...? If you think about it carefully, he's always been like that ever since we were kids. I mean, with him; it's like waiting for a bomb to go off or something."

Riō recalled the times where Saren would keep things to himself before Kanada looked over to Mokato and asked for Saren's current whereabouts.

"Akashiya, where is Saren right now?"

"Over in *Rinka's Cove. He's getting some practice in for next year's competition––?!"

Mokato said before he sensed an unfamiliar presence, similar to *Shiren's from the other night and caused Mokato's Yōki spiked up much to everyone's surprise.

"HYAH!"

"Whoa~!"

Despite his power is limited, Mokato still has enough strength to deliver a swift kick, one that can put even Haiji to shame but managed to cut through a full-grown log in the process, shocking everyone–– Including Kanada.

"I can see where you guys are getting at but if you back a man into a corner, you'll won't like the outcome but rest assure, I happen to know how to approach it."

The mysterious figure said as he beckons the others closer to him as he explains his plan in secret.

* * *

Around the same time, the summer wind grew cool as the climate becomes mildly warm while the seagulls cry out from above Yurika's Peak and below the rocks near Rinka's Cove.

**_*Splish... Splash... Splish... Splash*_ **

The seagulls cried overhead as the gentle sound of clacking fills the air, accompanied by the sound of metal gliding against a stilled flat surface as it echoes soundly.

"'[ALRIGHT, here's goes.]'"

Saren thought as he skates across the frozen surface – He wore a fitted dark amethyst-coloured tracksuit and black skates – His hair, which was once short, has now grown up to waist-length and tied into a low-ponytail.

"… … …"

Saren continues his trek on the ice until he reaches the center of the cove as he comes to a complete stop and remained silent before his reflection shows him sporting a very different attire.

"Romanian Skater, Shinji Saki, has now taken the floor."

_*~Shizuka ni deguchi ni tatte kurayami ni hikari o ute~_

Suddenly, a familiar figure appears – He wore an imperial-indigo sleeved shirt followed by black pants accented with platinum belt-like bandages – He skated to the center as soft music filled the air and began his program.

"He has five quads planned... The first one is his signature move, a quad Axel."

Said the 1st commentator as Saki did a 4½ turn before he jumps into the air four times and lands on the ice effortlessly again as he proceeded further as if he was in sync with the song.

_~Imadoki yakusoku nante fuan ni saseru dake kana~_

"Up next is a single toe-loop and a quad Lutz combination! An all-time favourite of his coach, former gold medalist *Kaede Lanterna."

The commentator said as Saki jumped once before performing a counter-clockwise quadruple and lands on the ice, making the crowd go wild as the latter's fellow colleague cried in joy.

"And such perfect execution!"

He said as the audience quieted themselves down as Saki danced elegantly and skated backwards across the ice as he dons a distant look, making the women in the audience fawned over him.

 _~Negai o kuchi ni shitai dake sa kazoku ni mo shōkai suru yo kitto umaku iku yo..._ ~

"What a compassionate step sequence... His theme for this season is 'Fulfillment', which is quite appropriate since he'll be retiring within 3 years' time."

The 2nd commentator remarks the depth of feeling in Saki's step sequence and looks over to his papers to review about the latter's theme for this season, confirming a floating rumor about the boy's impending retirement.

_~Donna toki datte zutto futari de, donna toki datte soba ni iru kara kimi to iu hikari ga watashi o mitsukeru mayonaka ni~_

"'Hikari' is a program performed by his coach, Kaede Lanterna and his late younger brother."

The commentator remarked Kaede Lanterna – A young man with bellflower-blue hair tied in a short ponytail and navy-blue eyes – He wore an black turtle-neck sleeved shirt followed by matching trousers and black loafers.

_~Urusai toori ni haitte unmei no kamen o tore~_

"But it was nearly 3 years before they've formally retired due to family reasons."

The spectators recalled the latter's feats before the scene changes back to Saren landing a triple Salchow as the music becomes more upbeat.

"'[Up next is a triple toe-loop, double toe-loop, quad flip and a camel spin combination!]'"

_**~Motto hanasō yo kuzen mo no ashita koto mo terebi keshite watashi no koto dake o miteite yo~_

The two boys mirrored each other's movement in perfect synchronization as if they were dancing on both sides of a mirror while the crowd roared spectacularly until they both completed the sequence.

"And *Saki Reflectare has passed the Free Skate Program with flying colors!"

The commentator cries out in excitement until it reveals that the event was only a video recording coming from his phone as Saren skated back to the shore and started gathering up his stuff.

"As I thought, you truly are a natural when it came down to ice skating…"

Suddenly, an familiar voice ranged out from up the slope as it caused Saren to pause a little and looked over to where the owner of the voice was at.

"Despite of the fact that you were newbie to the sport, you nailed the basics in a matter of 9 seconds."

Said Sanada Masamune – A young man with light coffee-brown hair and blue eye – He wore an blue shirt with fitted jeans and midnight-blue sneakers followed by a navy-blue jacket.

"And this coming from the man who always disobeyed his coach's warnings of teaching me the quads in light of my young age, *Masamune-nīsan?"

Saren sassed his coach as they both greeted each other after so long of an absence.

"I remember how Coach Kuroyuki used to catch the two of us red-handed and scold us from late evening to early morning…"

Saren smiled softly at the recollection as he was bombarded with so many tips and how they would get caught performing the quads by their coach much to Masamune's embarrassment.

"Great... Thanks for reminding me kid, I almost forgotten the whole scolding part."

Masamune said sarcastically, making Saren chuckle at the memory as the air grew mildly cool as they've exited the cove and entered the marketplace, seeing people come and go from the docking area to the warehouses.

"So, I hear that you unintentionally caught someone else's eye again, not that it's new or anything but... it's far different than what that you've encountered so far."

Masamune said as he and Saren walked to the market before Masamune quickly added his remark of the nōshishoku-haired boy's encounters during the course of his stay at Yōkai Gakuen prior to the now.

"You have no idea…"

Saren absent-mindedly browses the merchandise before setting his sights on a pair of midnight-blue bicep-length finger-less gloves as Masamune secretly pays the vendor for a set and gives the former a gift-wrapped set.

"Speaking of catching up, how are you nowadays?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, I've been good... Why you'd ask?"

Masamune asks about Saren's current well-being in which the latter replies unconcerned before coming face to face with the gift as Masamune smirks playfully and congratulates the young nōshishoku-haired teenager.

"It's a bit late but Happy 18th birthday, Saren. Every guy is in need of an upgrade in wardrobe once he becomes a man."

"'[Masamune...]' THANKS."

Saren smiles in relief as he puts the gift-wrapped package away in his pocket before Masamune smirked mischievously before slinging his arm around the boy's neck.

"Now then, you've just become an young adult, right?"

Masamune tells Saren a question that the latter himself is considered as an adult in which Saren raises his brow in suspicion as the former clears his throat.

"So, is there something that you need to get off your chest? Particularly, what happened other night––?!"

"Can we talk about this somewhere else? Because, I don't know about you but I can't really do much without any distractions, especially here."

Masamune asks in a not-so-innocent tone as Saren narrowed in seriousness as he asks for a change in scenery as women attempting to steal a glance at him in a not-so-secret way.

"I see what you mean, you've always been a 'Nadeshiko' ever since you were a kid––?!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' A NADESHIKO, YOU JERK?!"

Masamune said, thinking how uncomfortable Saren is due his status as a *Hāfu while uttered the forbidden word before the young schoolboy retaliated in anger and made their way over to an abandoned storage unit.

"I heard it from the *Momoiroke and the others, about your meeting with this *'Shiren' character from the other night."

Masamune asked as Saren smiled at his friend's nickname for Mokato before Masamune sighed and tried again only this time, however, he soon threatened to used the boy's affectionate 'nickname' again.

"So am I going to find out the easy way or the hard way, Pisicuţă––?!"

"It's not what he said that riled me up, but rather it's what he showed me."

Saren said as he pulled out 2 photographs and showed them to Masamune before his lone eye widened in shock.

"I see, so he played that card on you, did he?"

Masamune said as the photographs now revealed Reikū, Izayoi over at the Institution as well as their childhood home, Shinrinmura; Saren nodded curtly as the wind rattles the loose bolts high up in the rafters.

"Yeah and he said that if I don't give him my answer by midnight tonight, everyone will be held responsible for my actions."

Saren said bitterly as he remembered the smirk on Shiren's face while Masamune read the letter's contents with a concerned gaze before turning his gaze over to the nōshishoku-haired boy.

"'[I'd figured as much..]' So, what do you plan on doing?"

Masamune asks curiously as Saren quizzed a brow before looking back to the ground as the wind lowered its temperature before Saren spoke up, breaking the tensed silence.

"If I were to comply, then that would mean I'll run the risk of exposing the school and the goal for coexistence would become even harder than before but if I don't…"

Saren said shakily as he theorized of what would happen if he were to decline before trembling in fear, fearing the worse if anything should happen to Reikū and the others.

"'[Regardless of the support he has, he doesn't want anyone to get hurt on his account... Now then, what to do?]'"

Masamune recalls of how reckless Saren can be whenever he takes matters into his own hands before a idea pops up and smiled mischievously as he walks over to the nōshishoku-haired boy.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Masamune asked until the scene changes to an French-Japanese influenced establishment, *'Mōsōmu Discothèque' before the sound of grunting was heard.

"Well now, isn't this exciting?"

Masamune panted lightly as the wind cools him off - He donned a blackish-red tank-top underneath a sleeveless blue shirt buttoned halfway followed by a pine-green jeans and black boots as his hair is styled in a ponytail.

"The summer breeze hanging in the air, beneath the crescent moonlight and oh, my personal favorite – Scaling cavern wall across a river of hot LAVA!

Masamune said before he and Saren continued to scale the slope of an stone archway until the flow of lava was disturbed by a falling rock and caused a blast to erupt as it nearly scorches Masamune's hair.

"You did say, and I quote, 'since it's you, I'll let you treat me this time.'"

Saren said, recalling Masamune's words – He wore a rondo-purple tanktop with blue jeans followed by his fingerless gloves along with black boots and his hair now styled in a high ponytail.

"Yeah, the next time I say something that careless again, just punch me in the face."

Masamune blatantly request Saren to punch him the next time before sensing an incoming gust of wind coming from exit as both men to press themselves against the wall in order to avoid being blown away by the wind.

"Masamune-nīsan, hang on tight or you'll be blown away––?!"

Saren shouted as a dust cloud hits Masamune, recoiling from the stinging sensation as he accidentally slipped down the slope, shocking Saren in the process as he calls out to him.

"MASAMUNE!"

As Saren jumps down after him, he use his tantō to cut his ponytail in a swift motion as a spark transforms it into a sash-like *kusarigama before sending it down in a spiral motion as it envelopes itself around Masamune's torso.

"Alright, and now...!"

Saren jabs his tantō deeply and skid to a stop, unconsciously caused his kusarigama to coiled itself around the hilt and pulling Masamune towards him before channeling his yōki before he takes off to the top.

"Alright, I need to check for any sign of––?!"

"Aw shit, my head…"

Saren said as he lays Masamune down to the ground and proceeded to check the back of his head for any signs of trauma before was taken back by Masamune waking up as he sits up and rubs the back of his head.

"And he's back to the living, yay."

"Heh heh, you know, you're beginning to remind me of an certain someone I used to––?!"

**_BOOM!_ **

Saren said sarcastically before they were taken by surprise due to an eruption, hugging each other out in fright before looking at each other and started to snicker lightly as they both break out in a bout of laughter.

"This has to be the first time I've ever laughed this much."

"Well, it's great to see that you're becoming your old self again."

Masamune remarked of how well Saren was cheering up before they proceeded to the end of the field, unaware they were carefully being supervised by Tenmei and the teachers from a pond-like mirror.

"Well now, it's only been a few days and Kanaka-kun is already on the mend."

Said Tenmei as he and teaching staff had gathered in his office to talk about the unexpected events happening in the Human World.

"*Shochō, about the problem at hand."

Said Ririko as she reminds Tenmei the reason of calling in the staff and the teachers as the latter cleared his throat and gestured another teacher to continue with the investigation.

"In regards to the incident, I say that we should call off the retreat and then have the *Kōan'iinkai investigate––?!"

"I'm well-aware of that, Kotsubo-kun but unfortunately, we're all pressed on time."

Okuto Kotsubo proposed to have the Kōan'iinkai investigate but was rebuffed by Tenmei as the scene switches back to the boys.

"Phew…"

Approaching a riverbank, Saren kneels down and uses the water to slick his bangs back until his leg slips in water and retracted it instinctively like a cat jumping back while Masamune remains hot on the boy's heels.

"'[It's nice to know that Saren's becoming more like his old self again but––?!]'"

**_*Splash...!*_ **

Masamune suddenly fell into the river until he splashes about frantically until he stood up, which was actually a few inches above knee-length as he sweats while looked over to Saren going halfway to the other side.

"Phew... Glad he didn't see that~!"

"'[Sorry, Masamune-nīsan but I heard everything…]'"

Masamune said, unaware that the whole thing was witnessed by Saren due to his enhanced hearing as he struggles to resist to laugh before he leaps over a decayed step and lands onto a higher ledge of the other side.

"This is it. Masamune-nīsan, the finish line is just above the plateau––?!"

Saren said as he calls out to Masamune before the mountain shook violently and caused Saren to momentarily lose his footing, scaring Masamune in the process as he calls out to the boy in concern.

The aftershock caused the rocks to collapse before a branch sends Saren sliding back down till he sees his kusarigama up ahead and makes a grab for it, making him dangle like a thread and regained his footing properly.

"Alright––?! Saren, look out…"

Masamune he felt the mountain shake again as he sees an avalanche making its way towards Saren and paralyzes the latter in fear, a million of thoughts had raced through his mind like a raging tsunami during a hurricane.

"'[If I don't do something, I'm gonna die! Gonna die... Gonna––?!]'"

Saren thought desperately before darkness begins to envelope Saren's line of vision until he felt himself falling deep into a world of a familiar feeling, a sudden urge of relaxation had caused Saren to make no effort to resist.

"Come to think of it, if light was the one that gave me a beginning then... Will darkness also give me an ending––?!"

**※ _Regardless how much you've held back, you cannot deny your instincts nor your growing gifts...※_**

Saren questioned the said elements curiously before an unknown voice calls out to him from the darkness, making Saren strangely calmed as a glacier-like mirror appears before him.

"'[This voice...?]'"

Saren's reflection takes a slight masculine build, his short hair grows to his waist before his dark rondo-purple color begins to lightened up until it became a familiar shade of fiery-blue as the voice called out to him again.

_**※Do you plan on make a difference or will you continued to be concealed inside your closed world?※** _

It asks questionably as streaks of light began to surround him and silenced the boy before the atmosphere begins to surround him like a tornado until he breaks the cage into a thousand of pieces.

"I ain't backing down without a fight!"

Saren's eyes glowed vibrantly before a flash of bright light suddenly erupts, causing the nōshishoku-haired boy to shield his eyes from the blinding light before he comes face-to-face with a pale indigo-colored dragon.

"'[Huh...? A–– A dragon...?]'"

Saren thought confusingly before the dragon suddenly coils itself around the bewildered teenager as it envelopes Saren and brings him back to reality.

"Saren, look out...!"

Saren was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts as he sees the avalanche closing in before his birthmarks begin to resemble a masquerader's mask, letting him see the world in monochrome.

"T-this is––?!"

Saren breathed out, feeling a tad bit overwhelmed by the sudden change in view before the dragon showed the path out of danger by lighting the way like a stroke of a paintbrush.

"Dunno what your game is but I'm willing to take up a challenge!"

"Saren, what're you––?!"

Saren was feeling confused by the dragon's proposal before he takes off into the air as the nōshishoku-haired boy maneuvers himself out of harm's way until he comes across a huge boulder.

"… … …"

Saren heard the dragon's cry, feeling a sudden boost of yōki surging throughout his body as if it was like lava.

"'[I understand…]'"

Saren thought understandingly, heeding the dragon's word and consciously channels his yōki over to his hand, just in time as the boulder closes in on him before he gently placed his hand onto the rock's surface.

"Well, here goes everything!"

Saren released his yōki, causing it to explode upon impact before he jumps onto the platform but just when he can savor victory, it was cut short by the sound of clapping as Saren saw the owner of the said applaud.

"Bravo! Such an amazing accomplishment, and only 1 minute to spare."

Shiren said as he walks over to the center and praised Saren's accomplishment coolly, still retaining his cool composure even in the face of Saren's releasing a sudden spike of *sakki.

"Wait, Saren...!"

Seeing the man himself, Saren quickly turned hostile and reaches for his hidden tantō tucked secretly behind his back but was stopped by Masamune's intervention.

"Masamune-nīsan––?!"

"[Don't be hasty…]"

Masamune held his hand up, prompting to quiet the young high schooler as Shiren smiled slyly.

"Judging by your silence and the fact that I'm still standing, hale and hearty; I can only ask one thing."

Shiren said curiously as he hears the wind wailed and the flowers rustling along with it, causing them to lose their petals as they swirled around the three men like a whirlpool.

"So then, do I have your answer?"

Shiren inquired questionable as silence filled the air until the flower petal dome was disperse by Saren's yōki as his eyes donned a look of resolution and determination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authoress: AND THE BONUS CHAPTER IS DONE!
> 
> \- Kuruizaki Riō, Kokuyo Inutō, Yabi Yuan are the genderbent versions of the OS (Original Story) Heroine's friends and lifetime comrades of the AS (Alternate Story) Hero.
> 
> \- "Well, can you blame him, Kurono? He barely managed to hold his own against those bastards the other night and the night before that*." *(See Chapter 3 - 4 for details, ladies and gentlemen.)*
> 
> \- 'Momoiroke' roughly translates as 'peach-coloured hair' (Which is appropriate since in the alternate version, the characters such as Tsukune and the others have been gender-swapped) respectively in Japanese.
> 
> 'Tejinaji (手品師 lit. meaning 'Magician') is an archaic term for 'Sorcerer' or 'Wizard' in Japanese.
> 
> 1.) Mōsōmu Discothèque' (妄想夢ナイトクラブ Fantasy Dream Discothèque) is a Virtual Reality Computer Café that allows one to play a large variety of games but unlike how virtual realities require science and technology, it only requires the power of dimension-traveling (since devices such as cellphones are rendered useless once you enter the 4th dimensional tunnel).
> 
> \- GPF is short for 'Grand Prix Finals'.
> 
> \- 'Salut' is Romanian word for 'Hello'.
> 
> \- 'Hikari' is composed by Utada Hikaru from Kingdom Hearts.
> 
> \- Rinka's Cove (林華浦 lit. meaning 'Forest Flower Cove') is an OC place of my own imagination and is one of Umiyuri's attractions due to its tree-like roots and clear lakewater.
> 
> 2.) Sanada Masamune (真田 政宗 'Sanada Masamune'):
> 
> Age: (?)
> 
> Height/Weight: (it's a secret)
> 
> Personality: A bit cocky, rebellious and a little mischievous but fun-loving and understanding.
> 
> \- Nīsan is an polite term of addressing an older youth, such as an older brother or a young man.
> 
> With this done, I can now go on creating the next chapter! P.S., I own nothing.


	13. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After receiving the threat that the Rokkagumi imposes, Sasha takes matters into her own hands and sought out her village's Enchantress, Arachne for a solution. Meanwhile, the real Shiren calls on a meeting with his 4 trusted confidants and discuss what action to take. With the clock starts ticking, the two parties prepare themselves for the time of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers, how are y'all doin'? It's finally here, the 11th chapter of 'Shinobi Journalist ~Natsuki~'!
> 
> My apologies for falling out of touch due to me sleeping late and my mom restricting me from my computer! When I finally went on it a few months ago, my dad said that I need a new hard drive and new software but now I'm back and I made a few adjustments to the story:
> 
> \- I had to create a document because my old hard drive was no good anymore and made new improvements to the chapters (it was gruesome to redo all 10 chapters)!
> 
> \- I've managed to fixed the pairing and created a new title: 'Shinobi Journalist ~Kashūkigi~'. It is now a 2-in-1 Saga (YAY) and I hope you will enjoy it!
> 
> \- And if you're wondering if I am going to do the same for the others then yes, yes I am.
> 
> Like before, I own neither Naruto, Rosario + Vampire nor anything else that will be viewed here except for the ones with this symbol (*) and the ones that have this symbol (**) that I've created with my pals from D.A.
> 
> P.S., here are some pointers:
> 
> \- "'[...]'"/"[]" are for thought, whispering and notepad writing (ex.: Otonashi San and Amano Hijiri).
> 
> \- Bold Italic is for V.O (voice over)
> 
> \- Capitalized Typing are for English Pronunciation.
> 
> Anywho, please enjoy the chaper!

**11** **th** **Step into Following One's Instincts, Defying Another's Orders and Heeding Concealed Caution**

* * *

**Last time, on ~Natsuki~…**

_"You might not like the outcome when you corner Pisicuţă."_

_"Judging by the fact that I still standing means that my offer's acceptable?"_

_"I accept!"_

_"By order of the Headmaster, the Newspaper club is to report back to the campus…"_

_"How far is to to get to Konohagakure by horseback?"_

* * *

**~(Meanwhile, on en route to the Kaifū-ya)~**

After asking the elderly caretaker about the travel distance between Umiyuri and Konohagakure, Sasha walked aimlessly throughout the street with a dejected look.

"'[Just my luck, a whole week's time to travel from here to *Hi no Kuni but I don't have the time nor the luxury to…]'"

_• **[Meet me over at the *Final Valley, I'll give you the information in regards to your task...]•**_

Sasha thought as she takes out Chizakura's letter that she secretly took with her, reading it like a scripture until she lightly laughs.

"Even though I promised myself that I would remain neutral and indifferent but…"

Sasha perks up in resolution as she spun on her heels and began walking towards the opposite direction.

"I should've known better than to underestimate the desire to protect those I care about."

Sasha said resolutely as she makes her way over to Reiyaka-ji, unaware that she was being followed until she sees the temple in sight and walks up to the main gate, only to realize that it's closed for the night.

**_*Meow*_ **

"Huh...?"

Sasha hears a ash-gray cat with onyx-gray eyes, purring lightly as it beckons Sasha to follow to the other side of the complex, eventually finding a decrepit hole in the wall big enough for her to slip in undetected.

"Well, I guess what they said about the *Maneki being lucky was true all along."

Sasha makes her way inside, slipping through the wall silently and out into the grounds without a sound, brushing off whatever dust from the decaying crack and looks up to the cat but before she does, it simply vanished.

"Phew, now that's out of the way; thanks-?! Little guy…"

Sasha said lightly, disappointed to be unable to give thanks to the clever feline before making her way towards the temple's main hall, unaware that the 'cat' made its way up to a *sakuragi and hid itself among the branches.

"... ... …"

Content that it hasn't been caught, the cat sits upright before smoke suddenly erupted, revealing to be Kabuto in disguise.

"'[I'm surprised that she hasn't caught on yet (Well, not that I can complain or anything)…]'"

Kabuto thought, impressed that Sasha failed to see through his disguise as he sees the girl lit a joss-stick and places it onto a burner, closing her eyes in prayer before she quickly exits the sacred grounds.

"And here I thought Yokai and *Hollowed ground don't mix…"

After waiting for Sasha to leave, Shiren momentarily pauses in his reading, scanning the protagonist's features to whom bore a blended resemblance to both him and Sasha but with slight similarities.

"'[*Chichi-ue…]'"

**_*WHOOSH*_ **

Shiren thought with sadness flickering like candlelight and took off his mask, wanting to continue reading without hiding behind it until he sensed 4 familiar yōki signatures.

"Impeccable timing as always, guys…"

Shiren said as he sees his companions knelt in front of him respectfully, prompting Shiren to set aside his book and begin the meeting before one of his subordinates spoke up.

"So, I'd take it that you found something from *Makkun about the recent events, eh, *Saki-chan?"

Asked *Sarutobi Daisuke – A young man with auburn-brown chin-length hair and brown eyes – He wore a black halter-top underneath an sleeveless green camouflage kimono-shirt with black jeans and matching boots.

"Hmph, you haven't changed at all (but then again, you've haven't PHYSICALLY for nearly 500 years)."

"Daisuke... What did I say about addressing His Highness in such a manner?"

Saki feigned annoyance at Daisuke for addressing him like a child as he teases the older boy's looks before Daisuke's older brother, *Katakura Kojūrō lectured him about his manners much to the boys' confusion.

"Oh c'mon, where's the harm, *Anija? It's just the 5 of us, there's no need to be so formal."

"Be that as it may, it's doesn't change the fact that we can't let our guard down due to the recent events, not even for a minute."

"Masayuki's right, now's not the time to stand around and chat, let's get down to business."

Daisuke said, waving off Kojūrō's lecture before Masayuki chimes in with the facts about the latest events as Saki grabs their attention and began the meeting.

* * *

**~(Minutes later, over at the Kaifū-ya)~**

As the nearby shops turn in for the night, Sakaru scans the darkened street as Masamune's words are still on his mind, causing him to pay little heed to his surroundings, including to a refreshed Makoto coming out of the bath.

"'[He's still worried, huh...?]' Um, Sakaru?"

"… … …"

Makoto thought as she calls out to Sakaru again, only to be greeted with the same result before she tried a different tactic to get his attention but this time…

"Like the old saying goes: 'A watched kettle never boils'. Isn't that so, *Dear?"

"Makoto...!"

Makoto calls out to Sakaru affectionately, prompting him to snap out of it and looks over to the older girl with the intent to rebuke her choice of words before Makoto cuts him off.

"'When it's just us two, there's no need for us to keep up the 'sibling' act'. That's what you said when we first decided to take Sacchan in and knowing her, she'll be back when she cools down (Did you forget whose attitude she takes after?)"

"You're right, I should've known better than to argue with a *Edo girl (especially if she's your granddaughter)."

"We'll worry about Sasha-chan later but right now, let's get to bed."

"Right."

Makoto recited what Sakaru had said prior to Sasha's arrival, causing the nōshishoku-haired man to smile warmly at his wife before they get ready for bed, unaware of that their younger 'sister' was climbing the Inn's *yoshizu.

"... ... …"

Without even breaking a sweat, Sasha quietly opens the window and makes her way inside but not before she accidentally knocked Makoto's bag over and onto the floor.

"'[Oh man––?!]'"

Sasha braces herself for waking her older siblings but inaudibly sighs in relief before she leaves the room and makes her way down the hallway until she swiftly enters her room, sighing in relief.

"*sigh* Is snooping behind everyone's back part of my job now? (God…)"

Sasha incredulously questions about her new-found quality as a delinquent before she starts packing up her belongings and heads back towards the transportation stables for a map.

"'[Okay, one of these routes gotta be a shortcut that leads straight to the Final Valley…]'"

After making her way in, Sasha combs the map room for any sort of route to take, anything that ought to cut the travel time in half until she lands on a winner.

"'[Ah, found it, *'Chiyuribashi'. That's actually not too far from here, just a few miles' away at least…]'"

Sasha thought knowingly as she puts everything back in its place before she heads out by taking the route towards *Takebatōge, unaware that a group was following her towards the bridge.

* * *

**~(3 hours later...)~**

After walking almost non-stop for 3 hours, Sasha sees the bridge in full view as she decides to give herself time to catch her breath before a twig snapped, prompting her to jump up and quickly fall into battle stance.

**_Snap!_ **

"Who's there?!"

Sasha demanded, slowly reaching for her mirror before she sensed familiar aspects from the newcomers' yōki as she sighed and dropped her stance.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?"

"Oh nothing much, just making sure that you don't go and do something crazy... Again."

Sasha asked in annoyance as the mysterious figure jokes jovially before one of them lights up a lantern, revealing then to be Riōna, Yim, Inuya, Kokoa and Yukari.

"Oh c'mon, just how long have we've known you? I mean, I get the fact that you make the 'unreasonably impossible' possible almost on a daily basis and all but just what possess you to––?!"

Riōna asks curiously before Sasha spun around on her heel and broke in a sprint, heading towards the bridge and leaving the girls in the dust.

"And there she goes again, she really doesn't like to make anything easy…"

Yim chimed in before they chased after the nōshishoku-haired girl reaching for Chiyuribashi until she was confronted by Kokoa's unexpected speed, with Riōna and the others blocking the exit.

"Sasha, just wait a minute!"

"Don't try and stop me, guys!"

"Who said anything about stopping you?"

Riōna said, hoping to persuade Sasha from doing something stupid before the girl brushes her off and tries to move pass Kokoa until she said the exact opposite.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"We're coming with you, whether you like it or not."

Startled by the question, Sasha and the others look at Kokoa as if she had grown another head before the vampiress finished with sound reasoning.

"But we can't really do that if you don't tell us what happen between you and that Shiren guy."

"'[I don't know what's weird. The fact that Kokoa-chan made perfect sense or the fact that she'll be able to get an answer out of Sacchan.]'"

"'[If Moka-san and the others were here, then they'd be in for a surprise…]'"

Kokoa instills Sasha with unexpected reasoning, much to everyone's shock at the young girl's logic before the older girl sighed in resignation.

"*sigh* You know, it's that kind of attitude that makes you quite possibly the most persistent girl I ever met."

Sasha said as she praised Kokoa's excessive persistence until she thinks back to last night's meeting.

"I accepted Shiren's offer in participating Konohagakure's bi-annual *Chūnin Exams under the condition that I am to find information in regards to certain items."

"Eh, you mean that's it––?!"

"And I am to disclose nothing about the Rokkagumi, lest I wish to have Yōkai Gakuen suffer the same fate as *Toba-Fushimi."

"Toba-Fushimi...?!"

Sasha said as she recites Shiren's words accordingly much to the girls' confusion before Sasha points out the downsides if she even thinks about going to the authorities.

**• _['The Battle of Toba-Fushimi was the beginning of the *Boshin War between the Imperial Army and the Tokugawa Shogunate.]•_**

"Threatening to turn the school into battlefield?! Are those Rokkagumi guys sick in the head or something?!"

Riōna voiced new-found disgust at the Rokkagumi's idea of engulfing the whole school into a sea of hellfire.

"Sasha, you're not seriously going to go through with this, are you?!"

"It'll send the whole Ayashi World back a 100 years and it'll make coexisting with the Human World even more harder!"

"I am aware of those facts but if I don't give those Rokkagumi guys what they want, then it'll be the same as condemning the entire school!"

Yim questions Sasha's decision as Yukari reveals the consequences of sending everything back a hundred years, making the road to coexistence more difficult than before Sasha retorted with the results should she decline.

"Mulling over the situation isn't going to help us and if we play our cards right, we might be able to get away with just a slap on the wrist––?!"

**_Zing!_ **

"Goddammit, not this shit again...!"

Sasha proposed an alternative until she was interrupted by an familiar outburst of sakki as she realizes that it's the same as *last time before Sasha was filled with a sense of dread.

"'[No way...!]' Guys, run for it––?!"

"Too little, too late."

Realizing what Byakuren intends to do, Sasha tries to warn the girls but was a step too late as Byakuren conjured a shadow clone next to him and unsheathed their kodachi swords, preparing to deliver a sneak attack.

"*Byakuren-ryū - Ninpō: Sōgamaitachi no Jutsu!"

The one-man team shouted as they manipulated their chakra in gathering the wind pressure until it took on the form of dual scythe blades before they both hurled them both towards the bridge.

"GET DOWN!"

Sensing the change in the air, Sasha urged the girls to cover as she shields Kokoa from being blown away by the raging wind before…

**_Boom!_ **

The two attacks simultaneously attacked the bridge as the impact send out opposing shockwaves, knocking the wind out of the girls.

"Ugh... Huh?"

Slightly disoriented from the blasts, Sasha was able to hear a crumbling sound emitting from the structures as she realizes that the bridge is beginning to collapse.

"Oh shit, run for it!"

Sasha shouted in alarm as she urges everyone to head for the other side before the bridge's support beams finally gave out, causing it to crumble beneath their feet.

"DAMMIT! *gasp* Oh, you've got to be kidding me...!"

Sasha cursed as she and the girls soon found themselves falling towards the raging river caused by the typhoon.

"We're about to have a serious case of electrocution if we don't do something and QUICK!"

Yim called out with new-found concerns about being killed by Kokoa's *weakness, prompting the nōshishoku-haired girl to think of a plan much to everyone's distress.

"'[If this keeps up, we're gonna die...!]'"

**_*Ba-thump, ba-thump, ba-thump*_ **

Sasha's heartbeat increases with every beat, threatening to burst out until her left pupil dialated in size and caused a black hole to appear as it swallowed them whole before it mysteriously disappears without a trace.

"Well well, it appears that there's more to her than meets the eye…"

Having witnessed the whole ordeal, Byakuren whispered to himself as he wielded a hand-sign and disappeared in puff of smoke.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

The girls screamed frantically as they continued fall down the dark abyss until a blinding light suddenly emerged from the end, revealing to be a glassy lake before they disrupted its stillness.

_**Splash...!** _

"Get out of the water, quick!"

Afraid of being electrocuted, Riona frantically urged the girls to make it to the shore before Yukari felt a familiar sensation to her skin as she tastes the water, her eyes widening in realization.

"Yukari-chan, what're you doing?! You heard Riō-chan, get out of the water before you become a french fry!"

"Wait a sec, guys taste the water."

Inuya said as she grabs Yukari's hand with the intent to save the young witch before Yukari stops her and tells the others to taste the water for themselves.

"All I'm tasting is herbs... Wait, this is *Akkigusa!"

Kokoa said as she comments the flavor before she realizes that it's the same herb mixture that she and Moka uses to cope with water.

"*'Akkikyōko', also known as 'the Devil's Mirror Lake'. It's the only lake in Shirinmura that contains huge amounts of Akkigusa-based water."

"And Akkikyōko is also the home to Shinrinmura's friendly-neighborhood's Enchantress…"

Sasha said as she explains to the young vampriess about the lake's origin while Riōna interjects with information concerning its' owner with shudders.

"Oh c'mon, Riō-chan, you're not still scared about meeting *Arachne, are you?"

"I'm not, it's just that she always pops out where you least expect it."

"How so?"

"Back home, Arachne is dubbed as the *'Odorokijoō'. She surprises everyone with her Houdini/Spider-Man act, catching them off-guard, especially Riōna."

Yim asks incredulously as Riōna retorts flatly before Yukari and Kokoa inquires the reason for it, prompting Inuya to explain about the subject's 'calling card'.

"And it keeps FREAKING me out whenever she does that! Every time she pulls it off, I––?!"

"Hi there!"

"ZOINKS!"

"Oof!"

Riōna lists off the times where she fell prey to Arachne's act and reenacts what the American cartoon character 'Shaggy Rodgers' does before a voice calls out from behind her, surprising Riōna to jump in Sasha's arms in fright.

"Ah ha, that never gets old…"

"Arachne, will you PLEASE stop doing that and Riōna, will you please GET OFF OF ME (You're too old for this shit)?!"

The mysterious voice said jovially as she lowers herself down to the ground by extending her silk thread before Sasha strained herself in telling off Arachne and unceremoniously dropped Riōna flat on the ground.

"Oh yeah, still got it."

It was a young pale-skinned woman with silvery-white hair worn down and lapis-blue eyes – She wore a white cold-shoulder blouse with an black waistcoat followed by dark blue jeans and a pair of brown-leathered boots.

"Kokoa, Yukari, allow me to introduce you to Shinrinmura's Enchantress, Athena du Arachne."

"Hm, well I'll be... The youngest daughter of the 3rd Dark Lord and the young Witch genius of Yōkai Gakuen."

Sasha said as she introduces Kokoa and Yukari to Arachne before the latter inspects the two newcomers, shocking them with her knowledge of pairs' identities respectively.

"Whoa wait, how did you––?!"

"Let's just say that Sasha isn't the only one who gets around and that she still has a long way to go before she reaches my level (No offense, Sacchan)."

Kokoa asked curiously, wondering how Arachne knew about the former's heritage before the latter casually admits that she was the one who taught Sasha everything she knows about the world.

"Arachne, there's something that––?!"

"Hang on, before you tell me what I need to know, let's get you all inside and out of those clothes. Besides, nothing beats a hot shower and a cup of Earl Grey can't cure."

Arachne said as she guides everyone from the lake over to her lovely abode, *'Arachne's Hollow'.

"Wow..."

The girls were in awe at Arachne's two-story manor hinted with the elegance of the early 1800s and a post-Victorian vibe, its' exterior laced with spiderweb-like vines accented with wilted *Asagao.

"Oh wow, what a beautiful manor."

"Yeah, I know; it's like something out of that one movie with that famous actress, Keira Knightley."

"You mean *'Ikuji to Sen'nyū', Kokoa-chan?"

While Kokoa and Yukari whispered among themselves in complimenting Arachne's home, they didn't notice that Sasha was so deep in her thoughts that she lagged behind and unexpectedly went down memory lane.

"'[Can't believe that it's been 5 years since I last came to the Hollow…]'"

Sasha remembers the last time she visited the Hollow where it was when she first discovered what her powers were truly capable of.

* * *

**~(Flashback)~**

_The spring wind rustled the trees with fervor as the moonlight shined down upon the quiet Hollow before it was broken by the sound of hoof-beats coming to a halt._

_"Whoa, whoa…"_

_The rider reined his horse with authority as he dismounts swiftly and flung his cloak out of the way._

_"… … …"_

_*It was a young man with sky-blue shoulder-length hair and navy-blue eyes – He wore a black turtleneck-shirt accented with brown-leathered braces holding up his katana followed by black pants and matching boots._

_"Arachne, are you there? Open up!"_

_The mysterious man quickly walked up to the front door and knocked in haste, alerting Arachne from her slumber._

_"Arachne, please wake up!"_

_"It's 3 o' clock in the morning, *Ryūsuke-kun."_

_Ryūsuke asked anxiously as he continues to call for Arachne until she answers him, unlocking her door and addressing the impatient young man._

_"You better have a good reason for waking_ _me_ _up."_

_"Trust me, Arachne, it's anything but good."_

_"Huh? *gasp* Oh my!"_

_Arachne said irritably, wondering what was so important for Ryūsuke to wake her up before he points over to his other companions, revealing to be a 9-year-old Sasha carrying a young_ _golden-haired_ _child on her back._

_"Arachne-nēchan, please help."_

_"_ _Oh, come inside, quickly!_ _"_

 _Sasha pleaded_ _to_ _the older woman_ _who_ _wasted no time to comply,_ _immediately inviting them into her abod_ _e._

 _"_ _Over here, quickly._ _"_

 _Arachne_ _said as she instructed them to_ _place the_ _unconscious child_ _in the medical bay where sh_ _e_ _began her medical procedure, searching anything irregular until she_ _found the source –_ _A lone streak of platinum-sliver hair._

 _"*gasp*_ _Ryūsuke,_ _how_ _long ago did_ _she_ _awakened her transformation?"_

 _Arachne gasped lightly before she looked over to Sasha and took up her small hand,_ _asking Ryūsuke_ _how long_ _did_ _Sasha_ _awakened a new_ _transformation._

_"Uh, 6 months and it's getting stronger by the day…"_

_Ryūsuke said, equally marveled by the transformation's rapid growth_ _before Arachne_ _tends to the unconscious child again, making sure it was only the head that was affected._

 _"*_ _sigh_ _*_ _just be thankful that you didn't strike anything vital,_ _lass._ _"_

 _"_ _Eh?_ _"_

 _"_ _Direct attack to the_ _vitals_ _aren't so easily persuaded_ _(_ _but the head's a different matter_ _)_ _._ _"_

 _Arachne said, relieved that Sasha'_ _s_ _unprovoked_ _attack didn't strike a vital point and pointed out the consequences should it hit the target._

 _"_ _Then, what do you suggest?_ _"_

 _"_ _Well, I sugges_ _t––_ _"_

 _Ryūsuke_ _asks curiously as Arachne_ _proposed an alternative but_ _the conversation went unheard to_ _the distraught_ _Sasha,_ _causing the young nōshishoku-haired girl_ _to realize what must be done._

* * *

**~(End of Flashback)~**

"Sasha-chan."

"*gasp*"

Suddenly pulled back to reality, Sasha looked behind and saw Arachne placed a reassuring hand on the young nōshishoku-haired girl's shoulder.

"Arachne..."

Sasha whispered as Arachne takes up the former's hand and led her inside, joining up with the rest of the girls in a drawing room located in the Southeast Wing inside the manor.

"So, what's this I hear about you being blackmailed into participating in a *Sakaiyō-based examination?"

"Ha?"

"'[ESPER…?!]'"

Arachne asks bluntly as she calmly sips her tea like always, paying no heed to the girls' reactions about how the older woman knew about Shiren's offer.

"Um… About that, uh…? [Inu-chan!]"

"[Huh, why are you looking at me for? Did you forget that I'm no good at lying when it comes down to Arachne.]"

"[Calm down you two, best leave this to the expert.]"

"[Expert?]"

Riōna tries to explain the situation before she turns to Inuya for back-up, only for the latter to declined instantly before Yim intervenes with hopeful hunch much to the girls' confusion.

"Well, I'm waiting."

"Well, it's kind of like this..."

Arachne asks, waiting patiently for someone to explain before Sasha starts from the top, leaving naught a single detail out.

"And that's the whole truth..."

"I see… Sasha, are you aware of the story *'Den Lille Havfrue'? You know, the one wrote by that Danish author, Hans Christian Anderson?"

After Sasha finished explaining, Arachne contemplated lightly before she walks over to the bookshelf, asking if Sasha ever heard about the notorious love story among the Aquatic Ayashi (mainly the Merfolk).

"Are you kidding, I've heard it (both the original and censored versions) so many times that I've lost count (Hell, I practically grew up being on the receiving end for the complaints)."

Sasha said, remembering how she spent the years being on receiving end of hearing the Aquatic Ayashi complain about it.

"'Having fallen in love with the Human Prince after she saved him from drowning, the Mermaid Princess sought out the Sea Witch and in exchange for a pair of legs, the young princess traded her voice.'"

"Exactly and then…?"

Sasha explained the story's plot about how the Mermaid Princess struck a deal with the Sea Witch in order to become Human by using her voice as a bargaining chip, impressing Arachne.

"'And then the Sea Witch created a potion that will make her human for 3 days to get the Prince fall in love with her, otherwise she'll dissolve into sea foam...'"

Sasha continued the explanation before the group catches the point of Arachne's question, their eyes widened in shock.

"Arachne-nēchan, you didn't…"

Sasha said breathlessly as Arachne smiled in acknowledgment, pushed a *kairyoku-coloured novel labeled 'Den Lille Havfrue' like a button.

"Let's just say that curiosity got the best of me."

_**Click…!** _

Arachne said, admitting that curiosity did more than killed a cat before something clicked from within the walls of the drawing room.

"Whoa…!"

"W-what's happening?!"

The girls wondered what was going on as the whole room shook lightly before it descends downward, revealing it to be an elevator as it reached the bottom and unveiled a hallway.

"Magic Lesson 101: 'Never conjure where you carve', very important when conducting magic."

"Wait, what?"

"Come along, we don't have much time."

Arachne imparts words of wisdom to Yukari about anything magic-related before she led the group further down the hall, revealing a wooden door.

"What you're about to see is a highly-classified secret that only a few selected Ayashi can witness within 2-3 of their lifetimes."

"Eh?"

"Meaning, don't tell anyone (otherwise she'll hunt you down and turn you both into midnight snacks)."

"Oh right, got it."

Arachne said, announcing that the group is one of the selected few Ayashi that she ever indulged to show her *magnum opus much to the Yukari's and Kokoa's confusion before Riōna summed it up in a simple manner.

"Ladies, it's my deepest pride and pleasure to show you all the fruits of my labor."

Arachne said as she unlocked the doors to her success, the incarnation of her blood, sweat and tears over the course of 500 years.

"Welcome to *Conjurer's Galley."

"Whoa!"

Arachne said as she unveils her legendary 3,000 ft. Galley, causing the girls' (minus Sasha's) jaws to drop in awe at the sheer size of it.

"Well now, let's not stand and dawdle, onto the platform."

Arachne said as she ushered everyone onto the platform and pulled a lever, making its' descent to the upper level.

"Even though I've been here once before, it never gets old."

Sasha compliments the galley's grand variety of sources from harvested elemental gems and magical-infused flora to new creations of *Yōjutsu and *Majutsu.

"Elemental crystals… *'Salamander's Eye', *'Slyph's Bubble', *'Undine's Star' and *'Gnome's Hammer'?"

"'How to Defend Yourself Against *Quadrakinesis', 'Enjoy Summer Vacation Without Hurting Yourself' and 'Battle Strategies & Tactics for Nitwits'?"

"Assorted Grimoires, be it note-taking, spell-casting and cooking?!"

"Just a minute, now!"

The girls lists off the products' names in awe as they couldn't resist the urge to explore the whole floor before Sasha stopped them in their tracks.

"Before we begin, I want you girls to pick out the equipment necessary for our, er, journey because you never know WHEN or WHERE you'll run into TROUBLE."

Sasha said as she have the girls pick out equipment most befitting to their styles, subtly warning them about expecting the unexpected.

"Really, but what about the expenses?"

"Don't worry about that, I'll speak to Arachne-nēchan about it and besides, I have something that I need to tell her alone."

Yukari said uncertainly, wondering about who going to cover the expenses before Sasha reassures the young witch that she'll handle it as she wants to talk to Arachne alone.

"Now that's settled, go forth!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Arachne said happily, giving the girls permission to explore her Galley much their gratitude as they wasted no time to hear the owner twice.

"Y'know, I always thought that a shopping spree was just a Human thing but I guess that also applies to us Ayashi (Not that I blamed them, the Galley is like the *Ayakashi version of America's Beverly Hills Mall)."

Sasha said, commenting about how shopping sprees can affect not only Human females but also female Ayashi and compares the Galley to the USA's Beverly Hills Mall.

"So, what does Yōkai Gakuen's Ayashi-reiki have in mind to ask of my humble self's services?"

"Very funny but all seriousness aside, I am in need of your help; especially if I'm going to infiltrate a Sakaiyō village."

Arachne said dramatically, as if she was starring in a opera before Sasha cuts to the chase and asks for the Enchantress's assistance.

"Well, seeing how serious your situation is, I guess I can lend you a helping hand."

"Thank you very much, Arachne-nēchan."

"Think nothing of it, though you're not the 1st person to ask for the impossible."

Seeing the young girl's eyes filled with unwavering resolution, Arachne conceded as she comments how Sasha isn't the first case to ask such a fantastical request, much to the girl's curiosity.

"Come with me."

"Huh? O-oh, Okay."

_**CLICK…!** _

"Ah! Sorry, my bad."

"ARACHNE-NĒCHAN, YOU KNUCKLEHEAD––!"

Arachne leads Sasha over to a nearby fountain and pulls the left lever before she realizes it was the wrong one as it sends Sasha down through a trapdoor, her cries fades into silence much to Arachne's worry.

 _***** _ _**Tak, tak, tak… BANG!** _ _***** _

"*Huff-huff, huff-huff*"

Arachne hears muffled footsteps coming from the 3rd door as it burst opened, revealing a water-soaked Sasha littered with freshwater-seaweed, stray driftwood twigs and a playful alligator latched onto her butt, panting breathlessly.

"Remind me again WHY you installed THAT lever?"

_**SLAP!** _

Slightly irritated, Sasha asked for the reason why Arachne installed such a lever before she slaps the alligator to let go as it whimpers and scurries away with its tail between its legs.

"For security purposes (Though I should label them)."

"Ugh."

"Without further adieu, let's stepped into my office."

Arachne defends herself about the lever's purpose, admitting to the fact that she needs to label them to prevent the same mistake twice before she pulls the right one as it gives way her secret potion room.

"Now where were we… Ah yes, the last time I was asked to do the impossible was for a young Yōkai."

Arachne said, clapping her hands together as it makes the ceiling lanterns light with ghostly flames revealing nearly 12,000 potions of different usages.

"He requested a potion that would make him human for 5 years and he give me this… For 1 potion."

"… … …"

Arachne explained the details behind the mysterious client's actions and showed Sasha the man's payment: An moon-shaped sliver locket with a indigo-colored *Suirō accented with a flower crown.

"… And did he get what he was looking for?"

"Oh yes and then purchased an especially power Ayashi remedy."

Sasha asks curiously, wondering if the man had found what he was looking for when he requested the potion before Arachne answered 'yes' as she also remembers his 2nd purchase much to Sasha's confusion.

"But before we begin, who do you want me to find?"

"Eh…?"

"Considering the circumstances, you're going to need all the help you can get (no pun intended)."

"You're right, I still have a long way to go before I reach your level, Arachne-nēchan."

Arachne said as she uncovers Sasha's 'other request' much to the nōshishoku-haired girl's surprise and admitted that her espionage skills needs some work.

"So, who do you want to accompany on your dangerous journey to Konohagakure?"

Arachne said as she prepares to send a mirror message, wondering who is going to accompany the girls' journey to Konohagakure.

"In'getsu Yūki, *Karakuri Marie, *Suikaki Naia and Luciana Kamino."

Sasha said as she lists the names of the people that she wished to provide back-up should something go wrong.

"Hm, a bit tricky, to contact 4 people in one go..."

"Is it no good?"

Surprised at the request's contents, Arachne thought how tricky it'll be to contact the people while Sasha misunderstands Arachne's dilemma and wonders if it's no good.

"Arachne-nēchan?"

"Not to worry lass, I'll get the job done––?!"

_**BOOM!** _

Sasha asks curiously before Arachne shook it off and reassures the young girl before a blast suddenly caught them off-guard, engulfing the lower levels of the Galley in flames.

"Whoa, what the––?!"

Taken by surprise, the girls cries out as they narrowly avoid the growing flames and get to high ground before Sasha, Arachne and the others get a clear visual of what's attacking the Galley.

"*gasp* What the hell is that?!"

Sasha said, marveled at the flames as they formed together and reveals itself as a *Hiryū with its piercing red-ruby eyes fixated on the girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to post the footnotes at another time because the end notes are causing me grief.


End file.
